Bloody Dance!
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: Updated 6/7 AU. Faced with the destruction of the leaf and it's Godaime Hokage dead, is Naruto ready to take on the role he so dreamed of holding? Enemies around every corner. A powerful foe unlike no other. And an alliance... with the Akatsuki! What could be bad enough that The Village Hidden In The Leaves requires aid of the Akatsuki? SasuSaku. NaruHina and more.
1. IN THE BEGINNING THERE WAS PEACE

AS OF 3/28/2015 I HAVE WENT BACK AND BETA'D EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER IN AS MUCH DETAIL AS I COULD TAKE IT. I HAVE ADDED OVER FOUR THOUSAND WORDS OVER THE COURSE OF THE STORY AS IT HAD THINGS THAT NEEDED FURTHER EXPLANATION/CLARIFICATION. I TRULY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY NOW THAT IT IS FULLY REVAMPED AND CLEANED UP.

* * *

AN-This chapter is being edited on 7-9-2014 (It's been sixteen years. Happy Birthday Mom. Love you. R.I.P!)

* * *

AN: Hi. A re-write of the first fanfic that I submitted online.

Sorry for all of those who were following the first version. I just thought I would fix some things, but there were a few too many things. You may or may not notice them as they were minute. But minute as they may have seemed, there were a lot of them.

* * *

Naruto nor any of the characters from the show, manga or movies, games etc. belong to me. I will be adding original characters down the line at some point.

* * *

I believed that Rock Lee was slightly OOC this early on in the story, so I opted to come back and fix that issue as he was being slightly disrespectful to Gai and he would never do that. This will have Naruto reach Bijuu mode one, and a few new stages eventually. Exceptionally powerful when the time comes, but he will have to work for it. And Suffer for it.

Sasuke will also receive enhanced powers at some point as well as some of my OC's. Uzumaki/Uchiha hybridization is not a fusion or love child of Naruto and Sasuke. Sorry but no Boy Love Yaoi fans. lol. Charming new villains to appear a little later, and some old favorites.

* * *

A special thanks should go out to Zerojackson who took it upon them self to help me locate a lot of errors that I had still missed, and gave me a decent opinion of my story as well. Not in the sense of good or bad, but a sense that it had a touch of originality in who my main story's antagonists are. Also a shout out to Sayaka M who has been instrumental in making me focus on adding more detail and helped to make sure my grammar was closer to top notch than ugly blotch. Chapter one is being updated 7-9-2014.

* * *

ALSO. The first chapter is not too overly serious, so please don't take the first chapters to be the overall tone for the story.

* * *

That all said; please enjoy

* * *

TIMELINE TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE THE DECLARATION OF WAR BY "Tobi," thus replacing cannon.

Please take note that Bijuu speaking will be notated in **BOLD**.

Thoughts will usually have an apostrophe beginning and the end of the sentence.

* * *

Naruto: Bloody Dance

By SageModeSasuke

Chapter One: In The Beginning, Their Was Peace.

* * *

Some cultures believed that a great being created the world in seven days. Now in our time, beings of unimaginable evil and unheard of strength have arisen from the darkness in hope of eradicating it in five. Only a select group of warriors of their own style of immense genius have any hope of stopping this new threat.

* * *

Land of Fire, Imperial Road

* * *

It had been a long and painful journey over the last few months, but not only had the one known as Pein been defeated, but Naruto, former Pariah of the village hidden in the leaves was now seen as it's very hero. One day Hokage Tsunade who had received approval for financial assistance from the Daimyo (Feudal lord) in the rebuilding efforts sent her most trusted non anbu team. Team Seven. Led by Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sai raced through the branches of nearly endless woods until they came upon the mobile bank caravan they were to meet. What they hadn't expected was to arrive at the middle of an ambush. There were eighteen shinobi, two without Hitai-ite (ninja headbands) on their heads. Kakashi stopped in the lead, and his team followed suit. Naruto who'd been constantly practicing with his relatively new sage mode already had it engaged as they arrived. Instead of his normal speeches, Naruto was too angry at the mission only being a C level. That anger had been bubbling over. And Sakura who would have normally smacked Naruto even held back as she felt the minute killing intent aimed at her when she looked at him with that condescending look she performed so often so that it was now subconsciously done. Kakashi looked to Naruto with a nod. Naruto allowed a small grin to form on his face. This mission just went from a C ranked to a possible B or A ranked.

Naruto left two clones three clicks north to draw on Natural energy. One to the east of his team. One to the west. That way they could keep an eye on his team's safety while he attacked in the first wave.

His fist was caught by the first shinobi. Obviously a very powerful Jonin. This surprised Naruto, but it surprised said shinobi more. Naruto's Senjutsu style of taijutsu allowed someone to be struck even if the strike didn't necessarily hit which was the case. The shinobi was pushed back and forced off of Naruto's hand. Naruto tilted his head, which signaled wave two in Sakura and Sai to attack the shinobi flanking him from the left and right.

Naruto flipped back and rushed his opponent who wasn't expecting such raw speed, but he was able to dodge his kick, but again was struck. This time knocked back against a tree, he turned to Naruto to ask, "Who are you?"

"Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, and guardian of Hi no Kuni: The Land of Fire! Now it's only fair to introduce yourselves to us before we have to end you."

Kakashi's Sharingan no longer concealed revealed a kunai flung in Naruto's direction. He surged forward nearly ripped his pouch pulling a Kunai out, and hurdled it at the on en route kunai headed in Naruto's direction. It barely made it in time. It knocked the projectile slightly off course, but that hadn't shaken Naruto. It's the reason Kakashi had them using this formation at Naruto's suggestion. Kakashi was impressed at how far his student had come over the years. He was even using advance battle tactics of Jonin.

Sakura who was closest to the assailant sprung forward, adding a powerful chakra boost to her legs for speed, and her arms and right hand. She smashed the shinobi's back before he could escape. Sakura heard at least four ribs at the time they broke.

Kakashi soared into action as he raced forward. Upon seeing the face of the shinobi Naruto was engaged with in mortal combat, he immediately stopped. He then pulled his Hitai-ite back over his left eye and asked, "Is the test over Daimyo – sama?"

Everyone froze and looked at the man who was now facing Kakashi. He then replied, "Damn Kakashi, and I was having a bit of fun. This is why I never invited you to join the twelve..well now ten guardsmen since we lost two in the recent years. Also- I told you I'm not the Daimyo for another few years, so knock it off dobe."

Naruto and Sakura face faulted into the ground while Sai face palmed gently. The man Sakura smashed seconds earlier vanished in a cloud of dust and a copy of him, likely the real one revealed himself soon thereafter.

It was a good day for the team. The eldest son of the Daimyo was impressed by their skills, and knew he could not only trust his old friend Kakashi, but the hero of Konoha too. Having a near legendary medical nin along helped alleviate some of the future Daimyo's concerns about the money being lost or the team carrying it being robbed.

Naruto was triply as happy when Kakashi was ordered to inform Tsunade to pay for an A class mission. But in the book it would read as an S-class as Naruto's return to the leaf and defeated the monster known as Pein was not an authorized mission. Luckily for him, Ichiraku ramen was the first thing rebuilt even before his apartment thanks to the very pushy hero. Ichiraku Teuchi in return allowed Naruto an apartment in the new upstairs quarters at the new Ichiraku bar-and grill- and of course a year's supply of Naruto amounts of ramen.

Kakashi placed the money in scrolls and had each member of Team Kakashi carry one each. Then they were off again into the woods after Sakura healed most of the opponents she maimed and then rested.

Naruto was ready to point out to everyone his S-class mission, but this time was hit on the head by Sakura. Fortunately he was in sage mode, and she ended up having to heal her hand which made him laugh and run faster. By the time they reached the front gate, Izumo and Kotetsu had gotten so used to Naruto's insane speed they didn't even bother to get up and check anymore. 'Big orange blur' registered, and that was good enough for them. Naruto eventually rejoined his team as he knew he would have to report into the Hokage's office.

Naruto fell back into placed and thought, 'It's good to be home!'

* * *

Two hours Later-Training Area One.

"Lee, I have been going a little too easy on you during this last year since you have proven yourself worthy of the Chunin title," Stated the tall, hyperactive loud Green Beast of Konoha known as Maito-Gai.

"If you believe that to be the case Gai Sensei, then please permit me to warm up against you and show you how my will of fire burns as equally as my very fires of youth," exclaimed a slightly less confident apprentice who was attempting to intimidate his sensei slightly as he learned; psychological combat is still a form a combat. Inciting his master to test his fighting prowess after Lee's secret training regiment to show his self worth to himself, and the sensei he'd come to respect as a father figure.

Smiling, Gai thought, 'Lee may have gotten pretty good, but he is still no match for a Jonin of my caliber' "Bring it on Little Lee kun. Show me the power of your youth." Gai taunted.

Rock Lee smiled, jumped into the air causing the very grass to singe slightly as he twist quickly and kicks Gai's blocked form yelling, "Konoha Senpuu: Leaf Hurricane."

A little taken aback by how fast Lee had gotten during his solo training and the power of his kick, Gai's legs slightly buckled under the pressure of his student's attack).

"Not bad for an imitation of me Lee, but let's see now you do against the real thing." Gai said in his continual taunts to his protegee.

* * *

Ten minutes later,

* * *

Rock Lee on the hot ground gasping for breath. Gai trying not to fall on the ground, but sit to recuperate while being watched by a partial Team Kakashi a short distance away as they walk down the path toward the training field to watch as they might pick up a tip or two. Gai saw Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi!" Gai called. "How about you and your team come join us in some sparing?"

"Any time, any place," howled Konoha's number one unpredictable shinobi Naruto, who needed to let off a little extra energy from his last mission, which was made obvious as he was jumping around like a hyperactive child who had a little too much sugar.

"I am done with my errands for today, and the mission was a pretty easy D rank," Sakura said solemnly, having been told by Tsunade not to reveal the true mission until it was declassified by the shinobi council in a few days. "I might as well get some practice in as even most of the genin teams are busy. Could be fun."

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Yamato-Teichō who was immediately wary after seeing Naruto in a fighting position walk a little faster to get to what appeared to be the beginning of a fight.

"What in the world is going on here," Yamato asked a bit excitedly.

Upon Seeing Yamato, Kakashi relaxed his now tense back a little and greeted, "Oh good afternoon Yamato-kohai, you can take my spot in this little sparring match. I think I will go finish reading Make out. Later days," said as Kakashi vanished in a shuinshin (puff of smoke), and not giving Yamato (Tenzo) time to object.

"Damn you Sempai. I am not in the mood for sparring, but I will gladly referee the event." Yamato reluctantly offered this group now under his watchful eye.

"Gai. Please report to Lady Tsunade immediately," Shizune called out from a distance.

"I guess I am out of the festivities. Lee. Make me proud," Gai shouted out with a touch of disappointment which dripped from every word.

Gai vanished in a puff of smoke while Shizune did the same.

"I was really hoping for more participants," Naruto complained slightly under his breath.

"I'm game," Tenten volunteered to keep Naruto from being too disappointed, and she felt that-that was the least she could do for a friend, especially a friend who was a hero and saved the whole village.

"Thanks Tenten. You are awesome!" Naruto shrieked.

"Don't encourage him," Yamato drolled, only half joking.

"I know," Tenten jokingly replied, matched his wit with a mild blush, after she noticed how Naruto had filled out his tank top. Muscles glistening in the heat.

"How about you Shikamaru? You in," Sakura teasingly asked, knowing full well Shikamaru, genius he may be will do anything to avoid more work.

"You know full well I'm not joining in any unscheduled training exercises, no matter how fun they might be. I think I will let you guys enjoy the brawl. I will join Captain Yamato in refereeing," he sneakily self positioned himself outside of the physical game, while everyone else on the field thinks one word in unison. 'Troublesome.'

The entire group while in good humor made chicken noises and calls out lazy.

Shikamaru laughed and took the teases in good fun "All right, enough of that." (Slightly more serious). "So Troublesome," which caused a mild eruption of laughter from the group.

Naruto, with a mischievous glint in his eyes said out loud getting Yamato, and Neji's attention, "It's too bad we don't have any Jonin in on this fight. It would make thinks far more interesting."

Neji and Yamato looked at each other, then Neji stepped up off of the wooden stool Yamato had created, and walked over to Naruto.

Smiling a dark smirk Neji commented to Yamato. "I think we are being called out. Don't worry. I will take this one if you pay for everyone's lunch here today. That includes Naruto's insane Ramen Appetite."

Yamato's face paled as he looked to Neji with wide eyes, and for the first time Neji saw fear from the anbu captan, but Yamato was not a Jonin for nothing. He then said, "Only if Naruto is on the winning team," To possibly mitigate having to pay for everyone's food. At least with Naruto's monster appetite giving Choji's a run for it's money.

Then to Naruto, Neji said, "Be careful what you ask for little genin boy," which elicited some laughter from the girls. It was odd how Neji had started to loosen up little by little after the chunin exam with Naruto and after the fight with Pein, and is closer to his comrades than ever before.

"Oh, it's on now." Naruto lightly jibed while he threw a clumsy punch at Neji who easily dodged the punch and laughed a little and asked, "So, that's the best our villages savior can do? You'd better hope I'm on your team," He laughed and then Shikamaru whistled, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's get this party started. One on one or free for all," Shikamaru asked having lost the little patience he had.

Seeing an upcoming Temari visiting from the hidden village of the sand) Sakura decided to make an interesting suggestion. "How about two Teams?"

"Gai told me about your little sparring event as I passed him and wondered if it was a closed event?" The newly arrived wind jutsu shinobi kunoichi asked.

"Another Jonin!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Why don't we set it up three WOMEN vs three boys," suggested a fully man bashing filled Sakura, and everyone could see she was really trying to let off some sort of man bashing steam. Most likely from her date not going so well last night her friends guessed, but most didn't know about Naruto's antics earlier in the day.

Jokingly to Naruto Neji related, "Hey Naruto. Looks like our fun has to wait. Little Sakura wants to play Kunoichi."

"Play?" Sakura asked in mock indignation.

"I am not too happy with the idea of fighting women. It's not gentlemanly like. Especially when they are friends. Our comrades."

"Lee. We both know Tenten's extent, but Sakura and Temari are slightly more of a mystery. How would Gai react to know that you didn't want to spar with other women, but you would with Tenten? He might say you were being slightly sexist and not living up to the fiery fighting passion of your youth," Neji said with a very serious face, but only doing so to mess with Lee.

"Tenten is like a sister. And Siblings fight all the time. It's not the same. Never mind. Let us do this so I can get this shame behind me," Lee angrily complained.

"We should each go to opposite sides of the field. Each has places for cover," Naruto said, surprising people that he used his head to formulate a strategy, and created a straight forward plan of action for the game. "Hey Captain. Do you have anything we could use as flags," Naruto asked respectfully if not full of hyperactive energy which he was obviously trying to burn off as he jumped around in place for a moment.

"Yeah, like a Shinobi version of Capture the flag, but as a full contact sport. This is so going to rock," Tenten thought happily.

After doing a quick Hand-seal, Yamato made two Konoha flags appear. One red flag for (after a quick pause) "Team Neji and..," but was interrupted before the other team could be announced.

"...Wait a second. How come it can't be called team Naruto?" Naruto asked in mock annoyance.

Slightly annoyed at the interruption by Naruto, Yamato replies in kind, "Because One. Neji is a Jonin, and you are a genin. G.E.N.I.N. Two. Your head's already gotten too big now that you have saved the village once already," Yamato answered mildly, but honestly, "Team Temari's flag will be green and it also has the symbol of the sand on the back of it," He finished.

"Works for me," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Humbly Temari gave a slight bow and thanked Yamato for the kind gesture.

"To your positions." Shikamaru ordered. "It's time for a shinobi showdown!"

The teams spread out across their respective sides of the field and began to devise plans of attack and capture.

"This game will last as long as it takes for one team to capture the other teams flag, but to make it more interesting,"

Shikamaru gets an evil look and says;

''My payback for being dragged into this, you have to return the enemy's flag to your side of the field and place it in the ground beside where your current flag is. Meaning you have to protect your own flag, AND capture your enemy's. You may use any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu you have at your disposal. This game may get intense, but keep in mind that we are all comrades, and friendship is far more important than some game. Now let the games BEGIN!"

* * *

Thank you for your time in reading this first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I fixed a bunch more grammatical/spelling errors, (7-9-2014) but I might have missed a few. Feel free to point them out and I will eventually get to them. The second chapter will lead into what the story is actually about. -Stick around, or I'll really cause some trouble" Paraphrasing Lina Inverse of Slayers. :)

* * *

AN: If you are a new reader, please feel free to review here. For those re-reading this chapter and would like to leave your thoughts in a review, please do so on Chapter 19. If you like the story, and think it has potential, please fave, and follow. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks guys n girls. Later dayz.


	2. FEAR THAT DANCES UPON THE NIGHT!

_**AN**_ Hey guys and girls. This chapter has not really changed all that much. Just a few grammatical errors that I finally caught. So if this is your first time reading through this, then please enjoy this next chapter of Naruto: Bloody Dance Chapter 2.

AN: 2.0... Thanks Zero Jackson for calling me out on errors. I found and fixed a few in this chapter.

* * *

Raising his hands, Yamato called out, "On your mark. Get Set. Go." Dropping his arms at the last word.

All six participants leaped into the air not having time to formulate plans as Shikamaru said they would due to Yamato wanting to push them all to their respective limits, so they were forced to play by instinct and what they were taught through shinobi battles of the past.

Temari is the first to attack, swinging her fans and called out; "Kirkirimai: Wind Scythe" as she swung her new toy. The Scythed giant fan toward 2 members of the boys team, to make the first round the last, and have it be a one hit win.

Her fans, which shot two blades of super strong wind out moved at near super human speeds. But it seemed as if Naruto was ready for this. He had already summoned 4 shadow clones and used them to create 2 tiny spheres of energy. One sphere he placed diagonally to the ground and the other directly at the wind of the wind scythe and yelled

"RASENGAN!"

The ground Rasengan was used to blast dirt at the girls' team to catch them off guard and temporarily blind them, and the other Rasengan was used to destroy the first wind bladed attack. But Naruto underestimated the speed of the second wind bladed fan which completely decimated his kage bushin. Shikamaru rushed to perform His family's secret technique 'Shadow Possession' using Naruto's shadow to move him out of the way, but was not fast enough. One of Naruto's teammates leaped in front of Naruto and started spinning at super human speeds, and putting out a blue chakra around this sphere covering him, and yelled-

"KAITEN: EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!"

Temari's attack was stopped, but the backlash knocked Naruto, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru about twenty feet back in their respective directions. Naruto and Neji quickly recovered and check to see if everyone else was okay.

"Neji!" Ten Ten ran a little quicker than she had realized and asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This game is a bit more of a challenge than we thought, eh Naruto?" Asked a good humored Neji.

"That was AWESOME! We have to keep going." Naruto replied, shocking everyone.

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had grown a 2nd and a 3rd head considering all of his cuts and bruises, but everyone finally agreed to keep playing.

Having seen that Naruto was alright, and to keep the game interesting Lee had an idea. He quickly leaps over the girls' heads and ran as fast as he could manage after opening one of his chakra gates. He landed on the large rock where the girls flag was barely ahead of Ten Ten who had realized what Lee was doing and grabbed it out of the ground, sped back past the group of his peers, leaped up. Ten Ten had quickly summoned a grappling hook to grab Lee, but he was too fast. He stopped beside his own team's flag where Tenten shook her head.

"Team Neji Wins!" Lee proclaimed.

Everyone was dumbfounded except Tenten who knew her teammate would never cheat, so she quickly pieced together his plan of action and why he would do something like that, and found it acceptable.

"Why would you do such a thing? This can't be a legal move" A slightly furious Temari asked.

Annoyed, Shikamaru demanded that Lee immediately explain himself.

Lee then calmly replies:

"Gai sensei taught my team and I that in the world of shinobi-there are no time outs. We were instructed to treat this like a real battle, and so I did. If I had been closer to Naruto then I would have possibly been able to help, but seeing as I wasn't and I saw he was alright I opted to finish the mission's objectives. Plus everyone did just agree to continue the game. Plus Naruto and his team is always shouting their youthful saying that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Fortunately, Naruto was saved by Neji, and I was able to move ahead and finish the mission, thus all members of the mission survived, and the task a success."

"I must concur with Lee on this one. Well done Lee," Yamato spoke up.

"Thank you Yamato-Teichō."

"I guess we can't be mad at you for following the rules. You worked hard for your victory Rock Lee. Well done," Sakura said, while secretly thinking with a polite smirk, 'this is not over Lee. Not by a long shot. The girl's team will be back, and better than ever next time.'

"Teams Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Ino-Shika-Cho chunin team, please report to the Hokage Mansion on the double," Ibisu called over the loud speaker.

Everyone was a little shocked at the request being made over the loudspeaker rather than in person since they lived in a shinobi village which prides itself on silence and stealth. More shocking still that there was such urgency in Ibisu's voice.

"Looks like a rematch will have to wait until next time it seems. "Temari said a little disappointed as she began walking off.

"See you all next time Temari, and tell Gaara and Kankuro we said hi," Naruto yelled excitedly to a waving Temari.

All of the shinobi vanished in various puffs of smoke except Temari who decided to take her time since she had a long journey ahead of her before she reached her home and conserving energy might be nice since she was in no particular hurry.

The sky began to darken with no warning, yet the sun was still high which put more shinobi on high alert, even the newly appointed Genin.

Once at the Hokage Mansion everyone met on the roof where they met Lady Tsunade-The Godaime (Fifth) Hokage (Fire Shadow). One of the three legendary sanin (Legendary Title given by Hatori Hanzo: The Salamander to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru of the hidden leaf years prior for standing against him, and surviving, despite having lost the battle as a sign of great respect).

"Good. You all are here. So we can get started." Tsunade began.

"Has the Suna (Desert) Kunoichi (Female Shinobi/Ninja) Temari not left yet," She asked as if hit by inspiration.

Sakura stood up off of her kneel'd knee and raised her head, and acknowledged.

Tsunade turned to Team Guy, knowing that they are some of the fastest in the village outside of Naruto's Sage Mode.

"Guy. You and Neji catch up with her, and ask her to come back. I am commissioning her for a mission if she is willing. Inform her that this is an S class request." Tsunade prompted then nodded her assent for them to depart which they did in clouds of smoke.

"Granny Tsunade, What's going on? Naruto asked as his usual limited patience was wearing thin quickly.

Sakura punched the top of Naruto's head making veins in her own head pop out a little due to being embarrassed by her teammate being slightly disrespectful to her current Shishō.

"It's alright Sakura. I was getting slightly distracted anyway. We have been invaded. I thought it was only a myth. At one point this world was at war with another a few many years ago. I don't know how they got here, or how they had such incredible powers, but they did. " Tsunade explained.

Kakashi having remembered a similar legend spoke up.

"Do you mean those who were self-proclaimed gods? Zeus, Ares, and Hades I believe. They had come to claim our world as they had their own."

Tsunade nodded.

"But I thought those were just fairy tales. Stories to keep kids from Misbehaving." Kakashi pondered.

"So did I until I saw this!" Tsunade lifted up a rock that resided in the fire country's borders. "This rock was known as the Stone of Olympus. It was said to be unbreakable even by the mighty strength of my grandfather, and a few days ago that may have been true, but just a few short hours ago, it shattered."

Hinata-spoke up in awed silence.

"Byakugan," she softly called and looked at the rock with her special eyes seeing a blood red glow.

Hinata was knocked back a few feet by an unseen force, and then collapsed.

"Hinata!" Everyone called.

"I.. I'm alright everyone. I'm okay. J.. Just give me a second to try to process what just happened." Hinata tried to speak bravely through the fear she now felt as she made her way to her feet.

"We know what happened. The Huuga and the Uchiha are cousin clans and share the same blood. The same thing happened to Uchiha Madara when he tried to glance into the unknown. Last time a three headed beast which was said to have rampaged millennium ago appeared, and its power was near that of a tailed beast. It took my grandfather the first Hokage to defeat and imprison it with unknown help." Tsunade -sama continued to explain.

Shizune spoke up once Tsunade taken a breath, "Legend also has it that only the strength of the Sage of the Six Paths was strong enough to stop the 3 headed beast the first time. Although I am not sure how much good that information will be. Considering it was just a legend."

"So was this Zeus person until it was just confirmed." Kurenai stated.

"Why haven't we heard about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the first Hokage, and the elders of the time decided that it would be in the village's best interest to pretend it didn't happen and for it to fade into darkness. It is classified above S. I didn't know there was a threat level above S. It's Double S. Only 4 times ever used. Even I would not have known about it if the Nidaime (second) Hokage, my uncle had not shared it with me and tried to help prepare us for the next time it attacked. Should this stone which held our universes apart be shattered, our world will be overrun with these 'beings' and life as we know it is doomed. Well guess what people. Doom and gloom time. We need our shinobi on ultra-high alert. No-One goes anywhere alone. " Tsunade explained.

"So I take it you want me to ask my brother Gaara, the Kazekage (Wind Shadow I believe) to meet with you to talk about possibly assisting in staving off this attack." Temari stated, shocking Tsunade.

"When did you get back?"

"What can I say? Your boys are fast. I had already sent a messenger to Gaara for him, Kankuro, and an elite guard squadron of our Anbu to join us the moment I was told it was an emergency request to see me."

"Where are Anko and the others?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"Most Jonin and Chunin are Scouting the area for anything suspicious." Shizune answered for a slightly annoyed Tsunade.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked nervously.

Tsunade uncharacteristically pulled out a broad sword, eyes determined, and ablaze with fire shouted for all her worth.

"Prepare for battle!"

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2. Now stay tuned for the next chapter or I'll really cause some trouble.


	3. WHERE DO WE GO NOW? WHAT DO WE DO?

`I hope you all liked chapters one and two.

For the record: I don't own Naruto. I just enjoy writing fan fiction of it and reading it.

* * *

Naruto: Bloodied Dance of the Shinobi

Chapter three: It Begins!

* * *

It's been three days since the proclamation of war by the Hokage. Everyone's on edge with tensions high and a few tempers flaring, but overall morale is still high.

"Why do we have to wait out here? We could be doing so much more if we were in the village," Naruto angrily complained.

"It's because we're Konoha's last line of defense against this Zeus person and his family." Neji calmly explained.

"It's no use explaining it to him Neji-san. We all know Naruto can become irrational when it comes to protecting his friends and our village. Why is it that a genin was left in command of our group?" Sakura jokingly asked.

"Hey, watch it Sakura-chan. I am the same rank as you now," Naruto lightly complained as he tugged gently on his new flak jacket." I guess Tsunade Baa-chan finally saw that I was ready despite the stunt Konohamaru pulled at the last chunin exams," referring to Naruto being forced to activate sage mode and being disqualified for activating it.

Still, it was all said with a false sense of indignation, and Naruto took the jibe in stride.

Naruto, Neji And Rock Lee decide to get in some training in the training field three which resides a few miles outside of the village. Naruto suggested that Lee and Neji try their luck out against him in his new sage mode. It would truly test their limits and they would find any weaknesses in each of their own fighting styles that were previously unknown to them. It took Naruto a few moments to gather a little of nature's energy. It was less than a minute after they began training that the world as they knew began to fade away. That's when they heard it. The deafening sound of an explosion and felt the strengthening winds stronger and stronger, unrelenting in its rage.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed out.

Not having time to explain bit his thumb causing a few drops of blood to pour out performed a hand quicker than anyone had seen him do previously and pressed his hand to the ground, pumping in a large focused shot of chakra. He then shouted

"Kuchiyose no jutsu. Gamabunta: Summoning Contract!"

A large puff of smoke appeared in the sky above as a enormous red shadow emerged from that smoke, landed on the ground. Revealed behind the smoke was an very large red toad sporting a cone shaped straw hat and two swords on his waist respectively. Neji, taking note of Naruto's urgency summoned his eye's dojutsu. His kekkei genkai (his clan's bloodline gift), "Byakugan."

The veins in and around Neji's eyes grew defined which allowed him to get a three hundred sixty five degree detailed perspective within a certain area as well as to see chakra points in the human form.  
Naruto could see that the large toad did not appear happy.

"Gaki, you'd better have a good reason for summoning me during dinner with my family." The large toad said angrily, but knew Naruto would not have brought him here for no reason.

"Naruto. I can't see anything past the front gate of the village other than smoke. Were too far away." Neji announced worriedly yet remained relatively composed.

Naruto looking up at the large toad who sees he is now in sage mode with a devastated look on his face. "Boss, The village...I can't sense anyone!"

"Let's go kid," The large toad offered. "You too if you're coming," He offered Neji and Lee.

Lee declined and decided he would stay behind and report back to his sensei. He ran at top speed, opening the first gate to make it to where Naruto had ordered them all to set up camp.

Naruto and Neji leaped onto the toads back and the toad began leaping towards the hidden leaf at break neck speeds which is what Naruto had wanted.

Kakashi had noticed Gamabunta as the wind began picking up. He immediately tapped his earpiece. "Naruto, what's going on?"

"Stay back sensei. Don't let anyone near the village. Restrain everyone, by force if you have to but do not let them back to the village. Neji and I are on our way home. I just hope we're not too late." Naruto mumbled.

"I'll be joining you Naruto. Even having Neji with you, I can't very well send you into the fray without more backup." Kakashi calmly stated.

"No Kakashi-sensei. Stay where you are and keep everyone safe. Granny Tsunade gave me complete autonomy and control of this mission. So again; keep everyone safe. Stay where you are unless confronted. If your confronted, it likely means I have failed against a massive threat. Retreat into Allied Territory if that happens. The sand nation if possible. Gaara will help us. Of that I have no doubt," Naruto instructed.

"Damn it Naruto. You're being unreasonable. You're being too emotional." A concerned Kakashi suggested. "Gai or I should assume command for now."

"No sensei, i'm not. I'm doing this to keep you all safe. You have your orders. Do not disobey them. Naruto out," said with such finality it gave Kakashi shivers.

Although he didn't like it, and a little taken aback, Kakashi knew that the Hokage's word is law, and Lady Tsunade had given this mission to Naruto. He didn't quite understand why the Hokage would give Naruto such a huge responsibility since he was not to be notified about what had occurred behind closed doors, but did not question her. Dust permeated the air filled with the stench of burning blood. Trees ablaze as far as the eyes could see. Gamabunta stopped in from the newly rebuilt gate.

* * *

"My Kami," Neji barely managed to get out. " Not again! " Neji slammed his fist into the ground, sending out a small shock wave, and leaving his hands stinging and slightly crimson from his own blood.

"If only I entered sage mode sooner. I can't sense anyone. Neji, please tell me you can see at least some one still alive. Naruto pleaded!

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't see anyone," Neji sadly replied.

Naruto began to feel his rage takeover. In the darkest depths of his mind, an inner world, Naruto felt his tenant's rage boiling over into his own mental torment.

He looked at the dark side of his soul deep inside himself and told the nine tailed fox known as kyuubi, "Get the hell out of my thoughts, before I incinerate my body and you'll have no host. This is no game and I won't even give you the chance to destroy the few things I've left precious to me!"

This enraged the kyuubi that Naruto would not give in like he normally did under times of great duress and the kyuubi's cloak had began to enshroud Naruto. Naruto, not completely ensnared by the kyuubi's influence yet despite having the rapidly growing six tails calls out to Neji;

"Neji, while I still have a little control; Use full force to knock me out. The one technique you used on me in the chunin exam Three years ago. " Naruto desperately ordered.

Neji pulled out of his own slump long enough to realize what was happening as he saw the red shroud begin to overtake Naruto and what Naruto's asking and he immediately got into his Jyuuken stance. Neji closed his eyes and promptly regained his Jonin professionalism as he channeled all of his chakra, focusing on Naruto's tenketsu; his chakra points. He began. "Eight trigrams two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms." He starts his final spin, ensuring the speed he needed and finishes with "Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" Neji moved with incredible speed and precision in striking Naruto's chakra points and with Naruto's help stopped the kyuubi from gaining too much momentum. Naruto was knocked unconscious, but still conscious in his mind.. facing a very pissed off demon fox.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

* * *

Looking into the bars Naruto said with utmost disgust and a vice like grip's worth of Killer Intent, "I have lost my home again for a second time today. I have been plagued by you for nearly sixteen years. Now let me make something fucking clear fox. It all changes now. I will gain whatever power I have to in order to crush your very essence down to the bare minimum. I will make you suffer for ever time you were the reason I suffered in life. I will make you my little bitch. Now... Say somethin' Bitch!"

For the first time since falling prey to Madara Uchiha... the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yoko was utterly terrified and said nothing as he slunk back in his prison.

* * *

After a few moments Naruto regained consciousness surprising Neji with his recuperative speed despite the Kyuubi trying to withhold some of it's chakra, this making Naruto's recovery take a little longer. Naruto mentally yanked the chakra back, but just enough to regain consciousness. He didn't know that something like that was possible.

**Next time gaki. Next time, **said with a disdainful chuckle as his voice faded into the background of Naruto's mind.

* * *

"Naruto to Kakashi," Naruto said sadly into his radio. "it's a wasteland. We didn't make it in time. Warn everyone before bringing them home that no one survived."

* * *

**Omaki: Fifteen Minutes Prior**

* * *

Back in the village the Anbu black ops force field division erected a barrier in hopes of stopping this unseen force. Meanwhile the Hokage demanded reports of what was going on from all department heads.

"Were under attack Lady Hokage. By four unknown assailants; possibly the ones you had briefed us on."

No one could have ever expected what had happened next! The ground began to violently shake, buildings begin to fall apart. Villagers screaming in fear as they were still recovering from what had become known as the great massacre.

"Where is Hokage-Sama? Where's Naruto! Where's Kakashi?" They all screamed.

"Where are our village champions!" The villagers wailed and wailed.

Sirens were blazing and the cliff where the five Hokage's faces once proudly distinguished had been smashed to dust.

"We're under attack, battle stations!" Tsunade screamed out as loud as she could.

Shizune, Tsunade's assistant sounded the alarm for battle stations and returned to Tsunade's side with two battle vest. One for herself and one for Tsunade.

Tsunade's chakra being immediately drawn from the seal on her head disappeared. This meant that Tsunade planned on crushing the enemy in one fell swoop. And now that her Strength of One Hundred seal was released, she would be damn near impossible to kill.

How little she knew that she was already too late. No one ever saw what hit them. It was an ambush like no other and less than five minutes after facing a girl in an Oto insignia on her headband, and a man with a goatee and tights, the Village Hidden in the leaves was no more.

At the edge of the chaos the one with whom legend refers to as the tyrant Zeus had rained down fire, brimstone, and lightning on a scale like none before.

"This little pebble has been shattered and its bonds broken. Soon the rest of this world shall bend to our will," Observed a calm man who looked to be no more than 30 years old.

"Why do you always have to play with the mortals?" The Raven haired, shapely female companion asked in her sultry voice.

"To establish dominance of course my dear Redikobura. Our powers seem stronger here than even in the world which my family and I hail from. A world we ourselves had a part in creating. There must be a reason, and I will know it." He stated nonchalantly as he rubbed his hand through his companion's hair.

The two lovers immortal noticed a large red leaping toad and were giddy at the size.

"Your father did well in keeping up his end of the bargain. He helps us to be free from the limitations of a world that is no longer worshiping us, or which seemed to weaken us and our hold on those lowly cattle. But perhaps this world shall be made more to your liking as Father has agreed to let us rule this great and beautiful forrest."

"Perhaps. Maybe we should move out of the way dear. We being the animal lovers we are should not hurt the wild life if we can help it. These human vermin can go however." Suggested the kind faced female.

"Let's not forget that you came from this world my love.

"It would be a shame for us to accidentally hurt that poor animal." The male pompously stated!

They vanished in a swirl of leaves as quickly as they had arrived.

* * *

**End Omaki-**

* * *

Nearly a day later en route to Sunagakure: the village hidden in the sand

"While many had died this day not all hope is lost," Kakashi explained. "I've caught up with a leaf caravan and found out 40% of the village survived. The most of the family's of this unit survived even if a lot of them are in critical condition. There is one other piece of good news."

Ino looked up from a teary eyed Shikamaru who was shaking, and barely keeping his composure. And he continuously said to himself 'I failed you Asuma Sensei,' Remembering his promise to his sensei to always protect the children of Konoha.

Kakashi continued. "Not one child was hurt or even scratched. Konohamaru, and Iruka were able to grab every single child.

Upon hearing this Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, whom he could tell had a semi happy glint in the corner of his eye. An eye smile from being able to relay that much needed bit of news-he allowed himself a small moment of joy.

Even more tears poured from Shikamaru's eyes, but tears of joy instead, and a renewed determination to follow through on his nindo. No matter the cost. He inherited his sensei's will of fire. And that was his shinobi way.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura whose eyes were red from crying stood up and walked over to him and asked" what can I do?"

"I'm afraid you're the only Doctor level medical technician left aside from Shizune. Seems she left a shadow clone in her stead to help Tsunade. (Seeing the look on Sakura's face at the thought of Shizune knowing the secret kage bushin cloning technique)-We will need to ask her when she is not still in critical condition. I need you, Ino and Hinata to go on ahead and help with a critically wounded and take Lee in Neji with you just in case you run into trouble you three can't handle. We need all medical personnel, or those with some medical training like Hinata under extreme protection until we reach the Hidden Sand Village."

" Understood."

" And Sakura. Tsunade-sama would be proud of you."

" Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I would be dishonoring her if I didn't help in any way I could."

Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Lee move ahead and gave a respectful nod to the oncoming kazekage, his brother Kankuro, and a small contingent of Sand Black Ops. Naruto walked over and held his hand out as Gaara accepted it.

"Gaara, thank you for coming out." Naruto welcomed his old friend.

" Any time. You've already done the same for me."

And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Naruto replied earnestly. "I only wish we had made it out sooner in order to be of any help."

"You may still have that chance. It depends on what our new leadership for the leaf decides."

Upon hearing this, Kakashi reluctantly calls Naruto over to him.

"When we get to the Suna, I need you to come with me to speak with Shizune. Consider this an S rank order. Tsunade-hime asked me to have you speak with Shizune should anything happen to her. If Shizune were not around then Captain Yamato, Gai, or myself would have a way to get the information she had planned for you." Kakashi had whispered.

" Yes sir!" Answered a surprised Naruto.

Chouji asked, "Shikamaru what heck was that all about.

"As irrational as this sounds. I think Naruto is getting a field promotion to Jonin. And quite possibly Hokage as Naruto has saved the village from overwhelming odds before. It would only make sense that her surrogate little brother be the one to rebuild the village somehow. Troublesome!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. If you want to find out what happens next, come back soon, or 'I'll really cause some trouble!'ttttttt


	4. NARUTO'S WHO'S SON? AN UZUMAKI DESTINY!

bAN: Most of This chapter takes place 24 hours prior to the events of chapter 3. Enjoy. This chapter has been edited and updated.

Hey all. Welcome back. No I don't own Naruto and Co. Now that that's settled.

AN:I like BOTH the Subbed and Dubbed a lot, so I will use some of the terminology from both for the Jutsu and titles etc as I do love certain ones better in Japanese!

Konohagakure is gone. Not a shred of it's former glory left. Konoha's former shinobi mentally beaten and broken from the news of the loss of their comrades as they slowly make it toward Sunagakure.

Due to a brief conversation between Kakashi and Naruto- Shikamaru deduced that Naruto was about to be successor to Tsunade-hime. The late Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Is Shikamaru right, or is he off on this assumption. Check it out, or I'll really cause some trouble! (PS. I don't own Slayers either).

* * *

Changing one minor thing. Whenever Kyuubi speaks/or a letter- it will be written in bold with no quotation marks. I will try to consciously remember that.

NOW-

* * *

Chapter 4:An Uzumaki Destiny!

* * *

Omaki-

* * *

Twenty four hours past...in the shadows between time.

"Danger." One simply states.

"Whose in Danger?" Another asks.

"The Chosen Ones. Our childhood home"

"But there is only one Chosen One." A third speaks up.

"I feel the power surging from more than one!" The first replies with fierce intensity. I am beginning to see their faces as well. By the heavens. Their are nearly 13 of them.

A red aura began to emanate from the 3 red cloaked individuals. Black roses adorning the cloaks. Eyes with pupils red as blood, and black as night-the three gaze into the past, the present, and possible futures untold. Fear for the first time clouding their very vision.

The beautiful first and tallest, curvaceous of the three with hair, descending as a waterfall, as white as a snow flake's nervous smile, stands, and asks, "what to do?" as she began going into a frenzied state. Unable to return to her normally calm demeanor.

Seeing the youngest of the three panicking, the most miniature, and petite of the three gently brushes her slightly curled hair out of her eyes, then walks over to her overly excited comrade and calmly says, "Mira?" and the first replies with a terrified, and timid

"Yes."

"Get a grip!" Her sempai said as she slammed her fist into her head hard enough to leave a bruise for a day or two. "You are normally the calm and most collected of us all. We can't have you falling apart of us now."

"Yes Tova Sempai," Mira replied with respect to the younger woman.

"Perhaps we are over reacting," Pondered the optimist, the third amethyst colored eyes of the three.

"How so Ivaria?" Tova asked in an eerily polite way.

Ivaria walked slowly towards the back wall of their cottage and using her hands began making complex symbols what would normally look like randomness to a normal bystander, but to a shinobi, it could mean the very world itself.

A part of the wall in front of the three dissolved into sand, and then reformed as a door, glowing, and calling out to them with it's ominous presence. The three young women rub the metal plate on their headbands.

"We promised long ago that we would never utilize this forbidden treasure. No matter the cost," Tova's cold gaze penetrating Ivaria's very soul.

"But we must," pleaded Ivaria. "There is no other way. The Olympians have returned, and we are not strong enough to stop it alone. We must find them. Those who may yet turn the tide of this upcoming maelstrom."

Scratching the side of her head Mira pipes in. "Are we sure there is no other way?" Hands trembling as she mentally notes the consequences of what they are about to do. We could go down in history as the ones who helped save the world, or who renders it barren and lifeless. And even if we did-we would have to reveal ourselves and all that we are to be believed. Taken from our refuge. The very place we have called home for so many years now. Are you ready to commit to that, knowing we will likely never return?" She asks her compatriots.

All three look at one another for but a moment and nod simultaneously. It was silently agreed upon that the risk was worth the effort. They walk through, not knowing to where, or when, but with the knowledge it is somewhere close, yet somewhere far. A journey to create a new and better world through peaceful explanation.

The three appear in the form of lightning having hit the ground in front of a tall building. The Tower of the Hokage.

Ivaria looks at the open door to the Newly rebuilt Hokage tower and hesitates before entering, then ask, "How long before our guest arrive?"

"About three seconds." Mira gently replied.

"Shall we?" Tova asked slyly.

With a nod, the three leaped Upward, surprising their attackers, and stayed up in the air as a barrage of shuriken and Kunai surround the area they previously stood.

"You can take down your invisibility jutsu. We can see you all clear as the day is bright," Mira stated as she returned her own identical kunai striking the ground a mere centimeter away from where the Anbu Special Ops member holding the jutsu was. Although startled, he did not release his jutsu until instructed to do so by his captain.

"The Akatsuki are getting rather brazen to walk right up to the Hokage mansion. Don't think you will be getting by us without forfeiting your very lives," The Anbu possibly in charge stated.

"Were not Akatsuki you idiot. Even our cloaks are different. We've been gone all this time, and it seems as if the brain cells of our elites have been driven to ... this?" A very livid Mira spat out.

Noticing their headbands, another Anbu, barely keeping his rising anger in check after seeing the symbol on them with a very sharp edge to his tone, "It's our job to know all Konoha shinobi, past, present and potential future. You dare to wear our crest? And to add insult to injury, you have the audacity to wear that traitorous crest, and the crest of one of our most noble allies in the history of the Hidden Leaf? Anger conditioning or not, Be glad I was ordered not to take your life. Not yet anyway."

Mira, having heard enough decided to slowly descend, but motions those with her to remain where they are. Once on the ground the Anbu surround her save three who are keeping a close eye on the ones in the sky above. She says something that perplexes all of the Anbu Black Ops members there. "I wish to speak with Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama, or Namikaze Minato-sama. They will be able to explain who we are. We will not speak to anyone outside of them, Orochimaru- sama," at hearing Sama with Orochimaru- the Anbu stiffened slightly, "or Jiraiya sama. If Namikaze sama has passed on the torch, then I am sure that Orochimaru, or Jiraiya sama must be the new Hokage. No way the slug princess came back to Konoha after storming off on her last mission before taking her 'leave of absense."

Not wanting to fall to a possible ploy, the Anbu captain informed her that All three are dead and that Tsunade is now Hokage which he catches her slightly faltering confidence and asked-"What business do you have here? I won't ask a second time."

"To speak with the sitting hokage. Code Sigma, Torra, one, seven, two, Kakashi." Mira nervously said, while trying to keep her composure, and not give into her natural inclinations of violence against any opposing force. She continued. "I have given you my family's code, and have one of your sensors scan this," She slowly pulls out a piece of paper, and hands it to him. "This will be all that Lady Tsunade will need to be willing to see me. And also-If Danzo sees that before Tsunade, he will try to keep me from seeing her. I know Danzo is alive because I can still feel his old, and dark aura surrounding me even now. I will take great offense if my request is not taken directly to Tsunade-hime.

"Sounds like a threat." Noted the captain as Kakashi arrived after going as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower upon hearing of the black rose, red cloaked clad females.

Kakashi who stood nearly out of breath, with guy, and Yamato in tow shushins in front of Mira with a presence that immediately warned that anyone who came a step closer would not live to see another day.

"What's the meaning of this?" One Anbu asked, aggravated.

"Stand down!" Kakashi ordered.

"You have no authority over us, your order does not stand." The masked captain rebuked.

"As a former Anbu black ops field commander, and senior captain, I hereby reactivate myself as a matter of Konoha security." Kakashi explained before summoning his Anbu mask.

Grinning under her own mask from the sky above, Ivaria called out, "Hey Kakashi. You missed us? You look good for your age _Oji-sempai." Which made Kakashi do a double take and then palm his face gently. The one girl who had called him that many years ago in private had returned home._

Kakashi, and then everyone present looked up to the sky as the darkening clouds began to block out the sun.

"Well I'll be damned. What are you three doing home? You know that's a no go unless it's end of the world time," Kakashi muttered lightly after quickly recognizing a familial speech pattern. "Little Uzu..."Kakashi realized as a concerned look appeared in the young ladies eyes. "Little Uzunami-Torowa," Adjusting the name just enough to keep the three newcomers safe. Looking at the Anbu captain-he stated "I'll take responsibility for them..." Kakashi said as he noticed the piece of paper in the Anbu's hand. "I'll take that." Kakashi grabbed before the Taller, more muscular man could object. "Sorry, but this needs to go directly to the Hokage with no side stops to a certain wrapped individual." Kakashi looked back up. "Come on down. Your safe. Although I wish you had called first so I could have had a welcome wagon waiting instead of our elite military force."

Kakashi looked at the paper he had just confiscated and then lifted up his headband "Sharingan," Kakashi called, pulling his left eye's gift fully into focus as he took a deeper look with his thrice pierced eye and saw that the seal on the envelope was indeed real, and un-copy-able, even by a kage, the sharingan, or help of the Hyuuga clan's byakugan. It was also made by a Hokage of the hidden leaf as shown by the chakra patterns in the seal.

To the Anbu captain Kakashi said, "look. I don't want to step on anyone's feet, but this is above s-class classified and it is for the Hokage's eyes only. Please send a messenger up to lady Tsunade and let someone know that I have requested a Black Thorn meeting. If she seems confused, then tell her it is a SS level security issue that requires guest to see her and I am their escort and have approved them to be have entered Konoha.

The captain, while not happy about having his command usurped, knew that Kakashi had to have had a good reason to do so, and had his own doubts that Danzo didn't slip one of his own agents into this unit somehow. The type of man Kakashi was however, was one he could respect, if not specifically like all that much. He also appreciated that Kakashi asked instead of ordered one of his men to be sent up. The captain nodded to one of his subordinates who immediately _Shunshin'd_ out of sight.

After several minutes Tsunade's aide Shizune came down to walk the three women up with Kakashi in tow, leaving Gai, Yamato, and the Anbu dismissed.

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade sat with a very weary gaze as the four enter the room.

"Kakashi. Know that you and I will have a talk about reactivating your Anbu status without my express permission. You know that it is strictly forbidden except under extreme emergencies." Tsunade chided.

Kakashi, not moved in the least by the Hokage's silent rage responded in kind. "I'm sorry to disturb your..." Kakashi stops as he sees a winning lotto ticket on her desk, and a glass filled with saki "again, I'm sorry to disturb your break lady Tsunade." Knowing the probable significance of her winning the ticket of such a substantial amount terrified him. "But this is a S-class Delta secret that I accidentally ran across 8 years ago and sworn to secrecy until this day. I would like to introduce you to Konoha's Uchiha Sub-clan...

"...Kakashi, if what you have just told me is true then you are a traitor." Tsunade stood.

"I implore you to let them speak. I am no traitor, and neither are they." Kakashi sat down to show his subservience to her, and that he had no intention of fighting.

Tsunade turned to her other visitors, "you have one chance to keep from ending up smashed against my carpet and your blood draped down my walls," she impressively threatened while cracking her knuckles.

Mira steped up, and speaks first. "Wow Obaa-chan. You really have gotten mean after all these years. Considering you were one of the few shinobi entrusted with our secret to hide us. Guess we have missed a lot though seeing as we didn't age 'that' much. I mean come on! I only look a 2 or 3 years older then I did when I went in. And how do you still look so young?"

Tsunade was losing her patience, but could not help but feel some connection with these three.

"My name is Ivaria Uzumaki-Uchiha. Our identity kept secret due to our mixed ancestry, and it would keep me safe from Orochimaru-Sama's supposed experiments."

"Toma here. I know you recognize me, right Tsunade Sensei?"

Rather than follow through on her earlier promise, Tsunade goes over to the girls and embraces them.

"My three little genin treasures. I thought I would never see you again." Tsunade said with tears threatening to fall. They all stepped apart.

Tova stepped back, and then said "One. We promoted ourselves to Jonin. Well... Because there was no one to tell us we couldn't. And 2. Our moms were all chunin, and they stopped being able to keep up with us a long time ago. Oh yeah. And 3. Your still the meanest slug lady around. That's why we asked for Sarutobi-Sama." Tsunade's eye twitched, but then let the small barb go.

"Why are you all home? How did you get back? It should have been impossible."

"Not impossible, but forbidden, but we did not have a choice. Two days ago, we felt a tremor from your world into our pocket world. It was the Stone of Olympus being completely shattered. It had to be-as it is the only thing on the planet with the vibration set so perfectly with our own pocket world that Minato sensei and Kushina nii-chan created in case of a catastrophic emergency. Unfortunately those secrets died with them unless we returned, and after Mira's foresight had linked with our own, we already sensed something was wrong. Then we three began having visions of Konoha's destruction. We had no choice but to warn you. We also had visions of what Itachi-dono did. He was under orders from Konoha's highest authorities to do what he did. We don't hold Konoha responsible, because we didn't grow up here knowing the rest of our clans for the most part as we were kept secret even from most of them, and why we were sent away. But there should have been another way.

"He will be needed to stop what is coming. He is one of the golden champions of the thirteen."

"Itachi is dead. Even if he wasn't, there would be no way I could let him come back after everything he did. And what do you mean golden champions, and thirteen?" Asked a slightly wavering Tsunade.

"Here," Kakashi offered as Mira pointed at the scroll; the red seal he received earlier.

Tsunade provided a small amount of her blood, and performed a few hand signs. Then placed her hands on the seal. "Katon: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Fire Style/Release: Summoning no Jutsu)." Tsunade said as the letter began to smoke, then went ablaze within two second's time. A scroll then appeared in place of the last paper seal. It had the official seal of the 'Sandaime Hokage.' Sarutobi Hiruzen.'

Tsunade-hime looked at the seal in which she instinctively knew was the work of her sensei and how to release the seal. Tsunade carefully opened the scroll to discover some very disturbing things inside.

* * *

OMAKE Letter:

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade (whom I would be honored to see return to take my place), or whomever may sit in the seat I now occupy.

**_'It has taken me a great deal of frustration, arguments, and strife within the hidden leaf council to determine what I must do in regards to the imminent threat of a coup by the Uchiha. I have placed the utmost faith in two of my shinobi, despite being members of said clan. They have been our eyes and ears. They have reported any misdeeds performed behind the back of the council, and now comes word of a coup. It pains me what I must ask them to do. The Uchiha are too strong to take on, and I can not ask their cousin clan for help for fear of being betrayed. Only Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga clan knows the truth and has already promised to stay out of the way if a civil war between Konoha and the Uchiha erupts, and will try to keep other members of the main house at bay._**

**_It has been 7 years since the events of the Kyuubi attack and not a lot of Uchiha were to be found in the battle. This is most desturbing. I have filed the official report with the council, but there is much more. The secret surviving child of Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina has used his mother's name on my order. It has protected him from his father's enemies._**

I

**_It is with a heavy heart that after 8 years we still have not been able to establish a lasting peace with the Uchiha. We have even moved them to an outskirt of the village into an even larger estate, but they want power. To rule Konoha. That is something we can not allow. We have a fair system, but with the way the Uchiha have been behaving, they are looked at as second class citizen by the higher ups. Only their Kekkei genkai kept them here rather than moving to another village it seems. But not even the fabled Sharingan will save them should they follow through with this coup. And the few Uchiha I trust are already moved to an undisclosed location outside the village until I can decide what to do with them. Minato and Kushina created a jutsu which could protect them, but I have been wary of letting my allies have them, as the Uchiha would be gone from this very world forever, even if they were alive. After Minato and Kushina's death, things just seemed to get more and more complicated._**

**_I have given the scroll to three of my most trusted kunoichi and their children. I hope I made the right decision. Kakashi found out about the plan because I was not careful enough. I still believe he is trustworthy however._**

**_I have sent one of my agents in to clean house. It was not something I wanted. But being a shinobi is about doing what is best for one's village. I will kill all but a few select Uchiha and their children whom have earned my trust and respect, and have even joined in the fight against their own clan, killing off family members who plotted against us. If I had sent in any strike teams, even anbu, they would have been massacred. The leader of this strike told me he had two more who were joining him, and to get my few chosen extracted before he arrived. For if I didn't, he would not hold back, as he did not know who was not an enemy._****_  
_**

**_It's done. But there seems to be one loose end in which I don't fully understand. This individual who had no real love of family that I knew of. But then he informed us that if anything happened to his little brother outside of normal, non created incidents from the higher ups- whom he allowed to live for whatever reason...-he would tear Konoha apart, and not even the combined might of myself, and my two remaining 'loyal' students could stop him from taking his revenge. While I take his threat to be a mere safeguard to his little brother-that is one of two Uchiha I would loathe to meet in an ally alone at night._**

**_...It has been 6 years since the Uchiha Massacre. The fact remains that this Uchiha has since joined a very slippery organization. Their motives are unknown, but we have been receiving intel from time to time from an unknown source. While some of the council does not trust the intel-my anbu have successfully established that it is an old, yet reliable anbu striker code. Meaning from one of our planted ninja. It was later revealed that this Uchiha was not only a member of Akatsuki, but was a senior secondary member along with Hoshigaki Kisime. A missing nin S-Class killer from a rival village. But that is beside the point. Word has it that this particular Uchiha has been near Konoha on more than one occasion and no one has been able to catch him. He could have easily killed whomever tried to capture him, but he continued to elude capture. One day he finally decided that he had- had enough. He paid me a visit. I don't know how, or when he arrived, but I was in the thralls of sleep, and had I been a less experienced shinobi, I would have never been the wiser had he decided to attack me in my sleep. Instead he sat in a chair in the corner of the spacious room. I opened my eyes alert and he calmly informs me that he had only been there for a moment, but had he chosen, he could have killed me. I decided to let this Uchiha speak. To see if he truly had betrayed us, or if he truly had the will of a Konoha shinobi. He showed me the courtesy of not killing me, so I decided to return the favor. He slowly reached into his satchel and tossed me a sealed envelope of all that the Akatsuke had been up to for the last 3 years. All of what Jiraiya had reported back, plus some. Plus things we'd suspicions about. He continued reporting and I continued making mental notes. When all was said and done-I asked this 'rogue.' shinobi who he was inside, and where his loyalties lie. His answer._**

"Born of the very will of fire. Shinobi of the Leaf. Uchiha Itachi." That was the last thing I needed to hear. Itachi remained with Akatsuki under his own will, and at my request as there would be too many questions asked if he were to return. Should this letter ever be returned home, let it be known that I Sarutobi Hiruzen, under a saddened heart, and the full authority of the title hokage hereby grant Uchiha Itachi full immunity for his deeds, and let it be known that Itachi killed his clan after a plague had over taken the Uchiha clan which drove most to madness. Itachi could not bear to see his family torn apart by such a vicious disease which made them lash out and attack each other, and did this to save the rest of Konoha since only a very few Uchiha seemed to have some sort of immunity to it. While you know this to be false, Itachi has been an upstanding shinobi for the leaf, and has went above and beyond. With this letter returned, have a genin approach Itachi with a white flag, and the Uzumaki crest on it. He will know it is time to break cover and come home. Should Itachi be dead, then so shall the leaf be as this letter is to never return to Konoha unless the need is catastrophic on a global scale. And the Bloody Dance of the Shinobi is needed. A Jutsu so powerful, it is said to tear continents apart. It requires the thirteen chosen in which the children sent into hiding are a part of. They will be able to sense others when they are near. Attached is a one time only Space Time Scroll. It will take you back 3-4 years. The jutsu was made so that it can sense intentions so no evil can use it. If one who was an evil heart tries, the scroll will give him/her the choice of letting the evil within be eliminated by the Dance's power, or dying with no chance to move or escape. They are paralyzed while performing the jutsu. My three chunin Uchiha Kunoichi will know the technique by heart, but I don't believe it will be passed on to daughter. But who is to say?

**_One more thing. Uzumaki Naruto is a bit of a handful. He is wild and unpredictable, but he truly has the blazing will of fire in which Hokage are born. Watch him grow, and teach him well. I hope to place this last note in the official files as well. Maybe after the chunin exams. But I am sure that like the Yondaime, Naruto will make an amazing Hokage. He has too many similarities to not shine as his own man, and a true konoha shinobi._**

* * *

End Omaki-

* * *

_As Tsunade finished reading the letter, she found herself at a lost for words. Itachi was not a villain. Naruto's brazen proclamations were even predicted somewhat by the Sandaime, and as powerful as Naruto had become, he could use someone with Itachi's wisdom to help him grow and mature into a fine hokage._

_Tsunade dismissed all but Kakashi after informing the Anbu that the three were Konoha shinobi, and should be given extensive test to learn what level they all are truly at by Konoha standards. She grabbed her bottle of Saki, and stopped herself from pouring._

_"Kakashi," Tsunade-hime called his attention away from his porno novella. "Shizune." Tsunade aid appeared in a _Shunshin_ in her normally black attire which was now off white for some reason._

_"What's wrong my lady?" Shizune hurriedly asked._

_"I need you to document what I am about to say. I need this dictation taken down perfectly. No mistakes, no errors, and make sure legal has this locked down. Completely. I don't want Danzo, or anyone else high enough in the council to vote to countermand this order. This may be one of my last acts as Hokage."_

_Shizune, and Kakashi now eagle eyed._

_"Should anything happen to me with the upcoming battle with the Olympians, I hereby name my successor. Since not many in the village know of his true heritage, it should remain that way for now, so I shall use his and his mother's last name."_

_Kakashi getting as antsy as waiting in line for a new Icha Icha Paradise book on opening day at the front of the line, but the store still had two minutes before opening._

_"Uzumaki Naruto is hereby officially named as my successor to the Hokage with all rights, privileges, and responsibilities that go with that title. He has shown courage, has put his own life on the line for the whole of the village, and saved said village, Konohagakure when no one else could! I am calling on the wisdom of four heads of four mighty clans. I know there will be resistance in the higher dimensions of politics. Let this letter also intone that Naruto has been granted a field promotion to Jonin, but only made aware it is a single promotion jump to chunin, and is not to be made aware unless something happens to me. That should help appease some of the council. Especially since my largest opponent Danzo to running things the way Sandaime taught. He wants a more militaristic way to life, but that is not life. Having a military at the ready 24/7 is fine, but martial law all the time is a bit much even for him. Danzo has sought the seat of Hokage since it was Sarutobi Sensei' was first granted the seat." Tsunade stopped for a brief breath then continued._

_"Hiashi, head of Proud and Mighty Hyuuga Clan, Shikaku, Wise master and caretaker of the Nara clan and deer of Konoha, Inoichi of the Yamanaka Clan. Keeping our village beautiful with wild and domestic flowers. And Choza. One of Konoha's mightiest wise men and head of the Akamichi clan. I call upon you to lend me your combined strength and to join me in making this law irrefutable, and unstoppable by Danzo, or any other council member outside of you, my most trusted friends and allies to the Senju, and guardians of Konoha. Your seals will barely make it a lock in, but locked in it shall be," command radiating with each word as Tsunade nearly frantic with dictation raced, and Shizune barely able to keep up. Kakashi even switched to using his sharingan to memorize her incredible outpouring of the heart. _

_"Zeus and his family are somewhere in this world, and I need to ensure Konoha is protected. While I would trust all four of you with the job of Hokage, I feel that Naruto's purity of heart, mind and his willingness to put everything on the line with no current ties that HE is aware of makes him the perfect candidate. No one to kidnap to demand he compromise whatever stance he takes. Konoha must be protected at all cost. Also-The three new shinobi which Anbu Captain Tazu is most likely watching like a hawk were my 3 genin of a time long ago. I did not want anyone to know I had taken on students before Shizune. Only Dan, Sandaime Sama, Yondaime Sama, Jiraiya san and my little brother Nawaki knew of them. They are to be protected as much as possible, and they will show you that their "Will of Fire" burns bright, despite not living in the village for a while. With your clan seals, I can hopefully ensure that a lot of the villagers survive. The last time someone came to our doorstep we were not prepared. This time we will have a two strike team, and will not be caught with out pants down again." Tsunade said, and saw out of the corner of her eyes that her subordinates wisely tempered a snicker._

* * *

_One hour later:_

* * *

_Tsunade sealed two letters containing similar messages. One to Naruto, and one to the heads of clans. Kakashi was instructed to obtain the signatures._

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

* * *

_Surprisingly no one objected. Even the strictly protocol driven Hiashi signed it without much fuss. 'I wonder what the hell Kakashi said to them,' she pondered._

_An emergency meeting of the council was called to inform the elders, and the rest of the council of what had been done. There was outrage, and indignation from most present, but all knew the law. Tsunade had made many enemy that day as had those who had sided with her including Kakashi._

_"He's not Jonin. No genin can be hokage no matter how much the people love him. It wasn't long ago he was the villages demon, and no one would go near him. He isn't so special. Just a cog in a well oiled machine that had a little bit more spit added to his shine. Plus he's too young," Complained one civilian council member, but Tsunade would not have it._

_"Disrespect Naruto in front of me again, and I will break you in two. This is not up for debate, it is done. Oh, and as for your other issue. Naruto as old as the current Kazekage, and is older than a former Mizukage who protected his village till his dying breath. No more questions?, good. Naruto is hereby promoted to the rank of full Jonin with all rights and privileges with the signatures of at least eight ranking officers of Konoha as stated._

_Senju Tsunade,-Elite Jonin_

_Hyuuga Hiashi, Elite Jonin_

_Choza Akimichi, Elite Jonin_

_Nara Shikaku, Elite Jonin_

_Hitake Kakashi Elite Jonin_

_Maito Gai, Elite Jonin_

_Nara Shikamaru and_

_Shizune (AN: Last name not revealed as of yet. Sorry). Special Jonin_

_More outrage that a chunin was allowed to vote, but again Tsunade was ready._

_"Nara Shikamaru was promoted to Jonin by a test which at my request was given by Danzo himself, and I approved the promotion, although Shikamaru does not know he was even given a test. He would just complain that it was troublesome." Which garnered some snickers, including from Shikaku. That seemed to lighten the testosterone filled room's atmosphere's suffocating a little Tsunade noted._

_"What now?" Kakashi asked in a hushed voice._

_"Send Naruto to me. I want you there too. I am placing him in command of a team of at least twenty people. Help him organize it, and deploy. This team will be a mission composed of Jonin, genin, and chunin. Do not let him not have any genin, and only allow up to three jonin with you being one of them. I know he will know what to do with you all, but still guide him. I have a letter for him too. It reveals what I have learned recently," As she hands him the letter, she says, "Only if something happens to me."_

_"Tsunade-sama. Why are you so gung-ho about appointing Naruto. You still have a good 100 years or so. You'll outlive us all." Kakashi gave a quick flirtatious comment. Innocent enough, but she knew that he was only trying to lighten her burdens of the upcoming battle._

_"Yesterday morning I won the biggest lottery in the history of the land of fire. And then I bet Shizune I would not ever see three young genin that I had grew attached to again" And with those few words Kakashi shuttered. He knew the implications of those bets were. All hell was breaking loose, and blood would drench the streets, and fire would rain down from the sky._

_Kakashi reluctantly asked, "Where do we go from here?"_

_Tsunade calmly replied, "it seems to be time for a shinobi showdown of awesome proportions."_

* * *

_To Be Continued!_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed chapter four of Bloody Dance. This is my longest chapter to date it seems. Wow. Did not expect to expand on this chapter even if it is only one hundred words or so. Well. Come back to see what happens next or 'I'll really cause some trouble!' Lina Inverse of the Slayers dubbed anime universe._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. As this is a retelling of my first version.

It might seem very similar, but I have went back through and made things a lot more coherent and not so many slip ups. Also-I have placed a lot more detail in such as the conversation Sarutobi had with Itachi last chapter etc. I have also changed a few things about certain characters, and am trying to add a little more character development.

I want to take the time to explain something; that something being the last two chapters.

Also-I kept it where chapter 4 was a flashback of 24 hours prior to the event of chapter 3! I'm sorry forany confusion. I am not used to Omake's yet. Also, not a chapter for action. Need a bit more backround before I can get down to the nitty gritty. That will either happen in chapter 6 or 7.

Now ladies and gentlemen; on to

* * *

Chapter 5 of Naruto: Bloody Dance!

* * *

...

"Here we are in Suna and my head is spinning. I am so overwhelmed, yet I know I can do what must be done." Naruto spoke into his verbal journal scroll.

"I had no idea it would be like this. I am trembling from fear and excitement all at once. I finally have my dream, but I never wanted it to come true and this way. Not like this," Naruto silently grumbled inside of his VIP quarters at the kazekage mansion.

"What's the point of being the hokage of a village that no longer exist? Why should we try to rebuild it when it's possibly going to be destroyed again in a few years or even less?"

"Danzo had apparently made it out of Konoha alive! And that was no surprise to anyone. If there was no one to challenge him, then their would be no way to stop him from taking over, and rebuilding the village in his own image. But to make matters worse, he tried to take the mantle of Hokage by manipulation immediately after it was announced that I was the new hokage. This guy just doesn't know when to quit! First he fought the third, for the honor.

Fortunately the letter that Shizune had for me had the official kage seal on it in addition to Shikaku, another member of the surviving council surprisingly vouched for me followed by Hinata's father Hiashi and Chouza, Chouji's dad. I was overwhelmed by the amount of support I had,'' Naruto pondered silently.

* * *

Omaki: Outside of Suna's Walls Shortly After Arriving And Naruto's News given to him by Shizune via his letter:

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous. There is no proof that those letter's are not forged. This is a conspiracy. He is only a genin. Who in their right mind would promote a genin to the seat of HOKAGE?" Danzo asked slyly.

"You know damn well Naruto was promoted to Jonin by a vote of eight Elite Jonin, the Hokage being one of them at that. Danzo, you will NOT get the seat of Hokage. Give up," Kakashi warned, his sharingan out and prepared to protect his student."

"Don't be absurd. Even young Uzumaki knows he is too inexperienced for this position. Maybe in a few years when he has a bit more wisdom under his belt. Isn't that right Uzumaki?"

Naruto felt inclined to go along with Danzo's plan, as did Shikaku initially until...

"Byakugan!" Neji silently activated his dojutsu (Eye powered family bloodline trait) and noticed glowing genjutsu signals of an extremely high level aimed at Naruto and the rest of the Konoha citizens. But he would not have that. "Hiashi-sama, I believe Danzo is using some sort of hypnosis genjutsu to try to win over those gathered here."

Hiashi discreetly activated his own Byakugan and nodded to Neji to proceed as he saw fit.

Neji did just that. He turned to Naruto and stated, "Hokage Naruto-sama. Councilman Danzo is trying to not only manipulate you, but the entirely of the council here. He is using a hypnosis genjutsu. Hiashi-sama can confirm this."

"How DARE YOU accuse me of such treachery welp!" But before he could say another word, thirty Anbu surrounded Naruto in protective stances stating they at least temporarily acknowledged him as Hokage pro-tem.

"Your orders Hokage-sama?" An anbu captain asked Naruto.

He simply looked over to Gaara who had recently arrived and asked, "Gaara, if possible, do you have a chakra dampening cell he can be placed in until we can figure out what to do with this traitor?"

Gaara simply nodded, but Neji went along to ensure Shimura Danzo didn't get another chance to hypnotize anyone and make his escape. But before that could occur, Thirty more anbu appeared as if out of thin air and attempted to rescue the now detained and incapacitated Danzo. Those thirty were quickly dealt with as Naruto was already pissed at being manipulated. He had taken those three minutes of silence to activate his sage mode. His instincts told him that trouble would come with dealing with the man truly responsible for the death of the Uchiha. The one who put pressure on the sandaime to wipe them out.

Naruto held out his hand to the nearest anbu near him, and his sword was relinquished. Naruto then went into battle. His enemies never knew what hit them. Four minutes later... The sands outside of Suna were drenched in red.

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Traitors to Konoha will be dealt with accordingly. I say this now as the Rokudaime Hokage. And know that even with Konoha being destroyed... as long as one of us lives, and breaths... the will of fire will never die!"

The remaining Konoha nin and civilians were mixed on cheering, jeering and just plain at a lost to their new Hokage. But he was their Hokage, and as such bowed in respect. Naruto returned the gesture then attempted to return the sword to his anbu who simply shook her head and said, "It was an honor to have that sword used to defend Konoha's honor. Please keep her Rokudaime-sama. As my gift to you," and bowed.

Even in the blood filled evening, Naruto managed a small smile and thank you as he accepted the cloth to clean the sword and the sheath.

* * *

End Omaki-

* * *

...And had it not been for Neji's diligence in activating his Byakugan, he would have hypnotized the rest of the council into acknowledging him as the new kage. He has already tried manipulating daimyo at the Sandaime's stepping back up as the official Hokage."

"As one might guess, this did not go over very well with Danzo. Ibizu, former assistant to the Sandaime suggested Danzo be removed from the six of eight remaining council members and remove his head as the Sandaime ordered the destruction of ROOT. A shady version of the Hokage's secret service headed by Danzo. I did petition the council to remove Danzo as a council member. But not as the head of root, as Shikamaru saw wisdom in keeping him alive and I saw his hardened heart was always set in protecting Konoha despite his methods. Although their would be some changes in the organization such as being overseen by Kakashi.

I did however transfer a half of the root anbu that did not try to rescue Danzo to the Hokage Special Forces anbu unit and had Ino and Shikamaru vet them to see if they would betray me for Danzo as they all were considered traitors by me. I had no choice but to be hard on them. Serve Konoha as my Anbu or be executed. Danzo was not happy with my decision, but he did like the hardened gaze I gave him, and said that 'maybe the right Hokage was finally in office after all.' That scared me most of all," Naruto finished and retired for the evening.

* * *

After 2 weeks of meditation and fasting, Naruto decided it was time to return to Konoha! He knew it would be a long and tedious struggle, and he knew just how much work that will required to rebuild what was once a mighty shinobi village.

Naruto worried about the safety of the land of fire, and his people but he decided to relocate the village hidden in the leaves to the very edge of fire country, enclosing the daimyo estate with the daimyo's wife's permission which bordered on wind country, making them even closer to their Sunagakure allies after the news of the Daimyo Sama and his elder son's death at the hands of the Olympians. The hokage was asked to rule daimyo pro tem by his wife until young prince Kirito was able to take the throne. But for now he was only a child, and the servants were the only ones remaining outside of a few elitie guard that remained.

Naruto panicked until he realized what he had at his disposal. Some of the most brilliant minds a ruler could ask for to advise him. He wisely chose to recommend Shikamaru Nara to the jr. council chair seat as Naruto's second in command as well as Shizune, and Sakura to head up the new medical division of Konoha's larger, yet more balanced council. Not to mention Kakashi being placed as co-captain of all Jonin alongside Shikaku, and Ibizu.

Several weeks later, at the gates of the former village of Konoha Naruto, Yamata, Gaara, Shizune, Ino, and Sakura stood ready to enact their Codename: Restoration project.

"Okay Sakura, we are really depending on you all to make sure we don't overdo it." Naruto said, entrusting his and his companions well being in the medics hands.

"Moton: Idaina Toshi Tatemono -jutsu (Great City Building Technique)!" Yamato called out as he performed the new hand signs he created to build Konoha's wooden structure in a tenth of the time. He placed his hands on the ground and wood began to ascend from the ground. Naruto using a special scroll placed on Yamato's back begins to send a good deal of his chakra him to avoid the problem of It requiring a lot of chakra to pull off more than one building then having to rest for a few hours before doing another.

Gaara then helped in his own way of creating a lot of solid sand fixtures while fire users brought heat and molded it into simple to complex glass fixtures.

It finally looked like the reinforced steel was being manufactured by those in Tazuna town in hopes to have a much better chance against the Olympians should they attack again.

Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

"Konoha has been destroyed, yet it somehow still lives in those who survived," A deep voice bellowed throughout the halls of a cave deep in unknown woods.

"I have taken on a few of those from this so called mountain of the gods, and I barely survived each encounter. I don't even think pain would have survived if they had gotten serious. They were toying with me." Another said as he sat on a rock, head down, holding his precious sword.

"My other selves have reported back what they have been seeing. It does not look like they are here to just take over or destroy the world. They are here to have fun then destroy it. If we don't do something there won't be a world left for your plans master." A third voice opined.

The grey skinned one in the corner on his rock spoke again…"More importantly, they have murdered all of the tailed beast save the hachibi, and the kyuubi. Now the plan for the infinite Tsukoyomi is dead in the water. The only reason we are even still together is to ensure our own survival."

The first voice starts again. "I have waited so long to have my revenge, and then to make a perfect world, but those abominations are immune to the sharingan and the rinnigan it seems. I have met with the woman and she politely giggled and informed me that I was too weak to manipulate her as I tried every form of genjutsu and hypnosis I knew. She allowed it with no resistance and informed me that there was no need for her to fear me as I am merely a mortal man…I really dislike these people. Suggestions?"

The lone female shinobi among them finally spoke… "Despite you trying to kill me 'Madara, you are correct. We do need to garner more strength. We need to join forces with the elemental nations. Preferably Konoha. Their village is non existent, but you better than most know how formidably resilient they can be. My sources have even confirmed the Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto has been made hokage."

"It does not surprise me. Subaka no Gaara was made Kazekage a while ago. And the Uzumaki brat is a pain in the ass, but a stubborn one who tends to get things done. But allying myself with Konoha makes my very blood boil… I want o face that green freak again" The grey skinned fish like man replied.

The first voice spoke again..." I have been away from home for too long. They think I am dead, and I have caused so much pain and suffering. How can I return? That she devil broke the mind control Madara placed on me so many years ago when he repaired my body. I can always lie and place the blame squarely on Madara and say it was he who attacked Konoha 16 Years ago I suppose. He used my body as his was too weak. Pein did something similar, so It stands to reason it is possible."

The female again broke the momentary silence…to the leader…"I can use a technique Yahiko taught me to remove the memories in case they are able to probe our minds."

"Do it."

"As you wish."

"But be warned. Konoha and Suna shinobi will attack us on sight. Do not lower your guard until I give the approved signal. And even then be wary of treachery.

* * *

Thirteen hours later on the outskirts of the former Konoha training ground Five black shredded cloaked individuals with red clouds arrive holding three women in similar attire, but the colors reversed, and throw them on the ground outside of the hidden leaf secondary fort village as a hundred members of hidden sand and hidden leaf leap into action with Naruto, and Gaara, in front of the quickly assembled armada with more joining by the minute.

"You have a lot of nerve returning to the country of fire Akatsuki. I was barely ready for Pein, but rest assured, I have trained tirelessly, and relentlessly, so today, you very like/ly will take your last breathes."

The leader stepped out in front of the rest of the group and addressed the gathered shinobi after Kakashi joined them. "First to the shinobi of Konoha, I must congratulate you. You were able to keep three additional Uchiha alive and on your side secretly. Second. If Uzumaki Naruto, and Subaka no Gaara had joined these three on patrol, we might all be dead. We are not here to fight."

"A likely story." Kakashi deadpans.

"We are here to join you in your fight against these so called gods."

That statement left the air in dead silence.

Naruto then asked the obvious question as both teams of Ino-Shika-Cho arrives on the scene. "Why should we believe you?"

"Four reasons. A. We didn't kill these pest when we all really were tempted after what they did to us," pointing at the three unconscious girls and getting annoyed at the small snicker from Naruto. "B. Because Uchiha Madara placed me under his control and I was still under the same mind control even after his long life of training me as his disciple as he did not have children of his own. He was the one who attacked Konoha 16 years ago wearing this mask. I wear it as I was thought dead. C. I have been freed from Madara's control thanks to taking on that two bit supposed goddess bitch." Allowing venom to lace his words for the first time.

Gaara finally spoke up, obvious annoyance present in his voice… "you expect anyone to believe this insane fairy tale of mind control and mystery. You all are criminals. Terrorist who deserve to be put down like the rabid dogs you are." Gaara takes a step forward, and his newly arrived brother, and their sister join him. "And we will gladly take on that chore."

Kankuro licks his lips, and pulls out a scroll.

The masked man unfazed by the lord kazekage's speech continued…"and D. Kakashi. You have had my left eye on loan long enough. I think it is time it was returned to it's rightful owner please." He darkly joked.

Kakashi gasped, and it was enough to get Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto still hadn't lost focus on the likely battle ahead.

"I knew I sensed something about this guy when I first saw him. But...It's not possible."

"Ah...But it is Kakashi. And I am still going to kick your ass concerning Rin, but that can wait. For now we surrender."

This caught everyone by surprise. The akatsuki members reluctantly got to their knees and allowed themselves to be taken into custody. Gaara and his sibling stood down only after chakra suppression seals were placed on each of the five criminals by Kakashi.

Kakashi then stood beside his former friend and asked…

"How? Why…?"

The only answer he received was, "Accepting his help saved my life, but I did not realize that his help would come at the cost of my soul."

* * *

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Bloody Dance. Putting Chapter 7 up due to a lot of positive feedback by a few new friends via PM, and my two reviews so far. They put me in a good mood. (lol).

* * *

AN 2. This Omake is new and was not in the original version, and I am attempting to make sure all of the Omake's are relevant, and a good addition to the story.

* * *

OMAKE-

* * *

Six months ago, the notoriously infamous Akatsuki surrendered. Even Kisime relinquished his sword which helped the Konoha council believe in their story, but it was not enough to have them unsupervised. Naruto had done the one thing no one had expected. He tasked Danzo with bringing the Akatsuki under full control, and negating Obito's sharingan somehow until it could be ascertained whether they could be trusted.

Little by little Danzo sent Konan of the Akatsuki out under the guise of one of his root agents to support Konoha shinobi. The latest, Lady Hinata, and her Cousin Neji. Lady Hinata was kidnapped earlier in the day, and Neji sent word for help while he attempted to retrieve her, but even with his advanced skills, he was no match for the ten nin wearing the Iwa headbands, but assumed those were just worn to facilitate war between countries as Iwa and Konoha were currently at a relatively peaceful ceasefire. He ran, and dodged, and struck, but these ten were skilled. At least to a high jonin level Neji had realized. And the longer he was forced to fight them, the harder it would be to catch up to the missing Lady Hinata. Neji was caught in the stomach with a bladed kick. That would would be fatal as their were no medical shinobi to immediately treat his wound.

A shinobi jumped from the trees, and took out six of the aggressors before they realized what had hit them. She removed her mask, and Neji recognized her as one of the Akatsuki, so he thought his life was still ending, and he would not be able to save his mistress. To his great surprise, she removed the knife while numbing the pain, and quickly healed him. She explained that Danzo had sent her, but he could continue on his own, or accept help. Neji was no fool. He accepted the help, and was able to retrieve Hinata relatively unharmed.

Hinata was as antsy about trusting Konan as Neji, but allowed herself to be healed. Once they arrived at the gate, Danzo had ordered the gate guard away for a while, and despite a few arguments, he was still their senior. Upon greeting them, he explained the need for privacy as this was a test to ensure loyalty of the Akatsuki, and requested Naruto not be made aware for a few more days. They agreed to his face, but knew enough about his past actions that they told Naruto anyway. He was not upset, as it returned Hinata home safely, and afforded him some time to not secretly worry about her. He began to wonder when Hinata began occupying his thoughts so steadily, but ignored the fleeting thought for more time sensitive and pressing matters. He placed even further scrutiny on Danzo's actions which made Danzo creating his own attack force sepearate from the main nearly impossible.

Hinata and Neji did however request a meet with Konan, and presented her with roses for her rescuing them. She smiled a genuine smile, and thanked them. She believed she might have just found her first two real friends from Konoha.

* * *

End OMAKE-

* * *

It'd been quiet for the last two years in the rebuilt village hidden in the leaves as it was converted into more of a city surrounding the estate, especially as the fire country was protected by a powerful daimyo. Although this daimyo was only acting daimyo, he was becoming loved by the entire country. Something two years ago he would have thought impossible. The Daimyo's estate now merged with the new Konoha which even now connected to the old due to it's secret underground tunnels. All but three countries had completely fallen at he hands of the Olympians. But like Konoha they all managed to persevere and regroup somehow, but with heavy losses.

The young Daimyo, in wisdom continued to train, and studied under the two remaining, of ten guardian shinobi in hopes of furthering his own skill set to protect the fire country. At the Daimyo's behest Nara, Shikamaru joined him in his training, and eventually accepted a spot as one of the Guardian Shinobi in honor of his sensei Asuma who had once also served as one of the former Daimyo's ten.

Naruto, having learned to utilize his kage bushin in training via his training under Kakashi nearly two years ago to create his Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! (Wind Style, Rasen Shuriken) was able to easily assimilate what he needed to learn. Naruto also utilized the jutsu Sakura had created to transfer chakra using a scroll to give Shikamaru a way to utilize Naruto's signature kage bushin technique to speed up his training which incidentally added to his normally low chakra stores permanently. He was glad that he had found underground passages where the former Namikaze estate were as well as the former Uchiha estate which allowed them to gain jutsu thought lost.

Shikamaru and Naruto sparred day in and day out, honing their taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even kenjutsu. Swordplay at it's finest. Almost like a dance. He opened the scroll from Sandaime, and eventually figured out a way to utilize that time travel technique to control aging to a point, and even incorporate it into kenjutsu, forming a kinjutsu: a forbidden technique. Eventually Naruto, as Hokage, and acting daimyo convinced the Hyuuga clan head to release Neji from his cursed seal as Neji had become a trusted friend and adviser to him as well as becoming one of the guardian ten. The prestige that Neji would bring to the Hyuuga clan was not lost on Hiashi. And as a personal favor to the acting daimyo was just good for the future of the Hyuuga clan.

Neji continued to train in the eight divination taijutsu techniques of his clan, as well as picking up Kenjutsu faster than even Naruto with his kage bushin. Neji having similar chakra to Sakura asked her to teach him some basic healing jutsu which he picked up fairly quickly as he could see chakra points and other areas most would have to learn to feel for with his byakugan. He did however start to practice without it as well so it would not be a crutch in battle.

One day after Naruto had finished training he walked at a slow nervous pace to his favorite rebuilt, and better than ever restaurant 'Ichiraku Ramen which was now a restaurant, rather than small noodle shop, but his favorite bar at the front was rebuilt just for him, and his seat in the corner at the front would always be reserved for him.' He insisted his anbu leave him be, but they followed in the shadows regardless, as he was not only hokage, but acting daimyo. After hearing the good news from the owner of Ichiraku that they were expanding, he nearly jumped for joy, but promised to visit whatever store the old man and his daughter were working at. He forced himself to eat as he knew no matter what, this next mission- failure was not an option.

Continuing to contemplate things, Naruto continued his stroll until he reached the fairly large mansion he sought out, his stomach began to tighten further. He had hoped the talk he had with Sakura months ago about no longer pursuing her would not end with her striking a daimyo. Fortunately for him Sakura just smiled, and with a wink let him know that she knew what he was up too. Now was the time to act.

His palms sweaty, and shaking walks over to the Hyuuga compound doors and knocks. The young Hanabi opens the door and nervously bowed.

"D Daimyo, H Hokage-Sama." She stuttered.

Naruto, slightly amused and appreciative of the one moment's reprieve gave a small laugh.

"It's alright lady Hanabi." He replied and kissed her hand which in turn made her blush a little as she had not expected to be called lady by a handsome young man, nor seen Naruto up close since he became more muscled and looked a bit older.

"Is Hiashi - Sama available?"

Hanabi bowed, and invited Naruto in to the VIP waiting area where servants offered him refreshments, and took his overcoat.

Hiashi arrived after Hanabi sent another to summon him, and berated Hanabi by introducing the lord daimyo with his first name, despite adding the respectful 'sama' to the end. It was all he could do to suppresse his surprise to see Naruto still wearing his bright orange jumpsuit, and stifled a small laugh.

"It's quite all right Hiashi - Dono. She did so at my behest. The 'lady' Hanabi honors me." Naruto said, making the now 14 year old blush further.

Hiashi noticed, and wondered why it seemed as if the daimyokage, as Naruto had been recently dubbed by the children of both the village, and those living inside the palace walls, had chosen to 'butter' Hanabi up, and patiently waited on the reason of his visit.

Naruto had looked around, made small talk as he fiddled with his fingers, and eventually sat down at Hiashi's suggestion. He then blurted out;

"Two years ago Hinata, on the field of battle professed her love to me as I lay barely alive, and stood her ground against one of the most vicious enemies Konoha had ever faced, and still would not yield even at the prospect of death. It had taken me time to come to terms with the fact that I felt the same way. Sir...

Naruto bowed and tried to resist wiping the sweat mounting on his face due to his nervousness.

"I'd like your permission to court my heart's desire, the breathtaking, and wonderful Hyuuga Hinata, and perhaps one day, should she desire, marry her. Of 'her' own free will with no political pressure. No secret agendas. Only love."

What Naruto did not know was Hinata had stopped short of the doorway leading into the guest hall, and prepared to leave as it seemed like it might be business until she heard her name, and froze, unable to move. Not blushing as usual, but in utter bewilderment and activated her byakugan and tried a 'kai: release' to ensure Naruto was not under some form of hypnotic genjutsu from Danzo again, or some other.

Once she was sure she had confirmed what she needed to know she silently walked away to contemplate what was said as it would be her father who made the decision as to what would happen next. She would go with with Naruto-kun regardless, but she would have liked to have her father's blessing. She knew Naruto could order it done, but Naruto had began to learn the intricacies and politics of being someone of true authority, and the wisdom of showing respect to those who might even be considered of lower station than them. That and Naruto was not that type of person.

Hiashi saw Hinata walk away out of the corner of his eyes and wondered just how much she had heard, but was gratified that she had not tried to intervene before they had finished talking.

"Daimyo-Sama," Hiashi started carefully.

"You were once considered the pariah of the leaf. Feared as the kyuubi itself rather than it's host and I'm ashamed to admit that I too once held that belief for a brief time. You fought long and hard to become Konohagakure's Noble Fox rather than it's demon, and grabbed your dream of becoming hokage, and despite the circumstances, ripped it from the treacherous hands of Danzo. You have been proved of noble blood and have even taken on the title of Daimyo. Only a fool would try to keep you from your heart's desire. I know you would take great care of my daughter. You have my blessing Uzumaki-Namikaze Sama."

Naruto was taken aback by Hiashi's firm, yet gentle stance. He was speechless, but finally stood, bowed and prepared to depart. Naruto checked his left jacket pocket to ensure a small treasure was their. It remained where he left it, but little did he know another treasure had been left their that night as Naruto left.

Later that night Hanabi saw that an official looking envelope with the royal seal of the daimyo was lying on the floor, and picked it up with the intention of turning it over to her father until she saw that it was addressed to Hinata. She wanted to open it as teenagers tended to do, and was even tempted to use her byakugan, but out of respect for her sister, and Naruto, she did not try it, and it is good that she did not as it was protected so that only someone of Jonin level or higher could open it. It would have exploded like an exploding tag.

"What's this?" Hinata, the newly promoted Jonin asked, slightly confused as to why it was Hanabi handed her the sealed letter instead of an anbu or Jonin courier.

Hanabi shrugged and informed her that she had found it on the floor under the seat Naruto had sat.

Once Hinata confirmed it was for her she noticed a confidential seal on it that she did not recognize on the edge. She tried her chunin ciphers, then when they did not work, and she sensed danger remembered seeing something similar on the written part of the Jonin written exam. She quickly performed the hand signs, and then touched the paper which then transformed into a scroll. Hinata opened the scroll and began reading it's contents.

* * *

(AN: See my one shot "Will You Be Mine.")

* * *

As Hinata finished reading the letter she took a deep breath, stood up off of her bed trembling with fear, and excitement and turned to go confront her father, but he stood outside of her door prepared to knock as she opened the door.

"Hinata," Hiashi calmly started.

"I know father. We should talk."

Meanwhile, on his way back to the Daimyo estate, Naruto was stopped by a platoon of sixteen of Konoha and the Guardian ten's finest outside of Ichiraku Ramen.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, his patience non existent.

"Danzo has released the Akatsuki." Neji informed Naruto, who turned to Kakashi, and asked.

"Is Danzo in custody?"

"Well...no..., Ibiki Moreno vouched for Danzo. It seems as if Danzo made a judgment call, and sent out his newest members of root. It seems he placed white Zetsus in the cells. Zetsu can copy appearance and chakra signatures which can hide this fact from even the Sharingan and Byakugan." Kakashi admitted.

"Still not good enough. Why was I not informed before this? I am sure my anbu knew where I was." He said as he looked at Kakashi who had also taken over as his anbu's head captain.

"Well...Sakura waited outside the Hyuuga compound until you left and warned anyone that disturbed you before you had finished that she would personally kill each and every one of us that 'would interrupt 'his' one chance for happiness, and would not allow us to interrupt without taking a swing at us. Literally. She attacked us, and said no one gets in until you came out" Kakashi reluctantly admitted the fear he felt as he saw the willingness she had to literally kill anyone who interrupted him. "

"So word got back to Danzo who had the former akatsuki secretly going through 'reeducation' for the last year. This is a high caliber mission. Killer bee, the Raikage's adopted brother has been attacked by the Olympians barely outside of our borders." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto, beginning to feel his anger flare up makes a declaration...

"If Danzo has betrayed us, as he tried to with Orochimaru, his head will be perched in my office as a warning. Betraying the leaf on my watch will no longer be tolerated! Yamato; Take Danzo into custody and do not release him. He and I will have a long talk when I return."

Yamato nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Everyone stood in quiet shock until Neji stepped forward with a small smirk and said.

"We should remember the one known as Konan did save Hinata-Sama a year ago."

Naruto nodded, then added-

"I don't want to hear any crap about me leaving the village. One, Konohamaru. You have just reached the chunin mark. I know how good you are, and you want to go on an S class mission, but I have another mission that is paramount importance. I need you, and team Kurenai to protect the Daimyo Kirito. The actual Daimyo is now set up with extra protection, so let's see just how far Danzo's education gets things done."

All replied with a "Yes Sir!"

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru who then said,"Man, why do I have to lead us out.I miss being a genin. What a drag...Fine. Everyone, we have only lost about 20 minutes. We can catch up in five if we really push it. Now move out!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Will you be mine." part two will be much later in the story. ENJOY OR I'LL REALLY CAUSE SOME TROUBLE! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not making this chapter a bit longer. I am not feeling so great. Very sick but wanted to get this chapter out.

* * *

Oh yeah. Yes. I really DON'T own Naruto. I own the rights in my mind, in my darkest of imaginings, and my delusions. Only those places though. That is all. lol.

AN:ONLY GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER UNLIKE ALL OF THOSE BEFORE THIS. I THINK THIS ONE WAS FINE.

For those of you wondering if I reply to reviews, I usually do so in PM's, so feel free to review and I will do my best to get back to you asap. :)

Update here. I TRY TO REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS ON FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, BUT THAT DIDN'T START UNTIL LATER IN THE TWENTIES. I AM JUST DOING SOME EDITING RIGHT NOW AS OF 3/27/15.

* * *

Now-Chapter 7 of Bloody Dance!

* * *

After a few moments of preparations, sage mode had been achieved, and the Daimyokage' with an elite group of Jonin consisting of some of his own in the ten guardians and anbu departed from the Daimyo estate at near impossible speeds.

"This is one instance I am glad I took those troublesome endurance lessons seriously," Shikamaru backhandedly complemented his youth obsessed comrades back at the estate.

"Less whining and more running Shikamaru!" Naruto ordered, surprising no one as he was very clear in the treatment of the Akatsuki prisoners and Naruto's usual casual attitude towards winning someone to his side had been pushed to the very limit after Danzo made a power play for his seat of Hokage.

Leaping through trees, finding minute traces of the Akatsuki, Kakashi signaled them to stop.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Kakashi called as he bit his thumb just enough to draw a little blood. He placed his hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke six shinobi dogs had appeared.

"Kakashi! Long time no see pal," The little bulldog commented, but stopped after seeing the assembled team.

"Sorry to call on you so suddenly old friend. But we are in pursuit of the Akatsuki who were our prisoners, but they were released. We need to catch them to see if they plan on regrouping and coming after us again," Kakashi quickly explained.

He placed Obito's old ninja tabbies down to Pakkun's nose who sniffed and nodded then took off with the Jonin in tow. Less than two hours later they had come to a stop and Pakkun was thanked, and reverse summoned himself home after informing the group the Akatsuki were near, in addition to one of the scents that remained after the old village was destroyed.

Naruto, wanting to fall back into his old habits had to contain his nearly unlimited anger. He was acting Daimyo, and Hokage of Konogakure no Sato. He had to set an example.

"Neji?" Naruto inquired.

"I see what appears to be a Jinchuriki...being assisted by the Akatsuki members against an unknown foe. He does however appear regal, and quite carefree considering who he is fighting," Neji reported with his usually calm, stoic voice.

"For now assist the Akatsuki. If they try anything that endangers any of us, use your best judgment. Take them out if necessary. Move out," Naruto said quietly and in control, impressing those who knew him longest.

Out in the clearing

Obito tried to remain intangible, but the opponent continued to grab him out of that state and toss him like a rag doll. Obito, who was midair attempted a giant fireball attack which his enemy walked through with little more than a few ashes on his skin.

The enemy smiled a gentle smile and walked out past the flame, sat down and finally spoke for the first time since the battle had started.

"I attacked the giant squid/octopus looking thing because I was bored. I actually would have left him alone after teaching him to not interfere with my father and siblings. So...Who do I have the honor of maiming?" The suave villain calmly asked.

And he received an equally calm reply.

"Shinobi who have been reforged in fire, baptized by fate. The Akatsuki of Konoha have arrived," Obito said in his deep, nearly menacing voice.

Naruto and the others with him had stopped just short of the open field where the battle was taking place. He had to admit that regardless of what happened later, that - the Uchiha had style.

The Hachibi Jinchuriki looked on in astonishment as he could barely move. More surprising is what happened next.

"Konan. Get the Hachibi to the hokage, then report back to the old war hawk," Obito ordered.

"Acknowledged," she affirmed, but stopped short as she turned around.

"About the hokage. I think he already knows."

"So much for the element of surprised." Kakashi said. Then looked at his leader tentatively who then nodded, and Kakashi gave the order.

"Move out. Hit him hard. Hit him fast. Let's show him what Konoha shinobi can do face to face when not ambushed!"

The enemy laughed a laugh full of guffaws.

"You find something funny muscle man?" Kisime stated, obviously as the enemy looked like his muscles had muscles.

The enemy ignored him, and Kisime went to work.

As there was no water around Kisime had a bit of trouble using his full power, but surprisingly enough, his trusty sword Samahada enjoyed whatever energy the enemy had within him and devoured more every minor hit he could make. Unfortunately the enemy only laughed at each swing that was taken.

But unbeknownst to this enemy, oblivious to the fact that a very dangerous foe in a cone shaped hat had revealed himself.

Samahada was knocked out of Kisime's hand, and Kisime kicked away from his precious sword. The moment Samahada left Kisime's hand and hit the ground, was the amount of time it took for Naruto to appear before the enemy's eyes, with his sword in hand, he sliced his enemy's left eye which caused him to scream and bleed profusely. Naruto then using his senjutsu style taijutsu kneed the enemy to the chin, sending him flying in the air. Naruto turned and yelled...

"Neji!"

Without a second's hesitation, Neji leaped forward, so that he was at a ninety degree angle from his midair opponent, switched into his traditional Jyuuken stance, with a minor variation, spun around as fast as he could while activating his byakugan again, gaining clarity and perfect divination for his newly perfected attack. He lifted his arms in the direction of the massive brute as he stopped and called, "Eight Trigrams, one hundred twenty eight: Breaching sky palms!"

The chakra in conjunction with the movements Jyuuken, an invisible blast was sent into the air, smashing into the enemy. Seconds later the enemy crashed to the ground, creating a crater the size of one of Sakura's 'you idiot Naruto!' punches. Naruto and Neji Jumped back as Kakashi jumped into the air, and fell down with a massive 'force' propelled chidori.

Now all allies together stand stunned as the opponent slowly began to stand up. He looked at the one with the pointy red hat with the fire symbol on it, and asked...

"Who are you warrior? It has been a long time since someone has been fast enough, or strong enough to remotely make me have to get serious,"

Naruto's face hardened further.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Acting Daimyo to the land of Fire, and Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Redeemer of the lives lost to the conquerors from your world, and executioner to you," Naruto had spoke the speech he had practiced so many times in front of the mirror in the Daimyo manor, in hopes that his first time face to face with this unknown enemy would instill the fear of kami.

"Let's get something straight kid. I'm no conqueror. Unlike my siblings and my parents. Two. I'm just here for a good fight. Truthfully, I think the octopus guy might have given me a run if he had not already fought my sister Artemis. I am surprised he survived. I was going to let him go after I won. But seeing as I have more challengers, and my eye now in tatters," He calmly states as his eye slowly started to reform into it's original shape, "he goes nowhere until I find out who is the strongest here. So says, the mighty Hercules!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in future chapters. For those who are against Lemons, or Limes, Chapter 13 will have a minor Lime.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, good evening all. Thanks to Phinal Phantasy for suggesting Team Gai show up in the original version. Decided to keep it in here.(Facebook)

Without further ado.

* * *

Naruto: Bloody Dance

Chapter 8

Rain Down With the Thunderclap!...

* * *

In the woods directly outside of the Daimyo's front gate Mira, Tova, and Ivaria race to the newly built Hyuuga compound and request a meeting with Hiashi-sama and his daughter Hinata-Sama.

Inside, Hiashi and Hinata headed into the same conference room where Hiashi previously met with Naruto to meet up with the guest. Once they arrive Mira immediately began.

"Please forgive this intrusion Hyuuga – sama," addressing them both. "But I have a gift. An extra Kekei genkai if you will that I am not really suppose to reveal due to Tsunade-Sensei's last order's to us," catching Hiashi's attention even more so due to the use of the term sensei.

"But I felt it important to let the lady Hinata know first as we are newly minted Konoha shinobi, only active for the last two years...," Mira started slowly, noticing the evident impatience growing on Hiashi's war worn face chooses to continue.

"I have what is called the 'sight of the first of six as all of our parents believed it was part of the powers of the sage of the six paths.' It allows me to sometimes randomly see up to two years into the future. I know this sounds ludicrous, but the fact that I saw the Olympians coming before we revealed ourselves to...," Mira said as she started choking up, but forced herself to continue.

"To Tsunade-Sensei. And because of that lives were saved."

Hiashi raised his head slightly indicating she continue.

"Daimyo-Sama Kirito will die tonight from an unknown and previously undetected disease, or poisoned with something we cannot stop, but it is not natural, and Acting Daimyo-Sama Naruto will step in for him, but it will not last as the Namikaze house holds many enemies even to this day. He will be poisoned. Soon. And then you, lady-Hinata will be next to die as you were always at his side when he felt he was friendless, and at his lowest. You seem to be being targeted too. My eyes have shown me much, but there is something we can do as fate is not sealed in stone. The Olympians are a large problem, but they may also be part of our solution.

Hinata, with a pained look nodded for them to continue as she herself began to mentally make preparations to protect her precious loved ones.

"There is no known cure and Sakura and Shizune are on a mission. Our two best medical personnel, exclusive and rare techniques sought after now only known by them might be able to save the little daimyo. Even better than me, and I was trained under Tsunade-Sama for two years strictly as a medic. The Daimyo is going to die, and the only way to stop all of this from happening is to go back."

"What do you mean by go back?," Hiashi asked patiently, yet the air was constricting in the atmosphere's intensity.

''To the beginning," Ivaria, Mira, and Tova said with such ominous cool, Hinata knew deep down it was true and made up her mind.

"First we need to get Naruto-kun back here as soon as possible," Hinata said without a hint of her slight remaining stutter. "We can figure out the rest after. Second, we need to find a way to reverse summon Sakura- and Shizune-senpai here. or at least get word to them to hurry back at best possible speed."

To say Hiashi was impressed was an understatement. Seeing his daughter leap into action showed a leadership he did not yet expect, nor her to show in such great ferocity.

Within minutes Hinata had used her new position as an alternate council member to insure her superiors were quickly informed of what was going on and the race was on.

Anbu were deployed along with the remaining members of Team Gai still near the palace to retrieve retrieve Sakura and Shizune and to inform Lord-Daimyo pro-tem what was happening.

Ivaria, Tova and Mira began preparations for the jutsu they had nearly mastered while they growing up in their pocket world. One they were told to never use no matter how much they wanted too unless the very walls of reality were in danger.

* * *

Two hours later-the fight between the mighty Hercules and the shinobi had finally made it's way to the valley of the end. No matter how much the Shinobi tried to retreat, Hercules just seemed so fast, so resigned to fight, Naruto finally ordered everyone but Obito and Kakashi back, and they would be the ones ending this fight once and for all.

"So the little leader has finally decided to take me seriously?" Hercules asked with slight humor in his tone.

"We have been holding back as you don't seem to be really trying to kill us. But you won't let us leave, and that has cause for concern. I won't allow my people to be held hostage. Not for any amount of time. Nor any reason," Naruto concluded.

"Then let me show what a good sport I am...All but you three who were set to fight me are free to go. I just want to finish the fight. And I still want to test my limits against you in battle. Now show me your warrior's spirit. This Will of Fire you keep spouting, and seem to hold so dear!"

'Where is Gai-Sensei, and Lee when you need them?' Naruto wondered, as they thrived on Battle as much as Hercules.

* * *

As if on Que...

* * *

"Dynamic Entry!" Was heard from two directions as Hercules was brutally assaulted by a kick to the back of the head, and the side of his ribs. The two green spandex wearing teammates jumped back and a giant mace was seen descending from the sky being wielded by Tenten. It smashed Hercules to the ground as they jump back to the area slightly in front of Naruto, Obito, and Kakashi. But that was not enough to keep Hercules down...No, he punched the mace, shattering it from his half buried spot in the ground. He jumped out, spit out a little blood, and his eyes now bloodshot.

"Who DARES interrupt our contest?"

'Oh great...Kami has a sense of humor...' Naruto sighed, regretting his requested thought to have the rest of team Gai show up.

"Shinobi of the Leaf," Tenten said

"Whose 'Will of Fire' burns brightly through our spirits of Youth," Lee offered.

"The remaining members of Team Gai have arrived," Gai finished.

"Guys, do you feel that?" Naruto asked, as every nods tries to keep stable on a now shaky ground.

"It's the energy waves coming from our adversary. His anger seems to be sending out shock waves," Neji contributed.

"Hercules is normally a man of his word, and today shall be no different. All but you six here up front."

Gai nods to Neji to go as he could see how worn out his Byakugan wielding team member was.

They left as fast as possible to allow most of the heavy hitters to stop holding back.

"He seems to be immortal. No matter what we do he won't stay down." Naruto yelled, giving the newly arrived a general idea of what they are up against.

"Understood. Lee!" Gai commanded quickly with an expression that said multitudes.

"Yes Gai Sensei!" said with an unspoken understanding.

"Gate of Joy!" They yelled as their skin immediately turned red, and a white chakra aura surrounded them. Their hair flying upward, and immediately Gai soared into action, throwing an uppercut that would have made Tsunade proud. It knocked Hercules into the clouds. As he began to descend, Gai, and Rock Lee bent their knees then propelled themselves into the air, and on each side started punching faster and faster until the speed became beyond unnaturally fast, then Yelled out "Morning Peacock!" as the punches began to turn to literal fire from the friction of the speedy hits. The friction against the air so fast that it appeared as if fireballs were coming from their very hands, and as each ball of fire struck Hercules, he yelped out in pain, blood splattering across the sky, and burning to dust as it floated away. As the attack finished, Lee and Gai had landed, and leaped away from Hercules in case he was still alive after that attack.

But then the worst possible thing happened.

"Rain Down..."

The moment Naruto, Kakashi, and Obito heard that voice with those two words...they knew the shit had hit the fan, splattered, and been tossed back into another fan.

"Fuck..." Was all Naruto, Kakashi and Obito got out before the next words were spoken...

"With the Thunderclap: Kirin."

A dragon made from the very lightning soared down and struck Hercules and the area surrounding him, knocking him upward to near thirty feet.

The Konoha shinobi had leaped back as fast as they could. There was then a large monstrous booming sound as the dragon engulfed Hercules.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened. There was nothing left. Save for the ashes falling from the sky.

Kakashi stepped forward and asked...

"What the hell have you done Sasuke? Do you know what sort of dog shit crazy you've just brought down upon us all?"

"Kakashi..." Sasuke barely acknowledged as he began a slow leisurely walk toward the remaining group.

"They denied me my vengeance of taking revenge against the hidden leaf. Konoha is the reason Itachi betrayed my clan. To protect his precious village."

Obito was a little surprised as he had not gotten to telling Sasuke that yet. Sasuke then looked at Obito with disdain.

"You bring me in, and heal me only to betray me and leave me for dead? You return to the place you loathe so much and fight by their side?"

"Sasuke...I left you so that you never found out the truth. The council members who ordered your village slain is dead..." Obito starts, leaving out the part about Danzo still being alive.

"Save it. I was able to break your seals on the scrolls, and learned the truth on my own. Karin implanted Itachi's eyes into me as mine were already faltering slightly. Now that I have learned of Konoha's rebirth and that the Dobe is acting Daimyo'," Sasuke said with revulsion and derision... "I shall bring the fire country and all those who reside here to their knees.

Is this the end?

* * *

Find out next time in Bloody Dance of the Shinobi!


	9. Chapter 9

The Brothers Three:

* * *

PhinalPhantasy: Thanks for the idea about how to fix a problem for a few of the characters not becoming too OOC.

* * *

The ground shook as the air began to crackle around them. The statues of the Shodaime hokage, and Madara Uchiha began to crumble as blinding light appeared before them all upon the night sky.

Lightning bolts flew from the mountain which appeared on the clouds in the star lit blanketed night sky nearly striking Sasuke as he dashed in and out of the arcs left upon the ground, then up and down the path until Hinata in full battle gear seemingly appeared from nowhere behind Uchiha Sasuke and silently struck his tenketsu 32 times, but before she could finish the full 64 strikes and he nearly hit again by the mysterious lightning he had barely managed to leap away, rage apparent in his eyes. Sasuke landed beside his teammate Karin... whom placed her arm out and Sasuke bit into while his other two teammates Suigetsu and Jugo stood guard surrounding him. Once done Sasuke wiped his mouth, stood up, now fully healed, and stared Hinata down with eyes of a natural killer.

"You killed my son!" The very night sky roared!

"He was in my way!" Sasuke drolly replied.

"So Naruto's weak little slut bitch fan girl has arrived to get in my way... Some weak offshoot of the real Uchiha really believes she can take me?.," Sasuke sneered as he prepared for his second attack.

Hinata, finally having had enough of Sasuke's crap, she verbally thrashed him in a way no other ever had before.

"You know what Sasuke? I don't know why Naruto ever thought he could bring you home. You haven't changed. Y.. you are s.. still the same arrogant jerk you always were. (And now completely stutter-less) "And you were right. I am a bitch. I'm the bitch that's going to bring the world crumbling down on your pathetic ass!"

"Amaterasu!," Sasuke called as his eyes began to bleed, and the legendary black fire appeared close to Hinata... Naruto stepped forward at a near imperceptible speed grabbed Hinata and jumping back as Sasuke sent the flames toward the remaining Konoha shinobi. Surprisingly the unstoppable flames were frozen in their tracks by another bolt of lightning which made the flames crumble into dust.

Sasuke removed his sword from it's scabbard and raised it, and swung cutting the next bolt of lightning in half.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you plan on taking me out. Nothing will stop me until I have my revenge against the leaf. Until Konoha has no one left to rebuild it."

"OBEY!" Was heard and Naruto screamed out in agony.

**DO NOT ALLOW THEM TO GAIN CONTROL OF ME GAKI** The one known as nine tails pleaded. T**HE ONE CALLED ZEUS CALLS OUT TO ME. I CAN FEEL HIS NAME, HIS MIND, AND HIS VERY PRESENCE OVERWHELMING ME. I CAN BARELY CONTROL MYSELF. HE IS TRYING TO MAKE ME TAKE OVER YOU, AND ADDING HIS OWN POWER TO MY OWN BY THE POWER OF HIS VOICE ALONE. HELP ME, AND I SHALL BOW TO YOU. THIS POWER IS MORE SICKENING THEN THAT DEVIL UCHIHA MADARA. IT IS SOMETHING THAT I WILL NEVER BE FREE FROM AGAIN IF HE SUCCEEDS!** The tormented fox cried out.

Naruto forced himself back up off of his knees, and stared directly at Sasuke who looked back in slight surprise at the concerned look from his former friend.

"Sasuke... I need your help. I know you want revenge, and I want to stop you, and I more so want to kick your ass for what you said to Hinata, but this is not the time. The Kyuubi no Yoko within me is going berserk," Naruto cautiously admitted which had everyone's immediate attention.

"And I should care why?" Sasuke allowed a small amused smirk.

"Because otherwise you will have these Greek 'gods' to deal with on top of us. I will fight you one on one if you'd like if you help us now. Full powered. You know I'll bring it." Naruto grunted. "No matter how much has changed between us I know your arrogance won't let you face me at anything less than my best," Naruto taunted lightly.

"Why should I believe you Naruto? Why should I trust you to keep your word?" Sasuke asked, but immediately withdrew his concern.

"Never mind. I remember your foolish little nindo," Sasuke softly scoffed. "What do you need dobe?"

This question nearly made everyone face fault, but they caught their composure once they realized lightning bolts were still being slung from the sky.

"That thing with the Sharingan that you did last time. When you first saw the Kyuubi behind the bars in my mind, but this time go full Tsukoyomi. I need him free from whatever this Zeus is doing to him so we don't have a ravaging demon fox on he loose on top of these self proclaimed 'gods.'

"What makes you think I won't take you and his power for myself?," again Sasuke pondered aloud.

"Because you have an ego that stands higher than the hokage monument does," was Naruto's dry reply and noticed a small derisive smirk appear on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke and Naruto met mid field despite objections from both parties' members. Once in front of each other Sasuke's 'borrowed eyes' transformed back to his three tomoe eyes, and then as their respective teams protected them from the aerial assault, then pushed himself even further calling on the star shaped black symbol symbolizing his Mangekyo sharingan reactivating after he entered Naruto's mindscape...

* * *

**Flashback**...

* * *

Years ago in a wooded area during the Gaara retrieval arch Naruto had come face to face with one of the leaf's most infamous traitors: Uchiha Itachi. Naruto's speed, and technique surprised and impressed him, but Naruto was still no where near in Itachi's league. Itachi caught Naruto in a genjutsu which Naruto valiantly fought against, but eventually fell into Itachi's power. But to Naruto's astonishment...Itachi was only there to talk.

"Why do you chase after Sasuke? Are you in love with him? Were you lovers?" Itachi asked with a small smirk.

"Ill, ew, ill. No way. I only have eyes for girls... Sasuke is like a brother to me. More of a Brother than you had ever been to him. And I am going to get stronger and bring him back to the leaf kicking and screaming if I have to. No matter how powerful you are, I will break free and I will never give up on my village. My Friends, and my belief in what is right. I never go back on my word. That is my nindo. My shinobi way!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I am glad to hear that." Itachi said honestly, but with no trace of emotion to betray the love he still had for his younger brother.

Itachi vanished in a flock of crows as one crow forced itself down Naruto's throat making him gag and cough, and as the flock vanished Naruto could hear Itachi's voice said his final words before his fairwell.

"I have given you some of my power. I know you will question it, but you will know that it is meant to stop Sasuke's eventual quest for vengeance against the leaf."

Naruto was confused, but felt relieved as he picked himself up off the ground. Itachi was gone and he could feel the power of the genjutsu no longer had a hold on him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened?," Naruto wondered as he finally was able to stand without Sakura and Chiyo-Baasama help.

He looked to the sky, past the ever changing colors of the leaves in the warm spring air, and analyzed everything that had just happened, and after a few moments Sakura stated that she could detect no ill effects of Naruto's time in Itachi's genjutsu.

Naruto had mentally reinforced the whole concept of completing his and Sakura's self imposed mission to bring Sasuke home, and to fill the void in Sasuke's heart.

* * *

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Naruto's stomach felt as if it was being torn apart... and Naruto began to gag surprising everyone including Sasuke and a crow emerged from is mouth and climbed on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke looked at it and their eyes met. The bird's eyes took on the Sharingan, then the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then a new Sharingan that Sasuke did not know nor recognize.

The earth cracked open and a chasm appeared, and lava poured from the mouth of ground, and lightning now came in waves. The surrounding shinobi did what they could to protect the temporary alliance, but they all could feel an ominous dread approaching.

Sasuke grabbed his head and screamed as blood again drained from his eyes. The crow spoke directly to Sasuke's tormented soul and as Sasuke's eyes cleared the crow asked out loud...

Who were you?

"A tormented soul with no purpose but vengeance," Sasuke softly replied.

And who are you now?

"Someone freed from hatred and blood lust. Guardian of the hokage and my comrades. I am Uchiha Sasuke of the Hidden Leaf. Konoha's noble hawk!"

What Sasuke said confused the heck out of everyone their except for Naruto, and Obito.

"So that's what Itachi did with that damn crow... And I was really looking forward to using Shisui's eyes myself. Oh well." Obito quickly remarked.

The Uzumaki-Uchiha trio arrived and after assessing the Akatsuki as not trying to betray decided to join the fight. The cloud containing mountain began to descend towards the ground, and three figures stood upon the very edge of it a few seconds after the earth shaking, and lightning bolts hit.

"You killed my son. We may not have been the most close knit family, but you killed one of us, and for that there must be recuperation of life. Hear me and hear me well for my name shall ring across all of the lands of this earth. I am Zeus. We appear to you now in a younger form, but make no mistake. I AM King of the gods! As this world's underworld has not yet been claimed, I give it to my brother Hades here to my right as a gift, and the seas to my other brother here to the left Poseidon. And as each of you and your loved ones and homes fall, they shall be claimed by that which is now New Tartarus by sickness and disease. Those who would wish to travel by the sea will meet a fate much worse than death. But for those who are right here before us...I demand your lives now."

Zeus created a lightning bolt in his hand, Poseidon places his trident down to intersect with his kings much larger than normal bolt of lightning which caused the stars to be covered by blackness and the air to scream with thunder and the sickening green aura surrounding Hades went to place his hand, but was held at bay as Zeus raised his voice to postpone the inevitable by a moment as he saw the black haired beauty running to the one in the white and red overcoat.

Hinata ran over to Naruto's side and quickly said.

"I got your letter. Hanabi informed me that you accidentally left it near your seat at my home. The answer is yes Naruto. I will never leave your side and I will protect you. And I never go back on my word Naruto-kun. That is my Nindo. My Ninja way!"

Naruto grabbed her hand for a brief second, and with one glance he knew it was not a spur of the moment yes. He gave her a short meaningful smile, and nodded to her, knowing that the love they finally shared might be brief, but somehow he knew it was real.

"I almost hate to destroy a new union of love. But this debt must be paid, and by all here, not just the raven haired one who did the misdeed. I noticed you all wear warrior bands across most of your heads which makes you equally responsible to me. You may like to know that I myself destroyed that little city with little more than a wave of my hand. What do you think this will do?" Zeus asked dryly as Hades then laid his hand upon the trio of ultimate destruction.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

A minor bit of silly dealing with Konohamaru to break up the seriousness. Now read and enjoy. :)

* * *

Bloody Dance Chapter 10.

* * *

A Gift From Konohamaru? A Time For Change.

* * *

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-Sensei and Shonen Jump do! :)

* * *

Four days passed since the fight with Hercules started with Killer Bee, and escalated to disastrous levels and the main event had begun.

As the three were finally finishing the three axis sign a loud sound boomed with two centimeters to spare. It was obviously a woman's very angry voice.

"Shanaroo!" Was all that was heard before a large crater was created in the ground, and as the dust cleared they saw...

"Sakura!" Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sasuke gasped out in shock.

The two remaining conscious antagonist look down from their cloud based castle with shock, and leaped down themselves to check on their brother.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura treaded lightly as she remembered the last time they met he had tried to kill her as he passed her on the way to Konoha.

Fortunately Sakura's team was able to escape using a hidden route she had discovered and Sasuke didn't seem interested enough in following her. Shizune assured her that she was able to finish the mission without her and to go warn Naruto.

"Sorry about the trying to kill you thing, but things have changed. I am back on Konoha's side." Was all Sasuke could muster.

"Bullshit!" was all Sakura could get out before Naruto and Hinata got in her way as she obviously wanted to finish what she and Sasuke had started earlier that day.

"Sakura, it's true. He really is back. No time to explain it. As your acting Daimyo, and As Hokage of the Hidden Leaf I am giving you a direct order. Chill out. I know things have been rough, but team seven is officially back together." Naruto said earnestly and Sakura looked in his eyes for a few more seconds in hopes of finding some touch of hypnosis/genjutsu.. anything that would explain this.

"Understood," She relented, "but this is not over Sasuke. I had to make a quick decision as to who was the bigger threat and as you were here in a defensive stance in front of Naruto I took out the other oppressor."

A low growl came from the body in the crater.

"I guess it's time to get down 'n dirty boys and girls! I guess we're the Neo Sanin" Naruto said with a slight grin and grabbing Hinata's hand again then letting it go... "But quick question Sakura...how did you get here so fast? You were over a day away"

"Long story short. The Shishidaime Hokage from an alternate future timeline sent me this... It appeared from nowhere with the words 'hold tight Sakura nii-chan. It's going to be a bumpy ride.' I was about to let it go but I was forty feet above those guys on the cloud and had a decision to make as I started to descend quickly. It does however have the official seal of the hokage, if Shishidaime rather than Rokudaime is on there" She handed Naruto a scroll with a Hiraishin Kunai attached to it. It simply said...

'Oji Sandaime had this globe thing that I started figuring out how to use after I became hokage. As you were still alive and well here, with your other you's permission I thought this might help. Instructions, and such are included. Now go Kick some Ass Naruto Ani-sama! PS. 1. Kyuubi's name is Kurama. Show him respect and eventually he will do the same. I saw what you did when that Zeus guy tried to take him over which convinced both myself and your older counterpart to send your kunai to you. 2. Take care of Hinata -nii too. If she is anything like the one in my timeline... You are a very lucky man! Also-3. Hanabi will kick both of our asses if you let that Hinata get hurt either. '

Naruto took a few seconds to study the diagram and saw how complex the instructions were, but decided to use the Kunai anyway as he had ran out.

"If you're done playing with your letter we should really try to stop these guys." Sasuke wisely suggested.

But the one whom Sakura had hit was Zeus who was now standing side by side again with his brothers.

"The whore who decided to attack me. Leave her alive. I want to make her suffer as my plaything.

"Well, Ms. Haruno. You seem to have bought us some time," Obito said before throwing his arms out forward and large branches spread like wildfire from him and closed around Hades, but the trees instantly died and fell as dead ashes making Obito scream out in pain.

Kakashi, despite himself leaped in front of the herald of death's oncoming swarms of locus and used his own version of Sasuke's chidori stream killing most of the bugs, blocking Obito, but not before succumbing to a few of the stings/bites which kills him with only seconds left to say his peace to Obito.

"I have now paid my debt to you and Rin for failing you." He turns to his original genin team. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I never thought I would live to see the moment the first genin team I ever passed united again. If only for a moment. It was worth it." His final words.

'Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura scream. Naruto's eyes immediately go from their normal shape to a horizontal slit. The Kyuubi Kurama wanted to run wild, but had not forgotten what Naruto had just done for him.

**FOCUS GAKI. ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOUR EMOTIONS RUN WILD? I MEAN I DON'T MIND THE FREEDOM, BUT I DON'T FORGET MY DEBTS. NOW LOOK AT YOUR MATES. HEAR THE TORMENT IN THEIR WORDS, AND KNOW THAT I AM NOT THE ANSWER. NOT THIS TIME. **

Sakura screamed out again, and something unexpected was said by Sasuke as he allowed a single tear to run down his face.

"Sorry for making you worry...Sensei."

**'Get a hold of yourself Gaki.' Weep later, but for now use my powers to crush the enemy.'**

Naruto quickly regains control of himself, and summons ten kage bushin in Sage Mode that he had drawing in the natural energy around them, and the other two he had hidden back in the forest release and transfer natural energy to replenish him after making so many clones already in sage mode which takes him back to full power sage mode to force the extra Kyuubi power back down, and gain a semblance of control of himself again. And as much as Naruto appreciated who he now knew as Kurama's offer of help, he could not chance a slip and Zeus taking control before Sasuke could counteract the effect. Four of the clones created Rasen-Shurikens with the help of the other clones, and attempted to end this senseless battle in one fell swoop. The clones threw the four rasen-Shuriken, and even as the three brothers scattered, it was too late. Naruto's attack had expanded to reach his foes and annihilate all three down to dust.

Now one would assume this was a time to celebrate, but it was not to be so as a slender woman with a cold elegance, a lilac low cut gown and shoulder length hair walked to the edge of the cloud and lowers her head, mourning.

"That is four of my family you have killed," She said sadly. "It is an ever going cycle. We killed the titans of our world to become it's rulers, and now you children have killed my husband... My king. My husband made you a promise that I will now follow through on. As I am not foolish enough to face you head on, you will still know my family's suffering. This is my kindness repaid to you. We would have ruled you all fairly should you have submitted peacefully. We would have given you powers untold if that is what you wanted. But now all you have earned is oblivion"

The red haired, green eyed goddess raised her hand and as if from out of thin air a little boy appeared before her on the ground. She picked up said baby, and touched his stomach which made him scream out in agony. She waved her hand again and dropped the baby off of the cloud and said as it began to descend.

Karin flashed forward up and caught the baby, and Sakura joined her and realizes it's the True Daimyo, which means that the chakra shields at the estate were destroyed somehow.

"You will find that you will not be able to heal your little prince-ling with anything but ambrosia, and that is not something we shall give to such an ungrateful, and hateful world. So says Hera!" she screamed.

"We'll see about that!" Sakura proclaimed as she was determined not to lose anyone else today.

But then things got even worse.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked as she tried using her healing technique to pull the poison out, but her chakra was being rejected.

"Karin!" Sasuke called and his Taka teammate immediately drew blood from her arm and dripped some into the child's mouth. The blood was ejected from the child's mouth as if by an invisible force.

Two frantic moments later Daimyo Kirito... was dead.

* * *

One minute later Ivaria arrived with her sisters with even more bad news.

* * *

"People are falling left and right. The entirety of the Hyuuga clan has fallen Minus Lady Hinata. We were able to shield about 30 people or so, but we just didn't have enough time to protect everyone from this onslaught." Mira reported sadly to her Hokage.

Hinata's eyes glossed over as if her very spirit had left her body, and she collapsed, but was still somehow conscious.

Naruto looked as if he was ready to snap by now. Sasuke smacks him on the back of the head and a venomous look from Naruto did nothing to dissuade him.

"Get a grip Dobe. Your girl needs you right now. Hinata needs you more than ever." He said offhand.

"Please Hokage Sama. All is not lost. There may still be a way to fix everything. But there would need to be the greatest sacrifice for it to occur." Tova said silently.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto forces his sobs into words. "I will gladly give my life to bring everyone back." He cried out without hesitation.

The thought of Hinata being without her family now that those holes in her heart had finally been healed. Neji respected her, and her sister looked up to her instead of the opposite. His precious people were dead. If there's a way to bring everyone back, he would take it even if it meant hurting Hinata one more time. The needs of the village outweigh the needs of himself or his heart's desire.

"You don't get to do the self sacrifice. That would be our fate." Tova replied Sadly. "Mira and I will be sacrificing ourselves so that you might fix this whole mixed up mess. You may take 4 with you including Ivaria. If this works out correctly...you will never have met us, but you will remember us."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I am not sacrificing one more of my people." Naruto tried to object.

"No Daimyo-sama. It is your duty to do as we say. Do so and possibly save us all from this great tragedy, or the fifth day in the prophesy will spell the end of our world. We're already on day four." Mira announced. "It will not cause us pain. We will literally just go into a deep sleep to never return from. Kind of a suspended animation. But if this succeeds, we would have never left our time pocket bubble dimension. This..." She hands Naruto a pocket watch. "Will take you where you need to go started back about three to four years and lead you eventually back one year to right before this all happened."

Naruto reluctantly nods. To Sai who had returned, but looked a little worse for wear leaning against a tree.

"I told you to go home." He said lightly. "I normally would have you to come Sai, but you are beaten and battered, but I also need someone with ungodly, and over the top power. I am asking Sasuke to come along for this ride."

Sai gives a genuine smile and then says...

"If you need me to beat some sense into little pee wee," referring to Sasuke's endowment which Sasuke's eyes flashed back to his sharingan. (lol). "You know where to find me Naruto-sama." Which drew a small sad chuckle.

"Thanks Sai." Then Naruto turned to the other members of his makeshift team. "Sakura, my friend and teammate. I trust you with my life and to keep the lives of the teme and the love of my life safe. You and" to Hinata "I would not leave you here. If we can we will save everyone including Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi. Ko, and maybe even Hizashi along the way.

This seemed to shake Hinata out of her near coma like state.

"I am with you Naruto."

"I'm in Dobe." Sasuke said after taking a deep breath then looked to his team. "I don't know if this will work, but I will seek you all out again, and reform Taka. I will try to reach you all before Orochimaru gets to you. You have my word.

They all nod.

"Kimimaro too?" Jugo asks hopefully.

"I never knew him myself, but I will try. It depends on how ingrained Orochimaru's brainwashing is in his conscience.

"We have also given some of the surviving shinobi seals. As many as we could before leaving. Even in the past, you may find yourself in need of them. Make sure not to forget the hand seals for them." Mira explained, fighting back tears.

"Supēsutaimurirīsu: Sātīn tamashī tekunikku no gādian'/ Space Time Release: Guardian of the Thirteen Souls Technique." Was translated to those going on the journey by Tova.

"You have a lot of explaining to do if this works. You three are Jonin yes, but you are using forbidden, and secret techniques as if they are academy standards." Naruto said with a hard tone from the losses in the village. He then continued with a tone with less of an edge. "But if this does work. Thank you, and we will try to save your sisters too."

Ivaria's normally stoic face allowed one single happy tear. The thought of seeing her 'sisters' again. Childhood friends closer than blood.'

The four stood in a square, backs against each other as Mira instructed them in what to do with Ivaria in the middle of the four, Tova and Mira laid down parallel beside Sasuke and Sakura. Ivaria bit her finger, and rubbed a little blood on each of the four passengers and her own vest, then with the little bit of remaining blood slammed her hand to the ground and yelled-

"Tengoku no jikan gēto: Tekunikku o shōkan (Summoning technique: temporal gate of heaven)!"

Naruto grabs a hold of the now floating pocket watch he'd been given, and pulls it back down to his side with more resistance than expected. The watch started going backwards, and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand in a slightly awkward protective gesture. There were five red flashes at once, and then they were gone.

The morning sky that would have normally come remained dark with the stars fading out, and life quickly disappearing from this world.

"What now?" Suigetsu with his sharp teeth snarling asked.

"We hope for the best. That is all we can do." Jugo replied.

"Sasuke-Kun" Karin sadly pondered as she and all around her slowly faded away.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Ivaria, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura woke up on the ground but in what appeared to be a war zone but they were thought dead most likely, partially buried underneath a shed being held up by metal posts.

Resisting a gagging reflex Ivaria asked...

"Are you all with me?"

"I'm...Here." Naruto gagged. "Hinata?"

"I...I'm h..here Naruto Kun." She replied quietly

"I'm grossed out, but I am here. Sakura?"

"Thinking I am the only one who is not bout to gag. Gotta love being a medical nin. Sasuke?

Sasuke activates his sharingan and looks around and is stopped cold by what he sees.

"Holy shit."

"Well what is it?" Ivaria asks.

"I think I am seeing something insane... Even historic. The Sanin fighting together and on the same side. How far back did we come?"

"I don't know, but If we get caught we're screwed."

"Since we are here, we will need at least one or two allies." Naruto finally added after a few moments thought.

What will happen next?

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay in the update everyone. I have been working on my other stories then needed a break for a while. Hope you all enjoyed. Have a great rest of your day. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter in-PS. Going back and fixing some grammar in this chapter. So this one is updated as of 4/16/2014.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, and girls. I noticed that I was up to 11 reviews and just wanted to say thank you to those of you who take the time to review. It's because of you that writers know they are the reasons we authors keep writing. You encourage us, and ask us things which motivate us to not only answer, but further the story, maybe even taking ideas you all give us and incorporate them.

* * *

Ayrmed: I agree with you. Sakura was a little girl in every way pre time skip. And at the beginning of Shippuden it showed how much it still touched on a sore spot to talk about Sasuke. He hurt her so much that anything short of some sort of reluctance on her part would be a disgrace to her character, and I actually don't hate Sakura.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy: You introduced me to the concept of NaruXHina. I had never even considered those two as a couple, but now I can't see them with anyone else. At least not without some kind of major crossover allowing such a thing to occur. As for Danzo. Danzo does actually really love the leaf. His problem is that he loves it so much that he is willing to do some very dark things to protect it even if it means treason. Think Section 31 from Star Trek.

* * *

Roxie.88: Thanks a lot for the intelligent and well thought out review questions. First, I can't tell you. That will ruin any surprises. (lol), second. As you wished. A new chapter two days after your request. (lol). :)

* * *

A very special thanks to MysticFireBlood who did the artwork for Ivaria. The pic for this fic.

* * *

Now without further ado...

* * *

Bloody Dance

Chapter 11: The Pink Haired Shinobi

PS. Naruto belongs to Shonen, and Kishimoto sensei! :)

* * *

Debating what to do next, Naruto, Hinata, Ivaria, Sakura and Sasuke finally decided that the only way to win over some of the Konoha shinobi was to jump past the frying pan and straight into the fire. As they were transported, the seal healed them, and restored their chakra which was an added bonus all but Ivaria did not see coming, but the sadness in Ivaria's eyes was quite evident.

Hinata who was also still engulfed by the sadness of losing her family remembered that in this timeline they were still alive, including her mother, and so she was holding up a little better, and placed a reassuring hand on Ivaria's shoulder.

"Any idea why sensei's.." Sakura paused for a quick second to compose herself as she felt tears trying n to form "former teammate did not insist on coming back with us, or instead of one of us?"

"Probably in repentance for all he had done." Sasuke sadly offered.

Naruto laid down a piece of paper with the symbol of the hokage. He closed his eyes and quickly bit his finger, and placed his thumb upon said paper, and silently called out.

"Konoha no Hogo-sha: shinai kuchiyose no jutsu!" (Guardian of konoha: Summoning No Jutsu) Quietly summoning a headband with the Konoha symbol on it, he handed it to Sasuke and said with a smirk, "Do you know how hard it is to get one of those scratches off the Hitai-ite?"

Sasuke, not one to allow his shock to show said simply,

"You kept this old thing dobe?" but the words held a warmth as he was truly touched by his friend's devotion to bring him back home as a friend and shinobi rather than as a prisoner. .

"That's dobe-sama to you, teme."

They both smirked.

"Whatever dobe." Before his eyes caught sight of an Uchiha being killed, then vowed silently;

'Not another Uchiha will die this day.' Then as an afterthought he suggested to Naruto- "How about we make sure no more Konoha shinobi die today. I still don't know everything about Zeus, but the fact that you asked me for help tells me we will need Konoha to be at it's strongest when that time comes.'

Sakura looked up, and was surprised by what Sasuke said, and asked;

"Are you serious? If you are not. If you try to betray us, no force on this world will stop me from ending your life. I assure you of that Sasuke. I'm not the same weak little girl you once knew."

Sasuke, surprised by Sakura's venomous tone nodded, and gave off a small smirk of approval at how much Sakura had grown. He he'd gotten the drop on her diplomatic team earlier, but in a head on fight, she might have actually hurt him he had realized after thinking about the crater she left in their last tango.

Hinata and Ivaria placed dark visors over their eyes so they could still utilize their dojutsu gifts. Sasuke wondered why Ivaria did but thought better of it as she had two different eye colors and realized she might have a dojutsu. An eye related bloodline. Naruto removed his hat, and hokage coat and sealed them in a scroll. What remained was a dark green outfit that rock-lee had given him. Not spandex, but a special weight enhanced suit that he sometimes used to train. Naruto and his team still inside the structure leaped out of their hiding place, and immediately started taking on the enemy shinobi, but not killing them. Within moments over two hundred chunin and low level jonin enemy combatants were incapacitated but not before Dan, Tsunade's beloved lay dying before her.

Sakura had a split second decision to make. She knew the ramifications of changing the past. But that was what they were there for in the first place. To save Konoha and the very world. Sakura looked to Naruto who nodded his okay. She took off at breakneck speed until she was two meters away from the lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade. Stop panicking and move back!" Sakura commanded.

Those surrounding Tsunade, her honor guard still on guard as they did not recognize the five newcomers. They just knew that the five of them wore the Konoha forehead protectors. Tsunade stayed firm.

"I won't ask a second time! You are considered the best medical shinobi in the world, but believe it or not, as you are almost paralyzed by fear, I am even better. I have a better chance of saving him with your help. If not, your love with be lost forever. Unlike you I have fresh eyes and can think clearly right now."

To everyone's surprise, Tsunade ordered everyone back. Sakura opened her medical scroll and summoned a bottle, opened it and poured a sealing agent into the worst of the exposed wounds, and began to extract the poison out of him which Tsunade was to frazzled to have even considered. Tsunade, while not completely trusting this new young woman respected the great confidence and competence shown while working to save Dan.

"Lady Tsunade. I need you to release the seal on your forehead. Yes I know about it. I need a super charged amount of chakra and my teammate is still busy toying with enemies."

Tsunade had already once learned not to underestimate this pink haired kunoichi's medical skills. She was distrustful of the new girl, but as she already knew about a seal that not even her teammates were, she released her Strength of a Hundred seal, placed her hands in a forward position and transferred a bulk of chakra directly to Sakura which surprised her, but not so much as to distract her from her task.

Sakura moved through some medical seals Tsunade knew, and then some she did not know. Once she was done, Sakura called her over a little closer. Tsunade hesitated, then moved directly beside her, and Sakura said;

"You can trust me Lady Tsunade. There is no need to fear or suspect me. I can do one thing to prove myself later, but not in front of everyone here as my own team does not know about this technique yet. It just finished charging for the first time."

Dan gasped for air, and tried to jump up, but was easily held down by Sakura as she finished the procedure. He saw Tsunade beside the pink haired girl he did not recognize, but calmed down as he knew he was safe.

Once Sakura had completed the repairs, and Dan was able to stand with help from surrounding shinobi who lightly cheered on the new Kunoichi who had saved Dan. Dan grabbed Tsunade, bloody and all and they kissed. Not bothered by the blood, nor the sweat or dirt they just enjoyed melting into each others embrace further.

Two shinobi appeared before them with at least three anbu hidden in plain sight. Sakura did notice them however. One being Hiruzen Sarutobi. The other she had learned to have the Sense not to trust. Danzo Himora. Sakura slowly stood, turned to Hiruzen and then knelt before him, and addressed him;

"Sandaime-Sama." She said with such warmth the hokage was slightly taken aback.

He seemed genuinely surprised at her submissive attitude. He knew all of his shinobi, and the members of his anbu. He only knew of a few members inside the organization Root. Anbu under Danzo's control (AN: If you're into star trek, again think Konoha's section 31). But as Danzo seemed just as shocked when the five newcomers took the field-it was clear that they were not his. Danzo was not surprised by much.

"You seem to know me young lady, and you wear our headband, but you are not Konoha shinobi are you?" He asked with a slight edge.

Without rising she replied.

"We are Konoha shinobi, but as our mission is a double S class classification only the hokage are permitted to know of it unless Lady Tsunade, or my Blonde teammate gives me the order otherwise. While Lady Tsunade does not know it, she is my Shishou. That is why I can use all of her current techniques."

Tsunade was about to object when she looked over at Dan and decided to let the pink haired kunoichi finish saying her peace.

"I can at the very least prove one thing. Lady Tsunade. Hit me. Not at full strength or I will die, but hit me as if you wanted to break that boulder over there to the left of you."

Tsunade looked to Hiruzen who shrugged. He was curious. So Tsunade gave her a small warning, and put a little extra power behind it to see just how strong the young woman was. Sakura used her hands only covered by her gloves to block the attack. She was thrown back at least 4 meters. Sakura landed on her feet, but was shaking her hands trying to shake off the pain. Luckily when Tsunade trained her-she put up with much more punishment than that.

She walked slowly back to where The others were standing, and again knelt.

"Okay. So she is a powerful medical ninja who is strong. That does not make her a Konoha nin." Danzo pointed out.

Sakura then stated.

"I don't like you Danzo. You are a vile piece of filth who doesn't deserve his vest. However you do love Konoha and only want her protection, so I can respect THAT if not you."

This brought a small smirk to Hiruzen's face.

'If she is actually a Konoha nin I might get to enjoying their banter.' But then he said;

"Before I speak with you alone, or any of your friends, why should we believe anything you say? You helped us, but that might be a trick as you all didn't kill any of the enemy."

"Because there is a danger coming that will put this war in a category of a child's squabble. Hashirama-Sama knew this was going to happen one day, and my teammate in the blonde can prove it all. I can only prove to Lady Tsunade who I am and why I am here, but again I can not say anymore without giving away one of her most powerful jutsu secrets."

Tsunade shrugged. She didn't care as long as Dan was alive.

"Please set up a sound barrier. Only lady Tsunade, Dan and Lord Hiruzen may hear what I have to say. Code sigma one cobra two delta beta ram dragon one."

The code used was rather new at the time so the Anbu were surprised that she knew it. Danzo was perturbed that he was not being included and even more that his former teammate agreed to it. Hiruzen made Danzo step out of the ten foot radius and created the barrier himself. Sakura then bowed and turned back to Tsunade and said, "I am your student from years yet to be. I am Haruno Sakura. Jonin. I am from what I believe to be 18 to twenty years from now."

Tsunade's eyes widen, then she calmly said-

"Your medical skills are impressive, but that still proves nothing."

Sakura smirked a little.

"I knew you'd say that Shishou!" She laughed slightly. Then she tapped the center of her forehead and placed a minuscule amount of chakra there revealing a pink crystal similar to the green one Tsunade had.

Tsunade's face betrayed the shock she felt when she saw that. But reigned back her emotions as their was one thing left for the pink haired girl to prove.

"I already know what your are waiting for, but the question is will the anbu try to kill me as I power this up?" Asking Hiruzen who held his hand informing the anbu to hold.

Sakura released the Strength of a Hundred seal, and her face showed the change, and Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's face and could tell it was her technique. Tsunade then relayed, "I just recently perfected this technique, and moreover I promised myself I would never teach that technique to anyone. It's applications could be extremely dangerous in the hands of our enemies. Sensei, she is definitely my student," she resignedly admitted.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are better than I am in eighteen years. You are more scary then than you are now," which made Tsunade smirk a little, but Dan and Hiruzen's backs stiffened a little. "Oh yeah. I should warn you. If my raven haired teammate Sasuke Uchiha, named after your grandfather I believe is near Orochimaru-Konoha nin or not he might try to kill him. We all trust him as much as we trust Danzo. No offense to you as the Sanin's sensei. They don't have the best history. Master and Student. I will explain more of that later, but Sasuke is strong enough to take on the snake."

"Understood. I will need to know why you are here soon, but I appreciate you coming to our aid so quickly. Also, aside from his fan girls, Orochimaru does tend to get on people's bad sides. So if you and your Raven haired teammate were trained by the sanin, why do you seem to keep deferring to the blonde one."

"Oh. He was trained by Ero Senin," Sakura blurted before she could stop herself. She had been hanging around Naruto too long she had mentally chastised herself. Dan, Tsunade and Hiruzen immediately burst out laughing and new who she was talking about. After Hiruzen wiped away the tears in his eyes he apologized for his lack of decorum and asked her to continue telling about her team."

"Well Ivaria is double S classified as well and I am not authorized to even know much about her. I just know she is loyal to Konoha. She showed up a few years before we came back in time, but she seemed really close with Tsunade shishou."

At this Hiruzen wondered just how much trouble Tsunade caused in the future.

"As for the the girl with the long raven locks, she is Hyuuga, but have contacts in her eyes as well as protective eyewear. She does not want to be targeted for dojutsu thievery. The blonde again is something special."

"Is he your someone special?" Dan asked, and Sakura slightly bopped him on the head before remembering whose boyfriend that was. She apologized quickly to both Tsunade and Dan. The latter who was laughing at the look Tsunade gave her. Sakura had apologized right in time.

"He used to have a crush on me when we were kids, and I was mean to him, but we ended up close, but as friends. He is with the Hyuuga girl. I won't go into details on that. Should they want to share their story it's up to them. As for why Naruto is so special... He is my hokage (Leaving out the part about him acting as Daimyo-making him royalty). If Jiraiya sensei wrote his book yet, Naruto was named after that main character."

"Is he Minato's son?"

Sakura had realized that maybe she had said to much. She didn't even know if lady Kushina was pregnant yet. Hiruzen noticed and then said-"

"This information too shall be considered double S even from Minato for the moment. I have heard the term double s in my studies but I thought I was just a joke put in there by Hashirama -sama as he was the more relaxed of the two Senju Brothers." He tried to joke to alleviate some of Sakura's concerns. Sakura reluctantly continued.

"Lady Kushina, and lord Yondaime die in an upcoming battle, but leave Naruto in your care." She edited so she would not damage the the time line before her friends were born."

"This is a lot to take in."

"Then you are likely going to love this. Naruto, Sasuke, and I were all students under Hatake Kakashi."

That made Hiruzen stop cold. He did not ever expect Kakashi to recover from the loss of Obito and Rin. Much less so expected Kakashi to ever let a group of Academy graduates pass his test. To say these three did is amazing. But there was one last test Hiruzen had to give before he would except everything Sakura said as fact. He asked;

"What test did Kakashi give you to pass?"

"That insufferable bell test. Use teamwork to get it. We failed that test, but we still acted as a team unit. Sasuke and I shared our food with our 'dead last' teammate Naruto even when instructed not too by Kakashi Sensei. He said we had learned the meaning behind the test and passed us."

"I find it hard to believe I would pass anyone, but if it took me until your generation to pass someone it is conceivably possible." Kakashi said as he appeared as if out of thin air."

Sakura wanted to pound him, but the look in his eyes were not one of her loving sensei. These were the eyes of a cold heart-ed anbu black ops captain who had not had his emotions neutralized after losing two of his closest friends, and teammates. Sakura considered telling Kakashi for a moment that Obito was not dead. But thought it better to wait until a later time.

"Sorry for disobeying Professor, but you can be too trusting sometimes. I believe she believes who she says she is, but it would still be prudent to watch them closely. She already said that the one with the sword wants to kill Orochimaru-sama."

"She's who she says she is Hatake-san." Tsunade said. "Not even the Sharingan can copy my Strength of a Hundred seal, and she has it.

Kakashi let out a small grunt of acknowledgment and accepted the order to have Naruto, Sasuke, Ivaria and Hinata brought to the Sandaime. But something unexpected happened. A large fireball was shot at the 'hokage' who had just stood up. Without thinking Sakura leaped in, and pushed 'Hiruzen out of the way.' After standing up Hiruzen turned out to be Kakashi and the Kakashi who was just their Hiruzen. That was her actual test of loyalty.

"NO MORE TESTS!" Sakura demanded. "MY WILL OF FIRE and that of my friends burns like lightning across the night sky! Now trust us or not. That is your decision, but these games are over. There are still real enemies that need to be defeated. Do not make me and my team regret revealing ourselves to you. We could have just as easily stayed hidden and allowed our fellow shinobi to die, but we didn't. THAT was the real test!"

The three words 'WILL OF FIRE' was heard by all now that the barrier was secretly taken down. Everyone that was left fighting in her area that were of Konoha did not care who said it. It was Konoha's battle cry and it was heard. Even Naruto who was on another battlefield barely heard it, but it was enough. He heard his friend's cry and was encouraged to end the fighting quickly.

He yelled over to his team.

"Hinata, Sasuke, Ivaria. Sakura made the call. She called on us to show how hot our will burns! Time to speed things up a bit. Naruto while still in henge to hide is resemblance to the Yondaime for now.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke allowed small smirks to appear on their serious faces, while Ivaria fought on in silence, and her face still emotionless, feeling slightly out of place.

'It's for my 'sisters' Ivaria kept telling herself. 'It's for my sisters.' Which helped focus her, although she was almost hit by an arrow shot at her. Thankfully Hinata spun around and used her Kaiten (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation) just in time. The look in Ivaria's eyes informed Hinata that she was back in the fight and took to heart what Naruto had just said, and pushed herself even harder than she had been before. She would do this for her mother who was not yet dead in this timeline.

Let's finish this! Sasuke said as he performed a fireball jutsu, disabling his last opponent which caught the attention of the other Uchiha in the immediate area as that was an Uchiha family jutsu. Sasuke then realized his small blunder, even keeping his instinct to use the sharingan in check but shrugged it off and looked around for his next 'prey.'

Naruto on the other hand had no such qualms about using his senjutsu style taijutsu while in a henge sage mode. This did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya whom Naruto had not noticed yet, as he was in his Jonin gear. Naruto tore through the enemies as if they were not there except for some of the elite jonin who gave him a bit of a hard time when they teamed up.

After nearly two hours the battle was over. Sandaime -sama, his anbu, Danzo, Tsunade, Dan, and Sakura met up with Naruto and and his group. Naruto was the first to speak, as he knelt before him.

"Old man Hokage. Man is am I glad you're around. I have a lot to tell you." Naruto blurted, allowing a small part of his childhood self through.

Hiruzen did not like being called old, but let it pass for the moment.

Danzo decided enough was enough.

"Why are you here?"

"To stop a great force from destroying Konoha in in about twenty or so years. We lost the battle, and the fire daimyo, and his son were killed. I was named as his successor. I will go through all the details after I get some Ramen, and not a moment sooner."

'Definitely believe he is at least related to Minato-Sensei now. He loves his Ramen.' Kakashi deadpanned.

"I am not sure I can trust that. Proof of being from the future not withstanding. We will need more than that." Hiruzen said as he saw a yellow flash appear before him.

"Hiruzen-Sama. Who are these people? I received word from the battlefront in Suna that there were new players on the field here. I see they are kneeling, so should I take that as a good sign?" Asked the Yondaime Hokage.

"It's fine Minato. I will keep an eye on them. But for now I seems as if they are the leaf's newest very formidable allies."

"I like when those are terms are put together regarding Konoha" The Yondaime allowed as a small joke.

Naruto held his eyes downcast, and spoke directly to the Sandaime Hokage-

"I bring the proof you seek. But it is for your eyes only."

While Naruto is leaning over, Kakashi who had just arrived noticed the royal seal tattooed on Naruto's neck, and is caught off guard as that tattoo can only be given by someone of royal blood with a very special ninjutsu.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

AN: Where did Naruto get that Tattoo since Kiritio had only been a baby, and the Daimyo and his brother had already passed on at that point. What will happen next? We'll find out next time in 'Bloody Dance. :) Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all. Welcome back! :) Thanks for the love in the reviews, and the awesome PM's. I am humbled, and just wanted to take the time to say thank you.

* * *

Ayrmed: Thanks for your feedback. I think it would be more amusing than anything else to see how Sakura would be if she was related to Tsunade. New story idea for you? lol. :)

* * *

ON A SIDE NOTE. I FIGURED I WOULD START RECOMMENDING AWESOME NARUTO STORIES IN THIS ONE. THAT WAY YOU ALL CAN SEE WORK THAT I CONSIDER FAR SURPASSING MY OWN, AT LEAST UNTIL MY SKILL IN WRITING IMPROVES. TO START, I RECOMMEND LOOKING AT AYRMED'S NARUTO STORY Love's Never Easy . IT'S NARU/HINA AND IT IS VERY GOOD. I HAVE MORE THAT I AM POSTING, MOST LIKELY AT LEAST ONE MORE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. :)

* * *

This was my second longest chapter in this story so far (less than 200 words less than chapter 3: An Uzumaki Destiny before the revamp. Let's see if I can beat that) as it is more story driven. I hope you all enjoy. :). Scratch that. Now 200 words longer! Yeah. lol.

* * *

Thanks for the love all. Now on with the show.

Chapter 12-Sasuke's Burden

* * *

SASUKE's POV

The battlefield-

Sasuke ponders as he walked over to meet up with his teammates, the hokage, and that piece of shit Danzo.

'It's been years since I took on Orochimaru, and sealed him within his own cursed seal mark he placed on me, and the unfortunate death of Itachi at my hands despite me only winning because he was so sickly at the time. I don't know what to do.

We have somehow overshot our destination by many years. We have the Yondaime as the sitting hokage and the professor is still here as the Sandaime. We have all three Sanin, although one of them is still only alive until he betrays the leaf. Despite my overwhelming need to be an avenger in the past, that burden lifted, I still must pay for my sins. Whether it be with my life, or by taking life to protect the home I left so long ago. I have a second chance, and I won't screw it up. I will protect Konoha with my very soul. But most importantly-I will save my clan somehow while keeping Konoha safe."

As I arrive I see Orochimaru first, and I immediately and involuntarily activate my Sharingan. Orochimaru quickly senses my killer intent, and grips his kunai but replaces it as I quickly disengaged my sharingan. I say to Orochimaru and Danzo respectively...

"I am pretty sure you don't know our stories in full yet, but know this; if you push for the decimation of the Uchiha clan, or 'you continue to do experiments on innocent children, you will find that this particular Uchiha is powerful enough to put an end to it. I have already killed you Orochimaru," hoping to at least shake the snake sanin's confidence slightly "and I will push myself to to the very brink to protect my clan and my village from your Tyranny Danzo."

"You make accusations steeped in madness and that are cause in themselves for your death stranger," Danzo says with rage building in his un-bandaged eye.

Danzo pulled out a sword, and took a swing at me with extreme speed. I smirked while I dodge it with ease, and pull out my Kusunagi with slightly greater speed and knock his sword back, and attempted to run forward, but with an insane burst of speed that I never saw coming, I was knocked on my ass by someone wearing a white coat and… oh shit! The Yondaime. As strong as I am Even I don't want to deal with him. And now that I am able to see him up close and personal, he looks a lot like the dobe. Wait. What?!'

"You're the dobe's father. Naruto's dad is the fourth hokage?!"

Minato had a small look of shock on his face as if I had just let the cat out of the bag. Minato knew his mate was pregnant then. I hit the nail on the head. I could not help but let out a small smirk. As Danzo tried to strike again, it was my teammate Naruto who stepped in and smacked his sword away, and told Danzo to stand down. Danzo looked incredulous that some snot nosed brat would presume to tell him what to do. Naruto showed his tatoo and Danzo immediately kneeled. Maybe hanging around the dobe this time might be more interesting than the last. But I am still getting this fight out of my system and finding out which of us is stronger.'

As Sarutobi -sama ordered, a hokage sealed scroll to be taken to the current Daimyo I noticed all of the anbu that were now surrounding us, not to mention the rest of the Konoha shinobi. Some I recognized. Some I did not. But the fact remains that we saved about five percent of the Konoha forces, and that will have some serious ramifications concerning the future of the hidden leaf.

(AN: Yes I know I keep switching between Konoha and the Hidden Leaf. It's for those who are only familiar with one or the other. Dubbed/Subbed. Anyway, continuing).

After seeing the royal seal for himself, then testing it's authenticity with a small extension of chakra Minato kindly removed his tri-pronged kunai from my throat, and again I replaced my sword, turn to him and say...

"I am not here to face off against a hokage. I am loyal to Konoha, but I have seen things that lead me to believe that Orochimaru and Danzo are the biggest internal threat the leaf has ever known. Maybe not yet, but they will be..."

I wanted to continue, but the dobe interrupted and all but told me to shut up. That stupid seal, and hat might be going to his head. Glad he didn't actually wear it.

There is no longer that darkness inside of me running rampant, but we all have our burdens to bare. I am responsible for a lot that has occurred. I just really want to move forward. And now that I have this second chance, I will!'

Once the tension is somewhat out of the air we began our trek to Konoha. The new girl insisted on staying with myself or Naruto, but I didn't know why, but I allowed it as she did not appear to be a fan girl. I guess it seemed that team seven was now a five man squad.

We finally reached the gates of Konoha where after the sandaime and yondaime conferred in a sound proof barrier we are allowed in and shown to a hotel for the time being until we meet up and are to explain everything. I was not looking forward to this conversation. Fortunately the dobe suggested I change up the story of me defecting. I went to Orochimaru as a spy. Sakura might be able to help in case they use Inoichi's technique. Hopefully Tsunade is so wrapped up in this Dan to pay too much attention.

It's been three hours since we arrived, and we are being watched ironically like hawks by the anbu who don't realize that we all seem to be skilled enough to detect them.

I want to go speak to my family, but I know I will have to be debriefed. It is not something one looks forward too. Even I know the horror stories of Ibiki's mentor and direct predecessor. The Blood Moon. (AN:Name made up by me).

This Ivaria talks with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, but I have been left out of the loop. I still have a long way to go before I regain Sakura's trust, and even the dobe is being cautious it seems, but this new girl is a mystery. It's as if she fears me. Or she is determined to keep something hidden. Most likely a little of both.

Naruto has just been giving me his own debriefing and I was now relatively caught up on Konoha events. Sakura did not look happy with me having such information, and I could not blame her. But I will prove to her and the rest of my team that I am a better Sasuke than I was just hours ago.

Somehow.

* * *

A member of my clan's police force soon arrived and called for me first for my 'debriefing.' As the Uchiha are Konoha's policing force in this time period I am not surprised. I am taken to a location in the middle of the village. One I am surprisingly accustomed too. I am required to surrender my sword which I placed a jutsu on to prevent tampering and theft. It's a little shocking to see that there's a secret underground facility beneath Ichiraku Ramen. As I entered this small, hot room, I activated my sharingan and noticed Danzo standing behind the mirrored window. I also saw my father Fugaku. It's strange seeing him so young, but it is good all the same. What I did not expect is to see Itachi standing beside them. As none of them are paying me much heed yet I deactivated my sharingan and stood rather than sit. I can't shake the feeling that I am not safe. Not yet anyway. And my instincts are rarely ever wrong.

A few moments later I hear the a slightly maniacal laughter. It is a light, and unassuming laughter, but dark all the same. They are trying to throw me off of my game. I throw out a derisive 'hmph' as he enters. A rather short masked man, brown hair wearing anbu armor circles me, my eyes following step by step. His mask is slightly discolored as his was a bit bluer than the typical gray. I saw him in history books, and I knew this could get ugly fast. I decided to take control of this interrogation before he could get a word out.

"I will speak to Itachi Uchiha only. He is the only one I will trust."

'On the other side of the door I imagine he flinched slightly at my demanding it be him that 'debriefs' me.

"Also- Don't try to use a transformation henge," I said smoothly. "I will know."

"You're standing, so you think that gives you the upper hand. You have a nonchalant expression which means you are concerned, but tryin' to hide your actual emotions. You don't get it do you kid? You don't get to make demands. You are either our guest or our prisoner; your choice. You are not one of our shinobi. You don't get to make demands. You and your friends may have conned your way into the village by helping us out, but as I understand it, you did not kill the enemy, and asked us not to do the same. The question is why should we believe a word you have to say." The legendary Blood Moon asked as he smoked his cigar.

'This time I harrumphed slightly, and even more derisively, and pointed out again,' "Let me clarify. What I meant to say was Itachi, or the Yondaime, Sandaime, Lady Tsunade-as I owe her my life even though she doesn't know it yet. Or Jiraiya also of the Sanin. I know Itachi is here. Have Kakashi Hatake join him if you want, but I am not talking to anyone else."

"You just added five people to the list of people you will talk to. I will get added to that list at some point," he said as he got up to leave.

'I smirked as I was amused at how he thought he was getting to me. He had no idea of what I have been through and what torture it was training under Orochimaru. I turn to him and said, "I only said that to make your job easier. You already have the questions. But I have been put through more torture than you could ever imagine. So you can send in Itachi, or I can show you and those behind the mirror a taste of what I am capable of by way of a small demonstration. And for the record- where Itachi is now, I am stronger than him. Just for the record," I taunted lightly again.

That calm proclamation made Blood moon chuckle, and he shrugged.

He walked out of the door, and I found myself very annoyed, but decided it's time to end this game of cat and mouse.

I performed the Boar, Horse, and Tiger seals as quickly as I could, and I knew I was being watched, so I sent the fireball to the other end of this small room and called out;

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu," and placed my hands in the requisite position and blew out a massive flame which destroyed the back wall, and about twenty feet of concrete behind it.

'Maybe that was not such a good idea. There could have been people behind that wall. Get a hold of yourself Sasuke.

'You're anxious, but you will be reunited with your family soon enough.' I said to myself while wiping the sweat off of my face from the now nearly scorching hot room.

Blood moon calmly walked back into the room, saw the smoke, and a few small flames that he put out. He looked over to the mirror and nodded. 'Itachi' came in. I could feel the slight vibrations in the air change, and immediately placed my hands in the release seal, and broke it to see Fugaku. I sigh, finally went and sat in the chair, placed my hands on the table and I nod as he knew what they wanted.

Uchiha Fugaku, my very own father placed chakra sealing cuffs on me. And I asked, "I would have rather spoken with you second, but I will submit to you. My team's leader has given me permission to break protocol and tell you and Itachi the bare minimum, and I know Danzo is out there which does not help this situation," I say with more venom than I had anticipated.

"What do you have against Danzo? Why do you hate him so?"

"I won't answer questions about Danzo without my attorney here, and both hokage. Other than that I will answer you as freely as I can."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from here. I know it's hard to believe, but know that I am a Konoha shinobi."

"You performed one of the Uchiha's most prized techniques. Where did you learn it?"

"While you may not realize it yet, you did."

"That is not possible. I don't have time for games," Father stated in his stoic way. I smiled slightly, but did not say anything.

"Orochimaru-Sama informed me that you are a true Uchiha as only someone born an Uchiha could activate and deactivate the sharingan. That leaves me to wonder if you are a split descendant of Madara Uchiha. That would explain your impressive fighting abilities shown in battle."

"I am not. I am as I have always been a member of the Uchiha clan of Konoha. Not a splinter cell somehow broken away. I am Uchiha Sasuke. Son of you Oto-san, and Mikoto. Apparently best friend to the dobe, aka Naruto Uzumaki, Minato – Sama's son, and holder of powerful Uchiha secrets I will not reveal with Danzo present," Sasuke said while happy he could still feel that his sword's jutsu had not been cut off by his chakra bonds.

"Are you telling me that you are from the future?"

"Yes Sir." I replied respectfully and with a deference that surprised all present including me. "I don't fully understand how I got here, but I do know that it was to help protect and strengthen Konoha. To a level the world has not seen since the legend of Hashirama Senju. For our world is in peril. And Gaia, spirit of the Earth is no where to be found. (AN. I had too planeteers! Lol). I was told that these are SS class secrets and I am not permitted to say any more until such a time that my blonde teammate has a chance to talk with the sitting hokage, and the Daimyo."

"Danzo. Leave."

Danzo who had Itachi as part of his even more covert and dirty version of anbu known as the ROOT Organization was surprised at the coldness in the request. He would not have it. He walked in with indignation again showing all over his face and begins ranting, but quickly calmed down as the leaf's chief internal spy could not be seen to be having a temper tantrum.

Father walked out of the room with the huge hole in the wall, and Danzo followed out of earshot of me, or so they think. I guess that's just another way I'm awesome.' I joked to myself, allowing a faint eb of a smile to appear but stayed vigilant.

"I am chief intelligence officer of Konoha. I will not leave this imposter to you. Konoha police or not."

"You are 'not' the CIO. Jiraiya-Sama is. You are just Konoha's dog with a bone. I am a member of the Konoha council. You are only a junior member and barely that while your mother still lives. So are you ignoring a direct order? Oh, and before you answer that... I know Itachi was a member of your root organization as I had him watched by a few members of my clan. I pulled him aside this morning and we had a little chat with Sandaime sama. He recommended Itachi be transferred to his personal anbu unit. Itachi accepted. Do not approach him again with missions. He is now under the direct command of the Sandaime, and of course the ruling Yondaime."

'My only thought at that very moment was that my dad, my father kicked so much ass.'

Without saying another word, the current monarch of the Uchiha turned around, instructed the ever stoic Itachi to retrieve the Sanin of Healing, Lady Tsunade with great urgency.

* * *

It's three in the morning when Tsunade arrives and she did not appear happy. She came with the tools he requested, and they entered the room with me again. I bowed respectfully and she did the same. She was not as prude as her future self seemed to be from the rare interactions I had with her.'

"Sasuke," she began. "You claim to be Fugaku's son. I could do a blood test and that will take a few days to get a return, and after what you just told Fugaku, I doubt you would be allowed to go anywhere anyhow. I could get Inoichi in here..."

'I let out a low growl. I have seen Ino's jutsu. I don't want to actually have to deal with any of their family's jutsu.'

"Or," she considered..."I could use Fugaku and Itachi as a baseline, and test the familial chakra base as I have baby Sasuke's records on file in my medical scroll here. That will help things to proceed much faster, but it must be consensual. That means that you Fugaku cannot force Itachi to do this. As Konoha's chief medical officer that is my direct order to you. And after the look on Danzo's face as we crossed paths with him on the way I knew there was some sort of power struggle. So again I point out in matters of medical security...my word is law!"

'I looked to Itachi who had finally entered the room. This is the Itachi from my earliest memories. He simply nodded, and Fugaku, annoyed as he was nodded, and I nodded.'

'After a few brief tests my identity was confirmed. My cuffs were removed and my father did something I never expected in all of my twenty years. He hugged me and I fought back tears. Even Itachi looked surprised. I stepped away and asked them to do the same.'

They did so. I informed them that I trust lady Tsunade with my life as she has already saved me from a near fatal coma once before which she gave off a slight smirk. I told them not to be alarmed at what they are about to witness as it is very rare. I activated my sharingan slowly, starting with three tomoe. Then I upgraded it to mangekyo, and my father and brother both gasp. It was a sight to see. It was also worth this long night in this hot room. The pride in my father's and my brother's eyes right now is one I will always cherish. By then it was too late. The tears fell and again my father hugged me. I was finally home, and accepted as me, and not following in Itachi's footsteps.'

'My chibi self is one in this time period, and I don't know how meeting him might affect either of us, so I should stay somewhat away from him for now. But I will get close to Itachi, and build a stronger bond than the one we had last time.'

'After father tried to give mother a slight warning, chibi me is left with someone named Kushina for a little while. I saw her, and for the first time since all this began I teared up, and hugged her with all of my might. She saw the genuine joy in my eyes, and for just a second I prayed to kami that this was no dream turned nightmare, but I could feel it. It just somehow felt so real. Nothing could bring down my mood. But I still needed to talk with Itachi.'

After we left, we headed to my childhood home and talked and I mention a few things that happened prior to the Uchiha massacre, and little things such as being rookie of the year seemed to make my father smile, and my mother beamed a little. Afterwards I asked Itachi to take a walk with me after requesting leave. It was strange having to be accountable for my every action now. I couldn't just do as I pleased. It was restrictive, but it was also joyous. I also couldn't forget what I promised Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. I won't allow Orochimaru to destroy their lives like did in our past life.

Itachi and I finally made it to training ground forty four. The forest of death as it was so perfectly named. I sat down at the edge of the beginnings of the forest as not many would venture out this far.

"Itachi," I asked cautiously. "Are you confident in Lady Tsunade's assessment that I am who I say I am?"

The younger Uchiha slowly nodded.

"Good. Then I won't have to spend all day trying to convince you. I am from the future. A dark future where you Uchiha Itachi betrayed the leaf. Don't fret, and don't get defensive. I need to tell you everything first. In about eight months the Yondaime is set to have his child. It's a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. I don't know why it's not Namikaze, but whatever."

"His mother's last name is Uzumaki. But you just confirmed that the child will be a boy."

'I nodded.'

"The day of Naruto's birth the nine tails is extracted from Naruto's mother, whom I didn't know who she was, but I have been given enough of the story from Naruto to know that. There is an Uchiha named Obito... he was a part of Hatake Kakashi's team with Yondaime-sama. He will use his own Mangekyo Sharingan to gain control over the kyuubi and free him to run rampant upon Konoha. I am here this time so I will fight if that does still come to fruition. Also-If the Uchiha clan does not fully participate, then the Konoha elders will start holding secret meetings in regards to the status of the Uchiha. Our cousin clan the Hyuuga fought bravely and assisted as much as possible. We need to do the same. Do whatever you have to-to convince father of this. Also make sure Danzo stays out of it. It would be best if Danzo was dead as the Uchiha clan would have been in much better shape as he is the main antagonist to the bonds the Uchiha have to the leaf, but as a leaf shinobi, I can not take him down. Not really despite all of my posturing. I am here, and I too will try but if we don't brave this storm, it's not just Konoha or our clan that will fall. If you tell father of the massacre, or the upcoming storm...the world as we know it will burn to cinders as a civil war will erupt in Konoha. That is not something we need."

"I understand. But why do you believe you can trust me? I love my village, but I would never put it ahead of my clan."

"Yes you would, because you believe in being part of something larger than yourself. You will do what is best for Konoha. There is something else. You will become one of Konoha's strongest shinobi. Even stronger than Orochimaru. I know this as I have seen him tuck his tail between his legs and high tail it when he faced you once in a lost battle scroll." I forced down my grin which Itachi noticed I'm sure.

"What will you all be doing now that you are here?"

"Helping Konoha to gather the strongest military force the world has ever known. Also- The fact that we allowed the other nations shinobi to live will be a very good toward a unified front when the true enemy reveals themselves.

Itachi's dark gaze told me that he was contemplating my words and trying to decide if I was telling the truth or just plain mad. It hurt that he did not immediately believe me, but he is a newly minted Jonin, so it is to be expected.

Itachi had never sat down, but just waited patiently for me to finish. Once done we began our walk back toward the back gate of Konoha. Itachi veered off toward home while I reported to the hokage's office, and unaccompanied which surprised me. I walked naturally, but took in all that I could while doing so. Relearning all of the nooks and crannies of this great city, it's culture, it's beauty. I never realized just how much I missed home. As I arrive I was greeted by two anbu guards who lead me up to the hokage office. Once there I was greeted by the Yondaime. I bow and took a seat at his behest. The Sandaime arrived shortly after and I bowed to him as well.

"Welcome young Uchiha. We have somewhat been brought up to date by your friends Naruto and Sakura. Although I am loathe to believe a word of it. But the fact that you convinced Fugaku of your identity does hold some weight." The Sandaime said.

"I understand sandaime-sama."

"I don't like how you are so respectful towards me, but so disrespectful toward my student. Why do you hate him as such?"

'That question caught me off guard. And I am sure he noticed my back arch in slight anger. I replied honestly.;

"Soon you will find that he has been doing illegal experiments on children. You injure him, but only enough to slow him down. He is joined by one of Danzo's Anbu Tenzo. A wood style user. This wood style user is the exception to many attempts by Orochimaru to create another shinobi like the Shodaime Hokage."

"Putting aside the fact that you just said Konoha has an active wood style user, which I will personally check into…that still does not explain your obvious anger," the Yondaime pointed out with obvious reservations about what this young man had to say.

"It will take me a little while to get to get to that part. By your command?" The Yondaime nodded and he continued. "By the time I am seven a shinobi Massacres my clan, and I am the only one left except for the traitor. So I stayed here and trained. I lost most of my childhood connections and focused on becoming the best and became rookie of the year. I joined team Kakashi and took that stupid bell test." At this Minato tried to hide a small smirk.

'So that's where that damnable Kakashi got that test from.'

"Well myself, your son Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruna Sakura become a strong gennin team. I was instructed not to explain much about your son just yet. It's just something he wants to tell you himself." Thankfully Minato-sama just nodded and I continued;

"We went to the chunin exam a few months after becoming genin, Orochimaru bit me and placed a curse mark on my neck, and Sunagakure betrayed us, but not as you might think. Orochimaru had killed their Yondaime Kazekage. But before that, in the forest of Death Orochimaru had placed his cursed seal mark on me. Before you ask to see it, it is now gone. Eventually the Sandaime who was sitting in as acting Hokage was killed due to Orochimaru using the edo tensei and the technique he used to try to defeat Orochimaru."

That froze the two hokage, and their expressions that I even knew the term would have been priceless had it been a less serious matter. I continued.

"The sandaime did however seal Orochimaru's arms with the shinigami summon. Well a few days later Naruto and I faced off against each other as I was much more arrogant, and to a point still am. I thought there was no way the dead last could be on my level as rookie of the year, but his hard work, and learning the Kage Bushin, and Rasengan made him an adversary worthy of being my rival."

Again their faces. This time I could not help it. I let out a small chuckle.

"You find something funny Mr. Uchiha?" The Sandaime asked.

"I apologize sir. It's just your expressions are priceless. Especially about Naruto knowing the Rasengan and Kage Bushin. I know the chidori if that helps."

They face faulted, but quickly recovered.

"I will likely want to see these techniques later," Minato-sama noted.

I nodded, and again continued.

"We attacked each other full force. Naruto had always strived hard for me to accept him as my equal, and I finally did, but we had to see who was truly stronger. Kakashi caught us before Sakura was caught in the crossfire as she had tried to break us up. Had he not intervened, she would have died." I said sadly. "After our attacks blew out the water towers behind us, it was obvious that Naruto had become more powerful than me. I was not happy, but I let it go." 'And now lets see how good of an actor I am. This is where Naruto instructed I really diverge.' "Well...a few days later I was approached by Orochimaru's sound four of five. He had founded his own village which was more like a massive laboratory. They attacked me, and I had not expected to be facing four jonin level shinobi. I did well considering, but I lost. Then they made me an offer on their master's behalf. Fortunately they left me to my thoughts. I was tempted by the power he offered. It would have allowed me to overcome the mysterious enemy who took out my clan, but not all turned out the way it was meant to be. I vanished like a thief in the night. Eventually I made it to Naruto's house where I explained everything and my plans to leave the leaf and be a spy. He supported the idea, but wanted to come too. I suggested he stay behind, and guard our teammate Sakura, and to inform you Sandaime of the situation as you two were close for some reason."

Sarutobi Hiruzen nods slightly and then brakes off and asked;

"How did a what...eleven year old learn the Rasengan? Minato hasn't fully finished the technique yet."

'Sasuke could tell this was a test, but one he was prepared for.'

"Jiraiya – sama taught it to him," 'Got you!' I thought with an inward smirk, then I continued. "You sent out what had become known as the Konoha eleven to rescue me. But it was not enough. The Jonin were too much for the genin and newly promoted Shikamaru Nara to handle. But the shinobi of the sand in an effort to avoid war came to our aid and saved those who were in pursuit of me from the sound four. The curse mark had started to warp my mind. I saw ally as enemy, and enemy as ally. I fought Naruto to a near draw, but I ended up the victor. I then left with Kabuto Yakushi whom we found was loyal to Orochimaru."

The yondaime nodded as if he recognized the name.

"I was lost. I trained for three years under Orochimaru and became powerful, and even betrayed him, but because of him warping my mind I could think of nothing else but vengeance against the man who kidnapped me, but I could not remember who I was inside. I was just full of hatred, and by then Konoha had listed me as a missing nin. It had taken a few years, but Naruto, with Itachi's help found me, and was able to get that damnable programming out of me, and I recently rejoined Konoha.

"There is more you are not telling us." Yondaime stated.

'Damn!'

"There is, but as Naruto is my hokage, I must defer to him for now. At least until we find out where we belong."

Minato decided to make me pay for that last statement after asking one more thing.

"Why is it that you didn't know I was Naruto's dad? And two you can tell him to drop the henge. Both Uchiha and Hyuuga see through it and say he looks just like me.

'Reluctantly I answered.'

"You died sir, and Sandaime stepped back up for now as Jiraiya sama refused too, and he was too busy setting up his spy networks. Naruto's identity was hidden to protect him from your enemies, although there was another reason, but I believe that is something Naruto should definitely be the one to tell you."

"Well it's obvious you are a Konoha shinobi now, and it is also obvious you are loyal to your hokage, despite him being a fetus at the moment. And for the record I did not appreciate that information being blurted out like that. (AN: LoL). But regardless...I do believe we can reinstate you. I too have spoken with Naruto a little this evening, so I know you left Konoha as a genin, and just recently came back. Even though you were a Jonin in the sound village, we don't recognize a village that does not exist yet. So I am reinstating you with the rank of genin. Dismissed!"

* * *

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I WORKED REALLY HARD TO GET THE EMOTIONAL EDGE JUST RIGHT. I WANTED TO CONVEY JUST HOW LOST SASUKE WAS FOR ALL THESE YEARS, AND HOW HE IS NOW FINALLY HAVING THAT SENSE OF HOME AGAIN.

* * *

ALSO-I WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND Zerojackson's The Winds of Change

It's awesome!

* * *

There are more recommendations to come later on down the line.

Oh yeah. Also if you like Teen Titans, or Young Justice, check out my Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate. FAIR WARNING. MATURE CONTENT WARNING. VERY SERIOUS AND VERY VIOLENT. RATED M FOR SEXUAL VIOLENCE AND UPCOMING BRUTALITY. IT'S CONTENT SHOULD REALLY ONLY BE READ BY 18 OR OLDER PLEASE. I HAVE NO WAY TO MODERATE THAT, BUT IT'S BASED ON DEFYING THE ODDS OF BEING BULLIED AND ABUSED. JUST FYI.

WELL, THANKS AGAIN FOR READING, AND CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP SOON. 'BELIEVE IT! DATEBAYO!'


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, good Monday morning all. Decided to write a little extra on this chapter so sorry for it being a little longer than usual. My longest chapter to date.

Replies prior to me posting this were answered in chapter fourteen. Chapter 14 is brand new and not and amended chapter. Enjoy these two chapter updates. :)

AN: While not technically a full on lemon AT ALL, there is a minor scene at the end of the chapter so be for warned.

* * *

Now please enjoy this next chapter of Bloody Dance!

Chapter 13. The Daimyo's Amusement

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

6:00 a.m. Shortly after Sasuke's meeting with the Hokage.

'I have just found out a bit ago Sasuke was just told by the Yondaime that he is a genin, and I have been on my sides crying from laughter for the last forty five minutes. I finally calmed down and my face was so red that Sakura insisted on giving me a checkup when she arrived back at the hotel. Fortunately Ivaria informed her of what happened, and Sakura for once did not hit me. Mostly because she feared what Hinata might do in that instance since she knew we were officially together.'

'I have a minute before my meeting with the Daimyo. I wonder why he wants to meet me alone. And he came to Konoha at that. My Hinata-hime is coming with me thankfully. I was so worried about this meeting, but after the Sasuke news and my hime offering to come with me, and being allowed to do so by the Daimyo's advanced scout. But to my surprise, Sasuke arrived and fell into step along with Sakura, and our newcomer Ivaria'

'We received a knock on the door and upon opening it, there was a an anbu. It was time. We made our way to the hokage tower and up to the roof for some reason. Once we arrived, we all knelt before the Daimyo. I am sure I also caught a glimpse of Asuma-Sensei standing with the Daimyo's Ten Guardians. I allowed a small smile despite myself. It was good to see him again.'

I noticed that the three Sanin, and the Hokage had joined us, but no Danzo. My smile widened even more.

"Arise young warriors, and step forward," he commanded.

'We did as beckoned to do, and slowly walked forward. I had forgotten how unnerving royalty...real royalty could be. We could all see that the Konoha shinobi and the guardian ten were expecting us to do something, but did not move to intercept us. They all just stood on either side of the Daimyo respectively.'

"I have been given bits and pieces by my generals. Sarutobi and Minato. But I feel there is much more to this story than we have been told. Now tell us with no major omissions. And make it brief. Why are you here?"

'I smiled slightly at his demeanor, and his upfront attitude. I took his invitation and went ahead;

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Namikaze Minato, and I just learned of my mother's name recently...Uzumaki Kushina. We are from approximately twenty years in the future." 'I stopped and took a deep breath, and began again. "I am the Rokudaime Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves. Normally we would request permission from you Daimyo-sama, but Konoha was under attack, so granny Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage got the heads of most of the remaining noble houses of Konoha to vote to put me into office and skip me from genin to Jonin as I was the only one in my age group not chunin at least and I was named as her successor. The reason such a drastic action was taken was in part-a recommendation left by the Sandaime, and her own judgment. Reason number two. I was the strongest shinobi left in the leaf at the time. Even more so than Kakashi-sensei of the Sharingan, and he is pretty amazing." I admitted proudly. "And lastly and most importantly-

Back in the time of the first Hokage Senju Hashirama there was a secret battle against a group of people who called themselves Olympians. They had powers that made the Sanin look like pieces of tissue to be torn through. No offense." 'I can't believe I just said that with all three here.' "Hashirama-sama was able to defeat what I believe was four of them with great help, but no one knows who this mysterious help was. They were not killed, just forced back into their own world by a stone of some kind. It had seals on it that the Lady Tsunade did not recognize when the broken pieces were brought to her. The thing that surprised us all was the fact that she could not break the rock further, even in frustration. Her strength is the stuff of legends," I sheepishly admitted.

'I took a breath, and planned to continue, but was stopped momentarily by the Daimyo.'

"One quick question. While none of this seems believable...at least one part is entertaining so I must ask. Why were you the only genin left in your age group?"

'It was hard not to sigh, but I kept it to a minimal one.'

"Because while my best friend here, 'I pointed at Sasuke' "was under the influence of an enemy of the leaf at the time I went off to train with Ero... I mean Jiraiya-shishou while he did research for his Ichi book series."

'I could have sworn I just saw Jiraiya smirk a little. But it was short lived as Tsunade ''''gently''' nudged him.'

'I did not expect what had happened next...he clasped his hands together like a giddy little school girl and smiled a slightly perverted smile. I shook my head and figured out a way to turn this to my advantage if it came to that.'

"Okay. Continue with your tale young warrior."

"...Well a few days later while out on training exercises Konoha was attacked, and destroyed. Jiraiya was already dead by that point, and Lady Tsunade had been killed. Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke here beside me..." Which drew everyone's attention to him, and weapons at the ready and hand seals brought up while the guardian ten immediately surrounded the Daimyo. "Sasuke will not attack him right now as he has not betrayed the leaf yet. There is still time for him to redeem himself in this time line. The Orochimaru that I knew was power hungry, and corrupt, but in this time, he has not been run out of Konoha...yet. He returned years later as the leader of his own village. The village hidden by sound, and the Sandaime ended up dying in that fight, but not without Orochimaru having what was thought to be irreparable damage to his own arms, preventing hand seals. But I digress. Sasuke is loyal to the Fire Country, and would not have come back in time with us otherwise. We needed to reform Hatake Kakashi's team 7. That was when we felt strongest despite exceptional new members Sai and Yamato. Anbu black ops members, so those were not their real names of course..., but even after all of the fighting and the wars, we still remained strong. Our will of Fire burned bright, and we still protected the Fire Country with all of our might. We were tested by other countries! We were tested at every turn, but our fire could not be put out. Our spirits made us stronger each battle won or lost, and that is why, despite everything, we are the strongest of the hidden villages, serving at his lord-ship's will even after the Olympians crushed the leaf...until..."

'I paused, saddened by what I must reveal.'

"Go on," the Daimyo commanded.

"Until we lost over two quarters of our village to the Olympians and all but your wife and son had been killed in the royal family."

There were a lot of ''Impossible!'s" thrown out by the ten guardian shinobi. I let something slip when I was accused of lying by Asuma-sensei.'

"I'm not lying Asuma-Sensei!"

This seemed to quiet everyone.

Asuma just took a smoke of his cigarette and shrugged.

"What do you mean by sensei?" The daimyo demanded. Seemingly having a harder time believing Asuma would return to the hidden leaf than him remaining a member of the guardian shinobi.

'I knew he had left the leaf for a while to serve here, but this was not the best time to let that slip out. But oh well. The shit's already hit the fan. Lets throw some more up there.'

"Asuma sensei is, or was should I say was the teacher to some of my friends. The new Ino Shika Cho. The successors to the original."

The Daimyo seemed to be getting annoyed, but told me to continue with the story.

"Well as I was of a noble clan myself, and was doing my very best to protect the fire country, and your wife did not trust Danzo as he had tried to step in as acting Daimyo, and tried to undermine what lady Tsunade did in making me the hokage-she asked me to do so.

"That Danzo creature is rather creepy," The daimyo surprised me by admitting."

I continued. "I did as I was bidden. I took on the burden, and she placed this seal on my neck," I said bowing further and showing him which elicited gasp from everyone including the Daimyo. I continued once the chatter ended. "I was informed by her that it is a secret seal that those of the royal house give to a new born family member, and as your youngest son was still only an infant he needed to be protected and your wife felt that she would die soon. I was officially adopted into the family to serve as Kirito's uncle, and to help raise him until he was old enough to take over for himself. She informed me that any attempt by me to kill Daimyo Kirito would kill me instantly and the seal would know if I had planned to have someone else do it. So I became his guardian, and some of my closest friends joined in that journey. The Olympians began another campaign against the leaf in the form of the mighty Hercules (AKA Heracles) who wanted to test his strength against our might. We fought, but soon his family joined the fight. Sasuke who was now free from Orochimaru's control joined the fight and helped us defeat the enemies, but the queen of these so called gods waved her hand and Kirito – Sama appeared as if by magic. She infused him with something and their was nothing we could do to stop her. Sakura who is our most powerful and skilled medical nin was unable to draw the poison out, and there was no time to try form an antidote. He died within seconds of being infected, and so did most of Konoha, and the fire country. We were lucky as we were transported back to this time-although we were not meant to come back this far from what I understand. We were only supposed to come back five years, maybe less." I said as I began to weep over our lost friends, and daimyo Kirito sama, and Sakura did the same.

'I am surprised Daimyo – sama allowed us to take a moment to grieve. Hinata grabbed me into an embrace, and for a moment Sakura allowed her defenses down to allow Sasuke to put a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. After a moment or so he cleared his throat and we were a little more composed.'

"Forgive my lapse in protocol daimyo – sama," I composed myself and tried again to impart our reason for being here.'

"If this is a trick, it's a good show. But continue."

"After the fighting ended Konoha was destroyed yet again, and our spirits nearly completely broken this time until a hidden force of light transported us back to this time to try to strengthen Konoha. More so than it ever has been. One thing I have not revealed yet because of the backlash that usually follows , but I am a Jinchuriki, and Holder of Kurama. Commonly referred to as the Kyuubi no Yoko. He has helped me to save Konoha from a tyrant named Pein... and we have been building a relationship of trust so that we may become strong enough to crush them this time around as they had tried to take control of him.

'I was surprised I was not in chakra cuffs now, and pinned down. I guess being the son of Namikaze Minato has some advantages after all.' I snickered inwardly.

"Step forward and allow my ten to examine the seal on your neck. That will determine what happens next."

I did, and the seal was authenticated. The Daimyo shook his head, and sighed.

"Okay. So you are really my indirect descendant and I supposed that is worth something. Now you must prove to me your worth. I have heard of all of your deeds since you have arrived, including that little stunt the Uchiha here pulled in the interrogation chamber at the end...," he paused, then continued. "Do not activate that ability unless you are training or using that skill against an enemy of the leaf!"

'Sasuke slightly flinched, but bowed his obedience. I knew that Sasuke did not like being told what to do. The fact that he is listening and doing so humbly made me proud of the teme, but I will never admit that to him. I finally ask the Daimyo;

"What may I do to convince you that we are yours to command, and will protect the land of fire, and Konoha?"

"A few things actually. One. Who is this Pein that keeps being brought to my attention?"

"Pein was someone who tried to rid the world of wars and fighting, but was manipulated into doing the bidding of a masked assailant. He destroyed the hidden leaf, and killed almost everyone, but had something called the renne tensei which allowed those he killed to be brought back to life as long as the bodies had not started to decompose yet. I was able to get through to him after our fight. He died using that jutsu to bring everyone back to life as his physical body was very weak by then."

"Okay. Well I have thought on this for a moment, and I want you to fight your father. Not fatally mind you, but just so that I may see how powerful you are for starters."

"I will obey, but I must say now that while I believe I am more powerful than my father, I am no way fast enough even with my secret techniques. I would be destroyed by speed alone despite having a very high endurance level. His speed is beyond that of myth."

'The daimyo shrugs then points to Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. I could see my dad flinch at me not wanting to fight him, but while I was being honest, I didn't want to chance accidentally hurting him either now that I will have a chance to speak to him face to face. I have been too nervous too as of yet, but if I can prove my worth here, then I will push forward with everything I have.'

"Okay. Well this will be more entertaining anyway. You will pick two others to take with you to take on the three sanin out of your group. It will happen at the training grounds. You have four hours to prepare. Oh, and Uchiha, you may use your mangekyo for this should Mr. Uzumaki choose you for his team. But if at the end of battle, anyone is killed because of it you will be made an example of."

Sasuke looked to me and I nodded, and he in turn nodded to the Daimyo who seemed annoyed that Sasuke deferred to me rather than him but seemed to let it go.

We leave and go back to the hotel room once dismissed. I requested a meeting with the Yondaime and Sandaime who agree to meet us in our multiple room suite.

Once they arrived Hinata uncovered her eyes, and Ivaria did the same. I offered Ramen, and surprisingly they accepted, and Sasuke confirmed their identities. I sighed, and prepared for what is to be a long talk once room service, aka anbu brought up the food. It was not poisoned as we all opted for the same item to be safe.

After giving a brief tale of some of his life, Naruto knew what to expect. The Hokage did not disappoint.

"If all of this is true, why didn't you tell the Daimyo? He is our leader." Gramps asked.

Again I sighed.

"Dad asked you to make sure I was taken care of and seen as a hero for taking in the 'monster' into my body. But that was not meant to be. You, Danzo, and the other elder council members decided that my identity must remain anon or else my father's enemies would find me and either kill me or use me against Konoha. So I was given my mother's last name as is wouldn't surprise anyone that a refugee child from the land of whirlpools ended up here, and you ordered that my real history never be divulged even to me. I was tormented as a child, but I tried to never let my smile leave my face as I would eventually become strong enough to be acknowledged as a shinobi. My job as a shinobi is to take care of things like this and to avoid concerning my daimyo with things he should be oblivious enough to consider trivial. Growing up I promised I would not be looked down anymore as I had most of my life. I was sabotaged in school by the instructors. The only instructor who remotely took me under his wing was a young chunin by the name of Umino Iruka. I failed the test that Sakura and Sasuke passed, so another instructor, Mizuki - sensei told me there was a secret way to pass. I snuck into the hokage tower and stole the scroll of sealing. If I could learn a technique from it then I could pass. I took it out of the village and studied it and figured since the clone jutsu was my weakest, maybe the kage bushin shadow doppelganger technique would count so I studied until I learned it. I was always able to outrun the anbu, and jonin. I was sort of a prankster so they could not find me. But Iruka sensei did. I told him I learned the technique and explained what had happened. But then Mizuki sensei showed up wanting the scroll of sealing to sell to the highest bidder and to kill Iruka-sensei and I, and told me how the village saw me and why. Iruka tried to stop him from telling me. Iruka sensei was hurt trying to protect me. Eventually Iruka was taken down and in critical condition. I ran and hid like a coward as Mizuki called me a monster. But Iruka sensei called me a person and stood up for me. That was the first time an adult did that for me. Adrenaline surged, and I raced forward as Mizuki held up a giant shuriken to finish Iruka sensei. I managed to get to him in time, kneeing him in the face, knocking him back. Mizuki admitted that it was a nice move, but now I was going to die after Iruka sensei. I was not about to let this maniac touch my sensei. Especially after what he had just said about me. I used the new technique I had just learned, and summoned upward of fifty shadow clones which beat Mizuki to a pulp. He was not expecting a genin to have learned such a technique."

Minato turned to Hiruzen and said simply;

"Be very glad this has not happened yet. We still have a chance to make things right. And you have a chance to do right by my son." Said with an edge Hiruzen, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ivaria, nor Sakura expected.

"Minato.." an innocent Hiruzen tried to deny.

"Save it. For now you are still innocent. Naruto, I am so sorry to have put you through this. I will make things right this time. I promise. So please continue son." Feeling slightly weird about calling a twenty year old son.

I smiled a little and nodded then continued.

"You already know about the bell test etc. but it was there that I proclaimed I would be the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. But I wish it did not come about the way that it did. You know most of the rest of the story. But here are the highlights that might have been missed.

-Chunin exam. After our fight with Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen, Kakashi -sensei entered us for the chunin exam.

"Kakashi and your team of genin took on Zabuza of the bloody mist" Dad asked astonished we were here to tell him about it I'm sure.

I just nodded hoping to get through the shorthand version of the briefing."

-I found Ero-Senin peeking and doing his 'research' and convinced him to train me as Kakashi sensei was training Sasuke at the time. I learned to summon Gamabunta...

'I was stopped so fast by my father jumping out of the seat that I nearly leaped back myself. And I could not help myself. I asked very loudly.'

"What the hell dad!?"

"Gamabunta barely acknowledges me. Training grounds fifty four. NOW!"

Instead of arguing which I wanted to do a LOT right now, I knew he would not have lost it like that if there was not a very important reason. I grabbed Hinata's hand who seemed to slightly blush and we ran, and we ran as quickly as we could to avoid being placed on dad's bad side. We make it there in a time that would make Might Gai Squeal in giddy delight.

After a moment of letting us all catch our breath, dad begins again. \

"Summon him."

"Gamabunta?" I said, a little unsure about how summoning him in this time would work or even if he would come as I did not know if my contract was still binding here.

"Yes. I have tried to believe what you have said up till now, and I was starting to believe you, and the skill you showed on the battlefield impressed those who saw, but now show me just how strong your bond is with Bunta!"

"I will try, but my contract might not still be binding here."

"If you do it right, he will come. He might not be too happy, but if you summon him, and he accepts you 'again' then I will resign myself to believing everything that you have said thus far without question."

"Wow. No pressure there," Sakura whispered which elicits fits of giggles from the other girls, but that did not sit well...

"Am I missing the joke? I would love to be let in on it.." Dad said putting off mild killer intent.

"Why are you acting like this Minato? It's not like you. Calm yourself. Or is this some outside influence?" Hiruzen said as he looked around and secretly broke a hypnosis genjutsu on himself and Minato by placing his hands together and calling out..." Kaijo! (Release).

Dad immediately became aware of what had just happened and honed in on where it came from. Dad threw his tri-pronged Kunai in the direction of the assailant and he vanished and appeared in front of the semi-bandaged warhawk known as Danzo. For the first time since Sasuke returned I saw him smile. Not smirk, but a big huge smile. I was tempted to ask him if he was replaced with some sort of double, but decided to let him enjoy the moment.

"Danzo old friend; why don't you keep us company until my son's demonstration is done. Then you and I will be having a very serious talk about what the term comrade, friend, and betrayer means with the Daimyo. If what you have to say amuses me I may consider this a warning, but know that I do not share the same bond with you that the Sandaime does with you as you were his childhood friend," Said with such an edge that it made Sasuke's sword look dull. "I would suggest you not try anything. And tell Root to get away from this training field or else their heads will be on the chopping block with yours. Hope that I find my 'son's' demonstration in a spirit lifting mood.

What I had not noticed was that a few more individuals had arrived but were not close. They used binoculars to keep out of sight as to not disturb me from whatever Dad had seemed to be having me do.

He walked back over to me after his hidden anbu place chakra cuffs on Danzo, and I face the scary task before me as I remembered how much the boss loved me the first time we met.

"Can I have a moment before I summon him please?"

Dad shrugged, and I summoned two kage bushin which run off into different directions once I notice there was an even larger audience.

I then turned to dad and made a request.

"If I prove myself to you... Please don't tell mom much about the future yet. I would like to do that myself."

He nodded and them I remind myself of the crowd, so I decided to ham it up and to put on a show. I set down with my legs crossed and my thumb and middles finger touching on both hands. I could feel the sweat drop from Dad and Ero-Senin. After a moment of absorbing natural energy, my red sage jacket had materialized around me, and my eyes had transformed. I achieved Senin Mode. I was now much more in control of my chakra, I felt nearly invincible as I had not had a chance to go into full sage mode for a while, and with my mastering of it, I could now hold sage mode for much longer periods of time."

With my much fine tuned senin (sage) hearing I heard Jiraiya say from a distance "Who is this kid?" as if almost in wonder. I smiled as I had always wanted him to be able to see that I mastered this as a way to honor his legacy. I turn in his direction and bow respectfully, and he knew he has been spotted. He stood up and returned the bow which brought me a touch of joy. I bit my thumb, and concentrated a large burst of chakra into a single spot where the blood began to drip. I slammed my hand to the ground and concentrated on summoning the most powerful Toad shinobi I knew of. What happened next was insane. Underneath me stood Gamabunta, and on his left and his right were the adult versions of Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. I started to wobble, and my clones felt it. I guess it was from summoning such a massive force. There had to be a price. Fortunately my clones were still near by. They had been gathering natural energy for me, and released themselves. I felt almost as strong as I did a moment ago, and the vertigo was disappearing.

The brothers appeared to be fine, but Gamabunta seemed wobbly. They grabbed him and I yelled out-

"Boss!"

"What the in the 13 levels of senin hell is going on here Naruto? I know it has to be you. It's always you when I am called out into the middle of a freaking war zone, or some other madness." He accused while regaining his balance, then said. "Why is Konoha here. It was destroyed. Mt. Miyoboku was destroyed by that bitch queen, and the world eventually was enveloped. My sons and I were on a platform waiting to sink into the lava until we were just summoned. Katsuya was with us. We are not sure if she was able to make it."

"Katsuya!" Sakura yelled, running forward, tapping the mark on her head, and activating it, releasing some of the chakra inside. She bit her thumb and slammed her hand to the ground and attempted to summon Katsuya."

Amazingly enough, Katsuya was all burned up and was dying, but not quite dead yet. Perhaps some of the summons made it to Myoboku. Sakura immediately started treating her in hopes she was not too late. Tsunade joined her and 'assisted.' The few burns on The toad trio had vanished completely and and Katsuya's began to vanish too as the Katsuya of this time was unharmed. So I am assuming the healthy Katsuya of this time merging with her future self in addition to two Sanin level med nin are a force to be reckoned with."

Wait. What the hell? Minato too. Okay. Maybe I should sit down. I am losing my mind."

Dad smiled and said to Gamabunta;

"Seems I really am dead in twenty years then...,... Thank you for looking after my son old friend. You are not hallucinating, but somehow you have been summoned back here by Naruto. Seems just in the nick of time.

"Indeed. But something is off. I feel stronger than I have in about twenty or so years. I feel young and almost spry."

"You can't have reversed aged could you? Or possibly merged with your younger self?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh lord toad ancestors. I must be loosing my mind. The Uchiha has on a leaf head band again."

Sasuke, rolled his eyes and asked, "Is no one going to let that go?" then turned to my dad who in turn turned to Ero-Senin.

"Hey sensei! You and I are going to have a talk about what is to happen with Naruto should anything ever happen to me. But in the meantime... Please attempt to summon Gamabunta."

Gamabunta looked at Jiraiya and then placed a hand on his head, as if he was feeling a headache coming on. But then looked at Jiraiya and nodded.

Jiraiya did as asked, and Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared before Jiraiya. What no one else seemed to notice was that the Daimyo had arrived just in time to see Minato place 'him' in 'protective' custody and had a good laugh. I noticed him, but just pretended he was not here. I could sense him from a great distance thanks to sage mode.

Gamabunta then inquired.

"Okay. If I am younger, and merged with my younger self... How are my sons here. They aren't born yet?"

Dad picked up the slack, answering while the Daimyo made his way ever closer.

"Maybe because they aren't born yet, there is nothing pulling at them like you seemed to struggle a little while ago."

"Okay." The daimyo began. "Good show and all but I will still have this battle. I am still not convinced of anything except the fact that young Uzumaki is who he says he is.

"Daimyo sama. The Sandaime and I are certain of who they are and that their motives are clear and true. I ask that you trust us at our word and allow us to incorporate them into the leaf appropriately. You know me, and Hiruzen and know this request would not be made lightly."

The Daimyo thought about it for what seemed to be an eternity, and finally said;

"I still want one fight. A good one. I think my wife would enjoy this. Heck. Let's make a spectacle of it. Invite the whole village. Lets see how this Uchiha fellow fairs against...hm..."

Orochimaru finally looked directly at the Uchiha who seemed hell bend on ripping him to pieces. I am very happy to see Sasuke keeping his cool. Orochimaru asked him, "Boy..."

"There is only a man here snake sanin..."

"While it's obvious you want your chance in the ring with me 'boy.' It would be wise for you to remember that I am one of the sanin. I have worked long and hard to achieve my status and you will show me the respect that title deserves." He said calmer than I expected. Then he continued with a simple question which made Sasuke smile. "Who instructed you in the fighting arts?"

"One. I am from the future so I have seen who you are, and your title means little to me." Taking a few steps forward to the sanin.

The Daimyo stopped his thought process and immediately wanted to see the drama. It was better than whatever was on television at home. (They have movies. It was shown in the first Naruto Movie. :) ). He listened intently as he too was curious what the 'boy' would say.

"I am the one who will keep you from falling off the path of what is right and true. I will be your shadow. As for whom instructed me... First it was father, and brother. Then Umino Iruka, then it was Hatake Kakashi, and finally... thanks for everything... sensei!"

I thought I was going to pass out. The air had gotten so cold and the silence was nearly unbearable. Then I had an idea.

"Sasuke vs. Orochimaru. Non-Lethal and full of violence. It will be a showdown for the ages. One of the Legendary Sanin whom I loathe and despise almost as much as Sasuke." 'I noticed a sneer from Orochimaru. Even now that snake bastard gives me slight chills.' "And from twenty years in the future. His very own disciple Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I love it!" The Daimyo squeaks. "Two weeks from today we will meet in the Chunin Exam Arena for this battle and a few other battles that may be used as promotion chances for genin, chunin, and jonin.

And all seemed to be well. I knew two things. One was that I was going to need to speak with my mother, and two, Hinata, Iruka and Kakashi sensei would need some serious training if they were going to be sanin level by the time the Zeus and the others arrived. Ivaria proved how strong she is, but I will need to really look in on her to know just how strong she is. I know that she and her sisters gave the akatsuki a run for their money, but that might have just been a fluke. I mean three random shinobi should not have been that strong. Not even under granny tsunade unless they trained under her for many years. But she herself said that they were only trained under her for a short time. This warranted further investigation later.' I mentally noted.

"Hey Gamatatsu." asked the Large yellow toad.

"Yeah? What is it Gamakichi?

"What's going on, and why is Naruto ani-chan wearing his sage armor. We didn't miss the fight again did we?"

'As soon as Gamatatsu lightly popped Kichi on the head I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. I missed these two. I leaped off of Bunta's head onto Kichi's and hugged the big galoot. Then to Tatsu's who in turn gently swatted me away, and started whistling. I laughed harder, and finally started the introductions, starting with the Daimyo who seemed to be enjoying the show. Ero-senin is alive, and I will get to meet my mom. Everything seemed to be going so right. For the first time in my life, I have my family. I have some of my friends, but know that even if I don't grow up with the others, I will still be there for them. Heck, I might even learn shogi and try to be a mentor for that lazy bum Shikamaru. One of my best friends. And when he is old enough I will tell him the truth of all of this, and I will fight against the council keeping our coming from the future a secret if I must. There are certain people who must be made aware including some genin and upcoming genin. The Daimyo himself said that my seal carries a great deal of weight. Or at least I am reading it that way.'

'I am also not sure of a lot of things. Like if we are in our original time line or if us coming back here diverted the time stream into an alternate time line. All this science-y stuff is giving me a headache. What I would not give for Shikamaru to be here right now,' which brought a small tear in remembrance of my friend.'

* * *

After a few hours we were allowed to go back to our hotel suite. I was enjoying it. It was not as nice as the hokage mansion or the daimyo's palace, but I did not forget where I came from. A little humility goes a long way.' I reminded myself.

Hinata and I finally had a little time to ourselves as Sasuke was asleep in the other room. Ivaria went to my parents house for some reason, and then she said she was going to the Uchiha estate to speak with her other family members after it was ok'd by me. Sakura decided to go have a talk with her parents. Last time I saw Sakura (Yes I know this goes a little further ahead in the anime, and manga, but it fits here) talk to her parents, they got into a big argument and she had not went to see them since her mom's arm was caught in the blast, and her dad's leg which was already in bad shape, but he would not let her heal earlier. They had nearly died on the mission I was leading. They were still in the village when Konoha was destroyed. I am happy Sakura-chan did not blame me, but I couldn't not help but feel sad.

* * *

Small Lime. Nothing Too Vivid.

* * *

Hinata could feel the tension as I held her close. She placed her hand on my face and drew in closer and closer until our lips met. I began having thoughts that I would normally have left to ero senin, but her soft mounds rubbing against my chest, and her lips enveloping mine and created a heat that I had not wished to embrace just yet. She felt me and became red after coming up for breath, but I could not do it. I slowly pulled away from her, and said, "My princess, my princess born of the night sky. You are my ever and my eternity. I have been a fool to wait so long for you, but for me you did. I want to wait until we are wed. Not soiling our special on this bed."

'I slowly pulled away further, and took a scroll out of my pocket, and summoned a satin and silk box. I knelt before her, gazing deep into her eyes and pleaded my heart's case.'

"I know we came back for a reason, and that reason we will do our best to make sure comes true. I promised you that. I will do whatever I can to make sure to keep my promise to you. That as you know is my nindo. My ninja way is to never go back on my word.

"Naruto-kun." She used her old term of affection for him. "You moved heaven and earth to bring a friend back at the promise made to Sakura whom is just a friend to you. You made a promise to me. Someone who has professed her love to you, after a while you felt sure enough of yourself to reciprocate. I know you will move the very stars for me. She said as she snuck a quick kiss to his cheek, making him redden slightly but he shook it off, but not before Hinata caught it and smiled slightly in her shy way.

"But I have been oblivious to your love for so long, and I have been so blinded by becoming hokage, and bringing Sasuke home that love had no place in my heart. I had to be hardened. But you showed me a love I could not have imagined when you stood up against Pein for me. You screamed out professing your love for me. I was so taken aback that I did not know how to react, nor how to really talk to you for a while. But little by little I realized how much your friendship meant to me. I realized just how beautiful you are inside and out, and just how strong you really are. I know you already said yes to me, but I would not do you the dishonor of taking you in a bed chamber that did not belong to us both as being married. So Hinata Hyuuga. Princess – Angel of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Hinata, on the bed yanked me closer, and held out her hand while turning an even brighter shade of that beautiful rose color. She grabs me, kisses me, then throws me on the bed, tearing my clothes away layer by layer.

"Hime...?" But my lips were sealed by hers, and the lights in the room fizzled out at just that moment. Our spirits as one.

I felt myself ripping her clothes off, and loosing myself in her as she lost herself in me. Our room was lit with fireworks, and all was right in the world.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter thirteen of Bloody Dance. Stay tuned for the next chapter immediately. Usually I am too busy to update as fast as I did this time, but I just really needed to get that chapter out of my system. I want to focus on anther story for right now and at least get one chapter out for it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Roxie.88 I owe you an apology. I said chapter's 13 and 14 would be out yesterday, but something came up. Anyway, thanks for the review. It's due to reviewers like you that makes writers want to continue our stories.

* * *

MYK-ON Thank you! I am working hard to get more chapters out but have a higher quality than those before it.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy... I don't remember the speech to Freeza I fear. It's been way too long I guess.

* * *

Ayrmed Thank you for allowing me to utilize your idea. I have not used it in this story as I thought I would, but I believe it may be a great lead in for my sequel if I choose to go that way which I am considering doing. As for Sasuke...He needed a way to grow up and past his hatred, and Sakura needs to show that she is no longer the annoying little fangirl she was in her youth.

* * *

Story Recommendation: Blind. Best SasuSaku story I have ever read and I have read a decent number of them.

* * *

AN: A very special thank you to Phantom Noble who helped me to plan out this chapter and introduce a very unique concept near the end of the chapter, and the name of the chapter.

* * *

Now

* * *

Bloody Dance Chapter 14: Hinata's Challenge: Shit's About To Get Real!

* * *

Himori is the name I gave to Hinata's Mother as it never mentioned. I also named Hiashi's father whose name I also believe has never been mentioned.

It's been two days since the 'war game tournament' was announced. Konoha was abuzz about the 'shinobi' of the future taking on one of their legacy; the lord Sanin Orochimaru. While the council tried to keep the fact that they were from the future quiet, Naruto was not having it, and created upward a thousand kage bushin to spread the word, although most in henge if for no other reason than to keep the council on their toes. By the end of the confusion Naruto was again back at his hotel room on his sides laughing his ass off at his childlike angst. He even sent more out later to say it was a prank. He missed this side to his youth. He was recently informed that he was not the only hokage with a sense of humor. The Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama was as did as well, and would have been pleased by his legacy of pranks being passed on.

After Naruto rested up and restored his minor depletion of chakra, he decided it was nearly time to face the one person he knew by legend alone to fear. The red hot habanero of Konoha known as Uzumaki Kushina; his mother. After obtaining documents of the most recent massacre in his time, Naruto began to study. He didn't like it as it was boring and mundane, but his long time friend Shikamaru always seemed to have an end game which helped Konoha in the long run. Fortunately Shikamaru also suggested having my Kage Bushin help. They were not happy, and complained the whole time.

'I can't believe I had to pay off Kage Bushin. With RAMEN!' Naruto thought back, grateful he saved his most of his fortune as Daimyo in scrolls which he keeps a few near and they still seemed to work. 'But the clones were not stupid. They made him pay up first before they would do any of the research. Damn kage bushin. At least that taught me how to avoid the paperwork problems my predecessors dealt with. ' Naruto sighed, and laughed to himself again at the memories.

Naruto stood up and walked over to sit down on the couch. He thought long and hard when Hinata said she was ready to meet her parents. He, along with Sakura, Hinata and Ivaria were against it, but more surprising was that Sasuke entered unwanted advice as he seemed to want to stay with us for the time being before moving back to his estate. This also perplexed everyone as he sat down on the other couch beside Ivaria and opposite Sakura. Hinata was Naruto's mate, and beloved, but he did not own her. All he could do was vent his concerns, but she was to make the final decision.

Naruto and Hinata left the hotel room shortly after, and make their way across Konoha until they finally reach Hinata's ancestral home where they were met by the one person Hinata did not expect to greet her. The one person in the world she loved as much as Naruto stood before her. And she let it, her composure slip for just a second as she chokes out;

"K..Kaa –Sama," silently and immediately knelt, tears fought a battle to come out, and she in a completely submissive state that Naruto had never seen even the most meek Hinata show.

Naruto's mouth dropped open as he had completely forgotten that Hinata's mother was alive during this time. Naruto then knelt equally as humbled.

Hinata's mother said nothing as she was not used to those outside of the Hyuuga clan showing such deference, especially one who she now saw the royal family's seal upon. And this girl had just called her Kaa-Sama.

'If the rumors are true, then this is Hinata,' The Lady Hyuuga thought, not allowing her shock to show. She simply commanded gently, "Stand." They both did very slowly, but purposefully. "If rumors are to be believed, you both are from the future,"

Naruto scratches the back of his head, reddening a little from his earlier antics maybe haven gotten slightly out of hand.

"We are my Lady. May I have the honor of introducing us?" Naruto asked, as he tried not to fall back into his old prankster goofball knucklehead persona, and stay focused on his Hokage and Daimyo persona.

She nodded.

"Then with the greatest pleasure, I would like to introduce to you the Lady Hinata, Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, and you my lady. I apologize, but Hinata would never mutter your name as she stated it was sacred to her after your…"

Hinata gently nudged Naruto which quieted him, but not in time as her mother's face paled slightly at the realization of what he was almost allowed to say.

Hinata's mother never losing her slightly rattled composure, the silence unbearable, but to avoid her own rattled senses, she shakily moved forward, and beckoned them to stand fully, and she gently places her hands on Hinata's now tear filled face, flushed red, and filled with joy which was obvious to the slightly older woman.

While she wanted to believe that this was her daughter, she could not allow herself to be fooled. She stepped away, gently releasing Hinata's face. She walked to the center of the large area in front of the main house of the Hyuuga estate, and placed her hands in the traditional Jyuuken stance, as well as her feet in a minuscule version of the main stance for sparring matches to take away a little of the power in training and avoid accidental kills.

Hinata taken aback by the sudden turn of events stood strong in her resolve to prove herself worthy of her mother's eyes. She and Naruto walked forward onto the ancient looking path, which looked far older than the Hyuuga compound.

Once close to her mother, Hinata diverted Naruto to have a seat on the sidelines as this was something she had to do.

"I do not wish to fight you Kaa-Sama. I am here to help save lives. Please do not make me fight you… a..anyone b..but you…"

Hinata's mother had rarely ever seen such compassion in a Hyuuga's eyes, and apparently she was not the only one who noticed as a very familiar face appeared beside her long lost mother, as well as other members of the branch house. And as Naruto did not feel any killer intent, he stayed silent, but eyes were on him as well.

The man whom Hinata knew as father stepped forward and said calmly…

"If this woman is truly your child 'Himori'-Sama, then it would beg to reason that she would not want to fight her mother, even in sparring after not seeing her for some time. Plus why should the lady dirty her hands when you have many volunteers who are willing and able?"

"S..so your n..not my Kaa-san, but his twin brother. So you must be Hizashi-Oji-san." Hinata said with a smile her uncle did not understand.

Hinata stood a little taller, and her smile brightened even more as she saw a small baby Neji running around in nothing but his diaper, and allowed a small giggle, thus lightening the mood for everyone.

"I take it you know who that is?" Hizashi asked cautiously and with a touch of humour none the less.

Still in her Jyuuken stance as was her mother, she answered again, with less tears, and a bright smile. "The Hyuuga genius, and my dear, precious cousin Hyuuga Neji. He made jonin at the age of fifteen."

That news nearly floored Hizashi, but he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face.

"I am not the strongest of our clan. I was to be heir, but father and the elders always thought I was too kind and weak to lead, so someone else was chosen, but I did not give up training and with the help of my friends, I did become stronger. I became strong so that I could protect the ones I love, and I am here for that very reason. Hizashi – Oji-San, I would be honored if you would face me in this spar, but only if the lady Homori-sa, no. Kaa-sama agrees."

Himori releases her stance and joins Naruto on the side on the stoop and gives Hinata one requirement; "If you are of the main house, then do not use the hand seal to release our family's birthright."

Hinata nodded, and even though it is a quite a bit more of a chakra drain to do so, it is a sign of being a member of the main house for members to be taught to do so.

Hinata did as she was bidden to do, and Hyuuga Himori nodded her acceptance. Hizashi entered into his stance.

"If anything happens to her outside of a traditional Hyuuga spar, I will take it very personally." Naruto warned, and for the first time Hyuuga Himori, and the rest of the Hyuuga clan felt the immense power behind those words. The killer intent only flared for a brief moment, but it was enough to ensure his words were taken at face value. Those words being "Fuck with her, I will end you."

Himori was not unused to threats to her life and to her friends and family as they were a shinobi clan. However she had to ask;

"Why do you care about her so much? I know you were Hokage if the stories are to be believed, and even made a member of the Daimyo's family."

Hinata and Hizashi were now in a full blown full contact Jyuuken match with Hinata vastly overpowered and outclassed.

Eventually she began to incorporate some of the Goken (Strong Fist) techniques she began learning from Maito Gai and Rock Lee, and then some of the Senjutsu techniques Naruto began teaching her based off of his own studies to become a toad sage. Hizashi was becoming winded and eventually had no choice but to push himself further, but he also had to remember that at least for now she is an ally.

Naruto having watched the fight for a few moments answered Himori simply;

"She is my beloved. Hiashi treated her like trash as did Neji until she started showing that her 'will of fire' would incinerate anyone who threatened someone she loved. She would defy fate and become stronger, and she did. She is to become my wife. Hiashi already gave his blessing in our timeline. I just hope that he is not his same arrogant, selfish, uncaring self. The one Hinata had to grow up with. Please take note that as my beloved, if any harm comes to her-not even the combined might of my father, the Yondaime, the Sandaime, and the Sanin will prevent me from exacting retribution ten fold over," Said with a slight venom.

Homori was both surprised, and impressed at the cold determination this young man had in protecting her 'daughter,' but Naruto's words also stung Himori as well as made her lift her head a little higher in pride at how her daughter had someone there for her to help her grow and to become strong as is evident in still standing after ten minutes of fighting Hizashi who is almost as strong as Hiashi. But she wondered if Hiashi would raise the issue that she became stronger using other styles outside of her family's own Jyuuken.

Hinata ducked underneath her uncle's forward strike, spinning around the move gracefully, and pulled her two fist to her sides as Hizashi tried to finish the match by shooting compressed air out of his palms like large bullets. Hinata dodged the first two, then propelled herself forward with a speed she did not know she possessed. Chakra formed around her hands and the visage of a lion appeared on both. She smashed her original technique into Hizashi's air bullets, obliterating them, coming nearly face to lion's face as she stopped right before his face, and leaped back again.

Hizashi decided now was as good a time as any to try his new technique. He slowed his heart rate, then after a few seconds took off toward Hinata. He ducked below her strike, but struck upward towards her midsection, and channeled a wide dispersal not to hurt her, but to knock the wind out of her. His aim perfect, and he called out during the execution of the move;

"Kaiten: Breaching Heaven's gate!" Thrusting his hands just enough to knock her back without touching her.

Hinata is caught by surprise, but was not caught completely unaware. She placed a tight coil of chakra around her midsection. Although she was winded, she was not as completely helpless as she led her opponent to believe.

"You did well young one. It would not do you dishonor to admit defeat. Do you surrender?"

Hinata's head down, she glances at Naruto who in turn smirks.

"N...not J..just yet Hizashi-san." A little of her former nervous stutter continuing to plague her again now.

She flipped back several feet landing on a tree branch, placed her hands at her side as she did for her 'Twin Lion Fist,' but open palmed. She moves forward and danced around her uncle's attacks and using the Senjutsu style defense, but the Hyuuga's Jyuuken's grace and elegance. As Hizashi entered into her divination... Hinata's hands started glowing, and two circular forms started to appear, one in each hand. To show she was still only sparring as the area filled with concerned looked, Hinata soared back and planted her hands into the ground, and called out'

"Double Barrel Rasengan!"

The ground exploded upward in front of her, in the same fashion that Naruto did against Temari and the girls a few years ago in that capture the flag game. Hinata had been watching he realized, and shook his head with a small smile. His ever loving stalker. He couldn't help but to find it endearing, despite being slightly creepy.

Hizashi placed his hands up in surrender, and they both deactivated their dojutsu and lowered their respective fighting stances.

They both bowed to each other, then to Himori. Homori stood up and walked over to Hinata and did the unexpected. She embraced her daughter, and Hinata's eyes filled with tears she was no longer able to hold back. A warmness in her heart she thought she would never feel again.

The branch members who were present began cheering, and clapping louder than what was normally acceptable behavior for a Hyuuga, but a family member had come home, and it was cause to celebrate.

A moment later Hyuuga Hiashi stepped out of the building where Naruto and Himori had just been sitting moments prior. He looks to Hinata and asks;

"When are you born?"

"D..December 27...Oto-Sama"

"That gives us 8 months to prepare. You knew you were pregnant Himori?" He asked of his betrothed.

"I just found out yesterday and did not want to trouble you after such a long mission. I went to get checked after hearing the rumor of a possible Hyuuga from the future who was around the age our child would have been."

To Himori and Hinata, "Come. We have much to discuss," He fights back a scowl at having to address the young man his sharp ears heard make such a proclamation only minutes earlier and use the an eastern term as Naruto's station had not be officially decided yet by the Daimyo.

"Thank you for escorting my daughter home. I shall see to her safety Duke-Sama." Said with a stiff bow, and walks away with Hinata and Himori in tow.

Hinata looked to Naruto with a small smile and he caught up with her and grabs her hand and gives it a small squeeze. A small spark appeared between them as their hands touched, catching them both off guard, but it was not painful. Pleasant even. Hinata jumped up and gave Naruto a brief hug, then caught up to her father and mother as she whispered back..;

"You really did reunite me with my family," She said almost happily before remembering. "Almost all of them." Remembering Hanabi.

Naruto turned away from her and slowly walked away from his love to let her reintegrate into her old and new family. He couldn't help but to smile, and allow a mellowness to flow over him before he realized he had made his own mother waiting to meet him. Upon realization of his error only two words came to mind...

"Oh shit!" and the next were; "Sage Mode." As two clones he had following him hidden away already in sage mode released and allowed him access to the natural energy they had been storing for him to transform into his sage form.

Naruto rushed through Konoha's rooftops at speeds that impressed the Yondaime who had looked up to see his son rushing toward his estate. Namikaze Minato caught up to his son and Naruto stopped as he felt his father's presence quickly closing in and turned to see his father now standing behind him.

"Not bad kid. You might outrun me someday."

"I was escorting Hinata to her family's home to show them that she is precious to me and should they harm her, they will not like my response," Said with the same venom as when he explained hit, but tried to cool his emotions as he could see the look of concern from his father.

"I'm sorry Oto-San." Naruto tried using a slightly less formal greeting.

Minato nodded his okay to continue.

"It just took me a very long time to get to the point where I even had people I wanted to protect. I became Hokage to be acknowledged by my peers and more importantly to protect them. Hinata has always been there for me and I was so blind it took her jumping in the way of a madman and professing her love to me on the battlefield to that man and refused to let him take a step closer to me. It took me years to come to terms with what had happened. I didn't even know if she still felt the same way, but I took a chance, and she is still standing by my side. Her Will of Fire to protect one's comrade and loved one is what makes her so formidable. Mentally, physically, and spiritually."

Minato smiled, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's okay Naruto. We'd better go though. Your mom will kill both of us if we are any later. I came out in hopes of finding you before she came out and destroyed half the village.

"Is she really as scary as the legends about her seem?"

"Scarier when she is angry." Minato cringed which made Naruto do the same.

They both took off at high speed, this time Minato having slightly more trouble keeping up with his son without his Hiraishin which Naruto was dying to see in action.

Naruto stopped suddenly again.

"Hey... I was wondering... Can you show me your Hiraishin. I have been dying to see it since we made it back, but we didn't really seem to ever be in a place where I could ask you."

Minato shrugged and disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto was left slack jawed, but he regained his composure and rushed the rest of the way to his family's home. 'His family,' he thought.

He slowly walked in past the gate, and knocked on the door. A beautiful Red haired woman opened, and Naruto's eyes watered, and he could see himself in her eyes, her face. He could do nothing but fall into her arms, her embrace warm. He thought that he would be able to contain himself more so than Hinata did, but he had not already had a chance to meet his mother in his subconscious like he did for his father.

"Na..Naruto-Kun. My precious son. I get to meet the man you will become before you are even born." She said with a gentleness that surprised him.

"I have such a beautiful Kaa-Sama with such beautiful red hair."

Minato heard what his son said and smiled. He knew that his son had just said the right thing.

He stepped away from her, and she stepped away from him just momentarily then she smiled, using her sleeve to wipe the tears away from both their eyes.

Naruto walks into the house and sat beside his obviously slightly pregnant mother. He tried to speak, but is stopped by his mother who places a hand on his knee and said, "There have now only been two in my life that have ever called my hair beautiful. Minato, my loving husband. And now you. My son. In Sage mode!" She realized.

"Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head a little. Then much more seriously... "I have come back in time with my friends to help build up the biggest military force the shinobi world has ever known. We will need the help of other nations as well which is the reason we did not kill those on the field of battle when we first arrived."

Naruto braced himself, and Kushina and Minato realized this and braced themselves as well.

"Obito Uchiha is not dead like you all believe him to be. He is a masked man who will show up here on the night of my birth to rip Karama, the Kyuubi no Yoko out of you mom."

That revelation shook Kushina and Minato to the bone. But she nodded for Naruto to continue.

"Uchiha Obito returned to Konoha with a vengeance. He took control of Kurama with the Mangekyo sharingan he somehow activated. Word got to me after I became Hokage that it was on Danzo's orders that the Uchiha not be involved with the battle as they might use Kurama to their advantage. That did not sit well with them and a coup was hatched. Six years later the Uchiha were slain by Itachi Uchiha on Danzo's orders except for his younger brother Sasuke whom he swore worst than death upon any Konoho shinobi who ever tried to bring harm to Sasuke. Itachi was a missing nin, but always secretly helped protect Konoha nin from afar. It is believed that Obito came back and helped him to accomplish the slaying. If we are to have their might in an upcoming future battle, they must be allowed to help in the containment of Kurama." To Minato "Sarutobi-Hiruzen-Sama ordered Mom and his wife be taken to a secret location for the birth, but Obito's Sharingan allowed him Kimui. A teleportation jutsu, and the Sharingan allowed him to track them down. Mom had Kurama ripped from her dad!" Getting more and more excited.

Minato slapped his face slightly, in hopes of calming the 'once and future king' down.

"Thank you." Naruto said before continuing more calmly. "Mom helped you to contain Kurama before you summoned Shinigami sama..." He closed his eyes, and then spoke again. "You both died saving the village. True heroes. But you placed Kurama in me and and half in you before dying as you could ask no villager to make a sacrifice you would not be willing to do yourself. You put some of your essence into me Oto-san."

"Some of me too Naruto. I feel some of my chakra sealed into a personality lock jutsu." Kushina added slowly.

"Lift up your shirt Naruto." Minato commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Kushina and Minato gasped as this was the one part of the story that they had hoped was not true as Uchiha Sasuke had already given some of the accounts mentioned.

"I will not allow you two to die again this time. I will protect you as will my friends. We have a plan in place. We will not allow Obito to do as he pleases. Also. My sensei or not. Hataki Kakashi must not know about this yet. He is not prepared for such a burden."

Minato just nodded. Sat back down on the other side of Kushina, and placed his hands in a position Naruto sometimes does to think.

'This is going to be a long next few months.' Minato pondered silently.

* * *

Hyuuga Residence

* * *

Hinata was against a wall fighting with every ounce of her being against having the branch house seal placed on her. Her mother also being held back as was Hiashi.

"You are weak Hiashi. I should have never stepped down." An older man back handed Hiashi causing him to fly backward. His eyes taking on the Hyuuga's notable physical trait. "She is obviously a fraud sent here to insert herself and destroy us from within. Look around you. Almost half of the main house agrees with me, and the branch members are of no concern. I have also enlisted my protege Danzo who took over Root a few years ago. I'm sure you remember him. The one strong enough when you were too timid for the job...

Danzo stepped out in front and removes his Root Anbu Mask. Face blank and unreadable.

"Now be silent or you will be marked next and a more controllable clan head will be chosen.

"I have accepted that this young woman is my daughter. If she was an infiltrator I would have handled it. You have Root come and handle your business for you coward. Are you not man enough to handle your own affairs father!"

That earned him a kick to the face by Danzo who had grown tired of his 'noise.'

"Do not concern yourself with the rabble father." Danzo stated. This earned him looks from all present including his Root.

"Don't look so surprised. I took on my Mother's last name, but I am a Hyuuga as evidenced by this." His black eyes bulged out and the veins on his face revealed a discolored byakugan, but a byakugan all the same.

"Would you like the honor Danzo?" 'Hyuuga Hikumo' asked his more loved son.

"It would be my honor father." As he began walking over to where Hinata still struggled.

Hinata broke free and released the chakra enhanced weights below her clothing. She ran past, jumped on, and flew in her escape attempt, but was not quite fast enough to make it out of the front door. She was kicked back several feet as she screamed out.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Namikaze residence a few seconds later-

* * *

Naruto had just finished with the first portion of his mother's amazing cooking, but shot up out of his seat immediately.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kushina immediately asked.

"My Hime. Hinata's in danger!"

Naruto ran out the front door followed by his mother and father.

"Stay at least fifteen feet away from me. _KURAMA-Sama, CAN YOU HEAR ME?_" Naruto pleaded with his roommate shocking the heaven out of his parents.

**NO NEED TO YELL GAKI. FOR THE RECORD, ADDING THAT HONORIFIC DOES WONDERS FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP. WHAT DO YOU WANT?** Kurama snarkly asked to Naruto in his mind.

"Do you plan to honor your debt?"

**I DO. I KNOW OF YOUR MATE. KNOW THAT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER ALLOWED SOMEONE TO GO INTO BIJUU MODE WITH ME. CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY PUP. WORK FAST. THIS MODE WILL NOT LAST LONG. NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T FIGHT IT. IT WILL NOT FEEL MALICOUS LIKE MY CHAKRA NORMALLY DOES. BUT YOU MUST STAY FOCUSED AND NOT LET YOUR ANGER OVERTAKE YOU OR I WILL BEGIN TO TAKE OVER WHETHER INTENTIONAL OR NOT.**

Naruto stopped completely and allowed the chakra to begin coming from his seal. He quickly remembered that there are two seal masters behind him.

"Don't interfere. This is intentional. Kurama and I are becoming one. At least for a few moments."

Naruto had spoken just in time as Minato had pulled out a paper seal to stop Kurama's chakra from coming out.

Within three seconds Naruto was glowing yellow with a slightly feral look and markings including the Uzumaki crest from the waterfall village.

"I'm coming Hinata!"

Naruto was gone within the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**To be continued when I get a chance.**_

* * *

_**I am going back to my Young Justice Story and Power Ranger Stories for now. I might come back to this story earlier if I get at least one chapter done in each of those. **_


	15. Chapter 15

"NARUTO and KURAMA" United and as one.

Will You Be Mine Part II: I'm Married?

* * *

**I got a surprising amount of request in the reviews and in PM to continue to chapter 15 before my other stories. As my gift to you, my loyal reviewers for this story I apologize for it being so short, but I hope it was up to your expectations. If not, let me know. Also-let me know if there are grammatical issues. I tried to make sure it was okay before posting, but I was in a hurry to finish it for you all, and to have it be of good quality. Now please enjoy Will You Be Mine Part II.**

* * *

Naruto heard a second scream inside of his mind. It was without a doubt Hinata. He could feel that it was no genjutsu. He knew that the brief love they have shared so far was real, and that night together had somehow bonded them.

Naruto raced through Konoha at speeds that made young Maito Gai who who had opened his fourth gate to try to catch up look like he was standing still. Going at speeds nearly doubling that of his top speed in sage mode thus far. Naruto leaped to the roof of the house he sensed his beloved in, and began spinning quickly before even touching the rooftop, in essence creating a massive drill which tore through the roof, then the floors below it as if they were towelettes. The great house did not even shake, as the drilling was so precise.

Naruto could sense every body. Every heartbeat, and he knew where to enter. Dead center. The ceiling exploded from above as Naruto came crashing in surprising everyone as ROOT and Hyuuga alike tried to evade the flying debris.

Turning to his left he saw Hinata who laid unconscious, but not dead. That... someone would pay dearly for, Naruto thought. But then he noticed a reverse swastika on Hinata's forehead, and any hope of a resolution short of destroying Konoha became very short lived.

The Hyuuga elder stepped forward ready to 'handle' this interloper when just as he was ready to strike, like lightning the strange yellow glowing entity stood before Hikumo, energy spiking off of him, "Was it you who ordered.." But was cut off as Danzo came in from the rear with a swipe of his blade to Naruto's neck.

The sword broke, Naruto's fist swung back, and smashed Danzo through through multiple walls in the main house and continued on to what appeared to be three buildings to those whose byakugan was active.

"Where were we...ah yes. Were you the one who ordered that abomination placed on my beloved?"

The once 'mighty' Hikumo was now sweating profusely and tears running down his face, his pants soiled. Hyuuga Hiashi however was not so enshrouded by fear. He stood, feet shaky.

"He did order it and I am ashamed to say I was not strong enough to stop him. He also completed the deed himself."

"Is he required to remove the seal?" Every word sharper than the most battle forged sword.

Hiashi's voice turned hard as he answered not as a son worried about his father, but as a clan head.

"Not at all."

"Have Mercy on me Namikaze – Sama" Hikumo begged, now on his knees.

**TIME WILL BE UP IN LESS THAN A MINUTE BRAT. WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING TO DO... DO IT NOW.** Kurama spoke to Naruto's spirit form.

Naruto's hand quicker than lightning struck forward and back faster than even the byakugan could see, and in his hand was the still beating heart of Hikumo who had not yet registered the pain.

"You made two mistakes. One. You harmed one of my precious comrades born of the flames of the will of fire. And Two. That comrade happened to be my beloved." Hikumo's heart beat slowing rapidly, Naruto pulls out a kunai, and infuses it with his Wind Chakra, and decapitates Hikumo and his new bijuu mode deactivates, but Naruto not knowing how the Hyuuga's loyal to Hikumo would respond released his two clones holding on to the natural chakra for him allowing immediate sage mode.

Naruto slowly turned around, and enters into a stance taught to him by Rock Lee with one hand in the shape of a fist, with the other out in a rather come hither fashion and he ask;

"_**Who's next?"**_

Most Hyuuga froze in fear, but one stepped forward seemingly no worse for wear. Danzo walked back through the hole with his wrapped arm now completely bare revealing two sharingan eyes implanted in them.

"Fiend." One Hyuuga said.

"Monster." Another said.

"It is not me you should call fiend or monster. I do what I do for the betterment of the leaf. If you all can not see that then you are fools. Look at what this...this demon has done!" Danzo answered as hundreds of his root anbu surrounded him in a protective circle.

Maito Gai who was still in his powered up form had arrived but waited on the roof as he had seen the two hokage coming from opposite sides with a contingent of anbu. This was above his chunin pay grade. But stayed so that he may observe and report what he saw to his superiors.

Naruto, quickly recovered Hinata, and turned her over to her father in the blink of an eye, and Hiashi nodded his understanding and approval.

Danzo had not tried to stop him as he had learned quickly that-that girl was very dangerous to involve in politics when the 'demon' was concerned.

Said 'demon' pulled out his sword fully intent on killing the 'traitors of Konoha. All of Root and those bastards who insisted on keeping the cursed seal on the Hyuuga branch family. But even Naruto's full sennin mode might not be enough to stop the full might of Root, especially since he could still detect the slight extrasensory vibrations of hostile intent from his bijuu form even now.

Danzo nodded, and his anbu were about to attack when two figures entered through the same opening Naruto had created.

On Naruto's left stood the Yondaime, and to his right stood the Sandaime Hokage respectively in full battle gear, and both of their battalion of anbu joined them in shunshin.

Danzo smiled a dark smile.

"Good. You are here. These two were infiltrators of the leaf. Look at what they did to Hikumo-sama. They are frauds. Or even if they are truly Konoha nin, they attempted a coup of some sor..

"Shut up Danzo." Yondaime said without the slightest hint of it being a suggestion.

"We have been here long enough to have witnessed your betrayal. You have tarnished that hitai-ite. Surrender it and yourself. Now," the Sandaime ordered.

"That will never happen old friend." Danzo said spitting out the final word.

"You would prefer to start a civil war?" Yondaime asked incredulous.

"To protect Konoha from weak fools like you, then yes. I am willing to make that sacrifice. All of the humiliations I've had to endure. The heart ache. I even lost Himori to that weak fool Hiashi. I shall have my vengeance.

Sandaime and Yondaime threw their hand's out to the side. One to the left. The other to the right to begin the attack. The anbu under the command of the Hokage cut down most of the root trash before they knew what hit them as there were more of the hokage anbu hidden and embedded in root itself. It's foundation made to wither and crumble. Soon there was only Danzo.

"What will you do now Danzo?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Danzo's long time friend and rival asked.

Danzo had the courtesy to shed a sad tear as he lifted the bandages off of his second eye revealing a sharingan he no doubt stole from from of the Uchiha children who went missing last year Minato thought to himself as he, and Hiruzen hardened their resolves but as they prepared to attack, Naruto held out his hand to hold them back.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?" Minato asked with no trace of his normal joviality.

"There is someone who is in need of practice before his big fight in two weeks. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuke dropped down from the roof hole, and landed in front of the three Kage, facing Danzo, his sword drawn and his mangekyo sharingan rotated into position.

"Naruto...Danzo is no ordinary shinobi. We will face him together." Hiruzen stated.

"It's alright. This fight will be over in thirty minutes or less with Sasuke being the victor." Naruto's smirk showing through his words. "Don't worry. This fight is already decided."

Naruto still had this much faith in his old friend, Sasuke noted. He would be sure not to disappoint.

Minato looked to Sasuke and simply stated, "You succeed in the time Naruto suggest, and I might reconsider your rank. Maybe making you a... chunin so you will have the chunin pay on missions," he says drolly.

"I get to take out the traitor AND I get fringe benefits. Naruto, I could kiss you."

"Save it for the ladies lover boy. Alright Sandaime, Dad. We should really get away from here. This is going to get ugly, and at least half of the Hyuuga compound is about to be destroyed."

Danzo listened, and schemed on how he would get away, but thought better of it as he now knew he would only have to face one upstart Uchiha. Mangekyo sharingan or not, he was only one child. That was the last mistake Danzo would ever get a chance to make. Underestimating Uchiha Sasuke.

The three kage retreated with swiftness and ordered all anbu and other leaf shinobi away from the battle zone.

Moments later explosions were heard and seen from nearly a mile away. Once pristine buildings now ash.

Naruto winced as he heard twisted laughter from Sasuke, and anguished screams from Danzo every few seconds.

Hiruzen stood with his head lowered for not being strong enough to deny Naruto his request, and to finish Danzo off himself.

Minato could only shake his head and wonder what sort of horrific things Uchiha Sasuke was doing to Danzo.

After fifteen minutes the laughter ended, as did screams and pained squeals. Sasuke was seen, his shirt blood splattered and with slight tearing, and blood dripped from his very eyes, but it seemed as if he was relatively unhurt. Sasuke held a cloth in his hands, kneeled before all three, hokage, and calmly stated;

"Himora Danzo is dead." as he unwrapped the cloth which held Danzo's head.

Hiruzen simply nodded sadly, and Minata placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I am a man of my word." Minato said calmly. "You and your teammate, my son executed two traitors to the leaf. You are hear by promoted to chunin with the option of immediate advancement to the rank of Jonin at the tournament at the end of next week Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto having already been named as a member of the royal house will be rewarded in a different way. Well done. You have done your village proud and avenged Danzo for the alleged death's of four missing Uchiha children.

Sasuke nodded, and an anbu took the head and stood behind the Yondaime in formation. Sasuke was dismissed to go get cleaned up which he honestly looked pleased at getting the opportunity Naruto noted, making him wonder if his friend's thirst for blood had really been so quenched compared to earlier encounters with the man.

* * *

Two hours later at the Konoha hospital-

Naruto met up with Hinata after he nearly beat Tsunade sober enough to check on Her. Dan was surprisingly impressed that the young man was powerful enough to bring his new fiance under control. He laughed a nervous laugh as Tsunade glared at him for not jumping in to save her. His reply was simply that 'I am NOT jumping into a fight between a Kage, former or otherwise and a Sanin. Do I look like I want to die. Plus he won't kill you. I can see his 'will of fire burning bright.' which made Naruto stand just a little straighter. This all happened as Tsunade had been sent home by her apprentice Shizune for embarrassing them both by drinking on the job. Naruto and Tsunade fought outside of the hospital until she finally agreed to go back in to check on Hinata after the branch family's seal had been removed by Hiashi, and Naruto's mom Kushina as Hinata would not wake up yet and Sakura was away on a humanitarian mission. Naruto hated to pull Lady Tsunade away from Dan who was there to walk her home, but this took precedence.

* * *

Hinata's hospital room.

* * *

"Hinata awakened with Tsunade's help and Naruto's perseverance." Minato laughed a bit, before a look from Naruto told him and everyone else to leave the room.

Hinata looked to Naruto concerned, but not without a smile as she thought on everything that had happened. Naruto shook the very foundation of the Hyuuga clan to it's knees. Maybe change truly was coming.

* * *

Flashback: Namikaze residence right before the days events.

* * *

"I plan to marry Hinata, and I will wait no longer. Their are dangers and if we do fail to save you both then our line must continue." Naruto says gravely.

"Has she accepted your offer of marriage then?" Kushina asked with Minato nodding sagely.

"She has. I was wondering if you would mind performing the ceremony dad? If she is ready."

"I'd be honored, but from what I understood, you and Hiruzen were close. Shouldn't this honor go to him, or even Jiraiya. I would temporarily step down for Sensei to do the ceremony."

"No." Naruto said with no trace of malice and a slightly sad smile. "I have already had my good moments and bad with them. Now it's time for me to usher in a new age with my family."

"I humbly accept Naruto." Minato said as Kushina hugged both her men.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Hinata still laying in her hospital bed.

"Hime. I asked you to marry me, and after today I realized just how short life is. I want you to do me the honor of marrying me. I want to start a family with you. I want us to do our best to grow old together. I want to make you scream with joy in and out of the bed. I want to help you to become as strong as you want to become. I want to do right by you and your family. I just have one question for you. What is it that you want?"

"To Marry you Naruto-Kun! That is all I ever wanted to do. I wanted to protect those precious to me. You are the most precious to me. You proved that I am to you today. I am yours through sickness and in health. I am yours through now and forever. But what will we do about clan affairs? Am I to become a Namikaze, or you Hyuuga? Will my family accept either.

"Those choices are ours, but for the record, my mom and dad are ecstatic to welcome us both into the family it seems.

There's a knock and upon being invited Sasuke, a returned Sakura, Hiashi, Himori, Minato, Kushina, and Ivaria come in. Fortunately the other bed was empty and the filled room was still rather spacious. Hinata sat up, and turned to everyone and bowed. Naruto followed suit.

"Well?" a cleaned up Sasuke asked.

"Well what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Are we doing the wedding or not?"

Naruto and Hinata both turned red as roses.

Hiashi then spoke.

"I don't have all day to sit around waiting on my daughter to get married. Let's get on with it. Besides. I need someone to look after the Hyuuga clan's interest if another coup attempt is made. My daughter is the perfect candidate. Being a member of two houses will strengthen them both."

Everyone in the room looked at Hiashi as if he'd grown a second head, but it was enough to shake Naruto and Hinata free from their embarrassing moment in time. Hinata could not help herself. She jumped up and hugged her startled father, but he allowed a small smile, as did Himori.

"Okay. Sasuke. Your my best man. Shut up and deal with it." Naruto said with a cheshire like grin.

"Now that's settled. Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your husband?"

"WAIT! I can't do this yet."

Naruto looked crestfallen, but was relieved when Hinata said, "I want IVARIA in here NOW!"

Ivaria, who was by definition a medic nin was working in the hospital, but on lunch at the time and was immediately called to Hinata's room.

As she entered hurriedly she looked to Hinata and sweat pouring down her face from a chakra induced super speed burst. She took a second to look around and asked, "Wha...what happened? Is everything okay?" I was called and told it was really important that I get here."

"Long story short. Hinata was nearly killed a few hours ago. She is now healed, and she and I decided we didn't want to wait to get married any longer. She refused to get married without you here," Naruto offered.

Ivaria looked to Hinata who said, "I know the loss of your sisters was painful for you, but because of you, you have given me back my world a million times over. You have given me back my family. My mother. I owe so much to you. Please accept my request of being my maid of honor?"

Ivaria's eyes watered, but she quickly wiped away the tears and bowed respectfully as she took Hinata's other hand in a small embrace.

Minato then asked, "Okay. NOW," he waited for another interruption comedically, then continued, "Hinata, do you take Naruto to be your Lawfully wedded husband, through sickness, health, wealth, poverty, and all that comes of being a shinobi wife and kunoichi yourself?"

"Y...Yes. I do."

"Naruto..."

Despite the shock, Naruto reached over and grabbed Hinata, and kissed her so passionately, most in the room reddened slightly and turned their heads except Jiraiya who was looking through the window from the building across the street as he did his research.

"I take that as a yes!" Minato laughed. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife under the laws of Konoha and these witnesses present. May your love be forever and sustaining. That said. The actual public wedding will take place on a date of your choosing." Minato finished.

"Greatest day ever..." Naruto started before...

The ground began to shake and the thunder and lightning shot from the sky. Everyone went to the roof including Hinata, ignoring Lady Tsunade's orders, as it was believe to be her way to get back at Naruto. Keeping Hinata on Observation for three days despite her feeling fine. Upon reaching the roof they looked over the side of the building to saw four red flashes of light dissipating and four shinobi in Konoha Hitai-ites. Four very familiar faces to Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ivaria, and even Sasuke.

"Shikamaru? What the hell man?" Naruto shouts out cautiously happy.

Said spiky haired shinobi looked up.

"Naruto. You all partially succeed, but time travel is troublesome."

The five shinobi on the roof from the future look at each other then shouted "It's Shikamaru!" simultaneously.

"Hinata -nee-san!" another voice rings out.

"Han.. Hanabi-omouto! Your alive!" Hinata's silent voice nearly screams out.

"Damn Straight!" Hanabi screamed back wearing a chunin's vest.

Hinata fainted, Naruto immediately caught her.

"Friends of yours?" Kushina asked.

"Oh yeah. Best wedding gift ever!" Naruto shouted.

"We missed it?" Hanabi shouted.

"Troublesome."

* * *

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all. Guess whose back! Yeah, sorry it's been a while. I have been working non stop on my Young Justice Titans Ver. 2.0 chapter 1. It is the story closest to my heart (Had some friends go through some stuff which inspired me to write it) even though I doubt many will read it. But I needed to better myself in my grammar, detail etc. That said, I spent a month working on how to make my stories pop a little more. It might not start to much in this chapter as I am just now starting to learn how to really push myself, but at the very least, the grammar should be a thousand times better, and the story is moving forward with some twist I hope. If you think you know who the special guest cameo (s) are please leave it in the review section.

Oh yeah. The next two chapters are pretty small. I needed to gather my thoughts on them, and this seems to fit within the confines of these chapters. I will post Chapter 17 in a few days. It's already done. Just doing some last minute proof reading.

* * *

BelleDayNight : Instead of answering all of your questions or replying to all you have written, I give you a gift for taking over the 50 review mark. One of the people who came back is my gift to you. Guess who. ;)

* * *

Now without further ado:

* * *

Bloody Dance: Chapter 16

Hidden Scroll.

By SageModeSasuke

* * *

It's been three days since Shikamaru, Hanabi, Neji, and Konohamaru arrived from the future, but things are not as clean and clear as Naruto and the others liking. The honeymoon had been put off for for now and Naruto and Hinata are raring to go at it like rabbits, but they are holding firm that the village took priority over their loins.

"So explain this to me one more time Shikamaru," Shikaku requested as he analyzed the the possible ramifications of more shinobi coming from the future.

"Okay. Long story short," Shikamaru said with a sigh as he makes himself comfortable in his family's ranch home then continues, "We are an amalgam of the Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Neji, and Hanabi from this timeline and Rokudaime-sama's. Itachi of this timeline's distant future was the Hokage of Konoha One who sent the us back in time with his wife this adult Ivaria's help," he explains with the practiced patience of a seasoned professional.

"They are fine, but the Jutsu is a one time trick," Konohamaru offered.

"If any one else tries to open a portal like ours from the future again, it could rip the very fabric of the world to shreds. We won't have to wait on the Olympians, so our sitting Daimyo has forbidden it's use ever again," Hanabi added seriously while her fingers played in between Konohamaru's who continued to redden slightly at his new girlfriend's silent teasing.

"So what happened with the Olympians? And what is Konoha one?" Naruto finally asking the obvious question.

"We are under orders from you not to tell you or anyone else yet. As for the Olympians. We defeated them all," Neji said stoically. He placed his hands together and stared at the wooden floors before continuing, "It took a massive shinobi alliance unlike the world ever saw before to stop the full might of Zeus, and his great family. We lost over half of the alliance. We even found a way to get past the plague thanks to Tsunade-sama staying focused on her duties as the CMO nin, but only Hokage pro-tem and her amazing support staff of Sakura, Shizune, Ino, and Hinata mastering techniques years ahead of current medical ninjutsu, but the collateral damage was still to high, and the tattered villages turned on each other, and started fighting for whatever scraps of land could support life," he finished as he rubbed his hand over the leather armrest of the black couch.

"Neji, You and Hanabi didn't have to be here. This is a very special time for you," Naruto says as he tried to verbally push Neji out.

"My Father understood that this is business, and I am shinobi," as all he said, and it was enough for Naruto.

Naruto looked to Hanabi who was sitting between Konohamaru and Hinata on her other side with a look that said, 'send me home and you won't be having any children,' to which Naruto gulped and looked elsewhere.

"And what circumstances arose that prompted this jump back in time?" Shikaku prompted whomever had answers.

It was Shikamaru who answered.

"After the Olympian war we found something in the catacombs of Konoha hidden deep beneath the old Hokage mansion. The first one before Sarutobi Hiruzen-Sama's tower was created," He says and Naruto prompted him to continue.

"Well, it seems that there were five or six strange people with the Shodaime, and Nidaime Hokage during the first Olympian attack 60 or so years ago. They were so powerful as a team that the Shodaime named them as Konoha's strongest," the pineapple shaped headed man stated.

"Then why haven't we heard of any of this, or these so called legends?" Minato asked as he sat at Shikaku's hard oak desk, his hands brought together in a contemplative pose.

"Because the first village council wanted to keep it quiet when this particular group retired their hitai-ite to return to their own world. That would reveal that Konoha had just lost 40 percent of it's military might in one night, and that could not be allowed. Konoha would have been under siege."

"That does make sense if they truly were from a different world. Normally I would have trouble swallowing this, but their have been Nearly ten shinobi who have traveled back in time. How does the amalgam work again?" Minato wisely asked.

Neji continued where Shikamaru left off saying, "We are technically from this time line, but as we were sent back, Ivaria and her three younger 'sisters' worked tirelessly for years to make a jutsu that would grant us access to the closed off future's knowledge. So we are now doubly as wise, and made sure to bring back some gifts. Mainly for Sakura, Shizune, and of course Lady Tsunade for the upcoming battle in what will seem like only a few years."

Sakura looks around and asks, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He'd looked like he'd had enough, and said he was going off to train like an hour ago," Hanabi offered.

"Likely to train for his fight against that Orochimaru- sama. Man, that fight was legendary."

"Sama?" Naruto asks.

"Hanabi!" Shikamaru chides, but just shook his head afterwards, and nodded.

"Sasuke, and Sarutobi – Sama convinced him to return to the leaf after his attempted war during the chunin exams.

"Thank you Hanabi- chan," Hinata said making Hanabi blush.

"Knock it off will you," Hanabi replied in mock annoyance, but was glad to see her sister so happy even though she knew this Hanabi is only a small shadow of her original sister. At least she still has a tiny piece of her, and Hanabi couldn't deny her that.

What Hanabi and the others did not realize was that the souls of their counterparts were the same as their own, and that part of their respective friends and family as they knew them still existed as Hinata could feel small parts of that bond she had finally started to build with her sister.

Neji tossed Shikamaru a scroll and Shikamaru immediately caught and gripped it as if his life depended on it.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Naruto asked kindly, if not slightly impatiently.

"Possibly the answer to our prayers. This is a history and a list of jutsu and their activation seals. It was uncovered by Shisui Uchiha. Itachi's best friend. It's only to be used in case of catastrophic emergencies via the Shodaime, and Nidaime. I hand this over to you Naruto. The Hokage who intrusted these secrets to me was Itachi, but you stood at his side, and I know now as I always have that I could trust you with the safety of Konoha and to carry out her 'Will of Fire,'" personifying Konoha as the lady she is.

"Shikamaru," Naruto says barely beyond a whisper as he accepted it. "I'm Honored."

"Don't be honored. Use it to save our world, and keep us from another dark age," Shikamaru stated solemnly.

"I won't let you down," He affirmed quietly, but as he was about to finish, everyone in the room except Hiruzen, and Minato said it for him.

"It's a promise of a lifetime. And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo. My Shinobi way!" Everyone exclaims with big smiles, and pride lacing their voices.

Naruto's eyes began to tear up a little and smiles, with that goofy smile of his. He walked over to a glass dining table, sat down, and called Minato, and a contemplative Hiruzen who is no doubt thinking about the future of his student over. He opened the scroll using the Hokage seal break release as it can only be opened by a konoha kage. And the fact that Shikamaru knew it contents didn't surprise anyone in the room.

"It's a journal of someone named Titania," Naruto sounds out, "and some others whose names are to faded to see," Naruto notes aloud as he trust everyone in the room. His head then pops up and he quickly says, "Find my mom, on the double!"

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Minato quick to notice the urgency in his son's voice.

"When I talked to Mom when I first got here, she mentioned A Titania as a footnote in a forbidden book she found when she was younger. Someone powerful and kind, and a member of the Uzumaki clan!" He almost yelled excitedly.

"She is at the hospital for a check up. I can send someone for her," Hiruzen offered.

"No thanks. Everyone, we're taking a walk," Naruto ordered, and not a single person challenged it.

"One question. How in Kami's name did Itachi become a Hokage?" Naruto asked as he seals the scroll again, and leads everyone out of Shikaku's home, and a small thank you card from Hinata left on the table for the use of his home.

Everyone started off walking, but Konohamaru smacks Naruto's head and takes off on the dusty street before taking to the rooftops. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, and chased him. Everyone else shrugged, and joined the chase eventually catching him right in front of the Byōin/hospital. Just in time to see Kushina just coming out.

"Hi mom!" Naruto exclaims running over to her, and giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek to which she giggles, and returned the hug.

"What's all of this?" She asked.

"Sorry to have to do this, but we need some information and think you might be one of the only people who can enlighten us some. But not here in the open. Konohamaru. You and Hanabi go find Sasuke and Meet us at the Hokage Tower since it's close to here.

"No problem Naruto-Nii. You can count on us!"

"Always little brother, and Sister," Naruto teases a little making both of the young couple redden as they vanish in dual puffs of smoke.

* * *

After settling and Sasuke's arrival, they opened the scroll and began the investigation. Breaking the scroll into sections. Sakura still was not too comfortable with Sasuke having access to such sensitive information, but since the Sandaime, Yondaime, Neji, and Hinata were there working on the jutsu portion as well, she was sure nothing would get past their eyes if he tried anything with his Sharingan.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kushina worked on breaking down the history. Three more scrolls were found hidden in the first scroll and Sakura started to break those down.

Kushina then said, "The first part is written in the language of our ancient ancestors Naruto. Luckily I know a seal to release some of it. And the rest I should be able to translate as long as it is not too advanced. I only studied it for fun.

"You get more awesome by the day mom," Naruto admited.

"Mama's boy," Sasuke taunted lightly.

"DAMN STRAIGHT. AND DON'T FORGET IT! Oh, and Don't try to act all high and mighty Teme. Shikamaru already told me that you and he were pretty good friends in this time-line, and you were a mama's boy too," he retorted which got a small laugh before getting serious and he said, "Alright. We all have our jobs. We will save Konoha. We will be stronger, Faster, and more powerful than ever. We will not give up until little to no life is lost. We will be a nation united, and we will not be denied our future again. Am I clear?" Naruto rallies.

"Yes sir!" All but the grinning Hokage called out.

""Then I suggest we get to work," Shikaku said as he joined Sakura in deciphering, and breaking down the new scrolls while Konohamaru and Hanabi guarded the doors along with anbu on each side of the hall.

The words in journal start out with...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 16. and remember to Fave, Follow and Review if you're feeling generous! :) Domo Arigato! :)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This chapter takes place in the beginning history of Konoha. Shortly after Madara's defeat at the hands of Senju Hashirama. Minor guest appearances. You get a cookie if you guess who it is before the emblem is mentioned. :) Also: Uzumaki Mito is the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. Not my own made up name.

* * *

Oh yeah. Forgot this recently. I recommend Crimson Dreams by **BelleDayNight. :) A great ItaSaku story.**

* * *

**Naruto: Bloody Dance**

**Chapter 17: A World Apart: A New Team Arrives. **

**By SageModeSasuke**

* * *

_Omaki- First few years of Konoha_

* * *

_I don't know where I am.., What's happened to me? Where are the others?_ The lone man wondered, disoriented, and his equilibrium not cooperating.

A voice finally lends answers to the thoughts of the trench coat wearing man immediately clearing the mans mind. A small voice, but a familiar one all the same, "The others are missing. I had to place everyone in a protective shield, but you young man, and that damn 'crash' ability of yours screwed up my spell and cast a few of us here to this unknown world while the others are safe from Acnologia in my Fairy Sphere shield, freezing them in a single moment in time," the disembodied voice revealed.

"That kami forsaken dragon," he said as he scratched the stubble beneath his chin. "He'd better hope I don't find a way to get stronger. Should that happen I'll tear the heavens asunder, and and fill the underworld with pieces of him scale, by bloodied scale," he allowed himself a moment to vent, but disconcertingly calms in short order.

As the man lifted his head from his still bloodied hands from his last battle, he started to look around for a landmark of some kind, finding none. Only forest. Lots and lots of unfamiliar forest and leaves. Green, red, orange, and even a few trees with tinges of brown. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen he allowed. Such untouched majesty. The wind blowed, the leaves rustled and the sound of a stream just ahead.

While this man, enamored by his surroundings isn't oblivious to the possibility of danger in this unknown place. He slowly picked himself up from the scorched ground where landed. He felt a little sad knowing that his great mage abilities are playing a part in the destruction of a piece of paradise, one so full of life. He focused intently, pulling on a whisper or even a thread of his essence. He knew it's there or he would have been in great agony, but this world's rules might change the game. Such as how his good friend Mystogan's homeland suppressed magical power. After igniting the smallest inkling of his power, the pressure nearly knocks down multiple trees, splintering wood everywhere.

In his mind's eye he saw the Fearīteiru no Saisho no Sasutā, the First Master of Fairy Tail in her ghostly form looking none to pleased at the Fifth Master Candidate. He on the other hand's not concerned about that at the moment.

"Will you stop looking at me like that Saisho? I don't have time to look after a ghost too little one."

"Your reputation has made you arrogant."

"No it hasn't. It's just that I can back up my claims," he replied with his demeanor remaining stoically calm.

"Keep it up and I will tell Makarov that I do not approve of you as his replacement, to become Daigo."

At this, the man, in his mid forties jumped up, and nearly face faulted into the ground, cursing his metal leg being need of a minor repair, and his minute loss of composure which he knew he'd lost any hope of gaining the verbal upper hand against the Saisho now, but against all hope, he surprised her by asking, "Would you be so kind please. I have no aspirations of living out my life at the guild. I will stay an active member, but I will continue on my long term missions. Or let Macao take over. He did okay as stand in master whenever the old man had to be away, or even his bratty grandson Laxus. Never mind. I'm sorry. I forgot he was excommunicated from the guild. And despite all that he did for us, the old man won't change his mind and let Laxus rejoin the guild," he said with sadness tinging his voice. "Maybe Erza," as an afterthought as she is one of the two of the guild's most powerful female mages.

For the first time since this madness began Saisho Mavis placed on her 'serious' face, and allowed herself to solidify for a short time, and thanks to his Fairy Tail emblem this great wizard is able to see her spirit walking beside him. Her young demeanor still there, but her features now carried that of a seasoned leader. Her green eyes ancient and wise. The wind blew her golden hair wildly, and the bright sun only added to her elegance.

She placed her arm out and two chairs appeared. She instructed him to sit which he gladly did as it would stop the damage of his powers if only for a few moments, and it would give Fairy Tail's great tactician a moment to consider their plight. She then said, "Hear me mage of Fairy Tail," her voice no longer playful, and without banter echoed through the woods. "You have the potential to be so much more than an avenger. The demon dragon took one arm and one leg over the years you were gone, and almost destroyed you all during the S-Class exams tournament. If you go who will help to make the young fire dragon slayer strong enough to find his father. Who will guide him?"

"I'm no one's teacher. I am a lone wolf destined to walk the path of solitude despite me considering Fairy Tail my dearest friends, and family."

This displeased Mavis greatly, and a sadness befell her. Never had she known someone of her guild to claim nakama, but not be there for them.

"Before you get on my case, I came back, and fought when the need arose did I not?" He asked kindly, yet firmly.

This gave Mavis a great deal to consider. Then offered, "If nothing else, you seem to be upset at Makarov expelling his grandson. If you become Daigo, you can overturn that, and make a lot of your Nakama very happy to have their friend, their nakama back. He has paid for his bout of arrogance, and will not endanger Fairy Tail again I think."

For a brief moment the man known around his world as Fairy Tail's most powerful wizard turned and looked Mavis straight in the eye and said..., "If I stayed I'd stay long enough to make that declaration. But to add fire to the frying pan, I guess I'd make Makarov guild master again." He said with a small smirk which even elicited a small smile from Mavis.

"There might be hope for you yet young Gildarts."

"Kami, I hope not," he challenged with a small chuckle.

Their conversation is interrupted as the the skies began to darken, and temperature started to drop unnaturally fast. So much so that it froze Gildarts in place. Alive, and annoyed as the trees around him froze as well, and begin to crumble. He barely caught a glimpse of it before it occurred, but did not have time to act before the man in blue had performed some sort of ice make magic. One he had never seen before, and it was fast acting. Fortunately his magic was not allowing him to remain frozen for more than a few milliseconds and Mavis returned to her incorporeal form. By the time the ice and fog had cleared, the assailant was gone and the night was beginning to fall upon them.

Gildards disassemble magic forced the ice to crumble then disappear into nothingness. Gildarts, now fully alert to danger did a visual and auditory sweep. He noticed a man no more than twenty three racing away through tree branches. Looking to his immediate left he noticed Mavis who was now doubled over as if in pain. Instead of chasing his attacker, he went to former Fairy Tail guild master and began checking on her. The brief shock to her system seemed to be fading now that she was fully incorporeal again. He took off after his attacker with Mavis following above the trees flying upon the darkness of the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile-

* * *

TEN MILES NORTH at the border of the lands of wind, water and fire the villages Konohagakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure respectively fought in a less forested, but no less green clearing. But the man in red feudal looking armor sped through his enemies, crushed them and left little in his wake. With devastating power, he forced the Suna shinobi along with the Kiri back over the bridge single handed into their disputed territories giving his soldiers time for some basic medical treatment before retreating to a safe distance. All of this was accomplished with his secret style moton techniques. A style never before seen in this part of the world. He created a barrier of poisoned forestry so thick that it would take days to get through which would allow the Konoha shinobi to rest for a time.

The leader of the relatively newly formed village hidden in the leaves, Senju Hashirama was not happy at having a war so soon after the construction of his new village, but knews that with power and prestige came threats and danger around each corner. He sat quietly with the men and women of his forces, their cloth Hitai-ate with a leaf emblem sown into the front. His wife walked over and sat with him and their new child who was born on the battlefield only a few hours before the fighting resumed, and no one available to transport the mother and child out of danger.

"Mito. You should not be up and walking so soon. Much less carrying a child." Hashirama teasingly chastised his beautiful wife.

"If Konoha kunoichi were meant to just stay home and bear children, then they shouldn't have become shinobi in the first place," Mito sweetly replied despite her panting, and profuse sweating managed to lay back, relieving a little of the pressure on her back.

A dark blue blur quiet as the night slunk with the grace of a cat managed to hide his chakra well enough to get behind the Shodaime Hokage. Even with the campfire dancing, it was still not enough light to see this enemy. By the time the Shodaime Hokage was able to react, it was too late. The enemy managed a well placed chop to a nerve ending on his neck rendering Senju Hashirama unconscious. Uzumaki Mito tried to make a split decision between trying to perform a jutsu to try to protect her child took a split second too long as she was knocked out as soon as she opened her mouth to activate her jutsu. And was barely able to summon a scream before losing consciousness.

"Damn loud mouth broad," a second assailant in a black jumpsuit and black vest with the symbol of Mizu on it said as he and his partner lifted all three after placing paralyzing senbon in the neck of the two shinobi.

Within seconds an alert had been sounded, and the Hokage's brother Tobirama arrived, unable to sense any shinobi near slams his hand against a nearby tree, smashing it into the four trees behind it. The general stood near waited until the great water caster had calmed, then knelt as did the soldiers with him before asking, "What are your orders...Nidaime – sama?"

Those harsh words made the reality of the situation clear. He was now hokage. Hopefully only until they could rescue his brother.

"Search the perimeter. Summon the ninja hounds to try to pick up his their scent," He ordered not missing a beat, despite his inner turmoil.

As the new hokage prepared for the upcoming battle with his villages enemies, he decided to keep the search for his brother a minor priority as it would distract from accomplishing his brother's goal of peace in the fire country as their first priority is to the safety of the Daimyo and his country.

* * *

As the two two kidnappers raced through the forest to the north away from the poisoned woods, then opened a hidden oak doorway on the ground, and is covered by leaves and dirt again the moment it was closed.

From the shadows of the nearby branches a young stern, but wise red haired woman said, "Don't do it. This is not our fight. We don't know these people."

"I know well enough that if it was one of our own that was kidnapped, even during a war and there was someone who could help but didn't...we would have a serious problem," the pink haired fire eater responded in kind.

"If fire brain Is in, I guess I am too. You kitty?" the massively busty blonde asked.

"Ai sir! Gray?" asked the blue tiny talking catlike creature and to which, the near naked ice mage nodded his ascent.

"Put your clothes on perv!" The team quietly exploded as Gray's training with his ice master again reared it's ugly head as he can't control the occasional impulses to 'dress down.'

A few seconds later after tracking, deciding to engage the criminals and got excited to do some good, despite still being somewhat tired and semi-weakened from their S-Class exams hours earlier-Five hearts pumped, palms and paws sweaty, the five of them hardened their resolve, and could not have made the ghostly figure who was now above them floating silently more proud.

"I suppose I'm in too," a familiar voice said, startling all but the red haired woman as he had managed to sneak up on them which is surprising considering his overwhelming power, and it's nature.

"About time you showed up old man. I felt your power over an hour ago. What took you so long?" The most powerful of team Natsu asked as she held her hand on her sheathed sword.

"Mavis helped me to keep my power level low enough that I could sneak around and do some recon and maybe find whoever else fell through the cracks into this crazy world," Gildarts explained. "But now I have a score to settle with the bastard in the dark blue with the black mask covering the bottom of his face. He attacked me and hit me with a wicked ice attack. I look forward to repaying the favor."

They slowly made their way to the cellar like door, treading carefully and with a single kick from the crimson haired powerhouse caused the jutsu sealed door to crumble and the seals protecting it to incinerate. The Fairy Tail mages quickly made their way downstairs and came face to face with their opponents. The two enemy just finished placing chakra suppression cable on the Shidaime, and Mito, and secured their bonds, but were not going to be caught off guard. They retreated to what they perceived as a safe distance in the underground rock cavern and drew swords and kunai respectively.

"Who are you?" The masked man in dark blue asked.

"I'm Erza Scarlet!" Fairy Tail's strongest female member and defacto leader of team Natsu," Titania (Queen of the Fairies) Scarlet proclaimed.

"Natsu Dragneel and my tag team partner Happy! And I'm getting fired up!" Exclaimed the fire mage who's hands were now enveloped in flames.

"Ai!" The Catlike creature yelled enthusiastically.

"Gray Fullbuster," the half naked man said as he placed one fist in his other hand, and ice began to form around them.

"Lucy Hearfillia," the blonde bombshell of the group said calmly, but tightened the grip on her whip as the two shinobi started oggling her.

"Fairy Tail of Magnolia's Strongest Team. Team Natsu!" Erza stated as her team stood ready for an attack.

"And I don't do to bad myself as Fairy Tail's most powerful mage; Gildarts Clive," he the remaining visible member of Fairy Tail calmly stated. "And for the record. I have a bone to pick with you. You froze me less than two hours ago friend. I think I should repay the kindness with a little pain."

"We have no business with you. Leave now or we will be forced to kill you all," The younger of the two stated in a cool, confident manner. "You stand no chance against the Ice Brothers of the Yuki Clan!"

"One. You kidnapped a child. We don't really think that's cool. So we are going to help them out. You want to know what our guild is most famous for? Or more importantly, what these five are most famous for?" Gildarts asked while trying to keep the smile from coming spreading to his voice.

"Humor us," The man in the simple dark kimono said.

"Destroying cities within minutes of our battle's start. And that's without Natsu being pissed off," Erza answered for Gildarts with a small smirk; showing the pride she had in her demolition type team of misfits.

Happy being such a small cat walks over and pulls out the senbon needles in the two kidnapped shinobis necks, and begins attempting to free them as they were now conscious and were aware of everything going on around them. The binds were made with a special cable the catlike Exceed could not break, but the bonds were loosening bit by bit with every moment that passed.

"I'm impressed," the slightly smaller shinobi in all black mocked.

This did not sit well. The pink haired mage sped forward with his right fist ablaze yelling as he struck the unsuspecting shinobi in black back, "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**!"**

"There goes any chance to avoid a fight. Natsu, you idiot," Erza said with a small scowl.

"Like you didn't want this," Gildards taunted happily.

She shrugged and said, "Team Natsu, don't wound them fatally if you can help it, but show them the pain of attacking an innocent child!"

"Ai Sir!" The entire team called, and fight they did. All night long.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. I couldn't keep this little gem hidden away. Next chapter in two weeks. **


	18. Chapter 18

AN: It has been a while and I apologize for that sincerely. I have been focusing on my Rock the Dragon story because I had some major writer's block with this. Don't worry, I am not planning on giving up. I am just revisiting the story, and trying to remember where I eventually wanted it to end.

* * *

Ayrmed: I am touched by your words. Thank you.

* * *

MYK-ON: I am not as familiar with Fairy Tail as I am with Naruto despite also being one of my

very favorite anime/manga. I will try not to let you down.

* * *

PhynalPhantasy: Konohamaru and Hanabi just felt right. Also-I will try to describe things well enough that Fairy Tail gets to shine a little too and be fully understood by all.

* * *

The journey to getting there is arduous and painful. I hope to find that kindle of flame I need to write this chapter and to make it shine. Wish me luck.

* * *

Bloody Dance

By SageModeSasuke

Chapter 18: The World's Strongest Teams PART I

* * *

Flashback

* * *

It had been three days since the visitors from another world entered the elemental nations. The two ice warriors were taken out with relative ease despite the heavy amounts of rust Gildarts sustained on his metallic limbs from the ice and water attacks. The Shodai Hokage freed showed no mercy although there was little left for him to do after his rescuers had released him, his wife, and their now newborn thanks to Lucy's home training from her mother before her death years past.

They traveled quickly through the woods, and the Shodai pushed his speed to the limit in crushing the remaining enemy forces who had slipped past the barrier he had created.

The Fairy Tail members fought hard to protect the younger children that were forced to fight whenever they were attacked. It took a few more days to make it to Konoha, but once they settled, they were called to the Hokage office. There was not a lot of trust between the Nidaime and the newcomers however. Tobirama of the Senju'd been quiet for the last three days until his brother, the Shodai suggested making them honorary shinobi of the leaf for their bravery and nobility in helping those unable to help themselves.

The reply to that was comically dangerous. The Nidaime who now held the title of Hokage, and was not giving it up as he wasn't sure of his brother's mental state punched him hard on top of his head. The Shodai while annoyed only whined a little with a small laugh.

Gildarts, the ranking of the two S-Class Wizards shook his head. He wanted to search for a way home after they had been allowed to rest for a few days. Erza who to was S-class agreed, but stated that they needed food and supplies because they did not know how long it would take for them to get home.

After a week of careful thought, and consideration, the Shodaime looked at his brother and said, "Okay. Let's make this interesting. If they agree, you will fight their strongest member. If you defeat them, then you will become the undisputed leader of Konoha and make your own decision as to whether they stay or not."

Tobirama knew of his brother's bad luck at gambling, but took no chances and said, "and they are given provisions and leave immediately."

Everyone looked to the dark brown trench coat wearing Gildarts who only nodded as he and the Shodaime had secretly spoken about this a few hours prior.

Hashirama's gentle smile became a smirk, and then he added, "and should they win, they will not be given status as honorary shinobi, but full shinobi even after they leave to go back home, but should they ever return they would be welcomed back with open arms."

Tobirama now knew he had been set up, and went to smack his brother in the head again, but an anbu appeared and caught his hand.

"Who do you think you are to stop a hokage?" he asked with mild indignation.

Hashirama only laughed, which earned him a smack from the anbu.

"Ah. Okay. Never mind," knowing it was Uzumaki Mito; his brother's normally sweet wife. He lowered his hand. He knew the tempers of the Uzumaki, and did not want to mess with that former member of the whirlpool village. As they made peace when Mito-hime married his brother.

"What are you smirking at?"

"The tall guy with the prosthetics, Gildarts," Tobirama nodded his acknowledgement, "his power is being held back by some invisible force. I don't know in too much detail what it is, but when he opened my door I felt a massive force follow through. I believe that should this force not hold his power in check, that him even walking would destroy anything in sight. I don't think either of us could win against him in battle. Should he have chosen, he could have crushed us. That has earned him some trust in my book." The red armored shinobi said with an unusual seriousness.

This revelation shocked not only Tobirama, but the Fairy Tail group as well. That Hashirama had figured that all out. Save for one person. The hidden spirit form of Fairy Tail's first Master Mavis who simply floated around the room.

The other anbu who had entered the room looked past the Nidaime and activated his eye's dojutsu (bloodline limit) and called down and simply said, "Had you not wore the same symbol as our guest, I would have done everything in my power to destroy you young one."

Mavis stopped suddenly, pointed at herself, and saw his nod. She slowly materializes and said, "The sharingan I presume?"

This shocked everyone including it's wielder.

He then said, "Impressive. Not many outside of our allies and our enemies know of it. Much less those supposed to be from another world."

"Sixty years ago our time one of your own came to our guild. Perhaps the first of your kind with those eyes," she offered calmly.

Instead of leaping to their feet, the hokage simply looked at the childlike mage in wonder, and Hashirama simply said, "Oh. You must be Mavis – sama. Good to finally meet you,' which shocked all that he knew except Gildarts who had informed the Shodaime of his leader's presence despite her reluctance to show herself.

In the background the ice mage, and his counterpart the fire dragon slayer mage glared daggers at each other until they both snapped, and started yelling insults back and forth. They began running around in the Hokage's business office inside the mansion, and eventually the mounting ticks on the warrior maiden Erza's forehead were made prominent and she smashed both of them to each side which sent them flying in opposite directions, busting through the walls of the mansion, and sending them outside to the ground, now unconscious.

Erza blushed slightly, bowed, and humbly pleaded, "Please forgive my idiot teammates for their over zealous need to loud and obnoxious. I hope this gold will be enough to pay for the damages," said as she held her hand out and a sachel appeared in a small flash of light. She handed it to Tobirama as he was the more opposed to them.

"It's quite alright Ms. Scarlett," the nidaime said with respect as she was the only one to have garnered any with him.

He thought the others were either too powerful, too immature, too bratty, or too normal. Then he said, "We kill. We are shinobi and we are tasked with killing our enemies. You yourselves said you were opposed to it on the way back here. How can we expect you to carry out missions for the leaf if you won't kill?"

Gildarts pondered this for a few moments as Hashirama and Tobirama patiently awaited his answer. He lifted his eyes up from the floor met Tobirama's eyes head on before he answered, "We don't like to kill and will do everything in our power to avoid killing another human being if we can," he took a deep breath then continued. "But kill we will to protect those we are meant to protect. We also do extraction missions, recon, property recovery, and rescue. We will not perform assassinations if we are made members of your guild, or village," Gildarts made perfectly clear.

Normally Hashirama and Tobirama would have immediately informed the newcomers that they were in essence the masters of Konoha as the one they called Makarov was the master of their guild, but wisely chose to stay quiet for now. The newly formed Konoha council, while trying to make a show of power would have fought the admission of five to – seven new unknown additions, but the shinobi and civilian councils were not even informed of the new arrivals yet. Not until after the test of skill and strength.

Hashirama dismissed everyone after Gildarts acceptance of the terms set out before him on a blood scroll. While he was not familiar with the power of blood in the shinobi mahou, he was familiar with the mage counterpart to which he added a touch of his own magic to ensure there was no trickery.

A young genin Koharu was assigned to get clothing for the visiting 'dignitaries.' so they might fit in. Once she arrived at the hokage mansion she was dismissed as Uzumaki Mito checked the clothes for poisons to which she found three. She washed the clothes out and dried them with a quick fuuton jutsu after informing her husband of what had occurred.

Koharu was caught and held by the anbu elite secret service, and held for questioning later.

With the new clothes, the wizards looked like average civilians except for Natsu whose pink hair stood out as usual. Erza walked over to Gildards who was laying on the bed and asked, "Who will be fighting the Nidaime Hokage?"

"That was a hard decision for me to make, but I think it should be...'

* * *

INTERRUPTION! INTERRUPTED! Flashback interrupted.

* * *

A thunderous roaring explosion shook the very foundation of stone underneath the mansion where the s-class research was being performed. The researching shinobi were disoriented if but only for a second. Two anbu who Both the Hokage trusted with their lives were given a key seal to enter the hidden room at the old mansion appeared as if by magic in a rainbow of dark colors. Before issuing a single order, Minato looked to Hiruzen and held back a hand to hold off any orders to see what Naruto might do.

Alarms started ringing, and attack horns started to sound. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru immediately looked at each other, then to Minato who nodded. Konohamaru and Hanabi immediately leaped forward to the position where the scrolls were, drew kunai, and positioned themselves in a defensive formation. Naruto looked back at the scrolls and their guardians. He allowed a small smirk, then 'ordered,' "Dad. Seal the scrolls tightly. Whoever is attacking us might use them against us if we are caught with our pants down. Neji, I need you to remain and help protect the Kage, and my underlings. Shikamaru, I want you and your dad to for a shadow trap. I know it's getting dark outside, but there are plenty of fire users near at any given time thanks to the Sarutobi and Uchiha clans. That will keep you with enough light. Hinata, once we are outside I need you to do a full sweep and find out the source of that shock wave. Sakura, I want you to do one of two of your specialties. And I don't mean heal. I mean smash if you can get in close without getting hurt!" he ordered, looked at the white haired anbu who was not wearing his standard mast Naruto continued, "hound, you will lead us out, and lead myself, Sakura, Tenzo, and Sasuke when we get out there. Even in my time you were more tactical minded then me. I trust your judgment."

Kakashi was annoyed that not only did this so called 'future kage' know his anbu captain code name which had only been given to him less than an hour past, but he was being ordered around by him. Before he could verbally object, he saw the look on Minato's face. It meant do as the gaijin (outsider) said, and obey. And as Minato was his hokage, his word was law. Kakashi simply nodded, and led 'his team' outside. He wondered why he was ordered to to lead the team when this Naruto already knows the strengths of his people and mentally asked, 'With this Sakura, she is obviously a skilled medic, but also a powerhouse Kunoichi physically, just like the Tsunade-sama. Also-Naruto _Sama is a _force to be reckoned with himself. The Uchiha is still a bit of a mystery, but I suppose it is a good thing to learn their max capabilities in case they ever turn on us,' he contemplated as he led the group outside to immediately see a man and woman in black cloaks with red roses covering them. Naruto being in front skidded to a stop, and the rest of his team followed suit.

The next thing they hear is a deep almost melodious voice ominously call out, "Shinra Tensei**! (**Almighty Push!)"

Thirty empty acres were devastated instantly with the clear circular pulse. It was clear that it was only meant as a demonstration of his power.

Naruto called out to the two people before them and demanded one simple thing.

"Nagato, Konan, stop!"

It was an obvious shock to Nagato and Konan that Naruto knew who they were, and even stopped in their tracks long enough to hear what they had to say.

"Who are you to command me? Much less to know who I am?" Nagato demanded.

"I know who you are because we fight in sixteen years, and I best you in combat. Then you finally listen to me about stopping the masked man's plans to initiate the infinite Tsukoyomi!" Naruto blurted out, careful not to reveal the identity of the masked man being Obito.

"Time travel is impossible," Nagato in the form of Deva Pein stated in his calm, cold emotionless voice.

"You are obviously from the future. Jiraiya Shishou had just left you now in this time period. So you must be from the future. You are too old to be the Yahiko from now, and you have the pins in you. For the record, I have already told everyone not to get hit by those spikes. That way you can not take control of them," Naruto bluffed, but the anbu captain caught the message.

"Do not start this fight Nagato. We are far beyond you destroying Konoha despite you bringing those lost back to life. Yes I know about your jutsu and the rinnegan. There are enemies that the one eyed demon who is the true leader of the akatsuki could not defeat. We joined forces with the akatsuki for the betterment of the very world. There can be no peace in the world as long as this threat exist. So hear these words well. Should you be here to bring harm to my home. Should that thought even occur to you. Should you make an attempt on the life of a jinchuriki in this village, or any other. I make this as my promise. Should one person fall due to your hubris... I shall show you no mercy. I never go back on my word. That is my nindo. My ninja way. So says Uzumaki Naruto. A Hokage of Konoha. A village hidden in the leaves!" Making sure to leave our his royal connection to the Daimyo's family.

"Namikaze Minato, Hokage of the Leaf!" his father who finally convinced Neji to let him past joined his son placed a proud hand on his shoulder.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of the leaf. Semi-Retired!" the grizzled old voice called out which elicited some slight chuckles from those present.

Hinata's rage was boiling over however. Her face red, and her hands slightly glowing as she spat out these words, "You might have brought harm to me before when I tried to protect my Naruto-kun, but I can assure you. Touch my Naruto-kun again, and the rivers will be filled with your blood. I will have our medics heal you, and do it again once you recover. It will be a never ending cycle of suffering for you. And when I finally do decide to let you die...Shinigami-sama, and Kami-sama will fight over who is forced to take in such filth after I am done with you!"

Naruto placed his hand in front of her stomach gently but firm in his resolve to be the one to protect her this time.

A guitar chord was heard, then a second was heard, but a base guitar. An Uchiha wearing now wearing traditional clothes of his clan jumped down from the top of the Hokage mansion, walked past the others to the front lines, only a few a hundred yards in front of Konan and Pein. His new fan club band who was playing a western – old west fanfare died down. He simply removed his sword from his snake skin scabbard, and said, "So this is the Pein I missed my chance at. GOOD," with a mirthless chuckle. Then said, "I don't know you but I have faced members of your little merry band of bitches. No offense to the lady," he allowed. "But here's a piece of news for you. I haven't been the best friend to the leaf myself over the years, but now that I am back, on top of everyone behind me, and on the side to your left, I would highly recommend you walk away. But then again, I truly hope you are feeling the need to smell that upper lip. Please. I am begging you. Fuck with the leaf!" he said with a pride that shook his group of time travelers to the core.

Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Ivaria who had just arrived a few seconds later stepped up beside Sasuke who then said, "Let's see if your desire to create a better world trumps ours eh?"

Sakura then said, "It took Naruto to beat you last time bitch," referring to Nagato, "but I've gotten stronger too. Let's see how your resolve stacks up to our will of FIRE!"

More shinobi arrived quickly. Surrounding the potential enemy. The last to arrive to so in style. Three huge puffs of smoke appeared, and as they vanished, you see a mountainous toad in red with a ostentatious man in red atop him. A gigantic blue slug with the slug princess in light green atop her head. The next to appear was a leathery creature so large, the civilians who didn't faint were finding it hard to breath. Atop the most vicious snake was his equally deadly partner in a flack jacket.

"Guardians of the leaf. The Legendary Sanin have arrived!" Tsunade proclaimed. But her smile dimmed as she recognized the same thing that Jiraiya did. The two attackers were the same two

Jiraiya shocked to see his former students said, "If you are Yahiko and Konan, then tell me what's happened to you. Maybe we can avoid bloodshed.

Pein was amused by the spectacle although he would never admit to it. But the moment he saw Jiraiya he knew that the tale woven about time travel was true. He was overwhelmed. His real body was near, and his desire to fight slowly leaving him. But then something very unexpected happened. Four more black cloaked individuals materialized. The slightly more modern look that Naruto and his team knew. The akatsuki members immediately went into fighting stances. Shit had just hit the fan again.

* * *

What happened to the fight between Sasuke, and Orochimaru? What happened with the Fairy Tail Crew? Where the heck did a future group of Akatsuki come from? If you want to find out then you have to come back for more! Lol. To be continued in one month. Maybe sooner if I can find some more free time. PS. The guitar theme his new fan club are playing is his personal theme in Shippuden. That western theme. It just works for him. Fave, Follow and Review if the fancy hits you. Thanks Guys/Women of awesomeness for tuning in.

* * *

Sasuke over and out! :)


	19. Chapter 19

AN:

Ayrmed: Yep. Lots of Diverging timelines are placing a bunch of people back in this time period. The fire daimyo placed a law stating that no shinobi could use it, but his power only reached so far.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy: I thought I was pushing Hinata a little too much to be a bad a$$ and it felt slightly forced, so I addressed that in this chapter.

* * *

BelleDayNight: I didn't forget about Fairy Tail. They will be back with a slightly larger roll soon. Maybe in The World's Strongest Teams part 3 or 4.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy: Yeah. I wanted to go back and add a little backstory to chapter one since it seemed kind of weak to me.

* * *

Roxie.88: Thanks. I truly appreciate it. :)

* * *

SnowbirdPrincess: Thanks for joining us! Great to have you.

* * *

Also- Quick note. For those of you who don't know- Make sure to check out my two newest additions to my fanfiction family. My DBZ Crossover: Rock The Dragon, and my Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon! Don't try to act like you all didn't watch/read Sailor Moon. We all did. Haha. Well, this is NOT going to be the same bubbly sailor universe most know. It is a slightly darker place due to some minor changes. Give it a go and let me know what you think. Yeah! Anyway, take care, and have a great rest of your Friday.

* * *

October 1 Elemental Country Era.

* * *

Old Hokage Mansion.

* * *

Nagato's thoughts wandered for a second. His mind wondered if it was true. If he could save the man who was like a brother to him and Konan, Yahiko.

The long haired Hyuuga who stood firmly beside the Uzumaki Hokage took a slow step forward on the wet grass, and said, "Konan. I beg of you. Don't make me fight you. You and my cousin Neji saved my life in the future. I know the good that lies in your heart!" she cried as she pulled out her wallet slowly, and without the slightest air of a threat. She opened it slowly and pulled out a photo which had Konan, Hinata, and Neji on it after a mission that went south.

Konan slowly walked forward as did Hinata. Her husband's grip on her hand reluctantly loosened and eventually released her. He stood ready however to pounce at the drop of a hat as he and the other Konoha shinobi mentally did the same.

In the middle of the field they met and spoke for moments, the tension rising, and weapon fingers grew twitchy. Konan stared at the picture again and then stated aloud, "I believe that Hyuuga – san is being truthful. That said, my loyalty lies with Pein, now and forever. Should this friendship somehow blossom through our dreams, then so be it, but until then, there is nothing else to be said.

Deva pein looked forward to his Akatsuki and said, "I see that some of you are older and younger than when I saw you last. Do you still see me as your leader?" He asked, and continued after their nods of assent stated-, "friends, we are not all here, but we shall be united again. Keep them busy for at least six hours, then retreat to our land. There are thirteen more of us that we might be able to save from death."

He and Konan disappeared in a burst of smoke. The Akatsuki in a burst of coordinated speed bound forward, and attacked their nearest targets. The grass and cement were being destroyed at a fast pace as fire techniques, and earth techniques left the statues, memorials, and other decorations in front of the mansion destroyed.

"Damn it!" The Yondaime called. "Attack! Defend Konoha! From what we've learned, these Shinobi are dangerous as could be. Do not hold back!" he ordered wisely.

Kisime Hoshigaki was the first who engaged his enemy. He was older, older and fiercer than he had ever been. He had found the Chunin Maito Gai, and without so much as a word began swinging his legendary sword Samehada with seasoned ease as Gai was barely able to avoid being hit.

Nearby the three legendary sanin took on the lord of the exploding art, Deidara who seemed to have the advantage of flight, but he underestimated just how high an Incentive driven Tsunade could jump.

Orochimaru agreed to pay for a month's worth of her favorite Saki if the legends told by the future Konoha nin were true. She could brandish Gamabunta's tanto to take down a large enemy. Even if that enemy had not been revealed to be him.

Tsunade thought about it and said since it wasn't an actual bet, she could win it and not worry about the dark consequences of her ever winning.

Her grip on the tanto tightened as she flew through the chilled air as night approached.

Shikamaru ran over to where Jiraiya and Gamabunta were and called out, "Master Jiraiya. If history serves correctly, you and Naruto need to get to Ame, and quickly. In the original timeline Danzo convinced Hanzo the Salamander to kill your student Yahiko. In this one it's the masked man who convinces Hanzo. You must stop him. Please go!"

Jiraiya spared a slight angry glance and asked, "I don't even know you kid, why should I trust you?"

"Troublesome, but I guess I will have to explain," Shikamaru explained as he jumped to the side to avoid a kunai swipe by a phantom arm.

"You're Shikaku's kid?!" Jiraiya asked slightly surprised the nerd of the Ino Shika Cho found someone.

Shikamaru nodded, and Naruto added, "Hai ero-senin. He is my most trusted advisor ero-senin. I know I haven't really gotten a chance to know the you from this era, but I ask you to trust me and follow his lead. He will not let you down, and most importantly, he bears the will of fire!"

"Damn Konoha and their 'will of fucking sparks. I am going to kill you all for my lord Jashin!' Hidan profaned as he tried to attack Shikamaru who had leapt back out of the way and called out, "Kage Mane No Jutsu...Shadow Possession Jutsu... successful."

"One perfectly placed spark can set you ablaze bitch," Shikamaru called. "You killed my sensei once and I enjoyed making you suffer for it. Now I get a second chance," Shikamaru nearly exploded with such contempt that it sent chills down Hidan's back. Immediately after a blur passed Shikamaru and began slicing Hidan apart with his Chakra infused blades.

"Asuma Sensei! I thought you were still with the daimyo in this time."

"So you must be mine. Good grief. That means I really did move back home damn it," He said as he lit up a cigarette with a smirk. "I just happened to be near when I saw the big the summons and my curiosity got the better of me." Then he took off and attacked continued his attack as Shikamaru held his enemy in place.

"Naruto, I recommend you go with Jiraiya – sama to where his students are. If there is a way to stop this, I trust in him to be able to talk some sense into him, or at least beat some sense into him if need be," Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto looked over to his father who was nearby fought side by side with Maruboshi Kosuke, the eternal Genin, and got a quick nod from his dad.

Naruto looked to Jiraiya who looked conflicted, but nodded after he delivered an odama rasengan to another of Deidara's C4 birds. Orochimaru looked on annoyed as he watched in awe as his teammate Tsunade having destroyed the first one with Gamabunta's blade.

Naruto looked to Hiruzen, who was fighting side by side with this period's Itachi, then Naruto remembered something, and called out to Hinata, "Explain to Kousuke plan return to grace!'

Hinata immediately pulled Kousuke out of battle momentarily and Kousuke went due to a quick nod from Hiruzen who was nearby and joined Minato in his place. Hinata quickly explained the plan, and Kousuke immediately walked over to where Itachi faced off against the much older, more experienced Akatsuki version of himself dueled as Tanto and kunai alike clashed and said, "Uchiha Itachi – Akatsuki- san," he said which made both Itachi jump back as he slowly held out a white piece of cloth that he used his own blood on one side to draw the circular shape of the Uzu sympol as to surrender.

"You are Kosuke_Maruboshi. The Eternal Genin correct?" Akatsuki Itachi asked.

Kousuke simply nodded. The young Itachi bridled at the thought of there being a version of him that is 'evil,' even by necessity, but heard Naruto planning something and had learned recently that while unorthodox, the young Hokage Uzumaki was unpredictable and that gave him a serious edge. The elder Itachi however nearly stumbled upon seeing the Uzumaki whirlpool seal upon the cloth. Itachi turned to Naruto, careful not to be ambushed by his younger self. He asked, "Do you still have it?" referring to the crow he implanted in Naruto in what was years prior to him.

Sasuke answered for him and said, "Am I trying to kill you?" as he slid under one of Sasori's one hundred puppets.

"I suppose not little brother."

Hoshigaki Kisime asked his longtime partner and almost friend, "What's going on Itachi?"

The elder Itachi turned to Kisime and met his eyes and said, "I'm sorry old friend." Then he raised his voice and stated plainly, "I have been acting as a double agent for the Konoha for the last eight years, so Akatsuki-hear me. Leave now or feel the depths of my wrath. I am Uchiha Itachi, Of the village hidden in the leaves!"

Everyone stopped cold. Itachi bowed before the Sandaime, and the Yondaime quickly, then asked, "What are your orders?"

Before the question of his honor could be tested, Itachi the younger spoke up.

"He speaks the truth. I have known about this from our brother for some time, but did not say anything until proof appeared. He is that proof."

Minato placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and grinned and said, "Let's see how strong you've gotten then Itachi, and don't hold back!"

The Akatsuki gave a collective, "Fuck!"

"Susanoo!" Itachi called as his sharingan oscillated to the mangekyo sharingan, and a massive chakra construct slightly resembling the great shinigami appeared around him, and Itachi rushed forward with a speed boost accompanied by the large Goliath.

The akatsuki scattered but Kakuzu had been prepared, and given a special scroll by Pein should anyone ever betray the Akatsuki. He placed the scroll on the ground, bit his thumb which drew blood, and slammed it down onto the scroll quickly after a few quick hand seals as he called out, "Katon: Kuchiyose no Jutsu. (Fire Style: Summoning no Jutsu)." The scroll burned to ashes, and Itachi the elder used his Susano'o's blade down upon Kakuzu who had dodged. Fire erupted from the ground where the summoning had been performed.

"Go ero-senin. I will join you shortly. Nagato already has twenty minutes on us. I am the only one here capable of defeating Kakuzu since Sensei has not unlocked a certain ability yet," Naruto warned.

Jiraiya, while aggravated by being called 'pervy sage,' and being told what to do by someone he didn't really know, he knew the kid had a point. So he nodded, and vanished in a puff of smoke with Gamabunta as five Paths of Pain appeared. That evened out the playing field again and took away Konoha's edge.

But then the worst possible thing happened at the worst possible time.

Uzumaki Kushina, who should have been at home resting showed up near the battlefield and saw all of the fighting. She immediately planned to step in and help despite her being in the last leg of her pregnancy. After getting in a few good shots at Kakuzu, and Sasori, she screamed after being flung against the old hokage mansion, and Minato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's mother Mikoto were at her side in an instant with other shinobi taking up their spots againt the Akatsuki.

Kushina laid on the ground, holding her stomach in pain and said, "Damn it Naruto, you're becoming a pain," with a small smile. Naruto could only look on in a dumbfounded way as his own goofy grin donned.

"Kushina. What are you doing here?!" Minato demanded, but little anger behind his words as he picked her up off of the grass.

"More importantly, what are you doing here dobe?!" her best friend, Sasuke's mom Mikoto asked.

Sakura then spoke, "Tsunade- shishou is busy with Deidara. Get us to the Hokage tower. Now!" she commanded Minato when he hadn't moved. He wasn't sure he wanted anyone but Tsunade delivering his son, or working with his beautiful wife.

"Do I need to remind you that I am her student, and currently I am slightly better than her where she is right now?"

Minato slowly shook his head, and resolved to do whatever it took to save his wife, and his unborn son.

Naruto ground his teeth and called out, "Sasuke, Chibi-tachi, Shikamaru, Plan Zeta is now in effect. Plan Zeta is now in effect!"

Minato prepared to teleport away when he suddenly remembered that Naruto had planned this out. He waited less than five seconds for Sasuke, young Itachi, and Shikamaru to join them. Once they were there he teleported them to the hospital with his hiraishin no jutsu.

Naruto officially pissed bypassed sage mode with the assistance of his 'tenant' and devastated Kakuzu with his new bijuu mode's speed within seconds, then with a small glance to Hinata, all that needed to be said, was said. 'Be careful my love. I will be back soon.'

He vanished in an explosive yellow flash.

* * *

To be continued.

Hey all. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Something else Make sure to check out my two newest additions to my fanfiction family. My DBZ Crossover: Rock The Dragon, and my Shinobi Senshi: Sailor Moon! Don't try to act like you all didn't watch/read Sailor Moon. We all did. Haha. Well, this is NOT going to be the same bubbly sailor universe most know. It is a darker place due to some minor changes. Give it a go. Yeah! Anyway, take care, and have a great rest of your Day!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone. I'm back in action for Bloody Dance for this chapter. I will not have another one up for maybe a month as I am focusing on my Shinobi Senshi Sailor Moon story. But I have not forgotten this story at all. This chapter is for all of you who have been patiently waiting. Thanks a lot for that. You all are the reason I didn't give up on writing a while back. PS. Shinobi Senshi Sailor Moon flows better than this story as I have been using this and my Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate ver. 2.0 as a template to improve.

* * *

THIS IS NO LONGER TRUE AS OF 3/28/2015. I HAVE WENT BACK AND FIXED EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY THAT I COULD FIND GRAMMATICALLY AND ADDED TEN TO TWENTY PERCENT MORE STORY WHICH NOW MAKES THE STORY FLOW BETTER AND MAKES MORE SENSE. I STARTED WITH CHAPTER ONE AND HAVE FOCUSED ON NOTHING BUT THIS SINCE THEN.

* * *

Well. On to answering reviews. :)

Ayrmed: It was your question specifically which led me to take the story in the direction it's about to go. Stay tuned and find out why. ;)

* * *

Roxxie.88 Thank you. As always I am honored, and trying not to disappoint.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy: Glad you liked the changes I incorporated into Chapter 1. I added a scene there which will hopefully help pull the story together a little in later upcoming chapters.

* * *

BelleDayNight: Hope I don't disappoint. Fairy Tail is awesome. I just need to try to keep them semi-in character.

* * *

Hater: The whole point to this story is to fix a lot of mistakes made in the first place. That way the Olympians don't kill nearly as many people.

* * *

Title: **Bloody Dance!**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: SageModeSasuke  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T-M  
Genre: Fantasy/Adventure  
Published: 03-25-14, Updated: 09-15-14 (Fixed grammar and some inconsistencies).

UPDATED AGAIN 3/28/15  
Chapters: 19, Approximately Words: 70,280 (Before going back and fixing/adding things for this chapter.

* * *

**On the battlefield**

* * *

Naruto vanished in a flash of bright yellow light. Minato transported a small group to the Hokage Tower and seals were erected for the protection of not only Kushina and the baby, but the rest who were present.

Sakura managed to heal Kushina's battle damage relatively easily before attempting the C-section, but Baby Naruto had more damage done than expected. She had no choice. With the help of Biwako, Hiruzen's wife Sakura was able to perform a C-section with only minor complications. The anesthetics held. Sakura was still worried however the healing power of the Kyuubi no Yoko was weakened temporarily due to her son's birth.

With a great deal of time and skilled effort Sakura healed baby Naruto and even caught a few minor misalignments in his chakra coil. She made the few adjustments, and then attempted to heal Kushina from the C-section. But a full healing was not meant to be as a masked man somehow teleported into the sealed room effortlessly.

Sakura, and Biwako were tossed back with ease. Minato's speed impressed the masked man, but did nothing to dissuade his onslaught. Eventually the masked man made it over to the gurney which still held the unconscious Kushina. Without a word he teleported away with the Yondaime Hokage's wife in hand.

Hatake Kakashi joined his sensei within seconds. Minato ordered rapidly, "Kakashi-your job was to protect Kushina until the child's birth. I am extending that now that the baby is born. Find Kushina and try to rescue her. But if you find yourself face to face with he man in the mask retreat. That is a direct order. You will not be able to defeat him at your current level. Jonin or not. I could barely keep up with him," Minato admitted and Kakashi took a step back in surprise.

"Take this Kunai," Minato handed him one of his tri pronged special kunai. "Throw this and I will be there. I repeat. DO NOT engage in direct conflict. Use any resources you can grab not currently helping at training field fourteen by the old mansion. Or Hyuuga Hiashi's forces out front."

Without a word Kakashi nodded, placed his anbu mask over his normal mask and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Minato grabbed baby Naruto and looked to Sakura who was conscious. She said, "We knew this was coming. It's just nine days early. Trust in my team, and maybe we will make it through this with you and Kushina-sama alive." Minato flinched, but understood. Sasuke who had went for a perimeter search rushed back as he heard a battle had erupted. Hyuuga Hiashi was ordered not to interfere in the battle if one was heard. So Sasuke could not be too pissed off at him for following orders. Minato and baby Naruto vanished in a yellow flash as Sasuke entered the second floor room which had been used for the delivery. Sakura shook off the pain, healed herself and Biwako as she explained quickly what occurred.

"Sasuke. I still don't completely trust you again, but save Naruto's mom, and baby Naruto and I will go back to being your annoying little fangirl if you want!" she choked out.

Inner Sakura's eyes widened and screamed in her head, "T**HE FUCK!?**_**! Shanaroo!**_"

Sasuke shivered at the thought of having his biggest fan girl returned and said, "Promise you wont and I will return them with bells and whistles. That one is my promise of a lifetime," he semi-quoted what Naruto told him about his journey side by side with Sakura in trying to return him to grace.

Sakura smiled a small smile in spite of herself and gave a quick nod. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and raced outside the tower to the closest Hyuuga he could find.

"Join me on the battlefield when you can. You know your part to play is as big as mine," Sasuke reminded her. "We have to get to Kushina-sama. I will make sure you can find us."

Sasuke left the conference hall in a rush. He raced until he reached Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga. He reluctantly bowed and said, "Hyuuga-sama. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Please forgive the lack of pleasantries, but I need your help. The Yondaime's wife has been kidnapped. Even with my advanced Sharingan I cannot locate the man in the mask who kidnapped her. I am currently the only one who has a hope of stopping him as most of the rest of the village is taking on the Akatsuki. If we don't stop him, almost a quarter of the leaf will be destroyed if not more."

Annoyed at having been interrupted, Hiashi Hyuuga was aware of who Sasuke was in detail via Hinata's Danzo fiasco and was grateful for what he had done. He put aside his annoyance and activated his Byakugan and scanned the area and said, "Ko. Go with Uchiha – san and do not leave his side. His mission is of the utmost importance!" He commanded his daughter's future bodyguard.

Ko who was nowhere in sight appeared beside Sasuke much to his chagrin having missed his presence.

"Kushina's chakra was slightly weakened, but hers was always unique. She is near the center of town. I cannot leave here as I was tasked by Sandaime – sama to work with Uchiha Fugaku on keeping everyone safe in this portion of the city."

"Thank you Hyuuga – sama. Ko," he commanded simply. They both vanished in puffs of smoke.

* * *

**INSIDE THE OLD MANSION**

* * *

In the old former mansion of the Shodaime (first) and Nidaime (second) Hokage, most of it had been destroyed as the battle outside roared. The section in which Konohamaru and Hanabi protected still remained. They took the task assigned them very seriously. The weapon adorned walls of little comfort.

If the scrolls found in the future really did hold the secret to stopping over seventy five percent of the world from being destroyed, Sarutobi Konohamaru intended to find it alongside his girlfriend Hanabi. For as far as he knew, their love could conquer all. But he knew he couldn't defeat them again. Not the same way. Too many people died. The cost was too high.

In Konohamaru's time he'd been the one sent with Neji and Shikamaru to recover a Hyuuga strike team who'd been captured and tortured. But as the rescue team arrived, the youngest and most inexperienced of the newly promoted chunin Hyuuga Hanabi had disabled nearly half the camp single handed, and led her fellow chunin to victory; thus earning her the name 'Hyuuga-Tatsumaki: AKA The Hyuuga-Tornado!"

Konohamaru being the student of Ebisu, and occasionally Hokage Naruto did not go unnoticed by the rest of the village. His skills advanced quickly and he was trusted and loved by all. Even those he played the occasional prank on. He even convinced Hanabi to join in on a few of them; although she was much more stealthy and reserved about hers. Konohamaru and Hokage Naruto left the village on an important mission for six months. What Hanabi and the rest of the village hadn't known was that it was to undergo the same training Naruto did on Mount Myoboku. There Konohamaru, and Hanabi's time apart only made their time together more special.

Once he returned, Little by little they began spending more and more time around each other and even started training together to the point where Hanabi was Konohamaru's equal in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijusu. But his secret training he had to keep from her and the rest of the village as a promise to his shishou unless absolutely needed. Hanabi's Dojutsu (eye based technique) family bloodline, the byakugan sometimes gave her the advantage over him though as he didn't try to activate his special abilities outside of his rare visits to work with Gamabunta on the mount. It only made him smile and inwardly promised to work harder to keep up with her. Together they were placed on Hokage Naruto's Anbu honor guard.

A short while later they were transferred to Hokage Itachi's Honor guard and stopped multiple assassination attempts. More so than even Minato had to deal with as Konoha's yellow flash.

One day Konohamaru after the final days of the Shinobi/Olympian war...found an old scroll to which he took to the technology and science division who immediately summoned Hokage Itachi. He recognized it as a seal of the old Konoha anbu.

After painstaking years just enough information was released from that first scroll to give Itachi hope, and possibly a chance to bring back his 'Kurenai chan,' as they had been secretly dating for two years before she had passed away on a mission.

Itachi struggled with this decision for months until he came to a potent realization. His loyalty was to Konoha. So his selfish desire would only help to strengthen Konoha. He would be able to bring back Kurenai and possibly Shisui, his best friend and maybe even Konoha's 'White Fang' if the jutsu this scroll revealed would send back four people far enough.

Naruto, Neji, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Shikamaru were the only ones privy to this plan outside of the Daimyo who'd lost his wife in this version of the war. The Daimyo approved Itachi's plan, but refused to allow Naruto to go as one time traveling Naruto in the past already caused enough of a headache. Naruto knew he could count on Konohamaru not to fail. That was the trust and faith he had in his nakama. His comrade.

Itachi along with three seal masters worked tirelessly on parts of the seal needed to send the four shinobi back in time, however each part was done separately to compartmentalize knowledge.

Konohamaru was scared, but Hanabi was his rock. On the day the event was to occur, the Akatsuki appeared. Two members had remained alive, and had gotten wind of what could have potentially been a space-time jutsu which could resurrect the Akatsuki. Hidan who had been freed from the Nara forest, and Kakuzu who had managed to hide one of his hearts during his bout with Hokage Naruto.

Team World Resurrection consisted of Neji, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, and Hanabi. Naruto used Hiraishin to get them to a secure location quickly as their plan had been hastened by a few weeks. Naruto took a calculated risk and Ivaria had been read in. With her help and her three students they were able to help the destined team make the jump.

Konohamaru was ripped from his thoughts and back to the present when the next volley of ninjutsu tore through another section of the house. He was worried. He didn't want anything to happen to Hanabi. Neji had joined the battle outside, and Shikamaru was already outside helping where he could.

Konohamaru did not want to reveal his trump card just yet, but time was of the essence since he was notified of Kushina having gone into labor. He performed three hand signs then crossed his fingers. Three kage bushin (Shadow clones) emerged from puffs of smoke. He grabbed a large scroll from his back, placed it on the ground where the clones stepped, and pricked his thumb and placed a single drop of his blood on the scroll which reverse summoned the kage bushin to Mount Myoboku.

* * *

**Mount Myoboku**

* * *

Konohamaru's clones were already aware of their mission and proceeded. One was to find the toad elder, or Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. Just someone to inform them that he wasn't an attacking force.

Once Gamakichi was found on Mt. Myoboku by one of the kage bushin his first words were, "Hey Konohamaru-otouto. You made it back in time too. Cool. Got any snacks?"

The kage bushin merely shook his head with a smile and said, "Sorry, not right now Kichi-. There's big trouble in Konoha and I need to build up some sage power. Think you can keep everyone from pounding me while I gather some energy to send back to the boss?"

"Sure thing. You must be from another timeline or a little further ahead than where I came from. You didn't study senjutsu in my time."

"Thanks. I'm from a diverging timeline. I just need to power up to help Konoha now. They are in danger. Your dad was there helping last I checked. As for the candy. I might even be able to get you some of those scotch gummy bears you like."

"Consider it done. Just make it quick. I don't want to have to explain to ancient toad why you are here if I can help it. He's barely wrapped his head around us coming back in time. I am not even going to bother to ask how you did it. It would just give me headache," he chimed as he leaped off in the direction of the temple.

The air was chilled, and goosebumps appeared on the third Kage Bushin's skin as he raced to join his other selves at the toad oil fountain and drew energy as he stood atop it. Konohamaru looked at his friend's vanishing form and said, "Man. It's a good thing I'm not an enemy shinobi. Someone needs to teach that guy to be more observant,"

From behind a small tree a small toad stepped out and said, "Thank you for offering. Now quickly explain how you are even in the right position to begin absorbing natural energy."

_Damn_, Konohamaru's kage bushin thought as he tried to briefly explain.

* * *

**Back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves; Old Hokage mansion.**

* * *

Konohamaru looked to the girl he loved and said, "I need you to protect me for a few minutes. You know I hate having to ask that of you, but I need a few moments to gather the strength I need to protect you and to protect the leaf."

"I don't need your protection," Hanabi huffed as another explosion rocked the building.

Konohamaru allowed a small goofy grin as he reached up, grabbed her face in his hands, pulled her down and placed a kiss on her lips that made her knees weak. Then as she slowly regained her balance he exclaimed, "I know, but it's my job to protect the woman that I want to marry one day!"

Hanabi's face reddened to a shade not unlike a rose. Her eyes suddenly hardened "I understand, but if you want my hand in marriage... You'd better Put a Ring On it!" she yelled as she turned around and took out one tanto and one Kunai.

Konohamaru thought, _Geez. I didn't mean right now. Were not even legally old enough to get married yet. But then again..., _He shook his head and sat down on the wooden floor cross legged. He placed his hands on his knees and concentrated intently.

Two moments later- Konohamaru's eyes opened slowly. His voice slightly deeper and bewildered said, "Oh wow. All of that work with Naruto -nii on Mt. Myoboku paid off. He said I was almost there, but not quite. I guess all I needed was the right push. My desire to protect you has given me full access to my training's abilities."

Hanabi still faced away from him confused asked, "What are you taking about Maru-kun?"

"Don't be alarmed when you see me. It is normal," He warned. "My secret training with the masters of Mount Myoboku Senjutsu was a success. My six month mission with Naruto-nii was something I was sworn to uphold as an S-class secret unless I was forced to activate it. Now was the time to do it. I can now join the others on the battlefield. Remember. Naruto -nii single handed decimated a certain opponent when he arrived a few months ago our time. Itachi, and Tsunade simply stood there eating dango, and ramen respectively," he said which drew a small laugh from Hanabi as she remembered the sight of the two Kage.

Hanabi slowly turned around and saw Konohamaru in a blue overcoat with white fire etched onto the bottom. Her eyes followed up his body which had gained more muscle mass, the closer she got to his face, the more her eyes widened. She walked over to Konohamaru, threw her arm around him and exclaimed, "Kuwaii! It's sooo cute!"

Konohamaru's legs collapsed underneath him. Worry immediately appeared on Hanabi's normally stoic face. The scrolls glowed a sickly shade of yellow.

Looking up from his now weakened, slouched form on the floor Konohamaru knew he had either done something which would have left him totally screwed, or somehow did something amazing. He hoped for the latter as he gasped for air. He used the remaining of his strength to pull the Kage Bushin scroll down, and summoned one from Mt. Myoboku. His strength began to return, but it didn't last long. He was being drained. He realized if he stood too close to older scroll which seemed to drain him of his sennin: sage energy he might end up with Chakra exaustion and die.

Hanabi helped Konohamaru over to the scroll reluctantly. The scroll had opened, and would not be closed. He tried a few jutsu to stop the scroll from enveloping him. Kononamaru had one last idea.

He summoned his other two clones and dispelled them which sent all of the energy back to him. He even felt that he had the power to escape the clutches of the scroll, but opted not too. There was something special he was a part of. He closed his eyes, and shoved almost all of his sage chakra into the scroll before a small explosion occurred.

The small explosion knocked him and Hanabi back against the love seat nearest the table where the scrolls were located.

As the brightness of the explosion died down the shine reflected off the polished wood surfaces adorning the meeting room revealed that six new figures stood before an awkward, stumbling Konohamaru and a more battle oriented Hanabi whose hands and feet were already prepared to strike.

The new arrivals looked around slightly disoriented while clearing their throats as the dust cleared.

The scroll had stopped glowing. As soon as she could see, Hanabi raced to the scroll and recovered it and returned to her partner's side. Konohamaru, shaken but alright now that the glowing stopped took out kunai from his pants pouch, flipped them around so that the blades were facing outward.

The first to speak was a woman in silver armor. She took a slow step forward and asked, "Why do you who wear the Konoha Hitai-ite stand in opposition to us? Fellow Konoha warriors?"

This bit of information caught Konohamaru slightly off guard. He then asked, "I don't recognize you all. Who is the Hokage?"

"Well, it took some doing, but we helped Hashirama temporarily wrangle title back from Tobirama if that helps. Where are they?" The tallest of he newly arrived asked.

"I am starting to get really fucking sick of time travel. You know that," Hanabi whined under her breath.

"We were on our way home. We were made Konoha chunin and jonin by Hashirama after helping him out on fighting off some very powerful adversaries. But right when we arrive home after four years, you summon us back here. We helped win the last two wars, and had lived in peace for a few years until we managed to get home. But why are we back in Konoha? And what did you all do to our mansion?" The young man wearing nothing but dark blue boxers asked.

Hanabi fought back the urge to ask, 'where in the blue heck are your clothes?' of said man.

Hanabi answered, "There have been two kage's since then. One is our current, Namikaze – sama, and the other is Sarutobi – Sama." carefully having left off Naruto and Itachi as other future kage.

The pink haired young man with the black and orange flamed vest stopped starring daggers into Gray's (the one in boxers with black hair) back long enough to turn to his red haired armored companion said, "Think it's little Hiru-kun?"

"Haha. It would be kind of funny if Hashirama's and my student became Hokage," the red head retorted with hints of joviality that tinged her voice.

Konohamaru and Hanabi allowed a few seconds of awe to enshroud them before they spoke again.

"Hokage 'Sarutobi' Hiruzen," the red haired pondered. "I could not be prouder if that's the case. But not that this is not fun. We were only supposed to be summoned in case of extreme emergencies via the 'scroll of eternity.' Only Hashirama could draw on enough natural energy to activate it. How are we here?" she asked, which insured no nonsense would not be tolerated and everyone knew it.

"Natural energy?" Konohamaru repeated Carefully. "You mean like how my eyes were shadowed a few moments ago when I achieved senin mode?"

There was a collective gasp heard from the visitors. It was unheard of in their last time period for many to achieve sage mode, much less perfect sage mode before the age of fifty after many years of arduous training. And very few ever achieved sage mode at all due to the unstable nature of natural energy.

"Impossible," the pink haired one gasped, as he remembered challenging Hashirama multiple times and being beaten senseless by someone as powerful as their own powerhouse on the team.

"What's your name boy?" The brown haired tallest of the group in a trench coat asked as the remaining part of the mansion shook again from the outside explosions. "And answer truthfully," he warned. His warning no less scary than the red haired woman's.

Konohamaru stood strong, and thanks to remaining perfectly still achieved Sage mode as was evident by his eyes changing shape and color slightly.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru, Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. And as of twenty minutes ago... Mountain Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!" he claimed proudly.

Erza, the scarlet haired knight nodded with a touch of pride at her student, and his grandson.

A moment later the big busted blonde woman with the whip and keys spoke up. "So I take it there is a monumentally big battle going on outside, and you all needed some extra muscle to handle it?"

"Partially right. But there are much bigger fish to fry than the Akatsuki outside. But we would appreciate any help to be honest," Hanabi tested.

Erza looked to Gildarts, the most powerful and respected of the group who turned to Konohamaru and said, "Is Hiruzen still alive, or was his title passed after death?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes and pointed toward a wall which symbolized the outside. Konohamaru smirked.

"Fine. I could use a good workout. Get word to him that you have unlocked the gateway, and are about to deploy Team Zero-Zero-One," Gildarts instructed.

Not recognizing the designation Konohamaru and Hanabi together asked, "Team Zero-Zero-One?"

"Yeah. Konoha's fiercest team. Let him know to clear the field of all allied forces. Team Fairy Tail is about to take the scene," he advised.

Konohamaru created three shadow clones, and sent them out.

* * *

MEANWHILE in Amegakure

* * *

It had taken nearly two hours at break neck speeds to reach had finally reached the place which changed his and his closest friends destines. But he was too late. The final attack came from Hatori Hanzo. Also known as Hanzo the Salamander. He was too close. The distance was too vast for him to make it in time.

"YAHIKO!" was heard from four voices. A young Nagato, and Konan, as well as their older counterparts.

As the blade was less than three inches away from Yahiko's neck a yellow flash and a voice unknown to the four shouted a known word. One which had only been seen a few times by them.

"Rasengan!" A blue ball of circular energy slammed against the armored hand and knocked the sword away."

"How dare you!" The salamander roared as his attention now focused on the man covered in the golden glow.

Konan and Nagato in addition to their younger selves looked up and saw the same young man. He simply said, "Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan are under my protection. I am Uzumaki Naruto of the royal house of Hi no Kuni. If you attack any of them or their compatriots again, you will be declaring war on Konoha as well as the land of fire."

"This is an outrage. Konoha has betrayed me. Danzo promised that..."

"Let me stop you right there. Danzo was a rogue element. He's been dealt with."

"But the man in the mask was also working with Danzo. He helped me with this before he went on his mission."

"You've been lied to. I will be more than happy to sit down and discuss reparations later. But for right now...I need your word as master of this land that they all have safe passage."

"And If I refuse," Hanzo prodded.

"Then it won't only be me you have to deal with. You will have to deal with their sensei, who happens to be mine as well." Gamabunta landed after one final leap which shook the very foundation of the earth beneath them. The cement crumbled, and the wind howled at the force of the landing.

Hanzo looked up to a not very happy man in red. He said fearfully, "Jiraiya of the Sanin..."

Hanzo was the one who had named Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru Sanin for surviving a fight against him. This was before Jiraya had become the famed Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. Hanzo had faced sage power before in Hashirama Senju and did not want to repeat that experience.

"Good," Jiraiya said venomously. "Since you remember me... Let me lay this out for you. Those kids are my students. Anyone here under your command touches them again I will personally see to it that these lands have a new ruler by the next new moon. You will utilize these, the Akatsuki as protection for your lands. I know you are unable to have children. Perhaps one day you will pass on the mantle to one of these children. It would be one of your smarter decisions," his voice boomed and deepened with every word. "The only reason I even offer you this boon is because I remember what you did for my teammates and I years ago. There would be no Sanin if it were not for you. My debt to you is paid in full."

Hanzo did not fear many things in this world, but facing the rumored most powerful of he legendary sanin turned mystical Toad Sage just made his list.

"Your terms are acceptable Jiraiya – sama," he said weakly.

"What mission?" Naruto suddenly asked his 'host.'

"Something about retrieving something from the land of fire."

"Damn. Sorry ero-sennin, but we've gotta boogie."

Jiraiya then looked to Deva Pein Nagato and asked, "Can you call off this madness now please?

After a quick sigh Deva Pein nods and said, "I can stop my other five paths of pain and stop the fighting once we get closer. The other five paths are being controlled by another for the time being, and I cannot contact anyone to stop this. Usually I can not keep them active when I am this far away, but I used a trick you taught me. Kage bushin to pull this off. Half of my power in my clone which allowed this. I am too far away to dispel that either."

Inside of Naruto's mind.

'Kurama. I know you burned yourself out pretty badly getting me here, but I really need your help. Please,' he asked respecfully.

_**What happened to Kurama – sama?!**_ Kurama yelled.

An annoyed Naruto couldn't help himself as he mentally yelled back, "shut up you damn fox!"

Instead of pulling his chakra away, Kurama burst out in laughter and said, _**That's the spirit gaki!**_

A huge surge of energy arose in Naruto and he attempted to focus it so that he could get home and help.

* * *

KONOHA, OUTSIDE THE OLD HOKAGE MANSION

* * *

One of Konohamaru's kage bushin finally made it to old man Hiruzen. Hiruzen was still unsure what to make of his 'grandson, but took great interest as the Kage Bushin mentioned something he thought he would never hear again.

"Say that last part one more time," Hiruzen ordered. And the kage bushin dutifully did so.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was one of the ten people alive who knew the prerequisites required for summoning Team Zero-Zero-One, if not the specifics of it. If what this kage bushin said was true... he couldn't risk it not being true. He called out and commanded, "All Konoha shinobi retreat to the front remains of the mansion. Do not argue, and do not question it. You are about to experience a power so fierce, the Shodaime and Nidaime stood in awe of it's destructive might." Teased the old man who fought off a grin.

Hiruzen leapt back and all of the Konoha shinobi leapt back. Konohamaru's Kage bushin dispersed and transferred the information to the original.

Inside the mansion Konohamaru looked up to Gildarts to let him know his order was received, acknowledged, and being carried out.

The pink haired one trembled and yelled, "I've got a fire in my belly. I'm getting fired up!"

"I could use a workout too Natsu,"Erza said addressing her pink haired fire user friend.

"You ready to put on a show Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Ai Sir!" the little blue catlike creature exclaimed.

Gildarts looked to Erza who nodded and said, "Zero-Zero-One: Team Fairy Tail. Move Out!"

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. IT TOOK ME NEARLY TWO WEEKS TO GET IT TO FEEL JUST RIGHT. KEEP YOUR HEADS HELD HIGH, AND READ ON!

* * *

Sasuke Over and Out! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**World's Strongest Team Part 4 of 5. Kurama awakens**

* * *

The young woman took in the smell of her own burnt flesh which singed her nose as she raced out of the Hokage tower. Her body refused to let her move from the location the masked man left her and Hokage Sarutobi's wife Biwako for dead initially. Fortunately she had planned out the possibility of that event happening and partially activated her seal of one hundred which saved her. And it allowed her the time she needed to save the Sandaime's (Third's) wife. But her self healing mode was not fully activated in time, so it took her a little extra time to become composed again after seeing and smelling The blood stained walls that absorbed and amplified the already horrific carnage already presented. Sakura braced herself for other even more brutal scenes she was sure to see. She took a soldier pill of her own design which would lessen the effect of the kickback after it wore off.

She made her way outside, looked to the left and saw where Sasuke and Hokage Namikaze likely were battling as she recognized the massive beast that was the Kyuubi no Yoko. Sakura could only hope the beast could be kept at bay long enough for Naruto to return.

Sakura left Biwako in Hiashi's capable hands, and rushed to the ever boiling frying pan that was Kurama. His very presence chilled the very atmosphere. As Sakura arrived, she was shooed off by members of the Uchiha clan, led by their clan head Fugaku until his wife Mikoto who had been outside the hokage tower speaking with Hiashi about Kushina's security waved her by. Fugaku wasn't happy that his wife countermanded his order, but as a fellow Elite Jonin there had to be a valid reason why.

Fugaku noted the pinkette's hair and attire and nodded in understanding. She was meant to join in the battle with the monstrous beast that was the Kyuubi. He looked downcast for a moment in silent prayer for the bright haired girl's success.

Having leapt from rooftop to rooftop for nearly fifteen minutes, Sakura finally reached the second battlefield where the Kyuubi battled viciously raged against the Konoha nin. Sakura realized that Kushina was dying if they were already at this point, and it really was up to her. Only she had the skills needed to cover Hokage Namikaze and keep Kushina alive long enough for Naruto to return.

Sasuke stood directly in front of the masked man as his left hand rested on the hilt of his Katana blade. His sharingan oscillated to it's three tomoe form as he spoke, "Hey 'Madara-kun,' how about we see who's Sharingan is truly more powerful?"

The added 'kun' annoyed the masked man. He was even more surprised at the young man's use of the name he'd chosen to adopt as his own despite not having revealed it.

Sasuke wasn't done. He then said, "Or should I call you by your birth name. Obito – kun? I'm sure Kakashi-kun would love to see his friend and teammate again."

Minato took the small distraction and teleported Kushina and Baby Naruto who he'd recovered to safety thanks to Sasuke's interference.

Obito enraged began attacking Sasuke who matched him nearly move for move as Obito hadn't forged his skills his older self had yet.

Obito who still commanded the power of Kurama teleported to the top of his head and commanded, "Destroy them all!"

Sasuke's eyes oscillated further to reveal his own as he taunted, "Let's see how your power fares against someone with a fully activated sharingan in both eyes little Obito kun."

"O..Obito.." A newly arrived Kakashi said.

"Hello Kakashi..." Obito said with an edge to his voice. "I believe you have something of mine. I've come to reclaim it.

"I think not," as he remembered that that fateful day.

"Shit...Kakashi. Get out of here. You can't take him right now. I am well aware of what Minato-sama told you. I will do whatever I can to save your friend, but if you get in my way I will have no choice but to treat you as an enemy shinobi. I won't repeat myself," Sasuke warned as nervous sweat now dripped down his face.

Kakashi remembered his sensei's warnings but found it hard to believe he could not take Obito as Obito was close to dead last in their graduating class from the academy.

"I suppose I will have to speed up my plans considerably then," Obito said as Kurama release his massive **Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb)** toward Sasuke, and Kakashi's location.

Sasuke was prepared for this. He initiated his most powerful move as he jumped back on top of the rooftop nearest him, lifted his hand skyward and called out his most formidable offensive lightning based Jutsu, all while ignoring the cuts and bruises already sustained.

Sasuke's hand enveloped in lightning roared to life as he whispered, **"Rain down with the thunderclap: Kirin."**

This era's Kurama released his blast as Sasuke did the same. A dragon made of electricity escaped Sasuke's grip and rushed forward and took the beast blast head on. The collision sent back shock waves which tore rooftops off the less sturdily built buildings.

Sasuke himself was thrown back several feet as was Obito. Kurama as even moved back a short distance.

Obito suitably impressed said, "Whoever you are, you are well deserving of the title of one of Konoha's strongest."

"Hn," was his reply as Sasuke smirked as he quickly recovered and was again face to face with the his adversaries.

**"HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN!"** was heard next as a pink blur appeared above Obito and Kurama. Obito managed to use his Sharingan's Kumui teleport and vanished, only to appear at a building slightly behind Kurama.

Obito didn't recognize the pink haired figure, but wisely knew to move before said move could impact. Even he knew of the legendary sanin Tsunade's monstrous strength, and if she passed that on, this mission would be much more difficult.

As Sakura's kick impacted Kurama, his eyes lost the madness Obito bestowed upon him momentarily as his head was physically rattled from the pain. That was all Sasuke needed. He used his mangekyo to free Kurama, and block Obito's mental and verbal commands.

Kurama's anger and hatred still filled his eyes. He tried to leave, but could not. He was now semi-bound to another Uchiha who seemed less abusive of his powers.

"Kurama – sama. Please hear me!" Sakura pleaded.

Kurama, who was extremely surprised to hear a mere mortal know, much less speak his name so respectfully turned with the little control he had and looked at the pink haired Jonin carefully.

"Thank you for your great patience Kurama – sama. I am Sakura Haruno and I apologize for attacking you. You might not believe this, but I have known you through a friend of mine Uzumaki Naruto for over ten years. I am from the future. I know what has befallen you. Even now, my former sensei's old teammate tried to use your power for his own. I am asking you, not as a Konoha shinobi, but as a fellow life in our world to please forgive us. My family is here. My friends. I know that you may miss your family and friends like we do. We are not all monsters. Please Kurama – sama. Please stop any potential senseless bloodshed. I have seen the medical reports. Only three people have been shown as fatalities. The first estimate of thirty was made to inflame the village. If you stop now we might be able to to explain the two deaths as accidents due to that masked baka controlling you.

Kurama, angry as he was couldn't help that he found the little pink haired 'thing' amusing.

"Fight with Konoha willingly Kurama -sama. Konoha could be the first village to openly welcome bijuu rather than trying to subjugate you.

Kurama exhaled a long sigh and looked at the young woman and wisely asked, "**HOW CAN I KNOW YOUR WORDS TO BE TRUE. EVEN NOW I AM NOT COMPLETELY FREE TO ROAM AS I SEE FIT. I AM STILL UNDER THE POWER OF A DAMNABLE SHARINGAN, IF ONE THAT IS NOT SO OPPRESSIVE." **

To Sasuke, Sakura ordered, "Release him. But keep him protected from Obito."

Sasuke's brow raised. He wondered if his teammate had officially lost her mind. The other shinobi stopped the attacks, but lividly voiced their concerns. One dark and hardened glare from Sakura silenced the naysayers quickly.

Obito who had been silent tried continuously and failed to regain control of Kurama.

Sasuke reluctantly released his hold on the great beast who then spoke, **"HEAR ME KONOHA SHINOBI. I HAVE NO ILL WILL TOWARDS YOU. IF YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO TAKE OUT THIS GARBAGE, I WILL LEAVE IN PEACE. ANY OTHER OPTIONS ARE POSSIBLE, BUT NOT PROBABLE," HE SAID AS HE FOCUSED ON UCHIHA OBITO. **

Minato returned after following Naruto and Sakura's earlier instructions to get to Hinata or Tsunade in case Kurama was extracted to perform a suspended animation medical jutsu to keep Kushina alive long enough to save her life.

Obito, furious at what occurred prepared for another assault in an attempt to recapture the Kyuubi no Yoko: Kurama, but alas; it wasn't meant to be as a huge blue flash appeared before them. Naruto, Jiraiya, Deva Pein, Nagato, Yahiko, and the rest of the original Akatsuki had arrived.

Naruto looked up at Kurama and knew what happened immediately as he asked Sasuke who was closest to him, "Where's my mom?"

"Your dad is back, and calm, so I'd say in part b of our plan."

Naruto sighed in relief as he looked to his 'old friend' who looked at him as well and said, "Hello old friend."

Kurama nodded and asked, **"IS ANYONE FROM THIS TIME PERIOD? WELL, YOUR PINK HAIRED FRIEND SEEMS TO THINK WE ALL CAN BE FRIENDS, BUT THAT MUST BE A LIE AS WELL. SEEING AS I AM TRAPPED INSIDE OF YOU," **he growled angrily.

"We didn't get along well at first. That's true. As a matter of fact, were are just now starting to consider each other even remotely friends. But I hope that bond can transcend me and the Kurama within myself to me, and you as well. I have no intention of enslaving you, are you willing to know our story? That goes for you too Obito. You were made a Konoha shinobi again by me as my tenure as Hokage, though through an unapproved third party's assistance."

Kakashi who was now by his sensei's side allowed a small smile knowing that Obito was not completely lost.

Kurama looked to Naruto and said, **"TOUCH MY CLAW."**

The command was simple, and his inner Kurama said it would be fine. Within seconds of Naruto's fist bumping his claw, Kurama knew what must be done. He saw how Naruto was treated as a child, and how the villagers thought of Naruto as the Nine Tailed demon beast. And how it was 'his' fault for Naruto's bearing of that hatred. Kurama looked to Minato and said, **"Take me to the red haired brat and do what you need. But only half of my yin half. The other half of my yin, Minato will use to help protect this village. yang in Baby Naruto. Raise and protect him right. I will also protect the child of prophesy. As the beast known by my nine tails and my word as Kurama. Guardian beast of this world. That shaLL BE mY NINDO. MY SHINOBI WAY."**

"You honor me Kurama of the Bijuu," Naruto said with a bow.

That annoyed his own Kurama who flared his little remaining chakra for a moment.

Naruto looked to Obito and said, "It's time to come home. Your **Moon's Eye Infinite Tsukoyomi** plan is doomed to fail as it has in every incarnation of time. Controlling the populace with a massive genjutsu is not real. It doesn't bring your friend Rin back."

Obito's normally stoic demeanor was nearly lost at the mention of Rin.

"We have bigger things to deal with than that. We have the Olympians who are set to be released in nearly twenty years. You tried to face them and failed. Your Kamui was useless as they could literally rip you out of your side dimension. They are immune to the sharingan, and most likely the Rinnegan as well. It took bringing your recruit, my best friend Sasuke back to the side of the leaf to stop three of kami knows how many. Leave now. If you choose to return to he leaf, I will vouch for you as I know you can be redeemed. Should you attack the leaf again however, I will show you no mercy. Also. If my mom dies because I didn't make It back in time...," Naruto stopped for a moment. His depleted chakra reserves somehow revitalized fully activated his and Kurama's Bijuu mode. He then said, "Just hope for your life, and the life of anyone you possibly hold dear in the future...that she lives."

Obito hadn't felt fear like that for a long time. He didn't answer. He vanished.

Sakura joined Kakashi and Minato who jumped upon Kurama's orange physical manifested form, and teleported to Kushina's location.

Naruto turned to Deva Pein and Konan and asked, "You all did this for me?" having noted his returned bought of strength.

Konan simply nodded with a small smile and said humbly, "You brought back our Yahiko. You saved his life. We will forever be in your debt Hokage Uzumaki."

Naruto's face reddened a bit with the praise as he powered down and then remembered, "What about your other path's of Pein?"

Deva path shook his head and stated, "I didn't really need to. Somehow, someone was able to destroy all five of them. But there are five new powerhouse energies on the scene and it is unlike anything I have seen before. A group of quite possibly the most powerful group I have ever encountered. They are laying waste to my akatsuki, but not killing them off," He finished off surprised.

"Damn. Please be alright Hinata," Naruto whispered as he powered back up to his Bijuu mode and lightning quick made his way to the next battlefield.

* * *

Old Hokage Mansion

* * *

He worried about his mother, but knew his village needed to come first and he hated himself for it. He landed in the middle of he field with a mighty roaring shock. He saw Hinata with a few of her clan mates who were unable to stay out of the battle. His relief obvious, he focused on the matter at hand. He looked to the Akatsuki and said, "Pein is on his way back here. This battle is over."

"Bullshit brat. Our mission is absolute. There's no way a little fucker like you convinced Pein otherwise," Hidan called as he used the brief interruption to get away from Shikamaru and his sensei.

"Dammit Naruto. I almost had this SOB for a third time. This guy's more trouble than he's worth," Shikamaru complained.

"Who are the new guys on the other side of the field," Naruto asked as he dodged Hidan's scythe.

Shikamaru attempted another **Kage Mane no Jutsu**, but to no avail as his 'prey' against escaped his grasp as he said, "Of all the... Troublesome. From what I've gathered, they are from the scrolls we were studying. They helped defeat Madara Uchiha in his first attempt to ransact the village, but those records were sealed. They also repelled thirty Olympians as a team. I'd really hate to piss these guys off. They are trained shinobi, but are also able to use other odd techniques."

Naruto nodded as he commanded, "Any Konoha shinobi still on the field, get to the sidelines. Now!"

Team Zero-Zero-One looked at the newcomer and his Jacket and understood his importance.

Gildarts made the call. "Team Fairy Tail. Move back, and let's see what our village's youngest Hokage's made of!"

Naruto only smirked. He narrowed his eyes, powered back up to Bijuu mode, and called out, "You wanted Bijuu in the past Akatsuki. That mission is now officially over. But since you don't believe me-I guess I will have to keep you entertained until Nagato, and Konan get here with Jiraiya – shishou."

Naruto touched the seal on his stomach, and instinctively knew how to weaken the eight trigrams seal. He then made a single seal which produced two bijuu mode kage bushin who ran forward into battle as Naruto roared, "LET'S GO KURAMA!"

A golden, majestic version of Kurama materialized behind Naruto. Naruto leaped back, and flipped onto his partner's head. A Konoha Hitai-ite formed on Kurama's brow. A wicked grin on the multi-tailed beast raced into battle.

Fairy Tail's ACE wizard Gildarts looked on impressed and said, "Kid's got talent. But just how good is he?"

"I could take him!" The pink haired mage Natsu boldly proclaimed.

"Not likely Natsu. I can feel the power radiating off of him as if I were facing off against Erza," Gray reluctantly admitted.

Natsu nearly wet his pants at that bit of information and made a mental note not to piss Hokage Naruto off.

Kakuzu raised all of his faces toward Naruto as he called out, "**Multi-Element: Torrential Storm no Jutsu!** (original).

Naruto and Kurama called out simultaniously, "**Bijuudama: TAILED BEAST BOMB!**"

The four element jutsu combined, and nearly struck Naruto and Kurama, but their attack formed in Kurama's mouth, folded in on itself, and then fired at the oncoming assault. The two attacks dissapated and both parties were left standing.

"Kakazu. I can and have beat you in the future. I can end you in one move, but I am trying to give you a chance," Naruto warned.

"How noble," Kakuzu mocked as he fired off an attack in Hinata's direction.

Naruto was by Hinata's side in an instant. He rushed forward and with his hand, sliced through the energy beam, sending it off harmlessly to the side.

Naruto glared at Kakuzu with cold detached eyes and said, "Chance gone. Wrong one. Right day. You're fucked."

Naruto raised his right hand to the sky and a massive spiraling bladed ball of energy was produced as Naruto called, "Wind Style: Big Ball: Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto released his new, most vicious attack. The gathered Akatsuki either tried to scatter, or combining their most powerful attacks to stop the unstoppable force.

But before Naruto's attack could decimate Kakuzu and the rest, a thunderous voice called out, "**Shinra Tensei: Almighty Push!"**

An invisible force surrounded the akatsuki, but did not completely stop the violent force from Naruto's attack. But it was enough to leave the Akatsuki stupefied.

"This battle is over," Nagato said with finality. Naruto, still enraged over Hinata almost being killed prepared to move forward, but forty Konoha shinobi including Hinata stepped in to stop him.

"I'm okay Naru-kun. It's alright."

Hearing his love's voice soothed the bloodthirsty instincts which commanded him to finish off Kakuzu and his allies.

"Hokage Uzumaki. You came to me in peace, as did your mate. I shall leave in peace, and know that Konoha is now, and forever under the protection of the Akatsuki. If you need us, call upon us. Also," to the older Itachi, "Be very glad that my fellow pupil is as convincing as he is, or I would have killed you for betraying me. As of now. All is forgiven."

Itachi, formerly of the Akatsuki merely gave a silent nod.

The Akatsuki hadn't technically killed anyone, not for lack of trying. And Hokage-Uzumaki being of the royal house pushed for them to be released without much hassle. They were escorted to the front gates of Konoha, and allowed to leave without incident.

Naruto meanwhile raced to the secret location number two of his mother and father. Outside of the building forty year old Kosuke Maruboshi stood guard as he is one of the most trusted Shinobi of the leaf despite only being a genin**. **

Naruto had enough. He stopped where Kosuke stood and said, "Your promoted to jonin effective immediately."

Before Koseke could again refuse promotion Naruto said, "Refusal is not an option. I have actually known you for ten years. I know your story and how a mistake you made lost you your team. You have trained under the Nidaime Hokage, and the Sandaime. Maybe even some under my dad the Yondaime. I don't know. But your skills are too valuable to allow you to stay a genin. And if you threaten to retire, I will mark you as a rogue nin so fast your head will spin. Power and responsibility isn't always something we want. Sometimes it's slammed down upon us. You were the only genin we had available when Itachi of the Akatsuki showed. If you were not here and he didn't recognize you as a genin, he would have fought on the Akatsuki's side which meant we would have had a lot more injured or dead. You are one of our best. Now I expect to see you in the hokage office first thing tomorrow morning. If you don't show, there will be severe consequences. Are we clear?" Naruto asked although it was definitely an order.

"H-hai Hokage Uzumaki-sama," Kosuke answered miserably.

"Good. Because believe it or not. You've earned it," Naruto smiled as he walked into the building after proper protocols were met.

Naruto walked down the hall until he reached the last room where he saw his mother holding his smaller self with a smile on her face. Sakura hugged Sasuke and he tried to wear a bored look, but failed miserably. Minato looked exhausted. Once everyone noticed Naruto's presence and his relaxed demeanor, they knew everything was okay. Konoha was safe. For now.

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked alongside his healed wife and guests he never thought he'd see again. He made his way to Kushina's room, and asked to see everyone but Kushina to let her rest.

Everyone stepped out of the room and he began.

"It is with the greatest honor that I introduce to you Erza Scarlett-sama. One of my Sensei along with Hashirama, and Tobirama -samas. Next is Natsu-sama. He is the reason my clan's fire jutsu rivals the Uchiha," he chuckled slightly at that.

Erza smiled, and Natsu smirked.

"Next is Lucy-sama who became one of our best teachers, and has some of the best chakra control any shinobi I've ever seen," which made Sakura huff slightly. "Next is Grey -sama who's water and Ice techniques who made the Nidaime furiously competitive and made him the great Hokage he eventually became. Happy-sama, our little exceed friend is one of our best carrier nin. His flight speed was surpassed by none. And the man whom Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime (first) Hokage himself said could have easily overpowered him and become hokage himself had he the ambition. Gidarts Clive-sama, and the Ace of Team Zero-Zero-One. Konoha's strongest ever team. He was one of Kakashi's father's teachers. The White Fang of Konoha whose legend spans further than the Sanin."

Naruto and the rest were dumbfounded at what they heard. They planned on learning any and everything they could to better protect the village hidden in the leaves and the rest of the world.

Natsu spoke up and asked, "So...Where's Master Mavis?"

The question stunned the rest of the Fairy Tail shinobi as Gildarts replied, "Hopefully back home."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

While I worked very hard to bring you this chapter I may not update again for a while. I want to focus on my Naruto/Sailor Moon story Shinobi Senshi for a bit. Take it easy.

* * *

Sasuke is Over and Out! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Clouffie1986 chapter 21 . 3h ago

It honestly sucks that this story is going to be stopped so early. It is a very well done and unique story, at least from my perspective. Sadly I just found it yesterday and finished reading it up to current today or I would have reviewed it for you. I am also reading your other stories Shinobi Senshi and Rock the dragon after this. Once again, love this story and sad to see it ending.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM DOING WITH IT. I PLANNED ON BEING DONE, BUT LO AND BEHOLD, A NEW CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 21 . Oct 21

awesome chapter! Love everything you put into it! Can't wait to read the next chapter!

THANK YOU. i APPRECIATE THAT.

* * *

Aweshumnesh chapter 21 . Oct 7

Don't quit, man. Ff can be stupid. Stupid fluff stories sell while things with legitimate plot don't. But don't quit. The few who regularly read are still worth a lot! do it for them !

WELL, I GUESS THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES I TAKE WHAT YOU SAID TO HEART. HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER.

* * *

Ayrmed chapter 21 . Oct 5

Great chapter. It's nice to see some of the people Naruto originally changed before they died end up alive and back with the Leaf.

I DON'T HONESTLY KNOW HOW THAT CAME ABOUT. I JUST LUCKED OUT I GUESS.

* * *

BelleDayNight chapter 21 . Oct 5

This chapter was really well written! It stinks when it feels like there is no one reading your stories because they aren't taking the time to review. I had a fellow fanfic friend I've known for ten years from college explain she doesn't leave reviews because it gives her anxiety. I, personally, don't understand that, but then I'm one of the people that tends to review at  
East 80% of chapters I read. If I'm binging I don't review every one.

I can tell you that the change in your writing technique has improved greatly since the first few chapters of the story. Though, I am disappointed that you dropped the Sakura x Sasuke pairing. I can honestly say, this is my first Naruto x Hinata only story!

Personally, I prefer plot over graphic intimacy and fight scenes. Being that this is a fighting series I expect at least a few fights.

Also, being a huge Fairy Tail fan, I had wondered what yd do with Lucy. I guess the celestial spirits would be a little too complicated.

Also, I really enjoyed Sasuke in this story. Considering your pen name, I assume you like his character. I would like to read a story you have focusing on him one day.

Remember, FFN is a site for hobbies and practice. You learn to experiment with your writing. Learn what draws people in and what doesn't.

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEW. I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT LUCY. EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER DESPITE NOT MAKING AN APPEARANCE. SHE WILL A LITTLE LATER. AS FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA...I DON'T THINK I WILL LET THEM HAVE ANYONE. MAYBE GROW OLD AND BITTER, ALONE. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. OR WILL I?

* * *

MYK-ON chapter 21 . Oct 4

Thank you oh and that I didn't review all the time i just had school and all.  
good chapter.

NO WORRIES. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

BLOODY DANCE CHAPTER 22. WORLD'S STRONGEST TEAMS PART 5A OF 5C OR D. I DON'T KNOW. I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN ON COMING BACK TO THIS STORY. YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW. YOU DON'T, THEN DON'T. I JUST DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO FIGHT FOR THIS STORY ANYMORE UNLESS YOU ALL WANT IT. THANKS TO THOSE THAT DID. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU.

* * *

Things change.

* * *

Time Skip-The next five years.

* * *

Things were rough for the first few months after the battle with the Akatsuki. The Daimyo wanted to declare war on the Village Hidden In The Rain. The Cloud, and Sand villages attempted attacks on the leaf, and were handily removed from the fire country's borders. It was with great determination that Naruto convinced his adopted family to stay their hands against further action concerning the Akatsuki. And Only because Naruto and Hinata agreed to live at the Daimyo's estate for two years and earned the full trust of his royal family.

To everyone in Naruto's original group's surprise...this time Orochimaru opted not to flee the leaf. He instead opted to continue to study in the Leaf under very strict guidelines set forth by the semi recently established HOKAGE council. His experiments were monitored closely, but he found it rewarding being allowed access to some of the leafs newest techniques brought by future shinobi, Team Fairy Tail, and shinobi of other nations. He took on a mission 'requested by Sasuke,' approved by the current Hokage – Shishou Minato to find his future team of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. As well as those that would become known as the sound five.

Orochimaru's antipathy toward Minato having snagged the spot of Yondaime Hokage even faded eventually. He continued to train his now solo student Anko until she reached the age of eighteen and a full Jonin. He tried to force the pride down that he had. He knew she waited to try for promotion, but he would miss her always being a nuisance as his loyal student.

To his surprise, Naruto ordered that she remain on his team even as a jonin, and help him to continue becoming a better shinobi in mind and spirit. Orochimaru had even worked closely with Tsunade on a few age defying techniques that were far more humane then those of his other selves in other time lines. And with the aid of Tsunade began to gain a wisdom, and patience.

Orochimaru had already been a formidable Konoha shinobi, but his skills, along with his original team became far more than just mere Sanin of Hi no Kuni. But known around the world. His honor remained intact, and he retrieved the orphans he was sent to acquire with an anbu team following from the distant shadows, and was surprised to find out that they were to be his students, along with Sasuke's. Eventually even Sasuke began to have faith in the Snake Sanin, and occasionally slipped and called him 'sensei,' much to Orochimaru's amusement.

Sasuke also had other things he needed to do. He had Kakashi forced off of anbu and back into the ranks of the regular shinobi. He knew one day Kakashi might try to leave the village and take on Obito. He knew that for a time he could probably stop him, but instead he trained him. He helped to forge Kakashi into a shinobi like no other. He still found his way towards the Icha Icha series despite all of Sasuke's efforts to keep Kakashi from being corrupted. Sasuke finally figured out Kakashi's game plan. The young Kakashi initially didn't care one way or another, but started reading the series just to piss off his new sensei which only made Minato guffaw and Sasuke himself scowl. And as Kakashi was a genius prodigy in his own right, he picked up most of what Sasuke taught him like a sponge and sometimes even improved upon it.

From atop the Hokage monument, Naruto stood with his wife Hinata, and their son Bolt, age four, with his bright yellow hair, and big blue eyes shining bright as he looked up to his mom and dad as he asked, "When am I going to be allowed into the academy? It's not fair. I already can walk up trees and some other cool things that other kids can't yet. Why hold me back?"

Naruto, having heard this same argument over and over for the last six months grated on his nerves, but he endured, as he loved his son dearly and answered patiently, "Because you aren't ready yet. Besides, you still have to have your childhood. You can wait a few more years. And I will even allow you to graduate early if you score high enough in 'my' book."

That seemed to pacify Bolt's annoyance for the time being, which relieved Hinata, and Naruto.

An anbu appeared before the group, and Hinata said, "Let's give your dad a few minutes privacy to deal with his duties.

Bolt stifled a laugh at hearing 'duty.'

As Hinata and Bolt left hearing range, the first anbu removed his mask and said, "Been a while Naruto."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called as he embraced his old friend.

"Good to see you too Naruto. You can let go now... Hugs are troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

"I missed that troublesome attitude too," which drew a laugh from them both.

"I came back to Konoha as soon as I got the message you were back home. I know you have a personal debt to repay, and I am here to help you out with it. That is if you'll have me."

Naruto's grin grew to mischievous levels as he said, "You sure you want to do this? It's going to be quite troublesome..."

Shikamaru rubbed his goatee before he replied, "Sometimes the best things in life are troublesome."

Naruto nodded and instructed him to meet at the rebuilt old Hokage Mansion.

Three hours later, the Old Hokage Mansion: Council Chambers.

Naruto stood from the seat behind his podium and said, "Welcome everyone. I know you all were likely expecting my dad, or old man Sarutobi to be running this meeting, but it's not a standard meeting. We are about to set forth on two missions that will help solidify the safety of our very world. One may take a few hours, to a few years. The other is 10 years in the making. I have worked closely with the Yondaime, and Sandaime, Jiraiya of the Sanin, not to mention my incredible wife, and my awesome mom. We have trained day in and day out whenever they could make it to the Daimyo estate where I was for the last two years in addition to the training here prior to that. For those of you here in this room, you have been specially chosen. You are destined for great things. So once this first mission is over, the Hokage council will be expanded from three to five seats, and two of you will be taking those seats dependent on how those two perform today."

"Hokage Naruto-sama," the Scarlett haired armory mistress stepped forward, and continued at his nod. "We of team Zero-Zero-One are still here to serve, but we will eventually want to go home one day," she cautioned.

"And you will," Naruto promised. "We have figured out the seal method which can send you home whenever you'd like. You'd return at the ages you left, but with memories of here suppressed as a side effect. But we can keep trying to get rid of that if you'd like. We finished the main components for it a few weeks ago which is part of the reason I am back in Konoha six months early. But we'd hoped you'd stay for another ten years or so. That way we could contain the other part of the second mission. As for why your memories are intact now... I think that your bodies are just accustomed to this world now. I could be wrong. I'm not a medic."

Naruto needn't say anything further. The red haired queen of the fairies looked to her compatriots who nodded. "To protect our second home, team Fairy Tail stands with you. But will this seal do the same thing as the first?"

"Yeah. It will send you back to seven days after you all left, give or take a few days."

"As of now, you all are going to be my personal army for the next few days. I promised a friend I would help his younger self before I was sent back in time."

A door opened and two anbu walked in and bowed before Naruto, Hiruzen, and Minato. They were followed in by Jiraiya.

The first anbu said, "Dammit dobe, I hate protocol."

Naruto jumped over the podium, and pulled his best friend up, and gave him a bear hug, and the other anbu spoke and said, "Well I never... Where's my hug?"

"Sakura!" Naruto grabbed her in a quick hug, but let her down quickly after feeling a quick spike a killing intent directed his way from his wife and Sasuke. Very few things scared Naruto. A pissed off Hinata was one of them. The miniscule blood lust from Sasuke was a bit of a surprise. But it faded quickly.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to other men touching my girl."

Naruto shook his head twice after he closed his agape mouth. Then he asked, "What the hell Sakura?' I thought you wanted to kill him."

"Well, he gave his promise of a lifetime to protect baby you, and your mom during the masked man's attack. After putting up such a fight, I gave him a bit of a chance, and lo and behold; here we are,' said as Sakura held up her engagement ring.

Konohamaru and Hanabi stood up and looked to Naruto and said, "Multi-weddings!"

Naruto shook his head and smiled and said, "We take on these missions, then we celebrate. Dad, would you mind outlining the mission?"

"Sure son," Minato answered as he pressed the button on the projector remote. "This as most of you know is Sunagakure no Sato. We have from a reliable source that the Shukaku, the ichibi is now sealed inside of the Kazekage's son. But their seal is weak, and will start driving the child mad soon. The Kazekage is looking to kill him. We cannot allow that to happen. We know that his son Gaara is meant to grow up and become a very powerful ally to he Leaf. One of our greatest international supporters in all things trade, and a wartime ally."

Those in the room nodded and listened with great care as Minato continued, "We will bring Gaara back here to train after fixing his seal. Naruto has been trained by myself, Jiraiya sensei of the sanin, and Kushina, my wife of the Uzumaki clan whose sealing prowess is unrivaled. So rest assured, we will not allow any danger to come upon Konoha." That last bit of information seemed to calm the concerned looks. "Naruto has put together a list of one massive team which he has also split into three strike teams.

* * *

The full team will consist of-

* * *

-Hatake, Kakashi, A Team Captain.

Uzumaki, Naruto; Seal expert, Sage, and a team captain.

Uzumaki, Kushina; Seal Master

Namikaze, Minato; Seal Master, a team captain

Uchiha Sasuke, Ninjutsu expert.

Haruno, Sakura: Head Co-Doctor and poison expert.

Scarlett, Erza, Weapons and armor expert.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, Sage.

Hyuuga Hanabi, Taijutsu expert, and infiltration specialist.

* * *

As the elder Uchiha Itachi has recently passed away, the younger has been reassigned active field duty as a Jonin outside of anbu alongside Kurenai Yuhi as our Genjutsu specialists, "Which made them both share a secret smile.

* * *

"Next up is Maito, Gai, Taijutsu specialist

Hyuuga, Hinata as a recon specialists alongside Exceed Happy. "

"Ai Sir!" the little catlike creature saluted.

"Next up we have Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade of the Legendary Sanin."

Jiraiya, who wore his new black jacket similar to his red one stepped forward and immediately placed his hand up and asked, "Not that I mind helping out, or stopping a kid from getting his whole world fucked over relentlessly, but isn't having all of us on this mission dangerous? It should be a small strike team. In and out."

"Normally yes ero-senin, but we are not trying to be quiet. We want everyone to know that we are the biggest and baddest on the planet, and if they want some, come get some. We need to make some noise. Our post third shinobi peace pact with Suna is weak at best. It's a message to old man Onoki of the Stone too to be honest. He has already tried for the Byakugan three times. Now we will put the fear of Kami in him, and squash that drama. We have too much to do and too little time. We only have ten years left before the Olympians find a way to break through the seal again on the Stone of Olympus. This time, we will have the tightest platoon of shinobi on the planet, and they might, just might turn back around and go run rather than fuck with us," Naruto said as he took his seat again, placed his feet on the podium, and with a smirk, and took a sip of red wine out of his clear wine glass.

Jiraiya just stood there stunned. Not only at the plan, but at how confidence rolled off of Naruto.

"If we could continue," Hiruzen offered.

Minato then said, "Natsu to help getting people fired up!" which drew a devious smirk from the pink haired shinobi mage.

"And last two on our list are Nara, Shikamaru, Official Lazy Ass," which drew a few laughs. "And Uzumaki-Uchiha, Ivaria." which drew Sasuke's eyes to her.

Sasuke them asked, "Your an Uchiha? AND an Uzumaki?"

In turn she stood up in her Kimono and said, "Yep. I get the best of both worlds. Kick ass Chakra and the Sharingan.

Sasuke then proceeded to lace the room with profanities while gently banging his head against he wall for the next five minutes.

After Sasuke's mini tirade, he received a thump on the head from Sakura which only added to his mounting headache.

Naruto stood back up and broke down what teams went where, and how to strike quickest when the current Kazekage would likely attack.

Naruto explained that no Sand Shinobi should be killed if at all possible, then slammed his hand down on the podium, destroying it, and drawing everyone's attention in as he said, "I know there may be some ill feelings from the last two shinobi wars, and you might have thoughts of getting your revenge on someone from Suna that may have taken a loved one or the loved one of someone you know. This is not that time, nor will there ever be. We are the aggressors here, but even Suna will be stronger for it. I know a lot of what I am saying doesn't make a lot of sense, but we just need you to trust us. I am not coming to you as a Hokage, nor as a representative of my adoptive family with the Daimyo. But as a fellow shinobi who has been in the trenches. Someone who is tired of fighting for what seems to be no damn reason but to show who is the biggest and baddest around. We are here to stop a group. A small group that made the Akatsuki look like 'fresh out of he academy' genin. We will need their strength on top of our own. We may even be able to tear down this system of violence once and for all."

Silent murmurs and nods around the room. Naruto walked over to his wife and said, "We've been pulling this together for quite a while haven't we Hinata-hime?"

"That it has Naruto-kun. Why didn't you try to force me to stay behind again like for the last thirteen missions?"

"Because I finally learned one very important lesson... If I try to leave you behind, you will a. ignore my order despite my position. b... break my collar bone again, even if by accident, and likely attempt to shatter my pelvic bone. Id prefer not to go through that again."

That drew in looks and barely suppressed laughs.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and said, "Naruto, I think if we are to stay on schedule, we should get started."

Naruto nodded and said, Meet at the front gate in three hours. Flack jackets and Hitai-ite on. No excuses. Also-all communication scrolls and lacrima in the village have been disabled to avoid someone catches wind of this. They will reactivate after we reach the sand village." Naruto nodded and everyone vanished in a Shunshin speed burst filled puffs of smoke save Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, and Hanabi.

Itachi looked to one of his Hokage, knelt, and asked, "A few moments of your time please Hokage Naruto?"

Naruto's black robe covered his new blue and black jumpsuit. But his Hitai-ite now adored the color orange. He noted the serious look in his friend's eye and said, "Clear the room please. We will be out as soon as we can."

Naruto's tone left no room for questions. They all walked outside, and Itachi placed a silencing seal up which protected their talk.

"What's wrong Itachi? It's not like you to push for a meeting."

"There may be a problem with me. When my older self died on his mission something happened," Itachi explained.

"What do you mean something happened?" Naruto asked concerned.

"All of his memories started pouring into me. I didn't really feel like I was loosing myself, but I do feel as if we have somehow merged in a way akin to being two sides of the same coin. We are united and as one. But how is that even possible?"

As they talked, they recalled Jiraiya, Minato, Sakura, and Tsunade. Seal and Medical experts. Itachi refused to allow Orochimaru, even after his return from his rescue mission near his eyes.

After two hours, they noted it was something akin to Minato's special sealing ability. The one he used to place part of himself inside of Naruto which allowed him to guide him in his fight against the six paths of Pein. . Naruto trusted Itachi, but Itachi stated that he request someone else be sent in his stead. At least until things were figured out.

(Authors note: In the regular time line Danzo tried to take Shisui's sharingan when Sasuke was about five. In this version, since Danzo is already dead, it took place years prior).

Fifteen minutes later his replacement arrived with Sasuke. Naruto was hesitant at first until Itachi stated, "Danzo planned on taking my friend's powers and destroying the Uchiha five years ago. He was ambushed by Danzo's root organization, and one of his eyes were stolen. He planned on killing himself to keep that power out of Danzo's hands, but you all arrived and threw his plans out the window which allowed my best friend to still be with us today and for Sasuke to recover his eye. I don't know if you have had the pleasure of meeting him, but this is Uchiha Shisui: The Teleporter. His speed is said to rival that of the Yondaime. And he is without question, this generation's most powerful Uchiha. I trust him as if he were my brother."

"I can vouch for Shisui," Sasuke offered which surprised Naruto, but he nodded and said, "We'll have to give you the run down on the way."

Two hours later Naruto and narrowly avoided being hit by Hinata. His reply, "You know. I think I may have liked you more when you were more on the shy side."

Hinata grabbed one of Naruto's gluts before walking over to her team, and said; "What fun would that be?"

No one but Hinata knew why Naruto's face reddened slightly as did her own, but he brushed his physical desire to take her there in front of everyone away for the time being, took a deep breath and said, "Everyone for Transport one, join me here. Those for the other teams, join the Yondaime there. Grasp on to the person beside or in front of you. Do not let go or you might end up lost, alone, and torn to shreds" referring to the woods slightly away from the gate. Then asked, "You ready dad?"

"Let's hit the road!"

"One for the money," Jiraiya started with a smirk.

With a roll of the eyes, Orochimaru allowed a droll, "Two for the show."

Tsunade smashed her fist together and then gripped Kushina's shoulder as she said, "Three to get ready."

Naruto finished with a, "and four to go..."

His sentence barely finished before a blue, white flash pulled the first team out of sight. The second was a yellow flash.

Back at the main Hokage tower, Hiruzen sat in the hokage chair and said, "I hope they know what they have gotten into," as he smoked his pipe.

* * *

OFF TO SLEEP THIS TOOTH INFECTION AWAY.

* * *

SASUKE OUT.


	23. Chapter 23

SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY! HOPE EVERYONE HAD A NICE CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

I HAVE BEEN SICK MOST OF THE LAST MONTH. BUT LO AND BEHOLD. I'M BACK TO ACTION!

* * *

ChloboShoka chapter 3 . Dec 28, 2014

When I read your poem, I knew I had to check this out. I'm glad I did. It's very clever.

THANK YOU. I APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT. :)

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 22 . Dec 28, 2014

Another great chapter! I really hope ou continue your story. I look forests to the next chapter

THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO FOLLOW AND SUPPORT ME WITH MY FIRST STORY! :)

* * *

Ayrmed chapter 22 . Nov 23, 2014

As always, this chapter is building up to more excitement and adventure. It's something that you excel at writing. If you want a skill to hone. I would suggest writing a little more "fluff". Though it is not great for plot building, it gives you an opportunity to delve into who your characters are so that the reader feels with them and wants to continue reading to see where they end up and how they do it. Hope you stay with it. This is a really enjoyable story.

THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT ADVICE. I AM NOT GREAT AT FLUFF STUFF NORMALLY. I WILL ENDEAVOR TO ADD MORE INTO MY STORIES. IF THIS ONE GOES ON, I WILL TRY TO ADD A LITTLE MORE IN LATER. I AM GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT. I ALSO HOPE TO ADD A LITTLE DIMENSION TO MY CHARACTERS TOO. THEY DIDN'T REALLY START OFF MARY SUE-ISH, BUT I FEAR THEY MIGHT BECOME THAT IF I'M NOT CAREFUL TOO. AS OF NOW, THEY AREN'T SO OVER POWERED THEY CAN'T BE BEAT. THEY ARE JUST MUCH SMARTER THIS TIME AROUND AND HAVE INTEL TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE THEY ARE.

* * *

Belledaynight chapter 22 . Nov 23, 2014

Finally! Glad to see a hint of Sakura and Sasuke. So strange for Sasuke to be Kakashi's teacher! I wonder who is more violent towards her teammates - Erza or Sakura. Thanks for writing and sharing!

I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED. AS FOR THE MORE VIOLENT ONE... I WILL LEAVE THAT FOR ANOTHER STORY. ;)

* * *

Clouffie1986 chapter 20 . Nov 21, 2014

blog writeathome com/index php/2012/09/dialogue-tags-100-ways-to-say-said/ Dots in the spaces. I am not sure if this will work either. I tried to link this in my review for chapter 22: 5A but it messed up.

THANKS. I WILL CHECK IT OUT AND GIVE IT A GO. I COULD ALWAYS USE MORE PRODUCTIVE HINTS AT HOW I COULD IMPROVE MY WRITING. THANKS AGAIN. :)

* * *

Clouffie1986 chapter 22 . Nov 21, 2014

Awesome chapter. I can't help but love assertive Hinata lol. Now for areas to improve. I have noticed a few places where you could have used different punctuation, or missed punctuation. Sadly I can't highlight and copy/paste them here or into a PM... but there are a few places that should have had commas where there were none. I didn't notice any mistakes with spelling. Though with the times you type in: he said, or she said etc... I am a victim of that too, but you could try to change that up some. Use different words for it. . /2012/09/dialogue-tags-100-ways-to-say-said/ is a good place to find many different ways to say Said. They also have a great writing tips section.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE TIP. :)

* * *

I'VE COME TO MY FINAL DECISION. I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY.

* * *

THE WORLD'S STRONGEST TEAM CHAPTER PART 5B.

* * *

It seemed like it was only a second before the first group arrived at the front gates of Suna. One thing that was not taken into consideration was the different time zones. The sun was still high in the sky as the Konoha nin expected to arrive after it was nearly dark.

Sirens immediately started going off. Several of the Suna anbu appeared as if by magic in front of the group of nin who went into different taijutsu stances immediately for the bruisers. The scrappers took on weapons based stances, and the tacticians went into base seal positions. All this to show how serious the situation was.

The anbu who's speed was impressive soon found themselves unconscious on the ground as Shisui appeared before Hokage Naruto and said, "Perimeter one clear. There are two hundred and thirty traps set along the wall. We can get past them, or we can try to go through them. From what Itachi-san has said... while you have calmed down, you still like things that go 'boom.'"

Naruto laughed and gazed over his shoulder to his most destructive part of this squadron. All members stepped forward as the tallest one Gildarts said, "You do realize I try NOT to damage things for a living right?"

"But you are arguably the most powerful one of us here. So why not give Suna a little wake up call?" Natsu, his pink haired compatriot asked.

"How about we let Lucy have some fun. She did train with Tsunade, and Sakura," Gray offered.

The blonde twenty one year old bombshell stepped forward and shrugged and scrunched her eyes with a smirk as she leaped up and forward as she called out, "I wouldn't want to disappoint my fan club," she deadpanned as her chakra and magic imbued fist slammed into the fortress of a wall.

To Lucy's and everyone else's surprise, she screamed out in pain and fell to her knees from the hit that reverberated through her body. Sakura immediately stepped up and took hold of Lucy's nearly fractured hand and began healing it as more Suna shinobi began appearing at the top of the rock formation.

"Lucy!" her team called to her. Her team's leaders were confused and in stunned awe as Erza said, "Now I'm pissed!" and prepared to race forward had she not taken a moment to breath and not run in full steam and be caught in a trap. That was why she was known as Titania. Queen of the fairies.

"Lucy. I'm so sorry," Gray tried to get out.

"Okay. Now it looks like I I get to enter the fray after all," Gildarts pondered silently as he lifted his hand as he prepared to utilize his crash magic. One of the most powerful magics currently still in his world.

While this was happening, Lucy's arm was numbed as Sakura worked. Any normal medic would have had to take Lucy off of duty for a few weeks to fully heal, but as Sakura was one of the legendary healers of the world, she had Lucy fully healed within seconds. Lucy who was biting her lip released it and allowed the red in her face left over from the pain to diminish before she stepped forward again.

"Hold up. Wait Gildarts. I've got a score to settle. They somehow nullified my physical assault. Let's see how they deal with a magical one from a Celestial mage. It nullified my chakra when I got too close. Unless the attack hits fast enough, chakra will be negated. Maybe an energy based attack would work better... "

"Wait Lucy. You haven't used your keys in years. Last time you tried, you nearly blew your hand off, and a small portion of old man Shodai's mansion. We don't even know if they are supposed to work in this world," Natsu surprised everyone of his team members with such a heartfelt and wise bit of wisdom.

"I appreciate the concern Natsu, but I've trained to strengthen not only my chakra, but my celestial magic too. So Where is all this coming from?" she asked, already secretly knowing the answer.

"How can I let the woman I love get hurt."

Lucy's eyes widened at the declaration Natsu just made. Her angry expression melted away and was replaced by a determined one as Gray's face fell. Lucy then said, "I love you too Natsu. Let's talk about why you waited until we are on a mission to tell me this later!"

Gray exploded with anger, and yelled, "Ice Make: Mountain of Frost!"

Gray, who was prepared to confess his love to Lucy exploded with anger, and took it out on the booby trapped wall of sand and stone. The seal traps were glowing underneath the ice, but unable to break the ice down. His new chakra and magic based combo attacks froze the seals in place and didn't allow them to burn and activate. Lucy looked to Gray as well as Natsu, Gildarts, and Erza.

Erza understood and months ago warned Gray not to wait if he wanted to win her heart as Natsu felt the same. Gray turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" An angry Naruto called to the Ice Mahou Shinobi. But Erza gripped his shoulder gently, but firmly and shook her head.

"If Gray is attacked by Suna shinobi, he will fight, but let him cool off so he can refocus. For now we should probably focus on the mission."

Lucy filed everything that happened away for later and pulled out her very special keys. She looked to Natsu and said, "I have trained too hard as a Celestial Mage, and a Summon specialist to be frightened by taking chances. That's what being a mage and a shinobi are all about. NOW Hear me king of the Gates and the Spirit World. I request my friends be allowed to please join me in this battle. Gates of the Celestials; Open! Leo, Virgo and Aries!"

The sky darkened and the wind howled as a multicolored aurora appeared across the horizon as two beams shone down from it. Two forms began to materialize. One A man with orange-brown hair, semi athletic build, average height, and name brand sunglasses. His suit armani in a world without armani. The others were breathtaking young women.

Aries with pink hair, golden ram horns on either side of her head, dark eyes, pale and her shy eyes opened to a pleasant sight. To the first one she saw she said sadly, "Hello Lucy. It's been quite a while. I thought you might have forgotten about us." (AN: Thank you BelleDayNight for the quick way to describe Aries).

"Never Aries. I always hold you all close to my heart. I am in a strange world and wanted to strengthen my magic and now spiritual energy so that I could safely summon you all without it hurting you all or killing me. I love all my spirits to much to let that happen."

The third materialized with a sadistic smile. Her semi short pink hair, and a sexy short maid's uniform which drew all of the guys attention. Her first words were, "Hello mistress. Is there someone you wish to punish?"

"Oh Kami I missed you Virgo!" Lucy yelled as she wrapped her arms around Virgo and Aries.

"What? No love for me? After all this time you've grown even more beautiful Lucy. Not even a hello. I'm hurt," Loke joked. He then reached for Lucy's hand and kissed it to which the young woman blushed slightly before Natsu smacked the back of his head.

"Knock it off Loke. Get your own girlfriend."

Lucy flinched slightly at her hand still being slightly sensitive. All three spirits immediately went on alert and stated, "Whichever of you hurt our friend is about to get an ass whoopin' like you've never seen. You'd better hope whatever kami you believe in has mercy on you. Because I wont," Loke warned as he took off his glasses.

"Calm down Loke. It happened when she shattered her hand against the wall in front of us. Fortunately we have the equivalent of a high end healing mage in our squad for the day," Gildarts stated and pointed at Sakura.

Loke looked up and saw the rest of the Fairy Tail mages and the rest of the group surrounding them and said to Sakura, "We are in your debt Doctor-sama. He then asked, "We missed a lot it seems."

"Mistress. I'm sorry to bring this up, but today is not one of our scheduled days for me to help you. It goes against our contract."

Lucy began to panic slightly and frantically apologized, "I'm so sorry. I got so excited about seeing you all again. Please forgive me and don't nullify our contract."

Aries smiled her shy smile and said, "I wouldn't either way Lucy. I just wanted to make sure you remember our agreement, and try to stick to it a bit more closely. But since we had not seen you in nearly twenty years, I made an exception. I missed you."

"Twenty Years!" the Fairies blurted.

Loke simply nodded and explained, "And if it's been twenty years in the spirit world, on the outside world it's much worse back in Magnolia. Time flows much faster there."

In the back of the party Minato, to get things back on track spoke up and said, "We knocked out their anbu and secured them. Why haven't we been met with more force?"

"I've been thinking about that too dad. I have been tracking their movements. I want them as prepared as they can be for this. That way when we crush their forces we can take Gaara. Heal him, raise him, and hopefully not have to kill his father to do so. Even now their forces are preparing for an underground attack, an attack from the sky, and a head on attack."

Back at the front with Lucy and her spirits, Virgo asked, "Who would you like punished for your hand getting hurt my lady?"

Lucy quickly explained about her new abilities in healing, strengthening herself to super human levels and her massive increase in magical powers through years of training with Gildarts, Natsu, and Erza on and off.

Virgo then said the oddest thing, "Would you like me to punish this wall for hurting you mistress?"

Lucy looked at her Masochist friend, smirked and nodded, "As long as you're careful. It somehow nullified my super strength."

"Thank you for your concern princess Lucy. Now you!" she called to the wall, "Are about to be punished."

Much to the amusement of the crowd who stayed alert regardless were amazed as Virgo began spinning until she dug her way underground, and split the ice Gray had created and used the continued force to break open a large portion of the seal protected wall as she returned to the surface. Her outfit didn't have even a spec of dust on it.

"Thanks for that Virgo. But let me have a go at it," the ace of Tail requested to which Virgo took a few steps back as she knew of the legendary powers of Gildarts's 'crash' magic. This would also be the first time the Konoha shinobi of this generation would see Gildarts use even a quarter of his true power outside of the Kage and Sanin.

"Clear the way!" Naruto called.

Everyone jumped back save Gildarts who sensed it too. He concentrated and pushed his magic forward, calling forth a single word in his mind. 'Crash!'

The rest of the ice shattered and the entire wall crumbled to dust. The brown wall fortress leading to the inner workings of the village hidden by the sand was one hundred feet tall and at least that far back. In one brief flare up of his powers, the Ace of Fairy Tail and Konoha's Shodaime Ace of two generations destroyed the barrier as if it were nothing.

Sakura stepped up behind Natsu quickly and placed a paper seal on his back to which Naruto who had leapt up to the front alongside Natsu placed his hand on his back to bolster his chakra which Natsu appreciated as he who had taken in a deep breath as Gildarts performed his attack as he planned something special.

Natsu called out, "Roar of the Fire Dragon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

With that Natsu combined the power of his father Igneel's technique and the control needed for the great fireball jutsu to create a blue hot fireball which flew from his mouth and turned a great deal of the falling dust into molten glass to which there is no direct known way of being used by the current Kazekage or his shinobi.

All of the shinobi who were in different Compartments hidden in the fortress managed to leap away as Natsu was not aiming at them, else they would be dead. The combined power of Natsu and Naruto was enough to place the fear of Kami into the men and women. Even Gildarts looked impressed.

The time had finally come. The shinobi who tried to attack from below found themselves trapped underneath a thick layer of glass. And with Naruto having helped Natsu, Both were still nearly seventy five percent full on power, and Naruto hadn't even tapped into his partners powers.

A man in a red cloak and a Kage hat floated in the sky toward the destruction set upon his village. He took in a deep breath and knew that should he face these monsters in battle, he might die. But he loved his village and decided to do what must be done.

A very pissed off voice called out, "Ice Make: Frozen Dessert!" The gold dust that carried the Kage began to freeze and became harder and harder to control. He began to descend. He fell faster and faster. His shinobi immediately jumped to action, but much to their chargrin, Konoha's yellow flash appeared and knocked two hundred shinobi unconscious, but was careful not to kill them.

Meanwhile Erza raced forward, calling forth her Flame Empress armor with her 'requip' magic and used it as a deterrent while procuring the descending Kazekage.

"I just realized that we mixed up the teams mid teleport. Is everyone set on how to handle things?" Kushina asked having realized she and Minato were supposed to be with the second group, but somehow he got separated from his group."

"They'll be fine. They're with the Sanin. What could go wrong?" Minato asked cheerfully as he rejoined his beautiful Red Habanero in battle.

An older woman of the sand stepped forward and said, "Who would have thought things would get this interesting when I decided to retire." Then she saw it. The white hair and eyes behind the mask. She became enraged to the point of near madness. "YOU!" She pointed at the one eyed copy nin, forgetting that her Kage was in danger. "Konoha's White Fang. You killed my son!" she raved as she summoned ten puppets from a scroll.

Kakashi glanced at her and shook his head and said, "Wrong Hatake. My dad's been dead for years."

"Liar!" She screamed and launched her puppets at him.

"Dammit!" the white eyed princess of the Uzumaki clan said as she activated her byakugan and waved in front of to distract, then through the puppets cutting their chakra strings. As she finally reached the puppet's owner she said, "Calm yourself please. If you kill Kakashi sensei, your Kage might not live. We came in a show of force for a reason, but not necessarily to kill you all."

The lady Hinata's soft spoken words had sunken in. The older woman released her second attempt to regain control of her puppets and commanded, "Suna forces, stand down. Do not question my orders. Most if not all of our forces are still alive. I want to know why. As it stands, and it burns me up inside... the Konoha forces could have easily wiped Suna off the maps. So let us hear what our benevolent conquerors have to say."

Naruto walked over to Sabaku no Rasa, Kazekage of the Sand and said, "My name is Namikaze, Uzumaki- Naruto. One of the current three Hokage of the recently created five Kage council. Myself and a few friends are actually from the future. You might have heard the rumors. Well, your son Gaara becomes Kazekage despite your orders for his uncle to kill him earlier today. Gaara ends up killing him sometime tonight. I am here for Sabaku no Gaara. I will fix his seal along with my family and my teacher. He will learn to work with Shukaku rather than be a ravenous monster who goes out of control."

Rasa raises himself up off ground, but the returned Gray ensured his gold dust remained inoperable as he said, "How dare you! I will not allow Konoha to come in and take my son..."

"Lose the sanctimonious attitude. I even know it was Chiyo baa-sama who did the semi-shoddy procedure. But after he become kage, she uses an amazing procedure to bring him back to life after a group captured, tortured and killed him to get the Ichibi out of him. And you have been sending small scouting parties to see if there are ANY weaknesses in Konoha's defenses. Old man Oonoki even hired you all to try to get the Byakugan since his two attempts failed. Did you really think you could attack my home and get off Scott free? Did you think there would not be ramifications?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Basically what my son is saying Kazekage – sama is that you will surrender your son to us AFTER telling him the truth about his mother, and his uncle will be coming with us too. Any other thought is not an option else we show you just how powerful Konoha truly is. We only sent in the first wave. Had we let them truly cut loose, your village would be burning. It's evening now, and it's cooled down. So Gray Fullworth who seems to be in a very foul mood won't have to worry about over heating in this desert air and just might turn it into a frozen wasteland in search of your son and his uncle. What say you?"

"Never!" Rasa exclaimed.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Rasa. They have us dead to rights. If you are too blind to see it, you are no longer fit to be Kage. As one of the senior council members of Suna I am stepping in as Kazekage pro-tem until a time in which a new Kage can be selected, or Rasa regains his senses. Whichever comes first. Also- to Hakake-san. I must apologize. Your father caused my family and I a great deal of pain which I shall endeavor not to hold onto."

Kakashi nodded as he sheathed his tanto.

"You will protect him and not fill his head with ideas of Harming Suna?" the Kazekage pro-tem asked.

"You have Both our word as Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves," the yellow flash Minato stated as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Chiyo took in a deep breath and stated, "I believe you are telling the truth as I just recently started working on my puppet resurrection technique. But not even other council members knew of that, nor the potential possibility of what you just stated." To a young Baki, "You, chunin."

"Baki Madam Kazekage," He bowed.

"The Sand Siblings Sensei?" Sasuke asked as he spoke or the first time.

Baki noticed the Sharingan and immediately lowered his gaze as he reluctantly admitted, "That is my aim if I am fortunate enough to become Jonin."

"You succeeded in my time line and Gaara is a certified bad ass along with his siblings in his Kazekage court. I really hate that damn puppet Kankorou has. Crow I think it was called. It's a pain in the ass."

"If what you are saying is true, and he has Black Crow, then I likely took him under my wing. I swore to never train another in the puppet arts," Chiyo contemplated. Then nodded.

Baki vanished in an impressive speed.

"That Shunshin is no joke. Be careful should you ever have to face him in battle. His is not in my league, but he is far faster than most jonin," Shisui warned his comrades in arms.

* * *

Gaara was lashing out at the man who he thought loved him like a son. His father treated him like a pariah, and his siblings feared him. His uncle was about to end it all with a ball of paper bombs when out of nowhere Baki appeared and said, "Stand down."

Yashamaru who was under the direct orders of the Kazekage looked on with suspicion and asked, "What falls upon the ancient deserts?"

Baki not being a jonin yet didn't know the answer looked at Gaara and said, "Your dad sent your uncle to be mean to you as part of a training exercise. He's sorry he was so mean. Please go meet up with Chiyo Baa-sama at the front of the village."

Gaara who was nearly to the breaking point saw no malice from this man and said, "Whatever. I have better things to do." Gaara tried to hide his hurt, but bits and pieces shone though his sand shielded facade. Yashamaru prepared to attack again but Baki said, "I am a chunin. I don't know what your talking about. Didn't you see that massive dust cloud. Konoha hit our wall and shattered it. It's little more than dust now. Use your senses. The village is in chaos closer to the east entrance. I am serious. Rasa-sama has been relieved of his position for the time being. You don't have to kill Gaara anymore. The Konoha forces have two seal masters with them and are going to fix the seal and help Gaara have a bit more of a normal life. He will still be seen as a demon by some, but at least he will have an uncle who genuinely loves him.

* * *

Ten minutes later... Front gate.

Naruto knelt down to Gaara and smiled. He slowly and easily placed his hand out and allowed Gaara's sand to stop him as he said, "It's okay Gaara. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm like you. I have a friend inside of me who isn't quite as mean as yours. But we are here to help you. He is probably screaming inside of your head and trying to make you angry and scared right?" Naruto asked.

This surprised Gaara, but he nodded yes in the affirmative.

"It's alright. We can help you to quiet the screaming. All you have to do is say yes. Would you like us to help you stop the mean Ichibi?"

Gaara took a moment to think about it as he pulled his hands away from his head and his face lit up with the smallest traces of a smile said, "Please help me."

Naruto smiled again and shook Gaara's hand as the sand gently receded. Gaara noticed another man appeared beside Naruto, but before his sand defense could lash out Gaara caught sight of the tall man's eyes. Red with three tomoe and stood still. Sasuke found himself inside the mind of Gaara and said, "Well damn. No wonder this kid's been having nightmares."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

AN: SHOW SOME LOVE TODAY, AND GIVE SOMEONE A HUG OR HIGH FIVE. :)

Time for a Recommendation!

I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT I WANTED TO POINT OUT A GREAT FAIRY TAIL STORY CALLED **Grimm** **Fairy** **Tail** by BelleDayNight. IT'S A UNIQUE SPIN ON OLD CLASSICS WITH A FAIRY TAIL TOUCH. CHECK IT OUT! :)


	24. NOTE

Discontinued: JUST KIDDING!

I have been super sick over the last few months, so I have not really been working on my writing all that much. As for finishing this story... I found a little inspiration of late, and did some major brainstorming. I had forgotten some of the things I wanted to accomplish in the beginning of the story. Time to get back to that. Lol. Finally finished with the new chapter a few minutes ago. Woo hoo! Anyway, thanks again for the support everyone. Much love.


	25. Chapter 24

Noble Shinobi Zero chapter 24 . 5m ago

Discontinued being the first word... You dick! Scared me half to death! Lol. Looking forward to seeing your next chapter. PS. Congrats on reaching your goal of 100 reviews.

I HAD TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN WITH IT. LOL. MISSED YOU TOO NOBLE. WELCOME BACK. AND THANKS. YOU TOOK ME OVER THE ONE HUNDRED THRESHHOLD.

* * *

Noble Shinobi Zero chapter 23 . 6m ago

Okay. This was kind of awesome. I didn't quite know what to expect with this chapter. I hope we see some of Gaara's training throughout the years before Shippuden.

I AM NOT REALLY SURE. I HADN'T PLANNED ON GOING THOUGH ANY OF THE ACTUAL TRAINING WITH GAARA, BUT HE WILL HAVE SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.

* * *

Noble Shinobi Zero chapter 22 . 1h ago

It's really cool to see what everyone has been doing over the last five years or so. I wonder though; how will this effect their kids selves.

WHO KNOWS. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.

* * *

Noble Shinobi Zero chapter 21 . 4h ago

Yeah. Where is Mavis? Great chapter by the way? :)

I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW. I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER SINCE THE FAIRY TAIL CREW MADE IT INTO THIS POINT IN TIME.

* * *

Noble Shinobi Zero chapter 20 . 4h ago

Oh wow. Sasuke, I knew you said you had improved the story, but I was NOT expecting it to be this well done. Good job.

OKAY. THANKS. I TRULY APPRECIATE IT.

* * *

BelleDayNight chapter 23 . Jan 25

Ah hah, that's why you wanted the celestial spirits described! Ah, you even pimped my story - sweet! Poor Gray! I guess Lucy didn't have quite the same knack for destruction as Sakura and Tsunade. Lots of action in this chapter...very nice!

I HAD TO BRING IN LOKE AND VIRGO AT LEAST. THEY ARE MY FAVORITES. BUT AFTER TALKING WITH YOU, I REALLY WANTED TO LET FAIRY TAIL SHINE A BIT MORE. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP. AND AS FAR AS PIMPIN' YOU STORY... PIMPIN 'AIN'T' EASY. (LOL). :) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 23 . Jan 20

Okay bad ass chapter! Loved it! Feel sad from gray though but this just give h someone else to go for. Look forward to the next update!

CALLING SOMETHING IN MY STORY BAD ASS HAS WON YOU MY UNDYING GRATITUDE AND HERE (O) A VIRTUAL COOKIE. LOL. :)

* * *

Clouffie1986 chapter 23 . Jan 16

Awesome chapter. Very happy that you are going to continue the fic. Honestly, I don't see any way to make the chapter better. I didn't notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, the interactions between characters were great and the plot for this chapter was good too. Can't wait to see more.

AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK. I MAY HAVE A FEW GRAMMAR MISTAKES THIS TIME AS I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN A WHILE AND MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN A LITTLE SLOPPY OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHS, BUT I WILL BE GOING BACK AND FIXING THINGS OVER THE NEXT FEW MONTHS.

* * *

zigmas chapter 5 . Jan 14

*HIASHI*  
Stop mixing the twins...

THANKS. WHEN I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS, I HONESTLY DIDN'T REMEMBER WHICH TWIN WAS WHICH. NOW I DO NOW HOWEVER. I WILL FIX IT IN A FEW MONTHS WHEN I FIX ALL OF THE BETA STUFF IN THIS STORY.

* * *

zigmas chapter 1 . Jan 14

Can't stop laughing at:  
KonoHana(bi)...

LOL. YEAH. I NEED TO FIGURE OUT A BETTER WAY OF SAYING KONOHAMARU AND HANABI. IT SOUNDS LIKE KONOHAMARU AND KIBA'S SISTER HANA.

* * *

Malani Yamano chapter 23 . Jan 11

I am really into this story update soon please

SORRY FOR THE WAIT. NEW CHAPTER IS HERE AND REARING TO GO!

* * *

NOW: THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. :)

PS. AYRMED: I TRIED TO ADD A LITTLE MORE FLUFF AT YOUR SUGGESTION. THANKS.

* * *

SUNA-

* * *

"Thank you for all of your willingness to do to help us Hokage Naruto-sama," Chiyo diplomatically stated.

Over the course of the next two hours, the Konoha shinobi were given minor security clearance to purchase supplies from the few vendors willing to sell to them. Most were not very angry as no Suna shinobi, nor civilian was killed. Sakura and Lucy spoke with Chiyo, and the Suna Medical Board about medical practices which could better Suna's field medical teams, and even boost it's economy five to ten percent.

It impressed Suna's council how much Konoha was willing to bring to the table, though some insisted it was some sort of trick, but those arguments were shut down almost immediately when reminded that Konoha could have wiped Suna out within an hour or so. And this was only a quarter of their military might.

Two hours later, at the front wide open area of Suna, Naruto had helped in moving stones into place until a more solid defense could be put back in place.

* * *

Gray sat silently against a wall fought back the tears that threatened to erupt. The love of his life chose his rival. He didn't know what to do. What to say. His heart felt as if it was being iced over one drop at a time. He found himself trying to freeze the pain and not let it get too close.

Lucy sent Natsu to help the others near the other side of the gate out of Gray's field of vision. She took in breath after heaving breath trying to get herself pumped enough to face Gray. Seemingly someone else who loved her. She knelt down in front of Gray, not bothering to ask permission. The next thing Gray knew, his face was turned slightly to the right. The left side of his face quickly turning red. Shock outweighed the anger which would have normally come.

"What the heck were you thinking going off half cocked like that? Especially in the middle of a potentially volatile environment. Are you stupid?" Lucy chastised very loudly. "I never knew how you felt," imparted quite a bit softer. She placed both hands gently on his face and said "You never bothered to tell me. You have always been one of my best friends, and I always had a soft spot in my heart for you," she released his face, and braced herself, as she figured Gray was about to as well. "But I found myself enraptured in Natsu's warmth, and understanding. I felt so helpless, but Natsu did do something about it. He proved his love to me, AND did something about it. Not just today. He held me when I felt lost and alone in this new land. He allowed himself to be weak in front of me. Showing what a softer side could mean. You were always trying to be strong, yet always putting him down. Did you think I didn't notice that? How could you think I could love someone in that way who treated someone I cared about so badly? I don't think you are a bad person. Quite the opposite really. But you and me... It's not going to happen. I waited too long for Natsu to come out and say what he said. So you have two choices here. Stay in my life as my nakuma. A friend that is as close as family. Or... not. With that... I will... leave you to your thoughts. and know... I never meant to hurt you."

Lucy herself found that a quick exit was needed, lest she fall to tears. She hated hurting her other best friend, but she couldn't have him loosing it on the battlefield like that. She walked away with a 'purpose,' but the moment she was out of sight, she fell to her knees and allowed herself to cry. She might have just lost her second closest friend.

The blonde nightingale, as Gray had affectionately called her in his heart, had just flown away into the distant night as she walked away from him. For the first time in many years, his eyes watered with the weight of the world. The man known as Gray Fullbuster cried.

* * *

A mile south, Hinata stood atop her the lookout post in front of the village hidden by sand and enjoyed the rustic view. Her husband joined her seconds later as he appeared soundlessly behind her.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she greeted.

"Konbonwa (good evening) my hime (princess)," he said as he kissed her hands, no longer slightly bloodied from battle.

As Hinata turned around her husband had a slightly perplexed look on his face and finally asked, "How do you do that without your Byakugan?" Frustrated that he can never surprise his wife, in sparring, or for more... romantic endeavors.

"Same way y..you do the same to me N..Naruto-kun," Hinata said with an intentionally light stutter which she had gotten over years prior, but allowed a touch of it through occasionally after Naruto's light mention of slightly missing it. "When one are two, and two are one. We are together and united in mind, body," emphasized by placing his right hand on her bosom over her heart, "and spirit. We are so much a part of one another, we only realize something is off when we are truly apart."

"I love you Hinata-hime," Naruto softly proclaimed as his lips found their way to hers and hers to his. They shared this moment under the moonlight. -

* * *

An hour later everything was in order for Konoha's departure from the sand. Naruto and a small group departed to join in the Iwa raid while others transported Gaara to Konoha.

* * *

IWA

* * *

It'd been a wild ride. Blood splattered everywhere. The battle had been fierce. Most of the Konoha shinobi sent on on this portion of the mission had defeated their foes until old man Oonoki arrived on the scene. He pushed everyone to their very limits. He was by far the fiercest fighter most of them had ever faced... save Hatori Hanzo: the Salamander.

But since Naruto and his original group arrived from the future, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had been given a lot of help mastering something they couldn't in any other lifetime. Tsunade activated her seal of one hundred, and literally smashed through the particle based attacks as the Tsuchikage launched them which was an impossibility in and of itself. But even Tsunade's impossible strength had limits of endurance.

As her body was nearing the point of collapse two monumental beast appeared in a cloud of smoke. A gray, near black snake, and Gamabunta who's hand was tightly gripped on his tanto.

Gamabunta reached down and collected Tsunade before Oonoki could finish her. While his mouth was closed, his eyes spoke volumes. He had lost out to Dan to be with Tsunade, but that did not mean the love was gone. Oonoki realized his mistake before Jiraiya spoke. He could see the love in the white hair man's eyes.

"Tsuchikage. Our orders were to come and bring you and your country to your knees in retaliation for your attacks on Konoha. And I would have let it slide, let you live per our secondary orders, and even shown your 'little' village mercy after your defeat...but now that is no longer an option. Prepare to face the sage of the toads. Fully realized!" Jiraiya declared as he allowed his eyes to finish their shift indicating he was a full sage like his godson.

Orochimaru allowed a small smile to appear as he always wanted to see what the fuss was about concerning the fully unlocked 'great and powerful' Toad sage arts. He then spoke, "Old man... you are a fool. Jiraiya isn't the only one who managed to gain great power over the last few years. Let me show you why!" He yelled before going on the attack. His summon, Manda soared forward as if on wings, before actual wings appeared and carried them into the sky at superhuman speed.

Jiraiya whispered something to Gamabunta then said toad boss blasted himself into the air as Jiraiya lifted his right hand and allowed a small blue orb to appear as he called out, "Sage Art: Massive Big Ball Rasengan!"

The rasengan's size was able to stabilize as it multiplied in size one hundred and twenty four times.

Oonoki, not to be defeated by Konoha's 'sanin riffraff'' called something out, but was stopped mid sentence as a great flame erupted from Manda's mouth and latched onto Jiraiya's rasengan."

Orochimaru, who's own eyes had darkened, and his skin now slightly scale like named, "New Combo Sage Art: Flame of the Rasengan!"

The massive crater created by the united assault nearly broke the old tsuchikage, but he refused to give up. He could barely stand, but stand he did and said, "I will not be defeated by you Konoha trash!" he raged.

'I cannot let my village fall to these bastards. I have the will of Stone. Unmovable and unbreakable. I will not fall to these brats. I guess I have no choice. Forgive me ancestors... for falling so low as to use one of their own kinjutsu (forbidden techniques),' Oonoki thought as he placed his fingers in the Tiger seal. Then he took in a breath and ran though ten seals despite the obvious pain in his hands.

Not willing to let his villagers be needlessly brought to harm- Oonoki ordered, "Retreat! Move to the Stone Forge Monument and protect the civilians."

All but four of the Iwa forces moved quickly and obediently, but some stayed behind and hid in case their Kage required backup despite his stubborn proclamation.

Naruto and the others arrived in a flash of light, Hinata's hand wrapped in his. His platoon was about to intervene when Naruto saw what the old man was about to attempt. This realization hit like a ton of bricks. He held up a hand to forgo his group's interfering. He saw Lady Tsunade atop Gamabunta shaking off whatever hit her and was near the point of standing again.

'How the...' Oonoki thought, being caught off guard by the sudden appearance of other notable Konoha shinobi but quickly regained his composure. He then quickly called out, "Kinjutsu: Ryūketsu no ken'nomai! (Bloody Sword Dance)."

Oonoki summoned a sword, and attempted to subconsciously imbue it with properties he was not fully aware of. But he was desperate. He felt energy rise throughout his body and a youth he had not felt in many years. His chakra grew and even his withered old bones started to stabilize and strengthen. Pain that plagued him for nearly thirty years began to settle and gave him a lighter feeling.

Naruto released Hinata's hand and after a quick peck on her lips turned towards Oonoki and slowly walked over to the front of the now young looking kage and asked, "As someone trying to become friends with you offered you such a powerful scroll, I hope you don't intend on using it's power against us."

Oonoki was slightly confused at the blonde near twin of the Yondaime's statement. Naruto quietly continued, "Three years ago your best archaeologist shinobi managed to find a scroll labeled with the Uzugakure symbol on it. You thought you might have found a goldmine worth of jutsu, only to find it only one."

The Tsuchikage's brows narrowed as his fist began to clamp down as the tension in his heart rose, and his heart began to race.

Naruto paid Oonoki's behavior no mind and explained, "Over the last four years I have been learning everything I can about a certain jutsu. Well... three and a half years ago I managed to figure out some things. Here's the long and short of it. The Shodaime, Nidaime, and Sandaime Hokage worked side by side with our Team Zero-Zero-One's leader to create the Bloody Dance. While Fairy Tail may be against killing, they are not above it to protect those they love. Well, a few years ago I got a hold on that jutsu and tweaked it and planted it where your people could find it. I have found a way to lock down the second portion of the jutsu which grants you a choice of basically not fighting us, and becoming comrades, or dying in a painful way. We are not without mercy however. You join us as allies against an insurmountable foe, and we win... you win your complete freedom, that of your village, their families and your very Daimyo. Not to mention the added benefit; you get to keep your youth and revitalization, " Naruto quoted, as he didn't want the old Kage to know he had other options. "Otherwise... at the snap of a finger, you are mentally given the choice anyway, and the jutsu itself will know if you are lying. The leaf is the biggest and baddest around these days... but you should really watch what you try to steal from us or my family's shrine in Uzu."

Oonoki tried to make an offensive move against Naruto, not bothering to wait until his monologue was done. He could not move despite feeling near massive amounts of power surging through his body.

Naruto simply looked sadly to the ground for a moment finally said, "Looks like I'm going to have to show you rather than tell you."

Naruto snapped his fingers and released his little additions to the test version of Bloody Dance. Oonoki again tried to attack. Those present were informed many times that if the words bloody dance were spoken by Naruto, Sakura, Ivaria, or Sasuke, not to make an offensive move at all. While it took a great deal of effort on the Konoha forces, Naruto managed to keep the now semi-tense situation from boiling over.

Oonoki closed his eyes and awaited his fate; expecting the shinigami to rip out his soul as he was completely paralyzed now.

Erza stepped forward and calmly explained, "Konoha has more reason than most to want you dead, but we need Iwa's strength for an upcoming battle. A battle that will either save the very world, or send shock waves of devastation far beyond the elemental countries."

A barely noticeable fog began to arise silently, but the sun was high above, and the heat was a dry heat Shisui noticed. He stepped up beside Hinata and gently bumped his elbow to hers signifying an anbu code for dojutsu users to activate their optical abilities. While Hinata was not anbu, her eyes immediately caught that his sharingan were active. She activated her Byakugan and checked for any sign of genjutsu. When a genjutsu failed to show up on her radar, her attention was immediately pulled toward the thickening fog.

"N..Naruto-kun," Hinata called silently.

Naruto who'd managed to stay still long enough to enter sage mode while waiting to speak earlier looked back toward his wife and immediately saw the signs that warned of danger which emanated from her lavender eyes. Now spreading his senses fully, he and the rest of his party that didn't return to Konoha, or begin the Kumo assault began being extra cautious of the now almost malleable fog.

Quick as lightning, a black blur sped past most of the shinobi there. A large blade curved in an attempt to take Minato's head off while another blur sped past in an attempt to take off Oonoki's as well.

Shisui, Naruto and Hinata raced toward the fastest and fiercest of the two who openly attacked. Despite the fog, Naruto was able to track via his senjutsu. Hinata, and Shisui via their dojutsu (bloodline limits). Minato leaned back as he sensed the blade while Naruto pulled out a slender sword of his own and parried the blade that nearly decapitated his father. Hinata attempted to strike the tenketsu of their opponents, but they were a little too fast to be entirely caught off guard.

Shisui cut off the attempt on the Tsuchikage's head by bringing his own blade's edge to this dance with the extremely quick one who leapt away soon after in hopes of finding another opening.

The Tsuchikage, in shock found his voice enough and asked, "Why save me?"

Shisui stood guard beside the man in an offensive stance and said, "Because one of my Kage was trying to speak to you. I don't believe he was finished."

Oonoki frowned, and his own shinobi rushed forward to protect their leader, but were swiftly dispatched by the mysterious swordsmen. Oonoki did not grieve yet as he knew their would be time for that later, should he survive this encounter.

Naruto, having gotten sick of the fog released his sage mode as he subconsciously asked, "Ready buddy?"

**SHUT UP AND DO IT GAKI**,' his tenant replied simply.

Naruto smirked, and allowed his golden cloak to appear. It's raw power released began to blow the fog away. But that smirk didn't last long as a third sword

As there were not many trees and not much stone to hide behind, the three Kiri-hitai-ite adorning shinobi were revealed...

"Seeing as we've already dealt with his future self, I recommend ending Hoshigaki Kisime as sooner rather than later Naruto-sama. He's already shown his willingness to be a mindless, brutal thug when he faced Hinata-sama before."

"No Shisui," Naruto answered in understanding. "But he, like the other two are to be spared. They have a much larger destiny ahead for them."

Before the Tsuchikage or the rest of the Konoha platoon could object, Naruto looked to the Kiri shinobi and said, "You have tried to assassinate the Tsuchikage and my father, the Hokage Minato. You have seen that kirigakure no jutsu will not work here. Not with One of our most powerful Uchiha, and one of our most powerful Hyuuga. Not to mention myself. It might be wise to give up Hoshigaki Kisime, Hozuki Mangetsu, and Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. Three of the infamous Seven Swordsmen. Even with all of your might... you stand no chance against us. Three of Konoha's Sanin, two of it's Kage, Two Uzumaki here, Shisui: The Teleporter, and members of our Fairy Tail division. Heck... most of Kiri would be wary facing us much less three young brats. You only get one chance to leave. If you make one move to attack us, or our ward over there... you die. No second chances."

"Seems we're quite famous, even early on all the way in Konoha," Mangetsu noted.

"Before you go however... we would be more than happy to reward you for telling us who put you up to this. You failed your mission, but could still go home with some honor intact."

Hinata noticed the younger Kisime's eyes undressing her. In reply, she very visibly cracked her knuckles.

Zabuza stepped forward with a sinister smile on his face and said, "You've got our attention."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned three exact duplicates of the Executioners blade Zabuza carried. He then offered, "Tell us who hired you, why, and how much...and these swords are yours. You know they are real because your eye for a sword is second to none. Don't ask how I was able to make these, but it was easier than trying to recreate Samahada. That sword is a pain in the ass."

Kisime allowed his fanged grin to shine a bit at that, but was slightly alarmed that someone outside of Kiri had the secrets to at least two of the seven swordsmen's weapons.

Oonoki had meanwhile decided to trust in the Konoha shinobi, at least for the time being as they protected him despite everything he and his village had done in recent years. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to dig deep within and draw on an inner strength of character he forgot he could have. Seconds later, he found after testing his fingers and neck muscles slightly that he could move again, but did not, as a matter of keeping the element of surprise if needed for the would be assassins.

"Some small former faction of Konoha that doesn't quite like the fact that you are still alive, Danzo is dead, and ..." Mangetsu calmly explained.

Without warning... Zabuza moved quicker than the eye could see, pulled one of the duplicate blades from the now released scroll and sped around in one swift motion. Naruto's wife who had walked up beside him screamed when she realized what had happened. The golden cloak that surrounded Naruto had vanished, and blood began to drain from his lifeless body as his head lie partially decapitated.

The three Shinobi leapt back and Mangetsu who managed to swipe a second of the executioner's blades said, "and we do not take second jobs in the middle of the first. It's bad for business."

Hinata's rage and anguish erupted in a flurry of Jyuuken strikes with an enraged Erza at her side clashing blades against blades.

Erza called forth her Lightning Empress armor in hopes it would make short work of the water based swordsmen. Minato, who had gotten used to having his son around and grew to love him as a man close to his own age... he knew that this potentially meant war with Kirigakure.

Hinata pushed forward at speeds never before seen by anyone, including her. She shattered the original Executioner's Blade with near ease, and avoided Samahada's strikes while shutting down Kisime's tenketsu points.

Minato's eyes watered, but he quickly wiped his tears away and commanded, "Hinata, Erza move out of the way!" Noting Hinata and Erza ignored him, he repeated with this, "Out of the way, I won't repeat myself! Hinata. What happens if you die too? What happens to your son?!"

While both wanted to disobey, they were shaken from their rage and followed the instruction.

Minato waited until Hinata and Erza were clear before he stated, "You killed my son. My precious beautiful son... and now you will learn why I was granted the title of Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Before one of them could reply, Minato threw his first three pronged kunai at Zabuza and appeared behind him as it passed his head. As Minato prepared to return the favor to Zabuza, a charcoal black sword appeared as if by magic, followed by a black cloaked wearing masked man.

"O..bi..to!" Minato roared as he now focused on taking his former student's head off.

Obito simply phased his body and reappeared a few yards back.

"Now now sensei. Temper, temper," Obito teased slightly.

"Naruto said even you have a place in the new world he was set to create with all of our help. But I take it you were the one who put a contract out on us?"

"Indeed I was," his deep voice resonated.

"All I needed to hear!" a familiar voice rang out as the dead body of 'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata stood up, wiped away her tears and asked, "So, how'd I do Naruto-kun?

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke and allowed a foxy grin to spread across his face said, "Princess Koyuki of spring country would have been impressed."

"While this is amusing and all well and good... why is no one trying to kill me and my compatriots?" Obito wisely asked.

"Because of this..." Naruto pointed to a seal on a tree, and multiple other trees and said, "As of now... no one inside of this area can use chakra and a barrier has been set up so that no one leaves until I deem necessary. Note most of my shinobi are on the outside."

Obito attempted to use his Kamuai teleportatation jutsu again, but it suddenly failed. Erza, Naruto, Hinata, Mangetsu, Obito, Kisime (young) and Zabuza stood facing each other.

"Before you try something rash... you should know... I studied under Maito Gai for a while. Konoha's very best at all forms of Taijutsu. Hinata was Hyuuga by birth, and even without her Byakugan, her 'miss' earlier was planned. She is fearsome in battle. And Erza-sama... Even without usingChakra, she still has scary, dangerous written all over her. We need to talk. I would like to do this peacefully. But if not... please, please, please. I am begging you. If you're feeling Toady...Leap!

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

I hope the wait was worth it. I was super sick over the last few months, but I am back and plan on updating at least once a month on this story. Going to be mainly focused on my A Truly Mega Legendary Battle power ranger fic for the time being. I need to push forward on that one so I can start my Dino Charge fic. Anyway, thanks for your support. Much love.

* * *

PS a quick nod to a story called "A Teacher's Glory." It's a great Naruto fic where Anko is Team 7's sensei since they accidentally killed Kakashi during the bell test. I am only a little over halfway through that one, as I wanted to get back to work on my own writing, but from what I read, it's a bit of dry writing at first in my opinion, but if you can get past that, it is a really great read.

* * *

Sasuke over and out.


	26. OFFER OF REDEMPTION PART ONE

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR FAIRY TAIL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS. IF I DID OWN THE RIGHTS... WE'D BE IN TROUBLE.

* * *

IT'S BEEN EIGHT MONTHS, AND LIKE THREE REVIEWS. WOW. GUESS THE INTEREST IN THIS STORY IS DEAD. REVIEWS, FAVES, AND FOLLOWS ARE WHAT GETS THINGS WRITTEN FASTER AS IT MAKES WRITERS FEEL AS IF WE ARE APPRECIATED. THAT SAID...

* * *

BLOODY DANCE CHAPTER 25

BY SAGEMODESASUKE

OFFER OF REDEMPTION PART ONE

* * *

To Naruto and everyone else's surprise, Obito sat down cross legged with a bored posture as he listened to Naruto for hours on end explaining the situation and everything that occurred from the fight with the Olympians to the time traveling to the Konoha council of Kages. Naruto knew that even if Obito believed any of this, he would likely just file it away to use against Konoha later.

Obito sighed and said, "That doesn't change the fact that I want a world where I can have my precious person back. But that's not possible. I've given up too much and come to far to change now. My alternate timeline self found peace in helping you... and Kakashi even made things right with him somehow... but I am not that same person. If you are going to kill me, do so. Otherwise I will continue with my plans... with alterations to deal with these upstart immortals."

That was when Naruto used his trump card. He cleared his throat and then said, "I know you miss your teammate Rin." Obito bristled at this and he took a moment to keep from attacking his foe where he is clearly at a disadvantage. Naruto continued, "I figure that is how young Kakashi got his Mangekyo sharingan as well. Although it wasn't active until recently when he was on a dangerous mission. Though he is a bit secretive about it. But that's beside the point. You want Rin back, and we believe there may be a way to bring her back to you."

Obito flinched as he figured it would be the Edo Tensei, the vile Impure World Resurrection created by the nidaime hokage, but didn't say anything. He scoffed at the implication of Konoha having any such tools at their disposal that would not bring dishonor to Rin.

Naruto having figured this out decided that now was the time to elaborate. "We would not use Edo Tensei to bring Rin back to life, although it is part of the process." Obito's now deactivated Sharingan flared despite the chakra seal, but was again forced back. "Calm down please. Hear me out." Obito decided to humor them. If they really had a way to bring Rin back, truly back, he would do whatever it took to repay that debt one hundred times over.

Naruto explained...

* * *

Flashback-

* * *

Two weeks past a woman was brought to Konoha to receive medical treatment from Konoha's School of Medicine. Tsunade, who had retired from the field except research returned to duty as a favor to Sakura, who said she could use her help alongside Orochimaru, and Shizune. However, the surgery was not meant to be as the envoy was attacked and the woman received brain damage which left her as little more than a vegetable. Her family asked if anything could be done with her body to help someone else since Shizune helped to implement the donor program, and the woman was listed as a willing donor. She was sealed inside a stasis container which would keep most of her body viable for at least four months.

Naruto, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade began researching kinjutsu, including the Edo Tensei to see if there were any medical applications to it as a living body was required to perform the dark technique. After a few months of kage bunshin study spamming in the labs, Naruto was able to analyze the jutsu enough to make it a permanent fix, but it was not easy as they found out.

The person who departed must want to come back. If they are happy with there friends and family on the other side, they might refuse to stay, and as Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune lead the medical field, they would never allow someone to be brought back completely without their consent. Second, those brought back by the technique must live as an Edo Tensei for a few days. The body used, as long as it is somewhat viable will heal as it's only a shell. Once that shell is completely healed, then the final part of the jutsu can be put in place.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"We have managed to gain temporary access to an energy source one might consider magic, if you will. Certain properties from certain types of Magic have allowed us to create seals to bring back a person's soul and permanently merge it with the edo tensei body, thus bringing the body back. It would take a few days for the person to recover, but they would be alive. No longer a reanimation," Naruto explained, leaving out the fact that it had to be Lucy specifically who's magic was the catalyst, thus ensuring no kidnapping attempts on her life.

"And why would the _great _Konoha offer me such a boon?"sarcasm dripped off Obito's words. He glanced over at his companions and noted they'd somehow been knocked out while he was engaged in his conversation.

"Because, the last time we fought them as a combined unit, you included. Even if you didn't have a chance to bring Rin back, the so called kami are immune to genjutsu. One of the greatest powers of the Sharingan. And they were able to grab your counterpart as he tried to use Kamui to escape. Right now, the best way to bring about any sort of peace is to join us," Naruto intoned a bit angrily.

A katon, fire jutsu was fired at multiple targets from beyond the chakra sealing barrier. Five of the sealing tags preventing jutsu were destroyed. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Obito, he only needed that split second as he said, "Bring a live Rin to the Valley of the End Uzumaki Naruto, in two weeks time. Should you do this, I will consider your request." Obito said before vanishing in a Kamui teleport right in time to miss being struck by one of Minato's Hiraishin Kunai.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya called out, split attention between the departed enemy's position, Tsunade being healed by the few medical corps members that arrived with Naruto's squadron.

"It'll be be alright old perv. No worries. Tsunade is getting the attention she needs. I promised," Naruto promised.

Jiraiya learned a long time ago to trust the promise of this young man. Jiraiya nodded as he kept an eye out for those that shot the fire jutsu.

"It's alright everyone. The jutsu was pre-arranged by Shisui-san on my orders. Pack up your gear and prepare for travel. Were heading home." Naruto looked over at Oonoki and said, "Seeing as you can move, I take it you chose to ally with Konoha. The Konoha Hokage council will send a delegation to meet with your chosen council. Is that acceptable Tsuchikage-dono?

Surprised at the respect in the young blonde man's voice, the Tsuchikage simply nodded. It was time to go home.

Everyone linked up to Minato and Naruto and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

BLOODY DANCE IS OFFICIALLY OFF OF HIATUS! IT'S NOT FAIR TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN LOYAL READERS ETC. SO THANKS A LOT GUYS AND GIRLS. BLOODY DANCE IS BACK!


	27. Nohara Rin

Roxie.88 chapter 26 . Dec 23, 2015

Forgot to review last chapter so I'm just gonna say that I think this story jut gets better! Now I'm dying to find out if rin will come back to the land of the living?!

MAYBE. ;)

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 21 . Aug 13, 2015

More epic action :D Naruto's bad $$ for sure

THANKS PHINALPHANTASY. MUCH APPRECIATED.

* * *

PhinalPhantasy chapter 20 . Aug 13, 2015

Hey been a while since I read your stuff I'm gonna try to play catch up soon. Loved this chapter btw.

AGAIN, THANK YOU KINDLY.

* * *

draco7347 chapter 25 . Aug 12, 2015

love it and can't wait for new chapters

THANK YOU. AIMING TO PLEASE.

* * *

nora9gina chapter 2 . Jun 26, 2015

...I'm so confused.

I'M SORRY. JUST MESSAGE ME AND I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO EXPLAIN ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT THE STORY.

* * *

Roxie.88 chapter 25 . May 21, 2015

man you really had me there thinking naruto dies. Overall another awesome chapter! Now what will happen next?! Will the swordsman be redeemable? Will obito? I look forward to the next chapter!

PS  
Thanks for the cookie :)

HAHA. FORGOT ABOUT THAT COOKIE. AND THE POSSIBLE REDEMPTION... IS A SECRET.

* * *

Belledaynight chapter 25 . Apr 8, 2015

Nice update. I feel bad for Gray getting the let down speech, as you know that's my favorite FT pairing. Hinata cracking her knuckles was more like her personality from road to ninja. I'm glad Shisui is in this story, he's pretty awesome!mthanks for the hard work on this chapter!

I FELT REALLY BAD DOING THAT TO GRAY. I HOPE TO HAVE HIM MEET SOMEONE IN ANOTHER STORY, OR MAYBE EVEN LET IT BE LUCY IN ANOTHER STORY. ;)

* * *

IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. I THOUGHT IT WAS DONE. IT WAS MEANT TO BE DELETED, BUT NOOOO. I HAD TO BE INSPIRED TO START BACK UP AGAIN AND ACTUALLY FINISH IT. HAHA. PLEASE FORGIVE THIS STORY EVERYONE. IT WAS MY VERY FIRST, FIC ONLINE DESPITE SOME REORGANIZING OF FILES. IT IS UNORGANIZED AND SOME OF THE NARRATIVE MIGHT NOT FLOW AS WELL AS IT COULD, BUT EVEN SO... I AM BACK, SO LETS FINISH THE 'DANG' THING!

* * *

There was screaming. Was it his screaming? Was it mother's? Where was he. It was completely dark. His breathing hard, his heart raced. He lashed out without regard to his friends or foes. Fortunately it was a friend in this instance. Else the boy might have been killed.

"Stop tossing sand at me you little monster!" Naruto cried as he tried his hardest to get over to the little boy who's face was covered by a heavy duty blanket for the cold trip back to Konoha, but had somehow not left the little child's grip.

"For someone who uses sand, you have a goken grip. Now let go!" Naruto pleaded as he tried to pry the blanket away from his charge, so he could fix said charge's seal.

* * *

Elsewhere.

* * *

There was never any doubt in the blonde mage's mind. She would do anything it took to keep the world from falling into darkness. Even if this world was not her own. But then again, it was her world. She lived in it for many years. Yeah, she missed Magnolia, and the guild, but Konoha had treated her and her friends well. So when she found out she could assist in bringing someone back to life... for love.

Hokage Naruto worked tirelessly with Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya creating a way to contact Rin's spirit before trying to bring her home. Fortunately it came down to Lucy once again in the form of summoning the spirit of the departed.

* * *

Research and Development Department, Konoha

* * *

"Okay Lucy, Let's give it a try," Naruto instructed.

Lucy closed her eyes then placed her hand on the ground and called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: I call upon the spirit of those lost in battle. The spirit of the loved, and lost Nohara Rin!"

The ground glowed dark purple, then lighter and lighter and faded away leaving the nearly corporeal form of Nohara Rin. She opened her closed eyes and glanced around the room and realized she was once again in the land of the living, but didn't quite understand how. She then saw a blonde woman standing before her alone with a warm smile on her face as agreed to by the Hokage council.

"Hello Nohara-san. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia (possible spelling error). As you can see I am a Shinobi of Konoha. But I am also a mage. I know you might not be familiar with that term as most in this world are not, but I have special abilities that do not use chakra, but still perform supernatural feats. I used a combination of chakra and magic, or ethernano to summon your spirit. Please be warned that you cannot leave that circle. It will pull you back into the afterlife if you do, but I was instructed to debrief you and catch you up on what has been going on since you..."

Rin smiled a little at the blonde woman's uncomfortable reluctance to speak about her death. She decided to spare her the hardship. "Death, or passing works too."

Lucy's mouth dropped until she saw a small mischievous look in Nohara Rin's eyes. "Hey!" Lucy jokingly chastised, now that the tension was slightly broken.

"Okay, now that we have gotten to know each other a little better, can you tell me why you have brought me back? I mean, I don't mind chit chatting a bit. It's really cool, but if this was the case, I would have preferred speaking to my friends or family still alive. No offense."

"None taken," Lucy sighed and began the tale which had been told to her about Naruto and his adventures the first time around, and how they ended up back in time. How She and her friends from Fairy Tail ended up in the world of the Elemental Nations. She explained about the different Hokage and how there was now a kage council. Every detail chronicled in great detail by the Library of Fire. Konoha's repository of wisdom. Lucy was very careful not to mention Rin's team.

* * *

Five long hours later

* * *

Lucy finally explained how making Kakashi kill her drove Obito into madness and how he became the monster, 'Man in the mask,' or Tobi. Or even when he took up the name of Konoha's most notorious Uchiha Madara.

Despite being essentially a ghost, Rin nearly vomited, but Lucy then went on to explain how Obito made things right with older Kakashi before Team Seven and Hinata made their way back in time. Things had begun to go over Rin's head.

Rin remembered something. She was a chunin before she died and felt chakra again so she created two Kage Bunshin to Lucy's slight surprise. "Now I can have these two sift through the mental notes I made. Okay, Left, please focus on the political and financial changes of Konoha. Right, you focus on the who's who of the world now. I guess I need to know the situation currently."

To her credit, Lucy didn't miss a beat. She asked the one question that needed to be asked. "Do you know why Obito lost it so bad when you died. And before you answer, yes you were friends, and yes you were teammates, but that is not the main reason. And why he was so angry at Kakashi for so many years?"

Rin lowered her head in thought as her purple kimono somehow flowed gracefully within the circle. Rin's eyes widened in realization.

"You're a smart girl. You figured it out pretty quickly."

Rin lost all composure as she yelled: "That Baka used the kyuubi to kill over a hundred shinobi because he was in love with me?! I don't believe it. I won't believe it."

"I was afraid you'd say that. But for the record. That was in the first timeline. This is the second timeline you're in now. Only a few people died." Lucy waved her hand. A young man with silver hair in an jonin uniform walked out with a familiar black mask on. Rin's eyes lit up for but a moment before seeing the hurt in his.

"How Rin? How could you do that to me. I had finally came to accept Obito as he was dying, and then I lost you. You made me kill one of my best friends!"

Rin's tears, ethereal or not managed to drop from her eyes and hit the floor. Kakashi continued. "I studied seals Rin. You knew that. I could have put a suppression seal on you to hold in the the tailed beast they put in you. Even if I was hurt, Minato sensei gave me a Hiraishin kunai to summon him if we needed him. It would have summoned him and he could have fully completed the seal in minutes if not seconds. I missed you so much Rin. But it nearly drove me insane knowing that it was by my hand that you died."

"Ka...Kakashi-kun." Rin cried.

"That's enough Kakashi," a kind, yet firm voice ordered. Kakashi didn't have to be told twice as he stepped aside with a bow.

Rin saw who it was and bowed instinctively and stated, "Yondaime-sama."

Minato kept himself from chuckling, due to the seriousness of the situation, but instead said, "Knock it off Rin."

"H..hai sensei," Rin said a little sheepishly. "If you are really still here... that means... KUSHINA SENSEI!"

Minato couldn't help smiling at that. Even the emo Kakashi had to fight to remain slightly angry after that. Upon hearing her name a red flash of light appeared in the room. The beautiful young woman arrived with a little boy with blonde hair and a whiskered face.

"You didn't have to yell Rin!" Kushina shrieked jokingly.

"Eek," Rin Shrieked, wanting to hug her. "And this must be the chibi Naru-kun!"

The young Naruto was not used to being the center of attention and was slightly shy, and reddened at being spoken to by the beautiful Kunoichi.

"Not that this is not amusing, but we needed to tell Rin the reason she was brought here. Unless you already did Lucy?" Minato asked.

* * *

One hour later.

* * *

"Um... It's been like five years. Obito is around twenty, and if I was brought back, I would be fifteen. Although you explained the marriage laws of Konoha, I am still loathed to give my heart to such a broken man... But I do feel somewhat responsible for everything that has happened as well. But more importantly; I don't want to take another's life to regain mine."

Rin made good points, but fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on what you thought, Minato had a counter for each one. "Obito is still young. His heart was broken because you loved Kakashi. And what about that?"

Rin sighed and said, "I resigned myself to not being with Kakashi a while back. It was made easier by the fact that I had my grandparents to help me transition into the next life. Oh wow...My Parents are going to lose their mind if I come back. I am so confused right now."

"Not to be a party pooper, but what about the way Obito looks. To heal him, the Shodai's cell's had to be used. He doesn't exactly look like a model Rinni-chan." Kushina tried to tease good naturedly.

"He never did Kushina-sensei," she jibed back gently. "But there is more to a person then their looks."

"Oh Log-sama, how I miss Kunoichi like Rin!" to which Lucy loudly cleared her throat, "And Lucy, and Erza!" He managed quickly, having remembered the other guest behind the reverse mirrored glass.

* * *

Two hours later, Rin had made her decision. It could make or break the power behind the War of the Olympions.

* * *

Iwagakure no Sato

* * *

"Oonoki, you're being unreasonable."

Oonoki blasted another of his now 'former' council members out the window of his office.

"Anyone else want to countermand my orders? No? Good. I have entered into peace accords with Konoha. A war is coming, and we will need all the help we can get."

The sky outside darkened, and the room trembled slightly as a disembodied voice whispered, "You have no idea. But you will fail. You will never defeat gods. For we are the progenitors of the very power of nature, the ethereal forces beyond comprehension." Then in a violent burst of lightning struck down upon the building. But instead of destroying the building with all those in it, the lightning was captured in special seals Naruto secretly placed while under henge. Oonoki saw one of the seals light up in his council room and was more annoyed. He recognized the seal's creator as each seal is like a signature if you are talented enough. That particular seal was created by Namikaze Minato.

"Can this day get any better. We owe our survival to Namikaze Minato..."

* * *

To be continued NEXT month. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of where I decided to take the story this chapter. I won't be taking suggestions for the next few chapters as they are set in stone, but the final few after that I just might.


End file.
